Love, Lies, & Deception
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Elizabeth and Lucky have been together since they were 15 and 16 years old. They always knew they'd be together forever. What she doesn't know is Lucky has kept a secret from the time he was gone for a month from Port Charles. A secret that Elizabeth doesn't know and that could destroy his relationship with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

**Love, Lies, and Deception**

**Main Characters:**

Elizabeth Webber: 20 years old who has a job as a waitress at Kelly's

Lucky Spencer: 21 years old who has a job as a carpenter

Emily Quartemaine: 17 years old

Nicholas Cassadine: 23 years old

Michelle Thomas: 20 years old

Max Evans: 17 years old

**Other Characters:**

Monica Quartemaine: Emily's mom

Tammy: owner of Kelly's

Taylor: 18 years old who is a waitress at Kelly's

Melody: 18 years old who is a waitress at Kelly's

Laura Spencer: married to Luke Spencer and mother to Lucky, Nicholas, and Lesley Lu "LuLu"

Luke Spencer: owner of 'Luke's', married to Laura, and father to LuLu, Lucky and stepfather to Nicholas

Bobbie Spencer: doctor at General Hospital who is Luke's sister

Audrey: nurse at General Hospital and grandmother to Elizabeth and Sarah

Sarah Webber: sister of Elizabeth's

Bryan Gaskill: boyfriend of Sarah's

Reginald: works at the Quartemaine mansion

Ricky: Lucky's boss

**Summary:**

Elizabeth and Lucky have been together since they were 15 and 16 years old. They always knew they'd be together forever. What she doesn't know is Lucky has kept a secret from the time he was gone for a month from Port Charles. A secret that Elizabeth doesn't know and that could destroy his relationship with her.

Nicholas has been unlucky in love. So he waits for the time to come when someone enters his life. One day, this beautiful woman comes into his life. He is immediately attracted to her, as she is to him. What he doesn't know is this woman has a secret that could destroy everyone he cares about.

Emily thought she had the perfect boyfriend and the perfect life. But when she and Elizabeth witness something that breaks her heart, she feels she can no longer trust her boyfriend or any other guy ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "Heartache"**

(Elizabeth catches up with Emily at the mall. They decide to go back to the Quartemaine house. Once there, they go to Emily's room. Emily sits on her bed in tears and Liz goes to sit by her. Elizabeth lets Emily put her head on her shoulders)

Emily: "How could he do this to me, Elizabeth? Huh? How could he do this to me?"

Liz: "I don't know why, Emily. He obviously doesn't respect you enough. This may not mean much right now, but things will get better."

Emily: "You're right, Liz. I know things'll get better. But right now, I feel like my heart's been broken into pieces."

Liz: "I'm right here, sweetie. I'll be here for as long as you need me."

Emily: "Thank you." (Putting her head up and looks at Liz) "Wait….what about Lucky? Isn't he expecting you back soon?"

Liz: "Yeah, but he'll understand. He trusts me completely. He knows I'll be back soon."

Emily: "Thanks. You're always here when I need you."

Liz: "And I will continue to always be here for you."

(Liz continues to hold Emily while she cries. Meanwhile, Lucky & Nicholas go to "Hanson's Jewelry" to

look at rings)

Lucky: "Man! I don't know which one to pick out!" (looking at the rings)

Nicholas: "Well, Lucky, we did JUST get here. You still have plenty of time to choose."

Lucky: "Yeah, I know, bro. I just want it to be perfect for Liz."

Nicholas: "And it WILL be. You can't expect to find an engagement ring on the first visit."

Lucky: "Yeah, I know. I know."

(A man comes to them)

Man: "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

Lucky: "Uh, yeah. I'm…uh…I'm looking for an engagement ring to surprise my girlfriend."

Man: "Of course, sir. Is there a specific one you are looking for?"

Lucky: "Um…no. I actually have none in mind. I guess I'm just looking."

Man: "Do you need any help finding one?"

(Lucky looks at Nicholas like he doesn't know what the heck he's doing)

Nicholas: "Uh…no, thank you. We'll let you know if we need any help."

Man: "Very well, sir."

(The man walks away while Lucky & Nicholas are still looking at rings)

Nicholas: "Hey, how about this one?" (pointing to a 3 carat diamond ring)

Lucky: (goes by Nicholas to see the ring) "Looks pretty nice."

Nicholas: "Exactly how much do you plan on spending for this engagement ring so I have an idea of the price range?"

Lucky: "I don't know. If I find one that's a couple grand, then that's the ring I'm gonna get."

Nicholas: "Lucky, I understand that. But don't you think that might be just a little expensive?"

Lucky: "Elizabeth is worth it. And we don't know if I'll even pay that much. It depends on the ring."

Nicholas: "Okay. Whatever you say, bro."

(Liz & Emily are walking up the bike path in the park, talking)

Emily: "You know something, Elizabeth?"

Liz: "What?"

Emily: "I don't know what I ever saw in Max Adams. I really don't. I mean, we didn't really even have that much in common. There were times when he would look at other girls."

Liz: (surprised) "Are you serious?"

Emily: "Yeah. I confronted him one time and ask him about it and he told me "What's the matter with looking at other girls if I'm not gonna do anything about it?"

(Liz stops & Emily notices her stop, so she stops too)

Liz: "Are you serious? He actually said that? I can't believe he would say something like that to you acting like there's nothing wrong with that."

Emily: (shyly) "Has…has, um, Lucky ever said that to you?"

Liz: "No, no, he has never said that to me. I know he would never betray me. When I'm with him, I never see him look at other girls."

Emily: "Really? He doesn't even glance at them?"

Liz: "No, he doesn't. That's why I love him so much."

Emily: "Liz, you are so lucky."

Liz: (smiling) "I know. I'm so happy we found each other."

Emily: "I hope I find someone as great as Lucky."

Liz: "You will, Emily. You will. Just be patient and you'll find someone."

Emily: "Thanks, Liz."

(Liz smiles & they hug. Emily goes back home & Liz goes back to the apartment. Liz sees Lucky there by the bed and goes to him)

Liz: "Hey, honey."

Lucky: "Hey, beautiful."

(Liz & Lucky kiss)

Lucky: "So, did you have fun with Emily today?"

Liz: "Uh…yes and no."

(Lucky gives her a puzzled look)

Lucky: "What do you mean, "Yes and No'? What happened?"

(Liz has a sad look on her face. Lucky looks at her, concerned)

Lucky: "Liz, whatever it is….whatever happened; you know you can tell me."

Liz: "I know, Lucky. I just feel so bad for Emily. She didn't deserve this."

Lucky: "Doesn't deserve what, exactly? What happened with Emily?"

Liz: "You're not gonna like it, Lucky. I don't think you wanna know."

Lucky: "Liz, if something is wrong with Emily, please tell me."

Liz: "Just promise me that you won't go crazy."

Lucky: "Elizabeth, if something really bad happened to Emily, I can't promise anything."

Liz: "This is what I was afraid of. I'm not gonna tell you unless you promise me you won't do anything you'll regret!"

Lucky: (going to her, putting his hands on her shoulders & trying to calm her down) "Okay, okay. If that's what you want, I promise. Just please…tell me."

Liz: "Okay. Here's what happened. Emily & I came out of this one store, laughing and everything. We saw this one couple making out, so we wanted to see who they were, so we went closer to see. They finally broke apart and we saw who they were."

Lucky: "Who was the couple, Elizabeth?"

(Liz has a sad face, almost as if she were about to cry. Lucky goes closer)

Lucky: "Elizabeth! Who was the couple?"

Liz: I don't know who the girl was, but the guy was…"

Lucky: (calming down & putting his hand on her shoulders) "Yeah? Who was it? Please tell me."

Liz: "The guy was…Max Evans…Emily's boyfriend."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "Confrontation"**

(Lucky stands in shock with his jaws open, trying to process what he just heard)

Lucky: "Are….are….you….sure? You saw MAX and some other girl kissing?"

Liz: "Surprised, huh? Trust me, not as surprised as Emily and I were when we saw them together. Yeah, we saw them with our very own eyes."

Lucky: "Is…is it possible that maybe you saw someone else?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, we saw them. Trust me, we wished it was someone else, but unfortunately, it wasn't."

(Lucky puts his hands on his head, walks around, sighs, then faces Liz again, puts his hands down)

Lucky: "Wow. That must have been quite a shock. So…uh…what happened next? I mean, what did Emily say? I can just imagine what she's going through right now."

Liz: "She ran out before Max saw her. I wonder what will happen when Emily confronts Max?"

Lucky: (angrily) "I'll tell you what I'M gonna do! I'm gonna go right up to him and …..!"

(Liz stops him, calming him down)

Liz: "Lucky! I know you're mad, and trust me, you have EVERY right to be. But you need to calm down."

Lucky: "Thinking I'm 'mad' is putting it mildly, Elizabeth! I mean, who the HELL does Max think he is?! Does he think he can cheat on his girlfriend whenever he wants?!"

(Liz tries to calm him down again, putting her hands on his cheek)

Liz: 'Shhh." (holding him) "Honey, I know you're mad, but this is between Emily & Max. So, we need to stay out of this."

(Lucky breaks free, standing back)

Lucky: "Stay out? Elizabeth, how can we stay out? A friend of ours was hurt today! How can you just expect me to 'stay out'? We need to be there for her!"

Liz: (putting her hands on his shoulders) "Lucky, listen to me okay? I am not telling you to not be there for her. But to give her space when she needs it. To be there for her when she wants us to be. But Lucky, like I said, this is between her & Max. Not you & Max. You need to understand and respect that."

(Lucky understands her point and he calms down. They hug & kiss)

Lucky: "I know. I'm sorry, baby, for yelling. I just want to be there for her."

Liz: (smiles) "And you will, honey. You will."

Lucky: "Honey, I'm so sorry for screaming at you like that. I didn't mean it."

Liz: (putting her hands on his cheek) "Don't worry about it, Lucky. It's ok. We're all on edge right now. We'll just have to get through it together. We need to be there for Emily and help her through this."

Lucky: "We will."

(They hug again)

Lucky: "I'm just glad that we'd never do that to each other." (Looking at her seriously) "Elizabeth, I'd rather die than to hurt you in any way. I hope you know that."

Liz: "I do, Lucky. I do. I know you would never hurt me. Just like I would never hurt you."

(At Tammy's, Nicholas is having a cup of coffee when Emily comes through the door and sits down at a table, still crying and sad, thinking about what Max did to her. She puts her hands over her face. Concerned, Nicholas goes to sit next to her)

Nicholas: "Emily, are you ok? You seem upset?"

Emily: (still covering her face) "I'm fine, Nicholas." (Sniffling & wiping away her tears)

Nicholas: "Emily, something is upsetting you. I can tell. Please, let me help you."

Emily: (getting angry) "Nicholas, I said I'm fine! Just please...leave me alone."

Nicholas: "I know you don't want to talk about it Em. I understand that. But you have to let it out."

Emily: (dropping her hands from her face & getting angrier) "Nicholas, what did I just say? Just drop it!"

Nicholas: "Emily, please…"

(Emily stands up, furious)

Emily: (yelling) "You wanna know that's wrong?! Huh?! Okay, fine! I'll tell you! Max cheated on me! There! You happy now?! You got it out of me! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

(Emily runs out of Tammy's. Nicholas, in shock, can't believe what he just heard. Emily runs to the park, sits on a bench, still crying. Max is walking and notices someone crying on the bench and sees it's Emily. He goes to her, concerned)

Max: "Emily, are you alright?"

Emily: (looking up, removing the hair in front of her face, angry) "Go away. Get away from me."

Max: "Emily, what's wrong?"

(Emily stands up & goes toward him)

Emily: (angry) "Don't just stand there and pretend you don't know."

(Max looks confused)

Max: "Emily, I don't understand."

Emily: (laughs) "Oh…what, now you all of a sudden have a loss of memory?"

Max: "Emily, I…"

Emily: (raises her voice) "How can you NOT know why I'm mad? What? Did you just THINK that maybe I wouldn't find out? That I would NEVER find out what you've been doing behind my back?

Max: "Emily, what are you talking about? I don't understand!" (Going to her) "Please, tell me."

(Emily backs away)

Emily: "Don't you DARE touch me!"

Max: "Emily, what's going on?!"

Emily: "You want to know what's going on?"

Max: "Yes!"

Emily: "You REALLY want to know?"

Max: "Yes, I do!"

Emily: "Fine! I'll tell you! Elizabeth and I came out of a store earlier today and guess who we saw making out?"

Max: 'Who?"

Emily: (shaking her head) "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Max: 'Yeah, I guess you do. Because I have NO idea what you're talking about."

(Emily goes closer to him, feeling his breath)

Emily: "Liz & I came out of a store & saw YOU kissing another woman!"

(Max steps back)

Max: "You….um…you…saw…that?"

Emily: "That's what I just said, Max."

Max: "You probably didn't look close enough. You couldn't have seen me."

(Emily stares at him, can't believing what she's hearing)

Emily: (her jaws drop) "I can't believe you. You have the nerve to tell me that Elizabeth and I weren't seeing straight when we saw you making out when another girl? How stupid do you think I am?"

(She paces around in shock that he would deny it)

Max: (sighs) "I'm just saying that you probably thought you saw me, but you saw someone else."

Emily: (scoffs) "Oh, Max. Please don't insult me. Liz & I aren't blind. We could see pretty well when we saw you making out with another girl. So don't you DARE pretend that it wasn't you & that Liz & I didn't see correctly because we did!"

(Max tries to hold her, getting tears in his eyes)

Max: "Emily, I'm sorry…."

(Emily backs away)

Emily: "Don't. Just…just get away from me. I don't want to see you _EVER_ again!"

Mac: "Emily, please give me another chance. I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again."

Emily: "How do I know that, huh, Max? How do I know that the next time you see another girl, that you won't do it again?"

Max: "Emily, all I can say is I'm sorry and tell you I won't do it again."

Emily: "Well, you know what, Max? That's not good enough. I never want to see you ever again and as of right now, we're through."

Max: "Emily, please…"

Emily: "Save it! Just leave me alone."

(Emily turns the other way and walks away)

Max: "Emily! Please! Don't!"

(Tears stroll down his face as he can't believe what just happened)

TO BE CONINTUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "Pregnant?" Part 1**

(Liz is at Kelly's upstairs in her & Lucky's apartment folding clothes)

**Knock-knock**

Liz: "Coming!"

(She opens the door and sees Emily in tears)

Liz: (worried) "Emily, what happened? Are you ok?"

Emily: (sniffling) "I…uh…I saw Max."

Liz: (sighing) "How'd it go?"

(Liz leads Emily to the bed where they sit down)

Emily: "Well, as well as you'd expect. I confronted him; he pretended he didn't know what I was talking about. I told him what you & I saw, he denied it. I ended our relationship. He begged for my forgiveness, & I told him to stay away from me. That pretty much covers everything."

Liz: "Oh, Em. That must have been so hard for you to face him after what he did."

Emily: (angrily) "And you know what the worst part was, Elizabeth? He knew what he did, but he denied it! He actually stood there acting like WE were the ones that were seeing things! Who the hell does he think he is?"

Liz: (scoffs then sighs) "Someone who obviously doesn't respect you enough. I hate guys like that. Before I met Lucky, I met guys who didn't care about you, but what you could GIVE them. It wasn't worth it. But when I met Lucky, something clicked with us."

(Liz stops talking)

Liz: "Emily, I'm so sorry. I keep going on and on about Lucky and I when we should be talking about you & Max."

Emily: (smiles a little) "It's ok. I'm just glad I'm done with the relationship, but I wish I knew what he was doing. I haven't always seen real sweet guys in the past, but some were a lot better than Max."

Liz: "Like I said, Emily, you'll get through it. Just look at the bright side: Soon, you'll meet someone nice, caring, and loves you for YOU and won't hurt you."

Emily: (smiles) "Thank you."

Liz: "No sweat. I'm just a friend being there for one of my best friends."

(They hug when all of a sudden Liz feels a little pain in her stomach)

Liz: "Ow."

(Putting her hand on her stomach)

Emily: (worried) "Elizabeth, what is it? What's wrong?"

Liz: (feeling her stomach) "I don't know. I just got a little pain in my abdomen."

Emily: "Has it hurt there before?"

Liz: (thinking then talks) "You know something? Now that I think about it, yeah, it has hurt me there before. Yesterday, I got the same pain in the same place."

Emily: "Maybe you should see the doctor."

Liz: "No, it's probably nothing. I probably just need to eat something."

Emily: "Yeah, that could be it."

Liz: "Yeah, that must be it."

(Emily gets up from the bed)

Emily: "Well, I'm gonna go home. Listen to some music. Maybe watch a movie."

Liz: "Ok. Will you be alright?"

Emily: (nods) "Yeah, I'll be fine. Make sure you check on that pain in your stomach."

Liz: (smiles) "I will. Hey, does you mom & dad know about the breakup with Max?"

Emily: (shaking her head) "No, I'm not telling them for a little while. I want to keep it to myself a little longer before I tell them."

Liz: (pats her on the shoulder) "Take all the time you need."

Emily: "See ya, sweetie."

Liz: "Bye."

(Emily leaves. Liz gets up from the bed & goes by the mirror, holding her shirt up so it shows her belly)

Liz: "What's going on? Why am I having these pains? Maybe Emily is right. Maybe I do need to see a doctor."

(Lucky & Nicholas go to the same jewelry store again to find an engagement ring for Liz)

Lucky: (groaning) "I STILL can't find a ring for Elizabeth!"

Nicholas: (sighing) "What did I say before?"

Lucky: (rolls his eyes) "I know. I know. It takes time."

Nicholas: (chuckles) "Now if you can only remember that…."

(Lucky gives him a sarcastic look. They continue to look through rings when Lucky spots one)

Lucky: "Hey, Nich, check this one out."

Nicholas: (going to Lucky) "Which one, Lucky?"

(Lucky shows him a 3 carat, white diamond ring with red and green flowers on both sides)

Lucky: "What do you think of this one?"

Nicholas: (looks at Lucky, smiling) "Lucky, I think you may have just found your ring."

Lucky: (smiling back at Nicholas) "You think so?"

Nicholas: (smiles) "Oh, yeah. Once Liz sees that, she'll be yours forever, not that she isn't yours already."

Lucky: (smiles) "I am so lucky, man. I love Elizabeth so much. And now, I'm gonna make it official."

Nicholas: "So, are you gonna get it?"

(Lucky nods his head and they go to the counter. The man goes to the counter)

Man: "Have you found a ring?"

Lucky: "Yeah, I have."

(Lucky shows him the ring)

Man: (smiles) "Ah, excellent choice, sir!"

Lucky: "Yeah, sorry it took us so long."

Man: "That's perfectly fine."

(The man fills out the form)

Man: "What's your girlfriend's ring size?"

Lucky: "Uh…six."

Man: "Since we'll have to resize the ring, it should take no longer than a week."

Lucky: "Ok."

Man: "Would you like to pay for the ring now or would you like to work out a payment plan?"

Lucky: "How much is it?"

(The man looks at the ring amount)

Man: "$1,500."

(Lucky & Nicholas give each other a shocking glance)

Nicholas: "$1,500."

Man: "That's right."

Lucky: "Uh…ok. Can you give my brother and me a minute to talk?"

Man: "Of course."

(The man then sees other customers come into the store and goes to help them)

Nicholas: "Lucky, are you sure you want to spend that much?"  
Lucky: "Yes, it may be a little much, but this is the ring I want to get."

Nicholas: "Okay, it's your call."

(Lucky looks in the man's direction)

Lucky: "Excuse me, sir."

(The man helps out the customers, then goes back to Lucky)

Man: "Have you decided if you want to get the ring?"

Lucky: "Yes, I'd like to get the ring"

(Lucky digs for his wallet, then takes it out)

Lucky: "Can I pay you $300 right now?"

Man: "Of course."

Lucky: "And the payment plan?"

Man: "Let's see."

(He looks at the ring amount figures again)

Man: "You have the choice to pay either $150 or $200 a month."

Lucky: "Uh…I'll pay the $150, if that's alright?"

Man: "Not a problem."

Lucky: "When do I make each payment?"

Man: "The first of every month."

Lucky: "If I decide to write a check out, what do I make it out too?"

Man: "You can make it out to 'Hanson's Jewelry'".

(Lucky gives him three 100's to the man)

Lucky: "Thank you."

Man: "Thank you."

(The man processes the transaction and then gives Lucky the receipt and Lucky & Nicholas walk out)

Nicholas: "Well, that takes care of that, huh?"

Lucky: "Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go see Elizabeth."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Lucky: "Stay cool, bro."

Nicholas: "You, too."

Lucky: "Thanks for the help with the ring."

Nicholas: "Anytime."

(Lucky walks away. He goes to the apartment and opens the door & sees Liz sitting down on the bed)

Lucky: "Hey, baby."

(He goes to her & kisses her forehead)

Liz: "Hey."

Lucky: (looking at her weirdly) "Are you ok?"

Liz: "Yeah, fine. Why?"

Lucky: "I don't know. You just seem a little pale."

Liz: "I'm fine."

(Liz gets up off the bed & paces around with her fingers on her lips, thinking)

Lucky: (getting worried) "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

Liz: (looks at him) "What do you mean?"

Lucky: "Liz, I can tell when something is wrong. Please tell me."

Liz: "I'm just thinking."

Lucky: "About?"

(Liz stops and looks at him)

Liz: "Lucky, please. I'm not really in the mood to talk."

(Lucky goes to her & brings her to the bed where they sit down)

Lucky: "Liz, talk to me. Please. You're scaring me."

Liz: "Lucky, there's nothing to talk about."

Lucky: "Liz, I know when there is something wrong. Please tell me. Whatever it is, we can deal with it…together."

Liz: (looks at him a little worriedly) "Are you sure?"

Lucky (looks at her weirdly) "Of course I'm sure. Why? What's going on?"

(Liz puts her face in her hands & breaths a little loud. Lucky gently lifts her face our of her hands & gives her a hug & kiss)

Lucky: "Liz, you know you can tell me anything. We always said we wouldn't keep secrets from each other. Please, tell me what's going on?"

Liz: (faces him) "Okay." (sighs) "When Emily was over here earlier, I started getting a little pain in my abdomen. She asked me if I got the pain there before."

Lucky: "Have you?"

Liz: (nodding her head) "Yes."

Lucky: "When?"

Liz: "Yesterday afternoon and a few other times before that."

Lucky: (putting his hand on her cheek & caresses it) "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Liz: "I figured it was nothing and I didn't want to worry you about it."

Lucky: "Honey, when you're in pain, you need to tell me these things."

Liz: "I know."

Lucky: "Have you seen a doctor about this?"

Liz: "No."

Lucky: "Why not?"

Liz: "Like I said, I figured it was nothing and didn't think I needed to go to a doctor unless something else happened."

Lucky: "Maybe we should go see a doctor just to be sure."

Liz: (whispers) "I think I might already know what it is."

Lucky: "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Liz: (louder) "I said I think I might already know what it is."

Lucky: "What do you mean? What do you think it is?"

Liz: "Well, if it's what I think it is, Lucky, we're too young. How would we deal with this?"

Lucky: "Liz, whatever it is or might be, we'll deal with it, together."

Liz: "I know. But it's still kinda scary to think about it."

Lucky: "Well, you said you might know what it is."

Liz: (nods) "Yes."

Lucky: "What do you think it is?"

Liz: "I know we're too young. And I know we talked about it and decided to wait until after we've been married a few years. But there are no guarantees. I don't know. Maybe I'm just making a big deal out of nothing."

Lucky: (confused) "Making a big deal out of what exactly, Elizabeth?"

Liz: (sighs) "Lucky…"

Lucky: "Yeah?"

Liz: "Ahem. I…I…uh…I might…" (sighs) "Oh, it's so hard to say it."

Lucky: "Liz, what is so hard to say?"

Liz: "We've never really talked about if this would ever happen."

Lucky: "Liz, just please tell me what it is."

Liz: (sighs) "Ok. I…um…I…think…I think that I might…I think that I might be….preg…pregnant."

(Lucky sits back a little, his jaw drops, shocked to what he just heard)

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 4 pt 2

**Chapter 4 "Pregnant?" Part 2**

Liz: (looks at him worriedly) "Lucky, please say something."

Lucky: (looks at her) "You…you think…you think you might be pregnant?"

Liz: (breaks down crying) "Please don't be mad, Lucky! I swear I didn't plan this! I'm not even sure I am! I could just be late getting my period. I don't know. Please don't be mad."

Lucky: (trying to calm her down) "Elizabeth! Elizabeth! It's ok! It's ok! Calm down, please!"

Liz: (still crying) "I'm sorry!"

Lucky: (calming her down) "Liz, it's ok, baby. Shhh."

Liz: (still crying a little) "How can you say 'it's ok', Lucky? I just told you I might be pregnant. The timing is all wrong! Look how young we are!"

Lucky: "Liz, it's ok. Being pregnant isn't as bad as you're making it out to be. Like you said, you don't even know if you're pregnant. We'll try making an appointment today or tomorrow if they're booked. Then we'll know. But Elizabeth, if you're pregnant, then that's great!"

Liz: (looking at him, confused) "How can you say it's ok if we're pregnant, Lucky? First of all, we don't have the money for a baby. And second of all, our parents will kill us! And we're not even married!"

Lucky: (smiling) "Liz, ok, for one thing, about the money thing, we'll worry about that later. Second of all, our parents are not the ones that are possibly pregnant, so it's NOT their decision to make. This is OUR baby, not theirs. And we'll get married like we always planned."

Liz: "Lucky…"

Lucky: (putting his finger on her lips, then taking it off) "Listen to me, Elizabeth. We don't even know if you're pregnant. So we'll know what to do when we find out for sure. If you're not pregnant, then we'll know. But baby, if you are pregnant…it'll be so wonderful! I mean, think about it. In 9 months, we'll have a new baby. A baby that was created out of our love, Elizabeth, our love for each other. Yeah, I know we don't exactly have a lot of money, but we'll figure that out. Our parents might be mad, but let them. You don't have to worry about my reaction because I couldn't be more thrilled!"

Liz: (smiling, but shocked) "Are you sure, Lucky? I mean, if we find out that I AM pregnant, you might find out down the road that this was a mistake that I got pregnant. What if that happens, Lucky?"

Lucky: (putting his hand on her cheek) "Liz, down the road, I'll STILL love his child. You know why? Because when I think about how this baby was created, it makes me SO happy inside. So happy I feel I could burst! Believe me, honey, I could never, EVER, resent this child or feel it was a mistake."

Liz: (smiling) "You really feel this way, don't you, Lucky?"

Lucky: (smiles) "Yes, I do."

Liz: (smiling) "I can't believe I'm hearing this! I thought that you would get mad when I told you that I might be pregnant. But now that I know how you feel, it makes me so happy inside, too! Lucky, if we are pregnant, it'll be so wonderful!"

(Liz takes Lucky's hand & places it on her belly)

Liz: (happily) "You wanna know something? When I thought that I might be pregnant hours earlier, in a way, I felt so happy. I was happy at the thought of being pregnant…pregnant with your child, Lucky. I love you so much, Lucky. And if I AM pregnant, this baby is proof of that."

(Lucky smiles & they both hug & start kissing. Their kiss deepens. Lucky begins to gently lay her down on the bed,

when he stops and stands up)

Liz: "Lucky, what is it? What's wrong?"

Lucky: "Elizabeth, as much as I want to make love to you, what if that hurts the baby that you might be carrying in any way?"

Liz: "Lucky, it's ok."

Lucky: (confused) "How do you know?"

Liz: "Because after I thought I was pregnant, I went out for a walk and landed up at a store. I looked at an issue of "Pregnant Mother's" and I read a section where it talked about making love while pregnant. It said as long as the couple is careful, which we always are, they could make love while pregnant."

Lucky: "Liz, are you sure? I mean, it WAS a magazine. Magazines aren't always accurate."

Liz: "I thought so, too. But then I read further down and there was this doctor from this state and hospital that said 'as long as you are careful, that it's fine to be intimate with your spouse."

Lucky: (confused) "Are you sure, Elizabeth?"

Liz: (nodding) "Yes, I'm sure, Lucky. But if you're still not sure, we can wait till tomorrow and wait to see what the doctor says."

Lucky: "Honey, I believe you. I will always believe you. I'm just making sure."

Liz: "I know. I am sure."

Lucky: "Ok. I won't fight with you then."

Liz: (giggles) "Good!"

Lucky: (chuckles) "Ok! We got that straightened out."

(Liz starts to kiss Lucky's neck and puts her hands on his shoulders)

Liz: (whispers into his ears) "So, where were we?"

Lucky: (whispering back) "I think we were right here."

(They start kissing and caressing each other's backs)

Lucky: (whispering) "I want you so much, Elizabeth."

Liz: (whispering back) "Make love to me, Lucky."

(He stands her up. Lucky then gently unbuttons Elizabeth's shirt and takes it off. Liz then gently unbuttons Lucky's shirt & takes it off. They kiss. Liz slides her hands down to Lucky's pants where she unbuttons and then unzips it. She starts to slide it down and Lucky kicks his pants off the rest of the way, where his black boxers are shown)

Lucky: "Liz, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to."

Liz: (puts her finger on his lip, then takes it off) "I'm sure, Lucky. Make love to me."

(Lucky starts to unbutton and unzips her pants, which she then slides down. He kisses her neck and she puts her hands on his neck. She lightly moans. Elizabeth reaches behind her and unstraps her bra, revealing her breasts. Lucky, looking at her beauty, kisses her neck again. Liz moans a little louder. He gently picks her up and carries her to the bed. He gently lays her down on the bed, lies on top of her slowly. He starts to pull back when Liz pulls him back on her)

Liz: "It's ok, Lucky. You're not hurting me."

(Lucky nods. They continue to kiss. She starts to pull his boxers down. He then kicks them off and goes back on her. He goes on the side of her lower part so he can take off her panties and then goes back on her as they begin to make love. They both moan and enjoy their pleasure. Lucky raises his head so he & Elizabeth are face to face)

Liz: (smiling) "I love you, Lucky."

Lucky: (smiling) "I love you too, Elizabeth."

(They pull each other into another kiss. She then goes on top of him and he puts his hands all over her back. She puts her head next to his as he kisses her neck. She breathes a little loud, enjoying the caressing. She puts her head on top of his and he gently rolls on top of her and their tongues massage each other with each kiss. The next morning, as they're lying next to each other, Lucky opens his eyes and gently kisses her forehead. Elizabeth then opens her eyes)

Lucky: (smiling) "Hey, beautiful."

Liz: (smiling) "Hey. When did you get up?"

Lucky: "Oh, just a second ago."

Liz: "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Lucky: (kisses her) "You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."

(They kiss each other again. She puts her head on Lucky's chest and they fall asleep. Back at the Quartemaine house, Monica knocks on Emily's door and goes in. She notices Emily sad)

Monica: (concerned) "Emily, honey, are you ok?"

Emily: (sniffling) "Not really."

Monica: (sitting beside her on the bed) "You want to talk about it?"

(Emily sits up & hugs her mom as she's crying)

Monica: "Honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

(Emily is still crying)

Emily: "Oh, mom!"

Monica: (trying to calm her down) "Shhhhhh….mommy's here."

Emily: "It's…Max."

Monica: "What about Max?"

Emily: "He…"

Monica: "Did he…hurt you?"

Emily: "Yes."

Monica: (more worried & looks at her a little) "How did he hurt you?"

Emily: "He…he…"

Monica: "What is it?"

(Emily puts her head up toward Monica, a little calmer. Monica looks at her, waiting to hear what she has to say)

Emily: "Max…he…um…"

Monica: "He…what, sweetie?"

Emily: "He…cheated on me!"

Monica: (shocked) "What? What did you just say?"

Emily: "He cheated on me!"

Monica: (taking her into her arms) "Oh, honey."

Emily: "How could he do this to me? I thought he really cared for me!"

Monica: "Do you know…when…he did this?"

Emily: "Yesterday, Elizabeth and I saw him with another woman in the mall."

Monica: "Does he know you saw him?"

Emily: "He does now."

Monica: (puzzled) "What do you mean 'he does now'?"

Emily: "I confronted him yesterday." (Getting angry) "Yeah, I told him Liz and I saw him with another woman."

Monica: "And what did he say?"

Emily: (angrier) "He has the nerve to deny it! Can you believe that?"

(Emily laughs)

Emily: "He actually asked if we were looking at the right guy. I mean, come on! I KNOW what my own boyfriend, make that my ex-boyfriend, looks like!"

Monica: "You broke it off with him? How did he respond to that?"

Emily: "Oh, he begged me for another chance, but I told him it was over. I can't trust a guy that cheated on me. How can I?"

Monica: "You did what you thought was right. And I think you did the right thing, too. But honey, it WILL get better."

Emily: (silently chuckles) "That's what Elizabeth said."

Monica: (smiles) "And she's right. Just takes time."

Emily: (smiles a little) "Thanks, mom."

Monica: "I'm always here for you, sweetheart. Always."

(Emily & Monica hug & smile. Monica puts her hands on Emily's hair, and then they hug again. A few days later, at their apartment, Liz & Lucky talk more about her possibly being pregnant)

Lucky: "So….are you going to make an appointment?"

Liz: "Yeah, I'll see if I can schedule for it tomorrow in the afternoon."

(Liz picks up the phone and dials the number to General Hospital)

Liz: "Hello? This is Elizabeth Webber. I'd like to schedule an appointment tomorrow in the afternoon sometime with Bobbie Spencer. Do you have any openings? Yes, I'll hold. Hello? Yes. 2 o'clock is fine. Thank you."

(Liz hangs up the phone and goes to sit on the bed next to Lucky)

Liz: "I see the doctor at 2pm tomorrow."

Lucky: "Do you know which doctor?"

Liz: "It's Bobbie."

Lucky: "Bobbie? My aunt?"

Liz: "Yeah."

Lucky: "Do you want me to come with you? I will, if you want. I mean, I'd like to."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, it's ok. I'll be fine. Thank you for offering, though."

Lucky (smiles) "I guess we'll find out tomorrow and go from there."

Liz: "Yeah."

Lucky: (seriously) "Elizabeth, I just want you to know that no mater how this turns out, I love you and we're in this together."

Liz: (smiles) "I know we are, Lucky. I love you."

Lucky: "I love you, too. Permanent lock."

Liz: (smiles) "Permanent lock."

(They kiss and then Lucky takes Liz into his arms. The next day, Liz goes to GH & to the front desk)

Nurse: "May I help you?"

Liz: "Uh…yes. My name is Elizabeth Webber. I have a 2 o'clock appointment with Dr. Spencer."

Nurse: (looks at the appointment book) "Oh, yes. Why don't you have a seat in the waiting room and I'll buzz Dr. Spencer."

Liz: "Thank you."

(Liz goes to sit down in the waiting room. 5 minutes later, Bobbie comes toward Liz)

Bobbie: "Elizabeth? Hey. What bring you by?"

Liz: "I…uh…I made an appointment to see you. Hope that's all right?"

Bobbie: "Of course it is. Why don't you come with me and we'll get started?"

(Bobbi shows Liz a room to go in, Room 10)

Bobbi: (looks at the form) "Okay, let's see. What's the reason for the appointment?"

Liz: (nervously) "I…uh…I think I may be…pregnant."

(Bobbie looks up from the form and looks surprised)

Bobbie: "You think you may be pregnant?"

Liz: "Well, the past few days, I have been experiencing pains in stomach. I am also a few days late on my period."

Bobbi: "I see. Ok. Well, let's see what we can do!"

(Bobbi gets a little cup from the medicine area)

Bobbi: "Okay. I want to get a urine sample from you in this cup and when you're done, give it back to me. I'll send it to the lab and we'll know in the next day or two."

(Liz goes to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she comes back out and gives the cup to Bobbie)

Bobbie: "Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. Is this it?"

Bobbie: "Just a couple questions, then we're done."

(Bobbie looks at the form that shows questions about your medical/personal life)

Bobbie: "Are you on any medication?"

Liz: "Just birth control."

Bobbie: "Do you have any diseases that you know of? Heart disease, kidney disease, etc.? Does any members of your family have any diseases that you know of?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No."

Bobbie: "Do you have any infections at all?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No."

Bobbie: "And the other question is 'what is the appointment all about?' To see if the patient is pregnant."

Liz: "Are there any other questions?"

Bobbie: "Nope. Okay. We've taken your urine sample, questions are answered. We need to weigh you now."

(Bobbie has Liz step on a scale to check her weight)

Bobbie: "115 lbs. You can step off now."

Liz: "Ok."

(She steps off)

Bobbie: "Well, like I said, if the pregnancy results come in the next few days, I will give you a call and let you know."

Liz: (smiles a little) "Thanks, Bobbie."

Bobbie: "You're welcome. I hope it's ok if I ask this, but are you nervous as to what Lucky will say?"

Liz: "No, he already knows."

Bobbie: "He does? Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed…."

Liz: "It's ok. Lucky and I talked about it and if I am pregnant, we'll deal with it. He's all for it like I am. But if we're not pregnant, then we're not."

Bobbie: "My nephew seems really excited if he is going to be a father! That's great! How do you feel about this?"

Liz: "Well, I'll admit, it came as a BIG shock. But then we both realized this would be a blessing if we were pregnant. Plus, when Lucky and I talked about it, it made me feel more excited about it too. I know we're young and our parents won't exactly be thrilled about it, but we're happy about it."

Bobbie: "You know what, Elizabeth? You're right. Luke and Laura and your parents might be a little surprised, but I'm sure they'll warm up to the idea of having a little baby boy or girl come into the world and into the family."

Liz: (smiles) "I'm sure you're right. Well, I better go! Don't want to keep you any longer!"

Bobbie: "I'll personally call you when I find out about the results."

Liz: (hugging her) "Thank you, Bobbie. I appreciate it."

Bobbie: "Not a problem."

(Liz leaves the room and GH and goes back to the apartment. Meanwhile, Lucky goes back to the jewelry store and picks

up the engagement ring for Liz. He runs into Nicholas while in the park)

Nicholas: "Hey there."

Lucky: "Hey. What's up?"

Nicholas: "Nothing. Whatcha got there?"

(Lucky shows him the ring)

Nicholas: They finally finished it, huh?"

Lucky: "Yeah."

Nicholas: "So, when were you planning on giving it to Liz?"

Lucky: "Tonight."

Nicholas: "Oh, cool. I can just imagine her reaction when you propose to her."

Lucky: "I love her so much, man. And tonight, I'm going to make it official."

Nicholas: "Good luck."

Lucky: "Thanks."

(Lucky starts to walk away when he goes back to Nicholas)

Lucky: 'I never told you about Elizabeth, have I?"

Nicholas: "Told me what? She's alright, isn't she?"

Lucky: "Oh, yeah. She's fine. We found out today that she might be pregnant."

(Nicholas's jaw drops in shock)

Nicholas: "Liz might be pregnant? Are you serious?"

Lucky: "Yeah."

Nicholas: "Did you guys plan this? Or was this unexpected? Whoa. How…how do you feel about that?"

Lucky: (smiles) "I couldn't be happier. And no, we didn't plan this and it was unexpected. But Nicholas, if she is pregnant, this would be such a blessing."

Nicholas: "Really?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah, it would be. I admit, at first, it was a shock when Elizabeth told me. She was scared that I'd be mad because this wasn't planned. But the more I thought about it, the more I got excited. The thought of Elizabeth and me possibly creating a life together…"

Nicholas: (smiles) "Amazing, huh?"

Lucky: (smiles) "Yeah, it really is."

Nicholas: "Lucky, I hope you won't get mad at me for saying this, but…"

Lucky: "What?"

Nicholas: "Is it possible that maybe more of the reason for you asking Liz to marry you is because she may be pregnant?"

Lucky: (sighs) "I know you'd probably think that. But no, that's not the reason that I want to marry, her. Nicholas, Elizabeth and I have loved each other for 5 years, ever since we were 15 and 16 years old. We knew we were going to be together forever, but now, I'm just making it official."

Nicholas: (goes closer to him) "Lucky, I am not saying at all that the reason for you asking Liz to marry you is because she might be pregnant. But maybe you should wait and find out whether or not she's pregnant before you ask her, that way you know."

Lucky: "Nick, I understand what you're saying. Really, I do. But you know what? Baby or no baby, I am still going to ask her to marry me. I hope I have your blessing and your support."

Nicholas: (smiling) "Lucky, you will ALWAYS have my blessing and support. There's no question about that. All I want you to make sure is that the timing is right."

Lucky: "And it WILL be the right time. Tonight, I am gonna ask her to marry me."

Nicholas: (pats Lucky on the back) "Good luck."

Lucky: "Thanks."

(Meanwhile, Liz takes a walk in the park. She sits down on a bench, thinking to herself)

Liz: (sighs) "What if I am pregnant? I am so glad Lucky is happy about this baby if it is true. But…if I am pregnant, what are we gonna do about money? I know Lucky said that we would handle it later, but we're not exactly rich."

Liz: (stands up and talking out loud) "Oh, well. Like Lucky said: we'll handle it."

(Liz holds her tummy)

Liz: "If I am carrying Lucky's child, it is still a blessing."

(Liz starts walking off when she runs into Nicholas)

Nicholas: "Hey there! Long time no see."

Liz: "What are you doing around here?"

Nicholas: (looks around) "Oh, nothing. Just…going for a walk. And you?"

Liz: (shrugs) "The same. Just thinking."

Nicholas: "Thinking? About what?"

Liz: "Uh…." (a little nervous)

Nicholas: "Um…I'm not sure if you know this…but…uh…Lucky told me that you might pregnant. I hope you're mad he told me."

Liz: (puzzled) "Why would I be mad? You're his best friend and brother, Nicholas. I'm glad he has you to talk to."

Nicholas: (goes closer to her) "How does it make you feel that you might be pregnant?"

Liz: (sighs) "At first, I was shocked. I mean, Lucky and I did discuss having kids, of course, but not for a few more years. But we're both really happy that I might pregnant."

Nicholas: "Why do I sense a little hesitancy in your voice?"

Liz: "Well…we're not exactly rich. And what will our parents think?"

(Nicholas puts his hands on her shoulders)

Nicholas: "Liz, Luke and Laura will be so happy that they are gonna be grandparents. Are you kidding? They'd spoil the kid rotten!"

(Elizabeth laughs softly)

Nicholas: "You guys will work out the money situation. Don't worry about it. And if you need money, I'd be more than happy to lend you some."

Liz: "Nicholas, we can't ask you for money. That's not how we'd want to do it. Thank you for the offer, though. It was really sweet of you."

(Nicholas gives her a hug)

Nicholas: "You and Lucky will make great parents…if you're pregnant."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you."

Nicholas: (smiles) "No problem."

(Nicholas walks away. Liz stands there for another minute or so, and then she walks away too. The next day, Liz paces around the room in their apartment. Lucky tries to calm her down)

Lucky: "Liz, honey, you're gonna get dizzy and pass out if you keep pacing back and forth so fast."

Liz: "I'm sorry. I just hate waiting to hear what the lab results are!"

Lucky: "I know that. But making yourself pass out is not gonna help anything."

Liz: "Sorry."

(Lucky brings Liz to the bed where they hug)

Lucky: "Liz, it's like I said before and I meant it. We'll be fine if it turns out you're pregnant."

Liz: "I hope so."

(They hug again. Just then, the phone rings. Liz picks up)

Liz: "Hello? Yes, this is Elizabeth Webber. Oh, hi, Bobbie. Thanks for getting back to me. You have the lab results for the pregnancy test…."

(Lucky looks at her, trying to read her mind)

Liz: "Oh…ok…thank you, Bobbie."

(Liz puts down the phone and goes to sit by Lucky on the bed)

Lucky: (little impatient) "Well, what did Bobbie say?"

(Liz tries to talk, trying to figure out what to say)

Lucky: "Don't keep me in suspense! What did Bobbie say? Are you pregnant?"

Liz: "Bobbie said…."

Lucky: "Yeah? What…what did Bobbie say?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 "The Proposal"**

(By the expression on Liz's face, he already knows the answer)

Lucky: "You're not pregnant….are you?"

Liz: (shaking her head) "No, I'm not."

(Lucky sits back a little, sighs)

Lucky: "Well, you know what? It just wasn't time, then. When God wants us to have kids, we'll have kids. Are you disappointed that you weren't pregnant?"

Liz: (trying to gather her feelings) "In a way, yes. Because I really thought I was pregnant. But then, what you just said about when God wants us to have kids, we'll have them. I don't know….I guess…it just….puts everything into perspective."

(Liz & Lucky hug)

Lucky: "When we are ready and when God wants us to have children, then we'll have children."

Liz: "You're right."

(Lucky shrugs, then smiles)

Lucky: 'Yep…I know."

(He laughs)

Liz: "Ha ha."

(She gently punches his shoulder and giggles. They kiss and hug. A few hours later, they get ready for bed. Liz waits to lie

down till Lucky does. Then she lies in his arms and they go to sleep. The next day, Emily stops by Nicholas' place. She knocks and he answers the door)

Nicholas: "Emily, hey."

Emily: (puts her hands in her pants pocket, a little nervous) "Hey. Can…um…I come in?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. Yeah, sure. Come on in."

Emily: (goes to sit on the couch) "Listen, I, uh, wanted to talk to you about last week."

Nicholas: "What about last week?"

Emily: "I just wanted to apologize about yelling at you like that at Kelly's."

Nicholas: (puts his hands up) "Emily, you don't have to say anything. I understand that you were hurt and you needed to let the anger out of your system. It's ok. I'm not mad."

Emily: "Are you sure? You're not even a little mad? Nicholas, I yelled so loud in your face. I probably gave you an ear ache."

Nicholas: (chuckles) "Yeah, I don't know. I might just have to get you back on that!"

Emily: "Oh, you're funny. But seriously, I am sorry for yelling. I know you were just trying to help."

Nicholas: (smiles) "No harm done."

Emily: "Really?"

Nicholas: (smiles) "Really. Hey, I was about to get something to eat at Kelly's. Wanna join me?"

Emily: "Uh, I can't. My parents are expecting me back soon. Reginald is making something fancy, so thought I'd try it out."

Nicholas: "Have fun."

Emily: "Thanks."

(Emily starts to leave)

Nicholas: "Hey, Emily?"

Emily: (turns around) "Yeah?"

Nicholas: (goes to her) "I never did ask you…how was the confrontation with Max?"

Emily: (puzzled) "How did you…?"

Nicholas: (interrupting her) "Lucky told me. Don't be mad at him."

Emily: "No, I'm not mad at him. As for the confrontation, I broke things off with Max."

Nicholas: "You did?"

Emily: (nods) "Yeah, He asked for another chance. But I can't be with someone I don't trust. It made me really mad when he asked me if Liz and I saw the RIGHT person."

Nicholas: "Whoa. Yeah, that would kinda make a person mad, Sorry about that."

Emily: "It's ok. I told my mom and she was there for me like Liz was. They're great."

Nicholas: "Yeah, they are. They're great people to be around."

Emily: "Well, I'll catch you later!"

Nicholas: "Yeah! See ya!"

(After Emily leaves, Nicholas goes back to what he was doing before. Later, at Liz & Lucky's, they're talking when Lucky brings up another subject)

Lucky: "Hey, Liz?"

Liz: "Yeah?"

Lucky: "Can we…uh…talk?"

Liz: "Sure. What about?"

Lucky: "Come here."

(He pats the bed for her to come)

Liz: (sits down on the bed) "What do you need to talk about?"

Lucky: (holds her hands) "You know we've been together for so long, right?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes, I know. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Lucky: (takes her hands into his) "Neither can I. I love you so much."

Liz: "And I love you, too."

Lucky: "Well…uh…I was thinking…"

Liz: "Thinking…about what?"

Lucky: "I…uh…wanted to ask you something."

Liz: "Okay. What is it?"

Lucky: (gets up from the bed) "I…uh…I don't know if this will come out as a surprise or if it's what we've both been waiting for. At least, it's something that I'VE been wanting to do for awhile."

Liz: (puzzled) "And…what's that?"

(Liz gets up from the bed)

Lucky: (nervously) "Ummmm…."

Liz: (takes his hands into hers) "Lucky, you can tell me anything. You know that."

(Relaxing herself)

Liz: "So, spill it. What's up?"

Lucky: (sighs) "Ok. Gosh, I don't know why I'm so nervous about doing this. I mean, we've loved each other forever."

Liz (puts her hand on his cheek) "What did you want to ask me, Lucky?"

Lucky: (sighs & looks right into her eyes) "Okay."

(Lucky pulls out an engagement ring out of his pocket, kneels down on one knee and opens the box, showing a beautiful 3-carat, white diamond ring with green and red flowers on the sides. Liz is in shock. She puts her hands on her chest)

Liz: "Oh, my god. Lucky…"

(Lucky is holding it up so she can see it clearly)

Lucky: "I know this isn't the perfect setting to propose."

(Lucky chuckles softly)

Liz: "I don't care about the perfect setting, Lucky."

(He puts down the ring)

Lucky: "I understand that. But I still feel I should have decorated the room for this night."

Liz: "I don't need a room full of flowers or a fancy dinner, or even candles everywhere. All I need is you."

Lucky: "I know."

(He lifts up the ring again)

Lucky: "Elizabeth, for as long as I can remember, I have loved you. You are the reason I want to get up in the morning and with a smile on my face. And you are the reason I go to bed so incredibly happy. I love you with all my heart and soul. I can't imagine life without you in it. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just what you mean to me. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Elizabeth Webber?"

Liz: (still in shock) "I…I….I….can't believe this is happening!"

(She starts to cry)

Lucky: (lovingly) "Believe it."

Liz: (admiring the ring) "Lucky, it's so beautiful!"

Lucky: (smiles) "Well, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Liz: (about to answer, then stops) "Lucky, are you sure you want to do this?"

Lucky: (puzzled & stands up) "What do you mean? Of course I'm sure. I've never been surer about anything in my life."

Liz: "No, what I mean is….just a little while ago, we thought I was pregnant. And now you're proposing."

Lucky: "Liz…"  
Liz: (interrupting) "Lucky, are you sure that you're not just asking because you thought I was pregnant?"

Lucky: "Liz…"

Liz: (interrupting again) "Because if you are, Lucky, you don't have to ask me to marry you. It's ok, Lucky. I'm yours and will forever be yours. Permanent lock."

Lucky: (smiles) "Elizabeth, listen to me, ok? Me asking you to marry me…it had nothing to do with the pregnancy. I'm asking you because I love you and because I want to spend my life with you. If you had been pregnant, than it would have been great! But it is ok that you are not because we have plenty of time to have children."

Liz: "Lucky, you don't have to prove anything to me. I'm yours for life."

Lucky: "I know you're mine. And I'm yours. Permanent lock. I love you Elizabeth Webber."

(Lucky smiles)

Liz: (smiling) "And I love you, Lucky Spencer."

(Lucky kneels down on one knee again and shows her the ring)

Lucky: "Elizabeth, I love you more than my own life. We have been through so much and we came out stronger in the end. I want to spend the rest of my life proving my love to you. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Lucky Spencer?"

Liz: (cries happily) "Yes, Lucky! Nothing would make me happier than becoming your wife!"

(Lucky stands up and slides the ring on her finger. They kiss)

Lucky: "You have made me the happiest man in the world."

Liz: "Not as happy as you made me."

(They kiss again. Liz wraps her arms around Lucky's neck. As the kiss becomes deeper, Lucky carries her to the bed where they make love)

TO BE CONTINUE

Please feel free to comment on my stories. I don't mind good/bad criticism. If I know you're enjoying my story, I will continue to post the chapters. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 "Announcement"**

(Emily is pacing around in her room, trying to decide what to wear for the day)

Emily: (getting frustrated) "How hard can it be picking out an outfit? Forget it. I'm a girl, what do I expect?"

(Emily sighs loudly)

(All of a sudden the phone rings. Emily goes to get it)

Emily: "Hello?"

Liz: "Em, hey! How ya doing?"

Emily: (sighs) "Trying to find an outfit to wear today. But…it's hopeless!"

Liz: (chuckles) "Why don't you wear those light tan pants with your pink flowery blouse?"

Emily: (thinking about it) "Hmmmm….not a bad idea."

Liz: (excitedly) "Good!"

Emily: (chuckles) "What brought you in a good mood today?"

Liz: (trying to hide her excitement) "Oh, nothing! Say, what are you doing Friday night?"

Emily: "Friday night? Just a family dinner. Why?"

Liz: "Oh. Because if you were free, I was gonna ask you something."

Emily: "What?"

Liz: "If you already have plans, I don't want to ruin them."

Emily: "Elizabeth, I eat with my family almost every night. I think I can get out of it Friday."

Liz: "Emily, I don't want to intrude if you already have plans."

Emily: (pretending to yell at Liz) "What did I just say?"

(They both laugh)

Liz: "Ok, ok! I get the hint!"

Emily: "So, where did you want to eat at?"

Liz: "Well…see…uh…Lucky and I have some news for you and we want to share it with everyone."

(Emily thinks of the time when she and Liz were at her & Lucky's and she got the ache on her stomach)

Emily: "Liz…um…are you pregnant? Is that the big news?"

Liz: "Emily, I already told you. I'm not telling you until Friday night. Let's see…it's Wednesday night today, so how about we have a little party at Kelly's? Nothing really fancy. Just a few friends and family."

Emily: "Ok. Who's all gonna be there that you know of?"

Liz: (thinking then speaking) "Oh….Lucky's parents, my grandma, Nicholas, Bobbie, if Sarah can make it and of course you! And anyone else who wants to come that we know."

Emily: (nervously) "Um…Liz…don't get mad or anything…but…I thought you & Sarah didn't really get along?"

Liz: (sighs) "You're right. We didn't…at first. But we've got to bury the hatchet sometime. Besides, she's still family and we've actually gotten along better."

Emily: "Really? Well, I'm glad to hear that. But I'm still a little skeptical about it."

Liz: "I know. But don't worry. I won't let anyone crash mine and Lucky's celebration."

Emily: "You still haven't told me what this little celebration is all about."

Liz: "All in due time! You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else!"

Emily: (whining a little) "Oh! Come on, Elizabeth! I won't tell anyone! Please!"

Liz: "Nope! Sorry! I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

Emily: (sighs) "Ok."

(They hang up the phone. Emily thinks to herself)

Emily: "I wonder what the big surprise is? Hmmm. Well, it must be big if she won't tell me. Guess I'll find out Friday night!"

(Liz thinks to herself)

Liz: (happily) "Oh, Emily. You are gonna be SO happy to hear what Lucky and I have to tell you!"

(Later, at Kelly's, Lucky runs into Nicholas)

Lucky: (smiles) "Well, hello there, bro!"

Nicholas: (smiles) "Hey! What's with the big grin?"

Lucky: "Oh, nothing. Say, whatever your plans are for Friday, cancel them."

Nicholas: "And why would I want to do that?"

Lucky: (teasing him) "Oh, you'll see."

Nicholas: (suspiciously) "What is going on in that head of yours? Or do I want to know?"

Lucky: (chuckles) "Well, Liz & I are inviting some people over here Friday night and having a little celebration!"

Nicholas: (puzzled) "Why? What's going on?"

(Lucky is holding up his finger, and putting it back & forth in front of Nicholas)

Lucky: "Uh-Uh-Uh."

Nicholas: "Lucky, what are you guys planning?"

Lucky: "You'll find out Friday. I assume you're coming?"

(Nicholas jokes to see what his reaction is)

Nicholas: "How can I say no? It better be good because I'll be missing 'Dawson's Creek'."

Lucky: "Well, then I guess you better tape it then! It'll be at 7 pm at Kelly's. Be there or be square!"

(Lucky walks out of Kelly's as Nicholas laughs. It is now Friday night and Liz & Lucky are getting ready to go over to Kelly's to tell everyone their news. At Luke & Laura's place, they're discussing what Liz & Lucky will tell them tonight)

Laura: "Do you have any idea what Liz & Lucky are planning on telling everyone at the party?"

Luke: (shaking his head) "Nope. Guess we'll find out tonight."

Laura: (trying to think) "I wonder what they're planning on telling us?"

Luke: "Laura, don't think too hard. You'll give yourself a headache." (then jokes) "And we know how much you love them."

Laura: (gives him a teasingly mean face) "Well, don't you wonder what they're gonna say tonight?"

Luke: (sighs) "Yes, I wonder, but I'm not gonna fret over it all night long and you shouldn't either."

Laura: "All right, fine!"

Luke: "Good. Now, I don't have to listen to you talk and talk and talk about it till we hear the big announcement."

(Liz & Lucky are getting ready for the big night)

Liz: (little worried) "Lucky, do you think your parents will be alright with our news?"

Lucky: (reassuring her) "Honey, you know as well as I do that you've been in our family for years. We're just now making it official."

Liz: (sighs) "I just want everything to be perfect."

(Lucky goes to her and puts his hands on her shoulders)

Lucky: "Liz, honey, you worry too much."

(Liz gives him a mean little face)

Lucky: (chuckles) "You know I didn't mean that to make you mad. My parents will be all for it! I know they'll love this."

Liz: "And if they're not?"

Lucky: (sighs) "Well, if they're not, which will be unlikely, at least I'll still have you. Liz, no one is gonna tear us apart. You know that, don't you?"

Liz: "Of course I do. Your parents are like my second family. I love them."

Lucky: (smiles) "And they love you, too."

(They smile and kiss, then finish getting ready. It is a half hour before 7 p.m. and almost everyone is at Kelly's. Emily

goes toward Liz)

Emily: "So, who else are we waiting for?"

Liz: (looking around the room) "Ummm…just Bobbie and Sarah."

Emily: (looking at Liz) "Is Sarah REALLY coming?"

Liz: "Well, when I called her, she said she'd try so I'm not getting my hopes up too high. It would be great if she could be here, but I'm not gonna wait too much longer."

Emily: "Starting at 7?"

Liz: "Starting at 7."

(Lucky comes over to them)

Lucky: "Hey. How many more people to come?"

Liz: "Just Bobbie…and Sarah if she decides to come."

(Lucky gives her a look to not get her hopes up)

Liz: "I know. I know. If she doesn't come, she doesn't come."

Lucky: "I just don't want you to get upset if she can't make it."

Liz: "I won't. Besides, she said she'd try. If she doesn't make it, we'll start without her."

Lucky: "Ok. I'm gonna go talk to my brother. See you in a little bit."

Liz: "Ok."

(Lucky gives her a quick kiss, and then goes back to Nicholas. Just then, Bobbie shows up & goes to Liz & Emily)

Bobbie: (catching her breath) "I'm so sorry I'm late. I had a patient I had to tend to."

Liz: (smiles) "Don't worry about it, Bobbie. I'm just glad you're here!"

(They hug before she departs to see Luke and Laura)

Emily: "One down, one to go."

Liz: "Yeah."

(Emily looks at her watch)

Emily: "Uh…Liz?"

Liz: "Yeah, Em?"

Emily: "Look at the time."

(Liz looks at the clock, which reads 6:55 p.m. Emily looks at her)

Liz: (sighs) "I know. I'll go get Lucky."

(They go to Lucky, who is talking to Nicholas)

Liz: "Umm…Lucky?"

Lucky: "Yeah?"

Liz: "It's getting to be around that time."

(She points to the clock)

Lucky: "Ok…what do you want to do?" (referring to Sarah)

Liz: "I guess we'll just have to start without her."

Lucky: "Honey, I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to seeing Sarah again."

Liz: "Yeah, I was. But it's ok."

(The clock now reads 7 p.m.)

Liz: "Should we round everyone up?"

Lucky: "Ok. I'll get everyone's attention!"

(While everyone is still talking loudly, Lucky whistles loudly, getting everyone's attention. Everyone then looks at Liz & Lucky)

Lucky: "Thank you all for coming! Tonight is a very special night for Elizabeth and me. We wanted to share this news with everyone we love. As you can see…."

(He points to the side of the room)

Lucky: "There is a little buffet of coffee, sodas, and food. Hope you all enjoy it."

Liz: "Ahem. Like Lucky said, thank you for coming. I'm sure you're all wondering why we asked all of you here at Kelly's. We wanted to share our exciting news in front of all of you and what better way than right here right now."

Lucky: (looks at Liz, then at everyone else) "Our tonight's news is that…we're getting married!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please read & review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 "Friends?"**

(Everyone starts coming towards them)

Bobbie: (happily) "Congratulations you guys! I'm so happy for you!"

(Bobbie hugs Liz)

Lucky: "Thanks, Bobbie."

Liz: "Thank you very much, Bobbie."

Laura: (smiling & tears in her eyes) "I can't tell you how happy you've made me, Elizabeth! We've always considered you a member of the family, and now, we're making if official!"

Lucky: (whispers in Liz's ear) "See? Told you."

(Elizabeth smiles. Laura hugs Liz, then Lucky)

Luke: (putting his arm around Lucky's shoulder) "Well, cowboy, I guess you won't be a bachelor for too much longer! I wish you all the best."

Lucky: (smiles) "Thanks, dad."

Liz: (tears in her eyes) "Thank you, Luke. You have no idea how happy your son has made me."

Luke: "Now don't get too teary on me, darling. If you cry too much, Tammy's gonna need to buy more Kleenex for next week!"

Liz: (laughs) "Ok, Luke. You got it."

(Luke & Liz hug)

Luke: "Congratulations, son. You've made your old man proud."

Lucky: "Thanks, dad. That means a lot to me."

(Then Nicholas comes up)

Nicholas: (smiles & jokes) "Well, my brother finally decided to pop the question. What took you so long?"

Lucky: (joking back) "Oh, well. You see? I have this brother that doesn't seem to want his younger brother to be happy so I decided to go against his wishes."

Nicholas: "Oh, funny. You're lucky you are my brother or else I might have to challenge you on that one!"

(They all laugh)

Nicholas: (hugging Liz) "Congratulations, Liz. You've made my brother very happy!"

Liz: "And believe me, I will make him even happier in the future!"

Nicholas: "Oooooh, I can imagine what that means!"

Lucky: (chuckles) "Ok. Ok. We can stop this anytime now!"

Nicholas: (smiles) "Did I hit a soft spot there, bro.? Ha ha. Congrats, you guys."

(Nicholas & Lucky hug, and then Nicholas walks away. Emily runs up to them, barely able to stop from being so excited)

Emily: "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! This was the big news?"

Liz: "Yup!"

Emily: "When I was at your guys' apartment before and you said you were experiencing stomach pain…?"

Liz: "Oh…uh…I thought I might have been pregnant. But I'm not. But I'm so happy that Lucky and I are engaged!"

Lucky: (teasingly) "Yeah, now she better be happy! I can just imagine what'll happen next!"

(Liz teasingly punches him on the shoulder)

Liz: "You're funny, Mr. Spencer!"

Lucky: (bowing a little) "Why, thank you, future Mrs. Spencer!"

Emily: "I am so happy for you guys! When is the big day?"

Liz: "Ummm….in a few months from now. Not in the winter so probably at the end of August."

Emily: (teasingly) "I assume I'll be invited?"

Liz: "Well, of course you will! How could I not invite you?"

(They hug)

Emily: "How long are you two planning on keeping this little party tonight?"

Lucky: "Oh, just till 9. Elizabeth has to work in the morning and we have to clean it up before then."

Emily: "If you need an extra hand, I'd be more than happy to help out."

Liz: "If you want to, we'd appreciate it, but you don't have to."

Emily: "Yes, I want to. It's not everyday you get offered from someone to help out."

Liz: (chuckles) "Yes, that's true. And thank you. We appreciate it. The cleaning will get done faster with three people instead of two."

(Bobbi & Audrey come up to them)

Audrey: (hugging Liz) "I can't tell you how happy I am! I'm so proud of you, honey."

Liz: "Thank you, grandma."

Audrey: (little sad) "I only wish your parents could have been here to share the great news with you."

Liz: (sighs, trying not to look too disappointed) "That's ok, grandma. I'm glad that at least you are here. I've learned to not depend on them anymore. They just don't really seem to care."

Audrey: "Oh, Elizabeth…." (touching her face)

Liz: "I'm actually done being sad about it. I have so much to be grateful for. I have you, my future husband, my future father and mother-in-law, Emily, Nicholas, and all my friends."

Audrey: "Good for you! I'm just glad you're so happy."

Liz: (nods) "I am, gram."

(They hug)

Audrey: (sighs) "I would love more than anything to stay, but I'm due at GH. I hope you understand."

Liz: "Yes, I understand. And thank you for coming."

Audrey: "Thank you for inviting me."

Liz: "I could never forget you."

(Bobbie comes to Liz)

Bobbie: "I have to go back too. But Elizabeth, I want you to know that I am so proud of you. No one deserves this but you. Ever since my nephew has known you, you have been the light of his life. I know you and Lucky will be happy for the rest of your lives."

(Elizabeth starts to cry)

Elizabeth: "Thank you. It just means a lot to me that you all support us."

Bobbie: "And we will always support you, honey."

(They hug. Bobbie then leaves)

**About an hour and a half later**

Lucky: (sighs) "Well, should we start clearing up?"

Liz: "Yeah, I suppose we should."

Emily: "I'm ready whenever you are!"

Liz: "Thanks again, Em, for helping us pick up."

Emily: "Not a problem!"

(They start picking things up. After about an hour, the room looks clean. They all sit down and relax)

Lucky: (sweating) "Whew! That didn't take too long, did it?"

Liz: (shaking her head) "No, it didn't."

Lucky: (sighs & stretching) "It helps when you get the extra help."

Liz: "Yeah, it does help."

Emily: (jokingly) "What would you guys do without me?"

Lucky: (joking back) "Oh…give me a sec and I'll answer that for you! But I don't think you'll like the answer!"

Emily: (softly punches his shoulder jokingly) "Excuse me?"

Lucky: (pretending to be hurt) "Hey. Ow. That hurt! I get enough of that from Elizabeth!"

Liz: (laughs) "Hey! Watch it! Or else you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Lucky: (teasing) "Oh, I'm sorry, darling. Did I strike a nerve?"

Liz: "You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Lucky: "You know me too well!"

Emily: (laughs) "Ok. Ok. No fighting! I don't feel like cleaning up after the fight!"

(Liz and Lucky pretend to be mad & disappointed at what Emily said)

Emily: (looking at them) "Very funny."

Liz: "Well, I suppose we should head out."

Lucky: "Yeah, I'm pooped!"

Emily: "What time do you work tomorrow, Liz?

Liz: "10 am till 4 pm. Then, if I want, Tammy said I could work a few more hours after that. Maybe I will. I don't know yet."

Emily: "Well, if I'm not needed anymore, I'm gonna head out!"

Liz & Lucky together: "See ya later!"

(Emily leaves, while Liz & Lucky head to their apartment upstairs. While Emily is walking outside, someone bumps into her)

Emily: "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to…."

(Seeing Max's face)

Max: "Hey, Emily."

Emily: "Hello, Max."

Max: "So, uh, what are you doing?"

Emily: "Elizabeth and Lucky were having a little party at Kelly's tonight. It just got over."

Max: "Cool. What was the party all about?"

Emily: "They got engaged."

Max: "That's great. Can you tell them congratulations for me?"

Emily: "Yeah, sure. Well, see ya."

(Emily starts to walk away, and then Max gently takes her hand)

Max: "Emily?"

Emily: "What?"

Max: (trying to speak) "Ummmm…I…uh…"

Emily: (getting impatient) "Spit it out."

Max: "I'm sorry for what I did. I don't blame you if you're still mad at me. I'd still be mad at me too. But can we please talk?"

Emily: (getting more impatient) "Max…"

Max: "Emily, please? All I ask is 5 minutes."

Emily: "Fine. But then I need to go."

Max: "Thank you."

(They go walk to the park, where they sit down on a bench)

Emily: "So, what did you want to say?"

Max: (looking at her) "I'm not even going to make excuses for what I did. I'm sorry for what I did. I never should have done that. I don't know why that girl and I kissed. It just happened. And I won't blame you if you never want to see me again. I just want to say and I hope someday you can forgive me."

Emily: (getting up, then looking at him) "Do you have any idea how much you hurt me, Max? I really liked you. I never expected this to happen. I don't know if I can forget what happened in the mall."

Max: (going to her) "Emily, I would never expect you to do anything you don't want to do. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. I can only hope somewhere down the line, you can forgive me and maybe we can even be friends."

Emily: (sighs) "Right now, I don't know if I can be friends. It just hurts too much. Right now, I would love to just run away and never look back. But I can't, because my friends and family are here and running away doesn't solve anything."

Max: (goes near her) "Just…please…tell me what I can do to stop some of the pain."

Emily: (begins to tear up) "I don't know what you can do, Max. I don't even know what I can do, Right now, I just need to be alone."

Max: (nods) "I understand. Take as much time as you need. I'll wait forever if I have to."

(He gets angry and starts pacing around)

Max: "Gosh! I wish this never happened!"

Emily: "But it DID happen, Max. You can't just ignore that. You have to face it."

Max: "I know I do. I just wish I had you to help me because I thought we faced things together so well."

Emily: "You know I can't help you. This is something you have to do yourself."

Max: "I know. I have no right to ask you that. I'm sorry."

Emily: "It's ok. But it's getting late so I should go."

Max: (smiles a little) "Thanks, Emily, for talking with me. I appreciate it. I'm here if you ever need me."

Emily: "Bye."

Max: "Bye."

(Emily walks off and Max stands there, with tears in his eyes)

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please read & review! Thanks!**

**Sorry my numbering of my chapter titles are a little out of place when going to each chapter #. This is my first time posting my fiction & I'm doing the best I can.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 "Almost Kiss"**

(Lucky and Elizabeth get back from Luke & Laura's to their apartment where they were having a dinner party celebrating their engagement. Lucky unties his tie and Liz asks Lucky to unzip the back top part of her dress)

Liz: "Thanks."

Lucky: "No problem."

(Liz slides out of her dress and her pantyhose and into a pair of silk pj's)

Liz: "So, how do you think dinner went?"

Lucky: "I think it went pretty well."

(Lucky takes off his shirt)

Liz: (smiling happily) "I still can't believe we're engaged!"

Lucky: (smiles) "You'd better believe it!"

(Lucky takes off his other clothes and slides into his white boxers. Liz then goes to him and puts her arms around him)

Liz: "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Lucky: "Not as much as I love you."

(He starts kissing her neck)

Liz: (giggles) "Why, Mr. Spencer, are you trying to seduce me?"

Lucky: (in between kisses) "Is it working?"

Liz: (laughs) "What do you think?"

(He takes her to the bed where he starts to take off the top part of her pj's. They kiss more. Just then, the phone rings. They groan a little as Lucky answers the phone)

Lucky: (little annoyed) "Hello?"

Luke: "Hey, cowboy."

Lucky: "Hi. What do you want?"

Luke: "I hope I didn't interrupt anything…?"

(Lucky looks at Liz, then back to talking on the phone)

Lucky: "Uh…kinda."

Luke: "Oh, sorry. I just wanted to call and ask if you enjoyed dinner."

Lucky: "Yeah. Dinner was great. Thanks."

(Liz asks who it is silently. Lucky mouths Luke. Liz sits up and pulls the top of her pj's back down)

Lucky: (hoping to hint to say goodbye) "Was there anything else you needed, dad?

Luke: "Yeah, Could you meet me at the club in a half hour?"

Lucky: (puzzled) "Why?"

Luke: "I'll explain when you get here."

Lucky: "Can't this way till morning?"

Luke: "Well…I guess. But I'd like to meet now. Please? Could you spare an hour?"

Lucky: "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a half hour."

Luke: "Great! Thanks, cowboy."

Lucky: "No problem."

(Lucky hangs up the phone)

Liz: "What did Luke want?"

Lucky: "He…uh…he wants met to meet him at the club."

Liz: (puzzled) "Why? Is everything ok?"

Lucky: "Yeah, he just wanted to talk to me about something."

Liz: "You know what it was about?"

Lucky: "No. Guess I'll find out in a little bit." (talking sexily) "As much as I'd love to continue what we were doing, I better see what father wants."

Liz: (talking sexily) "Hurry back."

Lucky: (smiling) "You know I will!"

Liz: (teasing) "I don't know, Lucky. While you're gone, I just may have to find another guy. You'll never know what'll happen after you leave till when you get back!"

Lucky: (chuckles) "Make sure you tell that secret guy of yours that you have a very jealous boyfr…I mean, FIANCE and that he shouldn't mess with him."

Liz: "Oooh, is that a threat?"

Lucky: (kisses her) "That's a promise. See ya later. Love you, future Mrs. Elizabeth Webber Spencer."

Liz: "I love you, future Mr. Lucky Spencer."

(Lucky leaves, leaving Liz lying on the bed. She takes out a magazine to read. Later, Max goes to Emily's house)

**Knock-knock**

(Reginald opens the door)

Reginald: "Max, we haven't seen you here in a while. What's been happening?"

Max: "Nothing much. Emily and I have some homework to finish. Is she upstairs?"

Reginald: "Yes, she is. You can go up."

Max: "Thanks."

(Max runs up the stairs and knocks on Emily's door)

Emily: "Who is it?"

Max: "It's Max. Can I come in?"

Emily: "Just a second. Okay, you can come in now."

(Max enters the room)

Max: "Is everything ok?"

Emily: "Huh? Oh, yeah. Thank you for knocking."

Max: "No problem."

Emily: "I was trying to find a shirt."

(She shows him the shirt she has on)

Emily: "Found one!"

Max: (little nervous & shy) "Cool."

Emily: (sighs & then turns to him) "So, where were we in History?"

(Max notices how pretty she looks in her Calvin Klein outfit)

Max: "Oh…uh…"

(Max looks into his backpack and then looks in his book)

Max: "Page…215."

Emily: "Ok."

(She gets her notebook)

Emily: "How many problems do we have left?"

Max: "5."

(They start doing their homework when they give each other glances)

Emily: "Ok. Ahem. Number 10. What are 5 reasons why the president might side with the cabinet officers?"

(Author's note: I'm not good with History so bear with me. I made up my own History questions)

(They start looking for the answer when they start glancing at each other again. They then start leaning toward each other when they feel each other's breath. As they are about to kiss, Emily pulls back)

Emily: "We shouldn't be doing this."

(She tries to concentrate on her homework)

Max: "Emily…"

Emily: "Max…please…let's just finish our homework."

Max: (nods) "Ok."

(After 45 minutes, they finish. They both get up from her bed and put their homework away. After turning the other way, they end up close to each other again. They both look deep into each other's eyes. Max takes her hand and kisses it. They go closer to each other, feeling each others breath. They are about to give into their temptation when Monica yells Emily's name)

Monica: (yells) "Emily! You have a phone call!"

(Emily & Max break apart, pretending nothing happened. He gets his stuff ready. They say their goodbye's and look at each other deeply again before Max walks out the door)

Emily: (picks up the phone) "Ok, mom! You can drop it! Hello?"

Liz: "Hey."

Emily: "Oh, hey. What's up?"

Liz: "Just thought I would check on my best friend!"

Emily: "Oh, really?"

Liz: "So, what were you doing before I called?"

Emily: "Max and I had homework to finish."

Liz: "Oh. You and Max? How's it going there?"

Emily: "Ok. I'm not sure what to do."

Liz: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Emily: "I probably shouldn't say this, but…."

Liz: "Say what?"

Emily: "I…I think…I think I'm starting to fall for Max again."

Liz: (shocked) "Are you serious?"

Emily: "I think so."

Liz: "Ok. When…when did this happen?"

Emily: "I'm not sure, exactly. I mean, when Max was here and when we were doing our homework, I don't know what happened. It's…it's like the old feelings just suddenly came back."

Liz: "Ok. Well…do…do you know what you are gonna do?"

Emily: (panicking) "That's the thing! I don't know! I mean, a part of me wants to be with him again. And the other part can't forget what happened two months ago. I don't know what to do Elizabeth!"

Liz: (trying to calm her down) "Emily, it's ok. I'll help you. Don't worry."

Emily: "I wish I knew what to do, but I don't."

Liz: "I wouldn't know what to do either, Emily. For one thing, you need to take it one day at a time. And breathe."

Emily: "I wish it were that easy."

Liz: "Well, you're getting a lot better. You're able to talk to Max again."

Emily: "Yeah, but I didn't want the feelings I had for him to come back!"

Liz: (chuckles) "Well, Emily, life doesn't always work the way you want it to. You can't expect feelings not to come back."

Emily: "Yeah, well, I have a test in Science tomorrow that I have to study for."

Liz: "Alright, well, call me if you need anything."

Emily: "I will."

Liz: "Bye."

Emily: "See ya."

(They hang up the phone. In the park, Lucky is walking when he notices Max walking in the opposite direction)

Lucky: "Hey." (angrily) "I'm talking to you!"

(Lucky stops Max)

Max: (puzzled) "What's the matter with you?"

Lucky: "Oh, I think you KNOW what the matter is."

Max: (rolling his eyes and sighs) "I thought we had gotten past this. It's been what…two months?"

Lucky: (more angrily) "Do you expect people to just forget what you did to Emily?"

Max: "Lucky, come on. Emily and I have already gotten past what happened. Why can't you?"

Lucky: 'Well, for one thing, I'm not Emily."

Max: "Jeez, calm down."

Lucky: (raises his voice more) "You know what, Max? Just because Emily hasn't brought up what happened with you and that girl, doesn't mean she has forgotten it!"

Max: "Look, Lucky, I already apologized to Emily. To all of you. Emily has given me the benefit of the doubt and we've even started becoming friends again. We're getting past what happened."

Lucky: (scoffs) "Lucky for you."

Max: (angrily) "If you've got something to say, say it! Otherwise, get out of my face!"

Lucky: "Alright, fine, I'll say it."

(Lucky goes closer to Max, where he can feel his breath)

Lucky: "If you ever…and I mean EVER hurt Emily again, you'll deal with me. And I'm not talking about some boring lecture, if you know what I mean."

Max: "Is that a threat?"

Lucky: (darker voice) "That's a promise."

(Lucky walks away)

TO BE CONTINUED

**Read & review please! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 "Lucky's Anger"**

(The next morning, Liz wakes up to find Lucky not in bed. She sits up)

Liz: (little worriedly) "Lucky? Lucky?"

(Lucky comes out of the bathroom)

Lucky: "Hey there."

Liz: "Oh, you're here."

Lucky: (puzzled) "Why wouldn't I be?"

Liz: "I woke up and didn't see you, so I was wondering where you were."

Lucky: (kisses her) "I'm right here."

Liz: "Ahem. So…how did everything go with Luke?"

Lucky: "Oh, you know fathers. They love to talk!"

Liz: "Did he have a certain topic in mind?"

Lucky: (nervously) "Are you sure you want to talk about it?"

Liz: "Lucky, come here."

(Lucky goes to sit on the bed beside her)

Liz: "You know we can talk about anything, right?"

Lucky: (smiles) "Yeah, I know."

Liz: (touches his heart) "Permanent lock."

Lucky: (touches her heart) "Permanent lock." (sighs) "Okay. Luke wanted to talk about why I was kinda jumpy….you know…the day we found out that you might be pregnant?"

Liz: (nods slowly) "Yeah. What about it? Did you tell him?"

(Lucky has a guilty face)

Lucky: "Well…I didn't want to….but he forced it out of me. Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

Liz: "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Lucky: "Well, we didn't exactly tell a lot of people. And…I guess I thought you might be mad that he found out."

Liz: (sighs) "Honey, listen to me, ok? I would NEVER get mad over what you tell Luke."

(She then thinks about what she just said)

Liz: (blushes a little) "Ok. Let me rephrase that…You can always confide in Luke about anything…just not too personal of things…if you know what I mean."

Lucky: (getting the picture and chuckles) "Yeah, I know. No, I wouldn't talk to him about certain stuff that's between us."

Liz: "I know."

Lucky: (changing the subject) "Ummm…I gotta go."

Liz: "Oh. You need to be somewhere?"

Lucky: (shyly) "Uh…yeah…um…I was…I was gonna talk to Emily."

Liz: (puzzled) "About what?"

Lucky: (trying to get her off the subject) "Oh…you know…just…stuff."

Liz: (looking straight at him) "Lucky….what's going on?"

Lucky: "Nothing. Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?"

Liz: "Lucky…come on…Tell me what's going on."

Lucky: (trying to reassure her) "Elizabeth, nothing is wrong. I promise."

(Lucky gets out of bed)

Liz: "Lucky, haven't you known by now that I can tell when you are not telling me the truth? We can get through anything if we do it….together. Please, tell me."

(Liz gets out of bed and goes to him. Lucky sighs. He slides his hands through his hair)

Lucky: "I know. I just…I just don't want you to get angry. That's the last thing I want."

Liz: (taking his hands) "Honey, the only way I WILL get upset is if you DON'T be honest. Please…tell me."

(Lucky tries to figure out how to tell her)

Lucky: "I…I…uh…saw Max yesterday night."

Liz: (sighs) "Ok. Then what happened?"

Lucky: "I think you can kinda figure out what happened."

Liz: (worriedly) "Lucky, please…don't…don't tell me you two got into a fight…"

Lucky: (shaking his head) "No. No. We didn't get into a fight. Although, we did exchange words. Better yet, I did."

Liz: "What did you say?"

Lucky: (getting angry) "Emily might have wanted me to stay out of it, but I'm sorry, I can't! No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!"

Liz: "Lucky, what did I say in the beginning about you getting in the middle?"

Lucky: (sighs) "I know. I know, Elizabeth. But after what he did to her, I'm not sure I can EVER get over it!"

Liz: "Lucky, you may not be able to get over it and that's your choice. And you have a right to your feelings. But you can't let that get in the way of what's going on between Max and Emily."

Lucky: "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What do you mean that I shouldn't interfere with what's going on between Max and Emily?"

(Liz looks the other way, trying to avoid the subject)

Lucky: (looking right at her) "Liz, what are you trying to tell me?"

Liz: "Lucky, no matter what your feelings are for Max, Emily's feelings are starting to change."

Lucky: "How are they changing exactly?"

Liz: "Well…"

(Lucky starts to get the picture)

Lucky: "Oh, you can't tell me that Emily is actually thinking about going back to that jerk?!"

Liz: "Lucky, Emily doesn't know what to do. She has so many feelings that she needs to sort out right now."

Lucky: (angrily) "I'll tell you what she should do! She should kick him where it hurts and kick him out of her life!"

Liz: (getting angry) "Lucky! Stop it now! Now look, I understand that you're mad at Max. Believe me, so am I. But you can't control Emily's feelings! It doesn't work that way!"

Lucky: "Well, what do you want me to do, Liz? Huh? You guys may be able to pretend that nothing happened. But I can't. And to be honest, I'm not sure if I WANT to forget about it!"

Liz: (calming down & sighs) "Would it help to talk to Emily about your feelings? I mean, I don't know if it'll do any good, but maybe Emily can help you."

Lucky: (sighs) "Don't you think it would bother Emily if I brought it up?"

Liz: (shrugs) "I don't know. I'm not Emily. But I don't think she would mind if you CALMLY talked to her about it. I mean, she might be a little touchy about the subject. Who wouldn't be? You'll find that out when you talk to her."

Lucky: "I'll go over there to see in a few hours."

Liz: "Where you going to go now?"

Lucky: "I don't know. Maybe for a walk or something."

Liz: (goes to him) "Lucky, please. Don't do what I think you're going to do."

Lucky: (puzzled) "What do you think I'm going to do?"

Liz: "Remember what happened the last time you went for a walk in the park…"

Lucky: "I won't go near Max. I'm gonna go visit Nicholas."

Liz: "Are you sure that's where you're gonna go? I don't want you finding trouble where it's not there."

Lucky: (sincerely) "I promise you that I'm going to see Nicholas. You can even call there in 15 minutes and you'll see I'm there."

Liz: "Honey, it's not that I don't believe you because I do. I just don't want you to get into any trouble."

Lucky: (kisses her gently) "I won't. I promise. I'll see you later."

Liz: "Alright. Bye."

(Lucky leaves, leaving Liz to wonder what he's gonna do. Little while later, Laura goes over to Liz and Lucky's apartment and knocks at the door. Liz opens the door and sees it is Laura. She lets her in)

Liz: (smiles) "Laura! Hey!"

(She hugs her)

Liz: "Come in!"

Laura: "I know you probably didn't expect me, but I just wanted to see my favorite future daughter-in-law!"

Liz: (sighs & smiles) "I know! It's so hard to believe that next month, I'll be Mrs. Lucky Spencer."

Laura: "I'm so glad that he's marrying you. You're so good for him."

(Liz smiles and sits on the bed)

Liz: "I know. I can't imagine life without him. It's like I'm complete when I'm with him. What's it like being married for all these years?"

Laura: "Well, it really helps to be in love with the person, which Luke and I are. If you don't have good communication, you'll get nowhere in a marriage. But I feel so blessed to have found Luke."

Liz: "That's the way it is with me and Lucky. I mean, when we're apart, we miss each other like crazy. There are times when we get into the silliest arguments! Oh, but Laura, I would have a thousand arguments with him."

Laura: (smiles) "Everytime I see my son, there's a sparkle in his eyes. The way he acts, you can tell…everyone can tell…that he's crazy about you."

Liz: (smiles) "And I'm crazy about him."

Laura: "The proposal must have been so beautiful."

Liz: "It was. Lucky presented me this beautiful 3-carat diamond ring with green and red flowers on the sides … (shows Laura) … "and told me how much I meant to him. He told me he was sorry it wasn't more romantic, but I told him he was all I needed. But I couldn't have asked for a better proposal."

Laura: "Oh, honey, I'm so glad you were brought into Lucky's life. You two are a perfect match."

Liz: (smiles) "I agree."

(She then thinks about Lucky and how he was before he left. Laura notices she's suddenly deep in space)

Laura: "Elizabeth, are you ok?"

Liz: (looks at Laura) "Huh? Oh, fine. Why?"

Laura: "You just seem…a little…uneasy."

Liz: "I'm just a little worried about Lucky."

Laura: "Why are you worried about him?"

Liz: "Well….a friend of ours got hurt a little while ago and Lucky is still hung up on it."

Laura: "Why? What happened to your friend?"

Liz: "Her boyfriend cheated on her."

Laura: (gasps) "Are you serious?"

Liz: "I'm afraid so."

Laura: "If you don't mind me asking, who is this friend?"

Liz: "Oh…it's…uh…it's…Emily."

Laura: "Emily?"

Liz: (nods her head) "Yeah."

Laura: "Oh my god! She must be so devastated!"

Liz: "She was at first. But…now…she's slowly getting better."

Laura: "Well, I'm glad to hear that. Has she…uh…spoken to the boy who cheated on her?"

Liz: "Yeah, she has. They're slowly becoming friends again."

Laura: (puzzled) "Well, what does this have to do with Lucky? I mean, besides being Emily's friend?"

Liz: "He's a protective friend. He doesn't think Max is good enough for Emily and he doesn't think he deserves a second chance."

Laura: "I can understand that. But that's between Max and Emily, isn't it?"

Liz: "That's what I said to him, too. But he doesn't seem to want to listen."

Laura: "He's a Spencer. Spencer's are always stubborn!"

Liz: (laughs) "Yeah! I can definitely see that sometimes!"

Laura: (laughs) "Yes, I agree. But we still love our guys!"

Liz: "Yes, we love our guys. That will never change."

Laura: "Has…uh…Lucky…done anything about Max and Emily?"

Liz: "As…uh…a matter of fact, he has."

Laura: (worried) "Oh, no. What has he done?"

Liz: (sighs) "Well, let's just say that he really likes to let his anger out."

Laura: (worriedly) "He didn't…"

(Liz gets what she's trying to say & shakes her head)

Liz: "Oh, no! No. He hasn't hurt Max in any way. But he minus well have."

Laura: "Why do you say that?"

Liz: "From what I got out of Lucky earlier, he was mad as hell! And he pretty much said he doesn't think he'll ever get

over what Max did to Emily. Laura, you should have seen the tone in his voice and the look on his face!"

Laura: (nodding) "I know. I witnessed that before. I really get worried when he acts like this. It's like I don't know what he'll do next."

Liz: (nods) "I know what you mean. I didn't want him to stir up any trouble, but he said he'll be fine. He said he was going to see Nicholas then Emily. But whether or not he will is another story."

Laura: "I hope you'll inform me if this leads to something more."

Liz: "Of course I will."

Laura: "I hope you won't mind if I talk to Luke about this?"

Liz: "Of course. Please do. I hope Luke can help Lucky if we can't with what's going on inside of him."

Laura: (getting up from the bed) "I hope so, too. Well, I better go."

(Laura looks at her watch)

Laura: "I want to kiss Lulu goodnight before she goes to sleep! Goodnight, honey!"

Liz: "Goodnight!"

(Laura leaves, leaving Liz to feel more worried than she did earlier. Lucky goes to visit Emily. He knocks at the front door, which Reginald answers. He lets him in. Lucky goes up to Emily room and knocks. Emily lets him in, and then she shuts the door)

Emily: "Lucky! Hey! What brings you by?"

Lucky: (uneasy and nervous) "I…uh…I need to talk to you. Are you busy?"

Emily: "No. I was just cleaning my room. It's a little messy!" (chuckles)

Lucky: "Come on, Emily. You're like a neat freak!"

Emily: (teasingly) "Well…you haven't seen my other side. It can surprise you!"

(They sit down and Emily can tell there's something on Lucky's mind)

Emily: "Lucky, what's going on?"

Lucky: (trying to speak) "Uh…I don't know if you want to hear this, Emily."

Emily: (getting concerned) "Hear what?"

Lucky: "Ummmm…it's….it's about Max."

Emily: (puzzled) "What about Max?"

(Lucky tries to figure out how say it)

Lucky: "Remember when you had that confrontation with Max in the park a few months back?"

Emily: (sighs, then sits up straight on the bed) "Yes. What about it?"

Lucky: "Do…do you still….think about it?"

Emily: "Well, it's kinda hard to forget about it."

Lucky: "Well, Liz told me that you're starting to be friends with Max again."

Emily: "SLOWLY starting to, yes. He's being very patient with me for wanting to take things slow. Max would like to start our relationship over again, but I told him I'm not ready. And he's willing to wait till I'm ready."

Lucky: "Emily. I don't want this to sound like you're not thinking clearly, because I know you are capable of making your own choices, but…"

Emily: "Yes? Keep going. I'm listening."

Lucky: "Emily, I just wish you would take more time before making any decisions regarding Max."

Emily: "Why do you say that?"

Lucky: "Emily, the guy cheated on you. And then had the NERVE to say that you and Elizabeth weren't seeing straight. He is NOT worthy of you."

(He realizes what he just said)

Lucky: "Emily…I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way…for it to come out like that."

Emily: "It's ok, Lucky."

Lucky: (puzzled) "It is?"

Emily: (sincerely) "Lucky, when Liz and I saw Max cheating on me, I was heartbroken. I was so ready to never see him again. I even told him that in the park. He was sad, of course. The first few times that we ran into each other, all I wanted to do was run the other way. But then I had to face my fears. And I did."

Lucky: "What happened then?"

Emily: "Every now and then, we exchange words, but not much. A month ago, we had a real heart to heart

talk. We both broke down crying. Can you believe it? Max actually cried."

(Emily chuckles a little)

Emily: "We both asked each other if we wanted to be friends, which we both decided we did. But we agreed to take it slowly since he REALLY realized what he did. I told him I'm not ready to get into anything, and he agreed with me. He also said he would be patient."

Lucky: "But, Emily, the guy cheated on you. If he cared for you, he wouldn't have done what he did."

Emily: (looks at him directly in his eyes) "Lucky, people make mistakes. We all have and we are going to continue to. But it's not a reason to shut out people forever. I'm still trying to get over what happened. Max is willing to wait for me. I told him it would be awhile before he even begins to earn my trust again. But he said that he is willing to wait. We then agreed to be friends."

(Lucky puts his head back, and then Emily puts her hand on his shoulder)

Lucky: "Emily, what if you can't get past it? Then what?"

Emily: "I don't know. Only time will tell. About your feelings towards this, just…just talk to him. Tell him how you feel. Don't yell at him or anything. Just talk to him and let him talk to you. Maybe you two can understand each other. You'll never know unless you try."

Lucky: (sighs) "Yeah, I know. I just wish it were that simple."

Emily: "Nothing is simple in life. You just gotta deal with what you are dealt with."

Lucky: "We'll see what happens. I'm gonna go see my fiancé."

Emily: (giggles) "You do that!"

Lucky: (chuckles) "Gosh! I mean, it's still so hard to believe that I'm engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world!"

Emily: (teasingly) "You just better keep her happy or you'll have me to deal with!"

Lucky: (laughs) "Yes, ma'am!"

(Lucky leaves the Quartermaine house. Emily looks at her clock to see what time it is. Lucky goes to Kelly's to the apartment. He is about to open the door when he hears noises inside)

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please read & let me know what you think of my story! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 "Liz Sings"**

(Lucky is about to open the door when he hears noises inside the apartment. He can't open the door at first. Finally it opens, and he runs in. But he's puzzled at what he's seeing)

Liz: (singing)

"_What did I ever do?_

_To deserve you?_

_The way you light up my life_

_There is no reason to be alone_

_When you're with me"_

"_I love you like crazy_

_Never forget that_

_I could never stay away_

_Because you make me so happy"_

"_You light up my life_

_Give me a reason to live_

_Baby, love me for all times_

_Just give me one kiss…"_

(Liz turns around and jumps when she notices Lucky smiling at her)

Liz: "How long have you been standing there?"

Lucky: (smiling) "Not long."

Liz: (embarrassed) "Did...you...hear…um…"

Lucky: "Yeah, I heard it."

Liz: (little irritated) "Gosh! I must have sounded so horrible!"

(Lucky goes to her, smiling)

Lucky: "Honey, how long have you sung like this?"

Liz: "I…uh…just when I'm in the mood to I guess. Why?"

Lucky: "You sounded great!"

Liz: "Lucky, I know I already sound bad, but you don't need to rub it in."

Lucky: "Elizabeth, listen to me, ok? You know I wouldn't lie to you. When I came in and heard you singing, you sounded so beautifully."

Liz: (sighs) "Lucky, it's nice of you to say that, but please, don't try to make me feel better."

Lucky: (smiles) "Liz, I mean it. Your voice is amazing! Please believe me when I say that."

Liz: (blushing a little) "Well, thank you then, I guess."

(Liz stands back a little and turns the other way)

Liz: "But you're not hearing it again."

Lucky: "Why not?"

Liz: "Lucky, if I feel I sound horrible, how do I know someone else will be telling the truth when they say they like my singing? Another thing, I'm not doing it in front of you, Nicholas, or Emily."

Lucky: "Elizabeth…"

Liz: "Lucky, please. I know you mean well. But please respect my choice."

Lucky: "Of course I respect your decision. But from what I've heard, Elizabeth, you sing great!"

Liz: "Can we change the subject please?"

Lucky: "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

Liz: "Well, our wedding is coming up."

Lucky: (happily) "Yep! I can't wait to say 'I do'".

(Liz gets the notebook with all the wedding information in it)

Liz: "Well, we have a place to hold our dance afterwards."

Lucky: "You sure you want to have the reception and dance at Luke's?"

Liz: "Yeah, of course. Everyone likes it there, plus, he's letting us have it there for free."

Lucky: "Good idea!"

Liz: "As for flowers, your mom and Bobbie said they'd help with that. I assume Nicholas is going to be your best man?"

Lucky: "Of course. I was…uh…wondering something."

Liz: "What's that?"

Lucky: "I know you haven't exactly talked to your sister for a while. But she is your sister. And you are also best friends with Emily. Who's gonna be your maid of honor?"

Liz: (sighs) "I know. I don't know who to pick. I love them both. I'll figure something out."

Lucky: What ever you decide, I'll be behind you 100%."

Liz: "Thank you."

(They kiss. Lucky then starts kissing her neck)

Liz: "Lucky…?"

Lucky: "Yes?"

Liz: "Uh…as much as I am enjoying this….I need to talk to Emily and Sarah."

Lucky: "Can't you do that later?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Honey, please? I need to call them."

(Lucky groans a little and pulls back)

Lucky: "Ok."

Liz: "I'm sorry, but I really need to call them. I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

Lucky: (teasingly) "I'll hold you to that!"

(Liz gets up from the bed and picks up the phone, where she dials Emily's number)

Emily: "Hello?"

Liz: "Emily!"

Emily: "Oh, hey! What's up?"

Liz: (shyly) "Um…ok, you know how the wedding is coming up?"

Emily: "Yeah."

Liz: "Well, I need a maid of honor. I don't want to make you feel left out, but Sarah is my sister…"

Emily: "Liz, if you want Sarah to be your maid of honor that is perfectly fine. I'll be happy as long as I'm in the wedding!"

Liz: (chuckles) "You don't have to worry about that!"

Emily: "Okey-dokey! But really, Elizabeth, what ever you decide…I'll support you."

Liz: "Thanks, Em. I really appreciate it."

(They hang up the phone. Liz sighs)

Lucky: "What's the matter?"

Liz: "Well, Emily said she'd support me all the way in what ever I decide. But, I mean, she's been there for me through everything, as I have been for her. But then my sister….well, I don't know exactly how close we are these days."

Lucky: "What makes you say that?"

Liz: (seriously) "Come on, Lucky. Before Sarah left, we weren't exactly close sisters. I was going through my rocky teenage years and everyone considered her miss perfect."

Lucky: "She wasn't perfect, Liz, nobody is."

Liz: "I know, Lucky. But to me, she was. And I was the ugly sister."

Lucky: (going to her) "Listen to me, Elizabeth. You are NOT ugly. Nor will you ever be. I love you and in my eyes, you will always be beautiful. Always."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you. And I do believe you. "

Lucky: "I'm glad you believe me. And you never have to thank me because it's the truth."

(They hug. They then break free)

Liz: "Well, I'm gonna get to bed because I have an early day at work tomorrow."

Lucky: "What time?"

Liz: "9 in the morning."

Lucky: "Oooh. Yeah, I would say that's early."

(They get ready for bed)

Lucky: "Hey. Incase you get home tomorrow and I'm not here, I'll be at Nicholas'."

Liz: "Ok. Say hi to him for me."

Lucky: "Will do."

(They kiss. Liz lies in Lucky's arms and they fall asleep. The next day, while Liz is at work, more and more customers come in. Liz is running all over the place, placing orders, giving food to customers. Liz goes to Tammy at the counter)

Liz: (out of breath) "Jeez! I haven't seen this many people in a while!"

Tammy: "There was a special this morning and I guess everyone likes it!"

Liz: "What is the special?"

Tammy: "Eggs, ham, hash browns, bacon, orange juice, and coffee for $5.99."

Liz: "It's usually $7.15."

Tammy: "I lowered it some this morning. Haven't done it in a while, so thought I'd see if it was another success, which it was."

Liz: 'I'd say it was, too!"

(Liz notices more customers coming in and asking for a waitress. Taylor and Melody, the other waitresses, go up to Liz)

Taylor: "Whoa! There are a lot of people in here!"

Melody: "I wouldn't be surprised if it stayed this way for the whole day!"

Liz: "Well, I don't know about that because they might want something else for supper. But if they're stomachs are craving this, who knows?"

Tammy: "Until we run out, that is."

Melody: "Well, I see more customers wanting food, so I guess this is bye bye!"

(Liz and Tammy laugh)

Tammy: "How long is your shift for?"

Liz: "Till 3. Then I come back at 6 for 3 hours."

Tammy: "There you go. Take a little break before coming back to these hungry customers."

Liz: "I can always stay. If it's going to be like this for the whole day, you'll probably need the help."

Tammy: "That's ok. Melody & Taylor are here. Plus I can deal with the customers too. Don't worry."

Liz: "Ok."

(A few hours later, Lucky goes over to Nicholas' house)

**Knock-knock**

(Nicholas hears the person say "Lucky" from outside the door and tells him to come in. Lucky comes in and shuts the door behind him. He goes to Nicholas)

Nicholas: "What brings you by?"

Lucky: "Not too much. Liz had to work so I told her I might be over here for a little while."

Nicholas: "Sure. Don't mind me. Just cleaning up the house a little."

Lucky: (surprised) "You…._cleaning?_"

Nicholas: "Yeah. What's so surprising about that?"

Lucky: (trying to be nicely) "Nicholas, how often do you clean? I hardly ever see you clean. When I do, you never really EVER clean it. What's going on?"

Nicholas: (sighs) "Ok. Mom and Luke are coming over for supper since they haven't been here in a while."

Lucky: "Since when does my dad come here?"

Nicholas: "He's coming around, Lucky. He accepts me. It doesn't mean he likes me. But, I can take the acceptance part. I got no problem with that. Do you?"

Lucky: (shaking his head) "No. No. Not at all."

Nicholas: "Good. I'm glad that Luke is finally starting to accept me."

Lucky: (joking and chuckles) "That's because he knows he's stuck with you!"

Nicholas: (chuckles) "Oh, you think you're funny, don't you?"

(Lucky shrugs his shoulders and puts his arms in the air and then by his sides)

Lucky: "I learn from the best!"

Nicholas: (going to him) "Come here!"

Lucky: (backing up) "Now, you wouldn't hurt your little brother, now would you?"

Nicholas: "Watch me!"

(Nicholas starts tackling Lucky. They fall to the ground. They playfully punch each other's shoulders. All of a sudden, there's a knock at the door)

**knock-knock**

(Nicholas starts to stop fighting)

Nicholas: "Who is it?"

Luke: "It's Luke."

Lucky: (stops the fight) "Since when does my dad come to dinner early?"

Nicholas: "One way to find out!"

(They both get up. Nicholas opens the door)

Nicholas: "Luke, hey. I thought dinner wasn't until 6?"

Luke: "Oh, yeah, yeah. I know. I just thought I would deliver a message for my stepson."

Nicholas: "What do you need?"

Luke: "Laura wanted to know if you needed anything for supper."

Nicholas: (thinking to himself, then speaks) "Yeah, actually I could. She could bring lettuce for the salad, noodles for the spaghetti, Sprite, and some Mello Yellow."

(Luke is surprised by how much he asked for)

Luke: "Is that it?"

Nicholas: (thinking harder, then speaking) "Well…we could always use…"

(Lucky starts laughing. Luke gets the picture)

Luke: "Ok. Ok. I get it. Don't blame me for asking, though. Laura wanted to know. She thought I would do pretty well as the messenger boy."

Lucky & Nicholas: "We can see that!"

(They all laugh)

Nicholas: "No, but seriously. You can go back and tell mom that she doesn't need to bring anything. I'm taking care of everything."

Luke: (mutters) "That's a first."

Lucky & Nicholas: "What was that?"

Luke: "Nothing. And Laura wanted me to talk to Lucky to see if he & Elizabeth wanted to join us for supper."

Lucky: "I would say yes, but she has to work late tonight. I'm sure she'd love to another time."

Luke: "Ok. Well, I better go. See you in a few hours."

Nicholas: "Bye."

Lucky: "Bye, dad."

(Luke leaves. Lucky and Nicholas both sigh as they go to sit on the couch)

Lucky: "Can I ask you something?"

Nicholas: "Shoot."

Lucky: "Have you…ever heard Liz sing before?"

Nicholas: "No. Why?"

Lucky: "Nothing."

Nicholas: "Why? Has Liz sung before?"

Lucky: "I heard her when I was by the door coming into the apartment."

Nicholas: "Lullaby or something?"

Lucky: "No. Nothing like that. I don't know what she was singing, but…"

Nicholas: "But what? What happened?"

Lucky: "I have NEVER heard her sing so…beautifully."

Nicholas: "Seriously?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah, I am. She had such a soft, tender voice."

Nicholas: "Wow."

Lucky: "Nicholas, you should have heard her."

Nicholas: "That good, huh?"

Lucky: "She was. But…"

Nicholas: (puzzled) "But…what?"

Lucky: "When I asked her if she was going to sing again, she said no."

Nicholas: "Well, what did you expect her to say?"

Lucky: "I don't know, man. I asked her if at least I could hear her, and she said no."

Nicholas: "Well, Lucky, if a girl is shy to sing, they're not going to sing in front of their friends. Not even you, buddy."

Lucky: "I guess I was just hoping I could hear her again. Right now it feels like I would have to eavesdrop on her just so I could hear her."

Nicholas: "Lucky, if she catches you eavesdropping on her, she'll be mad."

Lucky: "Yes, I know that. It's just that…..I never heard anything so beautiful in my life. Not even your singing."

Nicholas: "When do I sing?"

Lucky: "Uh…in the shower."

Nicholas: "I do not sing in the shower!"

Lucky: (chuckles) "Wanna bet?" (singing)'"Come on everybody! Yeah, yeah, yeah! You can do it! Come on! One, two, three, let's go!"

Nicholas: (embarrassed) "Hey! That's not fair! You were eavesdropping!"

Lucky: "No, I knocked. There wasn't an answer. I heard voices upstairs so I went to see what's going on. I heard you in the shower. I didn't go in. But the voice says it all!"

Nicholas: "Invading my privacy I see! Got nothing else to do?"

Lucky: "Oh, trust me. I have PLENTY to do. My fiancé and I are planning a wedding."

Nicholas: "Ok. When is the wedding anyway?"

Lucky: "In three weeks."

Nicholas: "Coming up."

Lucky: (excitedly) "I know."

Nicholas: "Sure you're ready to be tied down? You and Elizabeth can still take your time."

Lucky: "When Liz and I were 15/16 years old, we knew right then and there we wanted to be together forever. Why, do you have a problem with Elizabeth and I getting married?"

Nicholas: "No. No, I don't, Lucky. Not at all. I'm just making sure you know what you're doing. I am the best man after all. Just my job to make sure you know what you're doing."

Lucky: "Well, don't worry, I am."

Nicholas: "Well, good. I'm proud of you, bro."

Lucky: "Thanks, man."

(They hug. Elizabeth decides to go for a walk. She puts on her jacket and heads out of the apartment and

out of Kelly's. Just as she goes out the door, she sees Max)

Max: "Hey, Liz."

Liz: "Hello, Max."

Max: "Congrats on your engagement. You and Lucky must be pretty happy."

Liz: (a little confused) "Thanks, but who told you?"

Max: "Oh, Emily did. Is that okay?"

Liz: "Oh, yeah, that's fine. Don't matter to me. I was just curious as to who told you."

Max: "Ok."

Liz: "How are you and Emily doing?"

Max: "We're friends. I'm glad she forgave me because she means a lot to me."

Liz: "I'm sure she does mean a lot to you. I just hope you respect her wishes and take it slow, which I'm sure you'll do. "

Max: "I will. Thanks for supporting us."

Liz: "I'm not gonna lie, Max. What you did to Emily was not right. But you look like you know what you did and you're trying to make amends, which I'm glad. I just don't want you to pressure her to do anything."

Max: "I have intention of doing that. Emily has a good friend in you, Elizabeth. Sometimes, I admit, I don't think Lucky deserves you."

Liz: (confused) "What do you mean by that?"

Max: "I'm guessing Lucky told you about our little conversation in the park and then when he threatened to beat me up?"

Liz: "Yes, he told me. He shouldn't have gone off on you like that. But Max, you need to understand that Emily has been Lucky's friend way before you came along and he doesn't want to see her hurt."

Max: "I understand Lucky's position, Elizabeth. But I do NOT appreciate being threatened."

Liz: "Are you sure you're not just saying that?"

Max: "No, I'm not just saying that. I don't now if Lucky would deny or admit it, but he threatened me."

Liz: "I'm sorry to hear that."

(Liz walks around Max and sighs. Max turns around)

Liz: "I don't know what you want me to say to you."

Max: "I just wanted you to hear my side of things before you judge. And you did, so thanks."

Liz: "You're welcome."

Liz: (sympathetically) "Max, what happened the day you hurt Emily? Didn't you know you would get caught?"

(Max sits down on a bench he sees)

Max: "I don't know why, Liz. I ran into this girl from another town and we talked a few times before. A friend told me she liked me. I admit, I was flattered. When you and Emily saw us kissing, we started talking at first. Then, all of a sudden, she kissed me. I pulled back at first, but I gave in. I shouldn't have done that and I'm going to live with it for the rest of my life."

Liz: "If you want Emily back –. "

Max: (interrupting) "I do."

Liz: "Then you need to prove to her that you can be trusted again. It's gonna take her a long time to REALLY get over what happened."

Max: "I know it will. Won't Lucky get mad that you're saying this to me?"

Liz: "Lucky may be mad, but we're all entitled to our own opinions. Besides, people say I can be too nice and trusting."

(Liz chuckles softly)

Max: (chuckles softly) "Thanks, Liz."

Liz: "Sure. Well, I gotta go."

Max: "Yeah, me too."

(Max walks away. Liz goes walking again. She starts singing)

Liz: _"Don't you know?_

_All the hard that you have done?_

_You think everything is gonna be alright_

_But don't you know, that for everything to heal, it takes time?"_

(Liz disappears into the dark)

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks for reading my story. Feel free to write a comment on it & let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 "Someone from Lucky's past & a girl for Nicholas?"**

(Nicholas, Luke, & Laura are at Nicholas' house setting the table and are getting ready to eat. Laura is putting food on the table)

Laura: "So, Liz and Lucky weren't able to join us for supper tonight?"

Nicholas: "No. Liz had to work pretty much all day and she would've been tired."

Luke: "I don't blame her on that. Working at the club can get pretty tiring so I know how it feels."

Laura: "I just don't want her to work too much where she wears herself out. We might need to tell her to slow down a little bit."

(Luke goes to Laura and puts his hands on her shoulders)

Luke: "Darling, I know you're trying to help. But Elizabeth knows when to stop and relax."

Nicholas: "Luke knows what he's saying, mom. Besides, if Elizabeth is pushing herself too hard, Lucky will tell her to slow down. You know he won't let anything happen to her."

Laura: "You're right. I know Lucky will watch over Liz."

Nicholas: (clapping his hands) "Come on! Let's eat!"

Laura: "Yes! Let's!"

Luke: "You two better not eat too much because this stomach I got here, it's mighty hungry!"

Nicholas: "Don't worry, Luke. There's plenty here."

(They all laugh. The phone rings at the Lucky and Elizabeth's apartment. Liz picks it up)

Liz: "Hello?"

Sarah: "Lizzie? Hey."

Liz: "Sarah? Sarah! Hey! I'm surprised to hear from you."

Sarah: "I just wanted to apologize, Lizzie."

Liz: (puzzled) "Apologize? For what?"

Sarah: "For not making it to yours and Lucky's engagement party."

Liz: "Sarah, you don't have to –. "

Sarah: (interrupting) "Yes, Lizzie, I do need to apologize. That was one of your special days and I wasn't there and you needed me to be. I hope you can forgive me."

Liz: "Sarah, of course I forgive you. It happens where people can't make it."

Sarah: "Well, have…have you set a wedding date?"

Liz: "Yes. It's September 20."

Sarah: "Wow. It's coming up pretty fast. How are things coming along for the wedding?"

Liz: "Well, Bobbie and Laura and of course Gram are helping with the flowers. Luke is handling the music."

Sarah: "Oh. You're having the dance at Luke's?"

Liz: "Yeah, Luke was so nice for giving us the club for the night. I know it'll be a lot of fun."

Sarah: "I'm sure it will be."

Liz: "You ARE coming to the wedding, aren't you?"

Sarah: "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Liz: "I was hoping you'd say that!"

Sarah: "Who's…uh…going to be your maid of honor?"

Liz: "I wanted you to be it since you are my sister, but I also want Emily to be it since she's my best friend. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings."

Sarah: "No, I understand. What ever you decide is fine with me."

Liz: "Okay. I actually already made my decision about it."

Sarah: "I know you picked Emily, and I'm glad you did because you are close to her. I am perfectly fine with it. I am in the wedding, though, aren't I?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Yes, you will definitely be in the wedding. One of my bridesmaids?"

Sarah: "Yes, I would love that!"

(At Sarah's place on the other end of the phone, a door opens and a guy comes into the room)

Guy: "Sarah, who are you talking to?"

Sarah: "My sister Lizzie."

Liz: "Who is that in the background?"

Sarah: "Oh, that's my boyfriend."

Liz: "Oh, you have a boyfriend, huh?"

Sarah: (chuckles) "Yes, I do."

Liz: "What's his name?"

Sarah: "Bryan Caskill."

Liz: "How long have you two been dating?"

Sarah: "Full of questions, aren't we?"

Liz: "Well, it's been awhile since we talked. It's time to catch up."

Sarah: "I suppose you're right!"

Liz: "So come on! Ha ha. How long have you been dating this Bryan guy?"

Sarah: Well, let's see….about 2 years."

Liz: "Do you love him?"

Sarah: "Yeah, I do."

Liz: "Will there be wedding bells in the future?"

Sarah: "No. We're just having fun being together."

Liz: "It's like that with me and Lucky. We love being together."

Sarah: "I'm really happy for you, Lizzie."

Liz: "Thanks. I'm happy for you, too."

Sarah: "Thanks. I can't wait to come to your wedding. "

Liz: "I'm glad you're excited."

Sarah: "Well, I better go. I'm sure you have to work early in the morning. You still working at Kelly's?"

Liz: "Yeah, I am."

Sarah: "How's that going?"

Liz: "Really good. I could work here for another 10 years."

Sarah: "That's good. Well, talk to you later."

Liz: "Bye."

(They both hang up the phone. Liz takes off her clothes and puts on her nightgown. She kneels down beside the bed)

Liz: "Thank you, God, for bringing Lucky and me together. You have truly blessed us. I don't know how to say 'thank you' except to say thank you."

(She stands up and gets into bed. At Nicholas's house, Luke, Laura, and Nicholas are done eating. They put the dishes in the dishwasher)

Laura: "Honey, are you sure you don't want me to take care of the dishes?"

Nicholas: (sighs) "Yes, mom. I'll take care of them."

Luke: "Oh, you'll take care of them, alright."

Laura: (playfully nudging him) "Oh, Luke."

Luke: "Well, what do you say we hit the road?"

Laura: "Okay. Nicholas…."

Nicholas: (puts his hand up then down) "Go, I'll be fine."

Laura: "Ok. Love you, honey."

Nicholas: "Good night!"

Laura & Luke: "Good night!"

(They leave. A half hour later, Nicholas finishes the dishes and puts them away and goes upstairs to get ready for bed. Lucky goes back to the apartment and notices Liz is already asleep. Quietly, he gets ready for bed. He kisses her good night and wraps his arms around her. The next day, Nicholas goes to Kelly's to get some breakfast. He looks away for a second to where he's going and bumps into someone)

Nicholas: "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going."

Woman: "No, I'm sorry. I was clumsy."

Nicholas: (laughs) "Then I guess we're both clumsy."

Woman: (laughs) "I guess!"

Nicholas: "Well, I guess I will see you around."

Woman: "Who knows? Maybe we'll bump into each other again."

Nicholas: "Yeah, no kidding."

Woman: "Well, bye."

Nicholas: "Bye."

(Nicholas leaves to go for a walk. The woman then goes into Kelly's. After Nicholas gets done with his walk, he goes into Kelly's too. He notices the woman he bumped into earlier sitting at a table and goes behind her)

Nicholas: (nervously) "Hi."

(The woman turns around in her seat)

Woman: "Oh, hey."

Nicholas: "I didn't know you were coming here."

Woman: "Yeah. I was…uh…I heard this is a great place to eat."

Nicholas: "Yeah. Kelly's is great. So, can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

Woman: "No, that's ok. You don't have to do that."

Nicholas: "It's the least I can do for bumping into you like that. Please?"

Woman: (smiles) "Ok. Thank you. That's very nice of you."

(He sits down at the table)

Nicholas: "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Nicholas Cassadine."

Woman: "I'm Michelle Thomas."

Nicholas: "Pretty name."

Michelle: "Yours isn't so bad, either."

Nicholas: (chuckles) "Why, thank you. Black coffee?"

Michelle: "Just apple juice, please."

(Nicholas notices Taylor at the counter)

Nicholas: "Taylor?"

(Taylor hears Nicholas and goes to him)

Taylor: "Hey! Who's your friend?"

Nicholas: "Her name is Michelle."

Taylor: "Nice to meet you."

Michelle: "You, too."

Nicholas: "Michelle will have some apple juice and I'll have a coffee with sugar, please?"

(Taylor writes down the orders)

Taylor: "Is that everything?"

Nicholas: "Yep."

Taylor: "I'll be back in a few minutes."

(Taylor goes to the counter)

Michelle: "You didn't have to do that."

Nicholas: "I wanted to. So tell me a little bit about yourself."

Michelle: (exhales) "Well, I'm new to Port Charles. I'm originally from Colorado. And…so far, Port Charles seems like a cool place."

Nicholas: "I've lived here all my life pretty much."

Michelle: "You have?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. My brother lives here in Port Charles too with his fiancé."

Michelle: "Cool. What's your brother's name?"

Nicholas: "Lucky….Lucky Spencer."

(Michelle's jaw drops. She looks like she's going to faint. Nicholas notices she's pale)

Nicholas: "Michelle? Are you ok?"

Michelle: (confused) "Huh?"

Nicholas: "You drifted a million miles away. You ok?"

Michelle: "Oh! Uh…uh…yeah. I'm fine."

(Michelle gathers her emotions together and smiles briefly at Nicholas again)

Nicholas: "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Michelle: "No, I'm fine. I'm fine."

Nicholas: (suspiciously) "Do you know Lucky?"

Michelle: (slowly) "Do….I….know…him?"

Nicholas: "Yeah, do you?"

Michelle: "Yeah, a little."

Nicholas: "How do you know him exactly?"

Michelle: "Oh. I've been around places where I've seen him around. We became….acquaintances."

Nicholas: (trying to understand what she's saying) "O….k."

Michelle: "You sound like you don't believe me or something."

Nicholas: "Well, Lucky's engaged to be married and I'm just wondering what was going on."

Michelle: "It sounds like you don't trust Lucky."

Nicholas: "I trust Lucky. I'm just a little curious, that's all."

Michelle: "Okay, whatever you say."

(Taylor comes back with their drinks)

Taylor: "Here you go."

Nicholas: "Thanks."

Michelle: "Thank you."

(Taylor gives Nicholas his bill)

Taylor: "Here you go. You can pay now or you can pay when you're done."

Nicholas: "I'll pay now."

(Nicholas looks at the bill, and gives Taylor money. Taylor then goes back to the counter)

Michelle: "Thanks for the drink."

Nicholas: "No problem. So, do you know how long you'll be in Port Charles?"

Michelle: "I'm not sure."

Nicholas: "Do you have any relatives or friends here, if you don't mind me asking?"

Michelle: (chuckles) "No, I don't mind. Besides Lucky, no."

Nicholas: "Oh. So you don't know how long you'll be here?"

Michelle: "It depends on your brother."

Nicholas: (puzzled) "Lucky? What does he have to do with this?"

Michelle: "Not to sound rude, but I'd rather talk to Lucky about it."

Nicholas: "Well…uh…"

(Nicholas checks his watch)

Nicholas: "He's at work right now."

Michelle: "Oh. Well, do you know when he gets off?"

Nicholas: "Let's see...it's 3:30 right now. So about 6:30 he'll get off."

Michelle: "Good. It'll give us a chance to catch up."

(Nicholas looks at her weirdly)

Nicholas: "You DO know he's engaged?"

Michelle: "Yes, you told me that. I'm happy for him."

Nicholas: "Exactly how _close_ were the two of you?"

Michelle: "We weren't romantically involved, if that's what you mean."

Nicholas: "Just how close were you two if you weren't romantically involved?"

(Michelle is hesitant to answer)

Nicholas: "Ok. You know what? Maybe I shouldn't know."

Michelle: "No…Nicholas….it's just that….I would really like to talk to Lucky."

Nicholas: "Uh…ok…I'll…uh…I'll tell him you're in town."

Michelle: (puts her hand up) "No! Don't!" (puts her hand down) "I mean… please don't. I don't want him to know I'm here."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Michelle: "Do you two usually meet somewhere after he gets off of work?"

Nicholas: "Sometimes we meet. But he usually goes home to Elizabeth."

(Michelle puts her head down, then up again)

Michelle: "I…uh…I got to go. Thanks for the apple juice. I'll see you around."

(She gets up)

Nicholas: "Michelle…"

Michelle: "I have to go. I'll see you around."

(Michelle heads out of Kelly's. Nicholas wonders how well Michelle knows Lucky. 3 hours later, Lucky gets off of work)

Lucky: "I'll see you tomorrow."

Man: "See ya. Have fun with that woman of yours."

Lucky: (smiles) "Don't worry. I will."

(Lucky leaves and heads towards Kelly's to get supper for him and Liz when he bumps into a woman)

Lucky: "Oh, man. I'm sorry."

Woman: "Oh, that's ok."

(Lucky sees who the woman is and is stunned to see her)

Lucky: "Mi…Michelle…?"

Michelle: (smiles) "Hi, Lucky."

(Lucky just stares at her, can't believing it's her)

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please let me know what you thought!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 "Liz meets Michelle"**

(Lucky and Michelle are standing outside of Kelly's)

Lucky: (trying to talk) "Mi….Michelle…?"

Michelle: "Lucky! I was hoping I would run into you again."

Lucky: "What…What are you doing here?"

Michelle: "Isn't it obvious, Lucky? I came to Port Charles to see you."

(Michelle smiles and Lucky still can't believe she's there. At Lucky and Elizabeth's apartment, Liz is doing a painting when there's a knock at the door. Liz opens the door)

Liz: "Nicholas. Hey. What brings you by?"

Nicholas: "Is my younger brother here?"

Liz: "Not yet. I asked him to get takeout for supper because I don't feel like cooking."

Nicholas: "Don't blame you on that. Do you know when he'll be back?"

Liz: "Should be anytime."

Nicholas: "What are you painting?"

(Liz looks at her painting)

Liz: "Well, you know how I like to make designs….?"

(Elizabeth looks at Nicholas and he looks at her and then the painting)

Nicholas: "Yeah?"

Liz: "Well…I went to the park the other day and I wanted to draw all the different flowers that were there. They looked so pretty. Sound dumb?"

Nicholas: "Not at all. Your drawings always look good."

Liz: (smiles) "Even though I know you're just saying that to be nice, but thank you."

Nicholas: (shyly) "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Liz: "Sure. What about?"

Nicholas: "Well, Lucky said that you….sing."

Liz: (sighs) "So what else has he told you?"

Nicholas: "Liz, he didn't mean to hurt you if he did. He just wanted to know if I ever heard you sing, and I said 'no'."

Liz: "Look, Nicholas, like I told Lucky, I'm just not comfortable singing around people, let alone around myself. You understand?"

Nicholas: "Yeah, I do. Well, when you see my brother, can you tell him I need to talk to him?"

Liz: "Consider it done."

Nicholas: (smiles) "Thank you. See you later."

Liz: "Bye."

(Nicholas gives Liz a hug, then a kiss on the cheek)

Liz: "Don't be a stranger now. I'd like to see you, too."

Nicholas: "I'm sorry about that. I won't be a stranger from now on."

Liz: "Well, I don't want to keep you from where you were going. I'll tell Lucky you want to see him."

Nicholas: "Thanks. I'll see you later."

(Nicholas leaves. Liz goes back to work on her painting. At Kelly's, Emily is sitting at a table drinking a pop when Max comes in. He sees Emily and goes to sit across from her at the table)

Max: "Hey."

Emily: "Oh, hey."

Max: "Everything ok?"

Emily: "Oh, sure. Never been better."

Max: "You sound unsure of yourself."

Emily: "Oh, Max! Ugh! I don't know what to do anymore!"

Max: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Emily: "Everyone is saying so many different things. You should do this, you should do that."

Max: (confused) "What are you talking about, Emily?"

(Emily scoffs. She gets up and leaves Kelly's. Max chases after her and gently grabs her arm outside of Kelly's.)

Max: "Emily, what's wrong?"

Emily: (tears in her eyes) "My parents told me I shouldn't even talk to you. Liz tells me to follow my heart. Lucky and Nicholas tell me that I should forget about you. Especially Lucky."

Max: "Yeah. He told me exactly how he feels."

Emily: "Liz also told me if I still wanted to be friends with you, to take it slow. Not to rush things."

Max: "Do you consider me one?"

Emily: "One what?"

Max: "A friend?"

Emily: "I think I do. Yeah."

Max: "I understand that you're not 100%."

(Emily realizes he does understand)

Emily: "You do, don't you?

Max: "Yeah, I do."

(Max holds out his hand to her, like he wants to touch her hand, but he pulls back)

Max: "I'm sorry."

Emily: "It's ok."

Max: "No, it's not. You said you wanted to take things slow and here I am…"

Emily: "Max…its ok."

(Emily smiles)

Emily: "Want to walk me home?"

Max: (smiles) "Yeah, I'd like that."

(They walk and disappear into the darkness. They later get to her house)

Emily: "Thanks for walking me home."

Max: "No problem."

Emily: "Bye."

Max: "Bye."

(Max walks off and Emily goes inside. She sees her mom sitting down on the couch in the living room. She goes to Monica)

Emily: "Hey."

Monica: "Hey. How'd tonight go?"

Emily: "Ok."

Monica: "Honey, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

Emily: "Yeah?"

Monica: "Why don't you sit down?"

Emily: (sitting down) "What's this about?"

Monica: "Max."

Emily: (sighs) "Mom…"

Monica: "Honey…."

Emily: "I'm not in the mood to talk about this right now."

Monica: "Honey, we've got to talk about this more sooner or later."

Emily: "Why? Why can't we just drop it? You and dad told me how you felt about Max. I respect your opinion about the situation. Can't you respect mine?"

Monica: "Honey, it's not that we're not respecting your judgment. We just think maybe Max is pressuring you into another relationship that you don't want right now."

Emily: "Mom, I explained to him that I'm not ready for that and he understands."

Monica: (exhales) "Honey, he may understand, but what if he tries to win you back? I saw how hurt you were when you told me about his infidelity."

Emily: (getting a little angry) "I know he cheated on me. I haven't forgotten about it. But it doesn't mean that I have to hold it over his head. I want to be friends with him again. Maybe you can't understand that."

Monica: "All I am saying is to be careful. He says he won't cheat again, but what if you give him another chance and he blows it? Then what?"

Emily: "It's my decision to make, mom. Not yours. I'm not saying I want to get back together with him again. But just to be friends with him again. If I get hurt again, it'll be my own fault, not yours."

Monica: "Ok. I hope you now that even though we may not always agree on things, I will always be on your side, support you, and love you."

Emily: (smiles) "I know. But I need you to understand that even though I may not always make the right decision, if it's the wrong one, then I need to be the one to make it right. Not you. Can you do that?"

Monica: (smiles) "I think I can. I know we all make mistakes. It's learning from them that makes you stronger."

Emily: "I know. Thank you for always being there for me."

Monica: "And I will continue to be there for you."

(They hug, and then Emily goes upstairs to her room. Outside Kelly's, Lucky and Michelle are talking when Liz comes to them from inside)

Liz: "Hey."

Lucky: "Hey, honey."

(He kisses her)

Liz: "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met. I'm Elizabeth Webber."

Michelle: "I'm Michelle Thomas."

Liz: "Nice to meet you."

Michelle: "Likewise."

Liz: (looks at Lucky) "Did you get supper?"

Lucky: "Uh…No, not yet. Is it ok on ribs and baked potatoes?"

Liz: "That's fine."

Lucky: (looking at Michelle) "Well, see ya later."

Michelle: "Can we talk sometime?"

Lucky: "Uh…yeah, sure. I'll call you. Where you staying?"

Michelle: "Across from Luke's. My number is 298-0326. Do you need me to write it down?"

Lucky: "No. We'll most likely run into each other again if I forget it."

Michelle: "Ok."

Lucky: "Later."

Michelle: "Bye. Bye Liz."

Liz: "Bye."

Lucky: (looking at Liz) "Ready?"

Liz: "Yep."

(Lucky and Liz go to Luke's to order their supper before going to their apartment. Michelle's still outside in the same spot as she was before)

Michelle: (sighs) "We need to talk, Lucky. Please call me, soon. Or I hope we run into each other soon."

(Michelle then sighs and walks away)

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please read & review. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13"Preparing for the Wedding"**

(Michelle goes into Kelly's and sits down at a table by the window. She orders a Diet Sprite and a piece of apple pie. Just then, Lucky comes down the stairs and is about to head out the door when Michelle calls out his name. He stops and looks behind him, noticing her)

Lucky: "Michelle? H…hey."

Michelle: "Hey, Lucky. You and Elizabeth have a good night?"

Lucky: "Yeah. Yeah. We did."

Michelle: "Will you…uh…be busy tonight?"

Lucky: "Why?"

Michelle: "I was hoping we could talk."

Lucky: "Look…Michelle…"

Michelle: "Lucky, I haven't had a chance to talk to you in how long?"

Lucky: "Well, Michelle, I have to get to work."

Michelle: "Does she know the reason you left Port Charles in the first place?"

(Lucky gives her a look for them to talk outside. They go outside and go by one of the tables)

Lucky: "I told her it was business."

Michelle: "So she doesn't know?"

Lucky: "That we went undercover? No. Everything that went on had to be confidential or did you forget that?"

Michelle: "No, Lucky, I didn't. So she doesn't know what happened between us?"

(Lucky looks at her disgustedly)

Lucky: "Between us? Michelle, nothing happened between us."

Michelle: (seductively) "But something COULD have happened between us."

Lucky: "Michelle, I want to make something perfectly clear. I love Elizabeth. We are going to get married in a week and half."

(Michelle thinks about what she just said and feels bad)

Michelle: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Lucky: "It's ok. Look, I have to get to work."

Michelle: "Ok. I'll see you around."

(Lucky is about to walk away when he turns around)

Lucky: "Do you know how long you're staying here?"

Michelle: "I'm not sure. Probably a few weeks….or months."

Lucky: "Well, see you around."

Michelle: "Uh-huh."

(Lucky leaves while she goes back in to drinking her pop and eating her apple pie. Emily is jogging in the park when she runs into Nicholas)

Emily: "Hey. What's up?"

Nicholas: "Ah, nothing."

(Emily senses something wrong)

Emily: "Nicholas…are you ok?"

Nicholas: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Emily: "Come on. Let's sit down."

(They sit on a bench)

Emily: "Talk to me, Nicholas."

Nicholas: (exhales) "I met this girl, you know?"

Emily: "Yeah?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. We started to hit it off well."

Emily: "But?"

Nicholas: "I tell her I have a brother and she asks what his name is and I tell her Lucky and she freezes."

Emily: (puzzled) "What do you mean, 'freezes'?"

Nicholas: "She froze when I asked her about it. She told me she knew Lucky from when they ran into each other in a different town. I started to get suspicious of her. Anyway, she said she needed to talk to Lucky."

Emily: "You…you don't think he was involved with her, do you?"

Nicholas: "No. He would never do that to Elizabeth."

Emily: "I know. I just had to ask. What's her name?"

Nicholas: "Michelle Thomas. You know something? The way she was talking, about Lucky, it's almost as if she had some secret to tell him."

Emily: "I wonder what it is, if she has one."

Nicholas: "I don't know. But I can promise you one thing: If Michelle is up to something, I'll find out."

(Michelle is walking around outside of Kelly's when she takes her cell phone out of her pocket and dials a number)

Michelle: "Hey. It's me. I'm in Port Charles. I got in a few days ago. Yeah, I saw Lucky. He's as good looking as he was when we did our undercover work together. Yes, I know what I have to do. He has a brother here in Port Charles. Lucky has a fiancé. Yeah, I'm sure I could get info. out of both of them. Later."

(She presses end, turns the power off, and puts it back in her pocket. She sees Liz working in Kelly's through the window. Liz looks like she is getting ready to leave for the day. Michelle goes into the restaurant when Liz is getting her purse. Michelle goes to Liz)

Michelle: "Elizabeth?"

(Liz raises her head up from her purse)

Liz: "Hi. You look familiar, but I don't remember where we met."

Michelle: "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Michelle Thomas. We met yesterday night."

Liz: "Oh, right. Sorry."

Michelle: "It's ok. Um…are you busy right now?"

Liz: "I'm off for a few hours, and then I need to come back."

Michelle: "You meeting Lucky?"

Liz: "Actually, I'm meeting someone else."

Michelle: "Oh. Then I guess I'll see you later."

Liz: "Ok."

(Michelle leaves, leaving Liz wondering why she wants to talk to Lucky. Liz walks to Luke and Laura's house)

**Knock-knock**

(Laura opens the door and sees Elizabeth)

Laura: "Hey!"

Liz: "Hey. Are you busy at all?"

Laura: "Oh, no. No. What do you need?"

Liz: "Well, I wanted to make sure all the arrangements for the wedding are done."

Laura: "Sure. Just let me get the list from my desk."

Liz: "Ok."

(Laura looks on her desk and finds the list, looking at it and talking to Liz)

Laura: "Here we go. Ok, the wedding will be at the Catholic Church. The reception and dance will be at Luke's. As for the flowers, Bobbie, your grandmother, and I are getting them from Janine's Flower Shop. Cake will be from the bakery. The bridesmaid's dresses and your dress will be from 'Kirsten's Bridal'. The flower girl will be LuLu. And the ring bearer will be Lucas. The priest will be Father Mark Jensen. The dance will follow the reception at 9pm. Are you and Lucky going to write your own vows?"

Liz: "Yes, we are."

Laura: "Ok. The bridesmaid's dresses will be lavender, right?"

Liz: "Yep. I tried on my wedding dress last week. Fits perfectly."

Laura: "Good. Now, has Lucky been fitted for his tux?"

Liz: "Yes. He got fitted a few days after my fitting."

Laura: "Ok. Have you chosen a maid of honor?"

Liz: "Yeah. I chose Emily and Sarah will be a bridesmaid."

Laura: "So, Sarah is coming then?"

Liz: "Yeah. I talked to her a little while ago on the phone."

Laura: "All righty. Has Emily been fitted for her dress yet?"

Liz: "Her final fitting is tomorrow. I'm going with her to make sure it's a done deal."

Laura: "Ok."

(She crosses things off her list)

Laura: "Will your parents attend the wedding?"

Liz: "They said they'd try. But I'm not going to hold my breath for that because I could tell they thought I was making a mistake or something getting married."

Laura: (exhales) "Listen to me, Elizabeth. It is not your fault they don't want to attend. If they can't accept you for whom you are: smart, funny, caring, and loving: then it's better this way. You've got support from you grandmother, Luke and I, and your friends. You are really lucky."

Liz: "I know I am. I just wish my parents could see me the way I am today instead of the way I was those years ago."

Laura: "Just give them time. Maybe they'll come around."

Liz: "I'm not counting on it, but thank you for trying to help."

Laura: "No problem."

(They hug. Later, Michelle runs into Nicholas at Kelly's outside)

Nicholas: "Oh, hey."

Michelle: "Hey."

Nicholas: "So, have you had a chance to talk to Lucky, yet?"

Michelle: "Yeah, a little. I'm hoping we can finish the conversation later."

(Nicholas looks at her suspiciously)

Nicholas: "Michelle…I'm sure Lucky has already told you about his upcoming wedding."

Michelle: (getting annoyed) "Nicholas, I know, ok? I'm not going after Lucky."

Nicholas: "Then why'd you make it sound like you were?"

Michelle: "You're wondering why I want to see Lucky so bad?"

Nicholas: "Actually, I do."

Michelle: "I will tell you this much, Nicholas. Lucky and I were involved in something when he went out of town a little while ago. I can't say what it is."

Nicholas: "So you're NOT interested in him?"

Michelle: "Nicholas, it's kinda hard not to fall for someone when they have a great body and personality. But l won't do anything about it."

Nicholas: "I hope not. 'Cause Lucky and Elizabeth are happy together and I won't let anyone tear them apart."

Michelle: "So serious."

Nicholas: "I am."

Michelle: "Ok. So, they're getting married in a week?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. So hard to believe. It seems like just yesterday they just met."

Michelle: "No kidding."

(Michelle checks her watch)

Michelle: "Well, I gotta go."

Nicholas: "Ok. I'll see you around."

(Michelle leaves. Nicholas goes into Kelly's to get something to eat. Liz leaves Laura's and heads to the apartment. She sees Lucky already there, shirtless. He turns around)

Lucky: "Hey!"

Liz: "Hey."

(They kiss)

Lucky: "Where were you?"

Liz: "Oh, I was at your mother's. We were going over all the preparations for the wedding. How come you're here?"

(Lucky pretends to be offended)

Lucky: "Elizabeth, I thought you missed me."

Liz: (teasingly) "Nah." (laughs) "Of course I missed you! You're off of work so early."

Lucky: "I got the construction work done and he let me go early."

Liz: "Cool."

(He goes to her and holds her)

Lucky: "Besides, gives me more time with my beautiful wife-to-be."

Liz: (smiles) "Mmmm. Couldn't agree more."

(He starts to kiss her, when she pulls away)

Lucky: "What...what's wrong?"

Liz: "Nothing's wrong. The preparations for the wedding popped into my mind, that's all."

(Lucky goes to sit at the table and Liz goes to him and sits by him)

Lucky: "Ok. What do we got here?"

Liz: "I don't want to pressure you, Lucky, if you don't – "

Lucky: (interrupting her) "Elizabeth…..Elizabeth, I WANT to help with the wedding. I'm sorry I didn't help out more."

Liz: "You're helping now. That's all that matters."

Lucky: (kisses her on the cheek) "Okay, what's first?"

Liz: "Well, did you get fitted for your tux?"

Lucky: "Yep. Already done. They called a few days ago and said they were done."

Liz: "Ok."

Lucky: "Our special day is coming up. Everything will be perfect."

Liz: "When are you picking up your tux?"

Lucky: "Friday. I can get it on my lunch break."

Liz: "Don't forget to eat, too."

Lucky: "Don't worry. I won't."

Liz: "Thank you."

Lucky: "You know something? Sometimes you worry too much."

Liz: "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Lucky: (nods) "True. How's everything else?"

Liz: "Well, your mom, Bobbie, and Gram are helping with the flowers. Your dad is generously letting us have the club. I asked Emily to be my maid-of-honor. Sarah will be one of my bridesmaids."

Lucky: "How'd she respond to that?"

Liz: "She was fine with that."

(Lucky stretches his arms)

Lucky: "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beat!"

Liz: "Yeah, I worked so long today. Whew!"

Lucky: (goes to Liz) "Elizabeth, I don't want you to the point where you'll wear yourself out."

Liz: "I won't. You don't have to worry, but thank you anyway. No wonder I love you so much."

Lucky: (teasing) "Yeah, I guess I'm pretty loveable, aren't I?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Hey! Don't be cute now!"

(She knows what he is about to say and they both laugh. Then, they get ready for bed. She puts on her favorite teddy bear pajamas and Lucky puts on his black boxers. Liz lies down in Lucky's arms and they go to sleep)

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please read & review! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 "Michelle's Secret"**

(Max is having coffee at Kelly's when Emily comes in. She goes to the counter to order an orange juice. She then sits at a chair by the counter. Max sees her and goes to her)

Max: "Hey."

Emily: (turning around) "Oh, hey."

Max: "What have you been up to?"

Emily: "Well, just got done getting the last fitting for my dress for Liz and Lucky's wedding."

Max: "What are you gonna be?"

Emily: "Elizabeth asked me to be the maid-of-honor and I accepted."

Max: (smiles) "I'm happy for you."

Emily: (smiles a little) "Thanks."

(Melody bring her her orange juice)

Melody: "And here you go."

Emily: "Thanks. How much?"

Melody: "$0.75."

(Emily digs in her jeans and gets 3 quarters to give to her)

Max: "There's something I want to talk to you about."

Emily: "What?"

(She drinks her orange juice)

Max: "I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie sometime…as friends of course."

(After finishing her orange juice, she puts the cup on the counter and then speaks to Max)

Emily: "I would say yes, but right now, between school and helping Elizabeth with her wedding…"

Max: "No, I understand. It's ok."

Emily: "Thanks for understanding."

Max: "No problem."

Emily: (smiling) "Thanks for asking, though."

Max:(smiles) "You're welcome. Well, I better go."

Emily: "See you later."

(Max goes to the counter and pays for his coffee, then leaves. Emily wonders if she made a mistake for not saying yes to his movie invitation. At Kirsten's Bridal, Liz is in her wedding dress when Laura comes out with her bridesmaid dress)

Liz: "So, what do you think?"

Laura: (smiles) "It's so beautiful."

Liz: "Thanks. And thank you for being one of my bridesmaids."

Laura: "Thank you for asking me."

(Liz and Laura go to the dressing rooms and get out of their dresses. They get dressed and then give it to the lady whose working. They pay for their dresses and then leave the store. They go to the apartment, hang up the dresses on hangers in the closet. They leave the apartment. Laura follows Liz down to Kelly's. Laura goes to sit at a chair in front of the counter while Liz goes to work)

Laura: "Is your sister coming?"

Liz: "I talked to her a little while ago. She'll be here in a few days."

Laura: "Are you two getting along better?"

Liz: (sighs) "I'll always love her because she's my sister, you know? But even when we were kids, we were never really close. I guess since we're sisters, in a way, we'll always bond."

Laura: "I'm sorry you're not really close with your family. Except for Audrey, right?"

Liz: "Yeah. She's always been there. She always tries to lift my spirits where my parents are concerned."

Laura: "Do you know if they're coming to the wedding or not?"

Liz: "They said they'd try when we spoke. The difference between my sister and I is when something is wrong with Sarah, they'll rush to help her. But with me, they always say the usual 'we love you, we're always here for you', but I don't care anymore. I stopped believing that a long time ago."

Laura: "A parent should be in both their children's lives. I hope you know you can always count on Luke and me. Even Nicholas."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you, Laura. You guys are like the family I pretty much never had."

(Liz chuckles)

Liz: "Why can't you and Luke be my parents?"

Laura: (chuckles) "If you and my son weren't together, you never know!"

(They both laugh)

Liz: "Well, I wouldn't want to be related to Lucky because then I wouldn't be able to marry him!"

Laura: "True!"

(A woman walks into Kelly's)

Woman: (clears her throat) "Excuse me? Is Elizabeth Webber here?"

(Liz, who's making coffee, is confused)

Liz: "Wait a minute. I know that voice."

(She turns around and sees the woman and smiles)

Liz: "Sarah!"

Sarah: "Well, hello, sis."

Liz: (runs around the counter) "Sarah, you're here!"

Sarah: (hugging Liz) "Told you I'd be here. Wouldn't miss your wedding for the world."

Liz: "Come on! Let's go outside and talk. Taylor! Can you please take my place for a little while?'

(Taylor comes to the counter)

Taylor: "No problem."

(They go outside and sit at a table)

Liz: "I didn't think you'd be here for another few days."

Sarah: "Well, I got some time off of work."

Liz: "Did Bryan come down with you?"

Sarah: "He's at work right now. He's waiting to hear if he can get the time off."

Liz: "I hope I get to meet him."

Sarah: "I'm sure you will."

Liz: "Did you get fitted for your bridesmaid dress yet?"

Sarah: "That was the first thing I did when I got here. It's hung up in the back of my car."

Liz: "Where are you staying at?"

Sarah: "I checked in at Luke's."

Liz: "Okay."

(As Lucky is walking in the park, Michelle notices him and goes up to him)

Michelle: "Hey."

Lucky: "What do you need?"

Michelle: (scoffs) "Not a very nice greeting."

Lucky: "What's your point?"

Michelle: "You never called."

Lucky: "I told you I would when I could."

Michelle: (folds her arms) "When?"

Lucky: (annoyed) "I don't know, Michelle. When I do, I do."

Michelle: "I need to tell you something."

Lucky: "What?"

Michelle: "I know you're in the middle of planning your wedding….but…"

Lucky: (sighs) "Spit it out!"

Michelle: "That…that night that we slept together…"

Lucky: "We had no choice. We were being watched."

Michelle: "I assume that you had protection?"

Lucky: (angrily) "Of course I did! I didn't want that night to happen!"

Michelle: "But it DID happen, Lucky. We were forced to!"

Lucky: "Yeah, Michelle. We were forced to, because you know damn well if they thought for even a second that we only pretended to be lovers, they would have killed us!"

Michelle: "I know that, Lucky! I _was_ there! Do you think I _wanted_ that to happen?"

Lucky: (shrugs) "I don't know, Michelle. You were _very_ willing to go along with it."

Michelle: (angrily) "What was I supposed to do, Lucky? Huh?! Act like we _weren't_ lovers? Tell them our operation was a fake so they'd kill us? What should I have done, Lucky? Please tell me! I'd really like to know!"

Lucky: "Alright! Jeez! Calm down!"

(Lucky sighs)

Lucky: "Oh, you said earlier before that there was something you needed to tell me. What?"

Michelle: "I found out something a few months ago. 2 months to be exact."

Lucky: "What?"

(Michelle takes out a piece of paper that shows the results of a pregnancy test)

Michelle: "This."

(She gives it to him)

Lucky: (puzzled) "What's this?"

Michelle: "What do you think it is? Look at it."

(He looks at it)

Lucky: "This…this is…"

Michelle: "It's the results of a pregnancy test, Lucky; I went to a hospital out of Port Charles and got the tests done. The results show I'm pregnant."

Lucky: "So? So what if you're pregnant?"

Michelle: (scoffs) "_So?_"

Lucky: "Who's the father?"

Michelle: "Who do you _think_ is the father?"

Lucky: (stepping back) "Oh, no! I am _not_ the father!"

(He walks behind Michelle. She turns around)

Michelle: "Of course you're the father!"

(Lucky turns around, facing her)

Lucky: "Ok, for one thing, Michelle, when we were forced to…sleep together…that was months ago. You could have been with another guy since then."

Michelle: "It's normal for you to think that. I wasn't, though. When we can, we'll find out the truth. Then, you'll know I was telling the truth."

Lucky: "Fine. What we are going to do, though, is go to the hospital tomorrow and you're going to take a pregnancy test. We'll find out for sure if you're _really _pregnant."

Michelle: "I'm not lying, Lucky."

Lucky: "We'll find out tomorrow. Tomorrow on the 2nd floor in the waiting room at 2pm."

Michelle: "Don't you need to make an appointment?"

Lucky: "They usually have openings around then. If not, we'll go when there are openings."

Michelle: "Ok."

Lucky: "But until then, I will be getting ready for my wedding to Elizabeth."

(He starts to leave, then stops)

Lucky: "One more thing. I don't want anyone knowing about this, you got that?"

Michelle: (nods) "Yeah, sure. No problem."

Lucky: "Good. See you tomorrow."

(He walks away)

Michelle: (sighs) "Well, Lucky, once that test comes back positive, you'll have no choice but to believe me. You may think that someone else fathered this child, but if I know you as well as I think I do, you'll step up to the plate."

(She smiles)

Michelle: "Then it's goodbye Elizabeth and hello Michelle."

(The next day, after taking a shower, Lucky wipes himself off and gets dressed. Elizabeth goes in front of the mirror and is putting on her make-up before she goes to work in 2 hours)

Liz: (turns around) "So, how do I look?"

Lucky: (looks at her and smiles) "Beautiful, as always."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you. Just think, Lucky, in 5 more days, we'll be husband and wife."

(Lucky puts his arms around Liz)

Lucky: "In my eyes, we're already married. You know, to tell you the truth, I'm almost ready to go to Las Vegas and elope!"

Liz: (laughs) "Well, anyways...um….how's that friend of yours?"

Lucky: (puzzled) "What friend?"

Liz: "Michelle."

Lucky: "Oh. Uh…she's good. Good."

Liz: "You ok?"

Lucky: "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Liz: "Because ever since we ran into her that one night, you've been acting weird."

Lucky: (smiles) "No, I'm fine."

Liz: (concerned) "I know I already asked this, but are you sure you're ok? You seem…worried about something."

Lucky: "Nope. Just trying to picture you in a sexy negligee."

Liz: (chuckles) "Ok. Whatever you say. I need to see Emily today about some wedding stuff."

Lucky: "I'm gonna leave work early today."

Liz: "Why? What's going on?"

Lucky: "Oh, nothing. Don't worry."

Liz: "Ok."

(Liz kisses him goodbye then leaves. Lucky sits on the bed, wondering whether or not Michelle was telling the truth about the baby. Max walks around the park when a woman goes his way. Max sees her and his jaw drops)

Max: "What…what the…"

Woman: "_Max?_ What are _you_ doing here?"

Max: "I could ask _you_ the same question."

Woman: "It's none of your business why I'm here."

Max: (sighs) "So, what have you done this time, Michelle?"

Michelle: (scoffs) "What are you talking about?"

Max: "Oh, _come on_, Michelle. We both know you don't go anywhere without stirring up trouble."

Michelle: "I guess you don't know me as well as you thought."

Max: "I never knew you at all."

Michelle: "Hmmm…well, see ya."

(Max blocks her way)

Max: "You're not going anywhere."

Michelle: "I have somewhere to be, thank you very much."

Max: "Where? To break up another couple?"

Michelle: (shrugs) "If they were in love as much as they said…"

Max: "Whatever, ok? Listen to me. If you cause any more trouble for anyone, you'll have _me_ to deal with."

(Michelle looks at him angrily and then leaves. Max wonders what she's up to now. Liz goes to Emily's. Emily answers the door when Elizabeth knocks)

Liz: "I thought Reginald usually answers the door."

Emily: "Mom gave him the afternoon off."

Liz: "Oh. Don't you have school today?"

Emily: "Oh, there were parent-teacher conferences yesterday and there's no school the day after."

Liz: "Oh, ok. Well, um…Is this a good time or are you busy?"

Emily: "No, no. You're fine. Come on in."

(They go to Emily's room)

Emily: "What do we need to work on?"

Liz: "Well, your lavender dress is done. The others are done too. My wedding dress is done. Sarah's is done. Nicholas and Lucky's tuxedos are all done."

Emily: "How long is Sarah staying?"

Liz: "Just for the week."

Emily: "Oh. Ok."

Liz: "If I tell you something, do you promise, no matter what, to keep it to yourself?"

Emily: "Of course. You know I never tell anyone what you tell me unless you say so. What is it?"

Liz: "Well, I haven't really been feeling well the last few days. It could be the stress of the wedding, but…"

Emily: "You think you might be pregnant?"

Liz: "I don't know. Plus…I'm…uh…a few days late."

Emily: "Your period hasn't come yet?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, not yet."

Emily: "Well, did you take a pregnancy test?"

Liz: "No. I just assumed since I have been busy planning the wedding and working at Kelly's, maybe that's why."

Emily: (nods) "What are you going to do?"

Liz: "Well, that's where you come in. Would you mind coming with me to see Bobbie at the hospital?"

Emily: (smiles) "Not at all. When do you want to do it?"

Liz: "Well, I have to call the hospital first, but I'd like to do it around 2pm. I know this is a little short notice…but…"

Emily: "I'd love to come."

(Emily checks her watch)

Emily: "It's 1pm now. Maybe she has an opening."

(Liz picks up the phone and dials the number to General Hospital)

Liz: "Hello? This is Elizabeth Webber. Does Bobbie Spencer have any openings this afternoon? She does? At 2:30pm? Great! I'll take it. Thanks."

(She puts the phone down on the receiver)

Emily: "So you got in?"

Liz: (nods) "Yep. Remember, you can't tell anyone, ESPECIALLY Lucky."

Emily: "I promise. When do you go back to work?"

Liz: "I asked for the afternoon off."

Emily: "Ok."

(She puts on her jacket and grabs her purse. They leave. At General Hospital, Lucky waits in the waiting room, wondering where Michelle is. Finally, she shows)

Lucky: "Where have you been?"

Michelle: "Sorry. I got a little lost. This _is_ the first time I've been to Port Charles, you know?"

Lucky: "I can see that."

Michelle: "Let's just get this over with."

(They go to the front desk, asking for Bobbie Spencer. The nurse calls Bobbie. A few minutes later, Bobbie appears in the waiting room)

Bobbie: "Hello. What can I do for you? Michelle, right?"

Michelle: (nods) "Yes."

(Lucky looks at Michelle, then Bobbie)

Lucky: "Uh…my friend scheduled an appointment. She wants to have a pregnancy test done."

Bobbie: "Ok."

(Lucky brings Bobbie away from Michelle)

Lucky: "She's…uh…she doesn't want her boyfriend to know she might be pregnant. Could you keep this confidential?"

Bobbie: "Anything that happens between a doctor and a patient is always confidential."

(Bobbie goes back to Michelle)

Bobbie: "Ready?"

Michelle: "Sure."

(Bobbie tells Lucky to wait in the waiting room. Bobbie then takes Michelle to a room where she asks her questions (if she's allergic to anything, any diseases, what are the symptoms of what she's feeling, etc.), then sends Michelle to the lab to urinate in a cup. When Michelle is done, the lab person tells Michelle it will take a few hours but she'll put a rush on the tests. While Lucky is waiting in the waiting room, he sees Emily coming out of the elevator. He goes to her)

Lucky: "Emily…what…what are you doing here?"

Emily: "Lucky! Hi! Uh…mom has the day off so she asked me to get something for her at the hospital."

Lucky: "Oh."

Emily: "What are you doing here?"

Lucky: "Just….helping out a friend."

Emily: "Oh."

(She looks for Liz around the room)

Lucky: "So, uh, did you and Elizabeth get everything straightened out?"

Emily: (puzzled) "Huh? Oh. Uh…yeah."

Lucky: "You ok? You seem a little…lost in space…or something."

Emily: "No. No. I'm ok. Well, see ya."

(She walks away)

Lucky: "See ya." (puzzled) "Ok, that was a little weird."

(Emily walks around the top floor looking for Elizabeth. Just then, Elizabeth pops out of the elevator. She sees Emily)

Liz: "Hey."

Emily: "Oh, there you are! I was looking all over for you!"

Liz: "Sorry. I got held up at Kelly's."

Emily: "So, are you ready?"

Liz: (exhales deeply) "As ready as I'll ever be!"

Emily: "Just think, in a little while, you'll find out if you're expecting."

Liz: "Oh, yes."

Emily: "Come on. Let's go."

(Emily and Liz walk around the building for a few minutes until they see the front desk, which they go to. They see a nurse)

Liz: "Excuse me? I'm Elizabeth Webber. I called earlier about an appointment with Bobbie Spencer. Is she available yet?"

(The nurse picks up the phone and dials a number)

Nurse: "Is Bobbie Spencer done with her 2pm appointment yet? Ok."

(She puts down the phone and looks at Liz)

Nurse: "It'll be a few more minutes. Why don't you wait in the waiting room over there and I'll get you when she's done."

Liz: "Okay. Thanks."

(Emily and Liz walk to the waiting room and they sit down)

Emily: "Still nervous?"

Liz: "In a way, yeah. I mean, if I'm not pregnant, I can't tell Lucky because then I'll feel like I let him down again."

Emily: "Liz, you didn't let Lucky down last time. When you're meant to be pregnant, it'll happen."

Liz: "When I told him I wasn't pregnant, I could tell he was a little bummed."

Emily: "He was a little. Only because he wants a family with you. He even told me."

Liz: (confused) "What are you talking about?"

Emily: "Well, a few days after you got your news that you weren't pregnant, he confided in me that he would be the happiest man in the world if you were pregnant. To hold his son or daughter for the first time. He told me he even pictured it."

Liz: "I have a confession to make, too. I pictured the same thing."

(They both smile. The nurse comes to them and tells Liz that Bobbie is ready for her. Liz goes with the nurse, while Emily waits in the waiting room. Liz waits in the room for five minutes, and then Bobbie comes in)

Bobbie: "Well, hi."

Liz: (smiles) "Hey."

Bobbie: "What brings you here?"

Liz: "Well, I've been feeling queasy these last few days, and I figured it was because of the stress of the wedding, but…"

Bobbie: "You think you might be pregnant?"

Liz: "I honestly don't know."

Bobbie: "Well, that's what we're here to find out."

(Bobbie asked her some questions (if she has any allergies, any diseases, what are the symptoms of what she's feeling). She then sends Liz to the lab to urinate in a cup for the pregnancy test. When Elizabeth is done, she gives the cup to the lab person. They tell Elizabeth it'll take a few hours to get the results being Bobbie will put a rush on the tests. Elizabeth goes to Bobbie and waits patiently. After a few hours, the lab person comes in with the results and gives the form to Bobbie. Bobbie asks Elizabeth if she wants to hear the results. She thinks for a second, and then nods to Bobbie. Bobbie starts to read the results to Elizabeth)

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please read & review. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 "The Wedding"**

(5 days later, it is now Lucky and Elizabeth's wedding day. Laura, Emily, & Sarah make sure everything is in place at the church)

Laura: "So, how does everything look?"

Emily: "Couldn't have done it better myself."

Sarah: "It all looks beautiful. Where's Lizzie?"

Laura: "Oh, she's checking her lists to make sure she's not forgetting anything. I'm gonna go over to the apartment to start doing her hair, When are you guys heading over there?"

Emily: "We have a few last minute touches, and then we'll be over. After you do her hair, we're doing her make-up."

Laura: "Got your dresses at Liz's?"

Sarah: "Yeah."

Laura: "Well, I better get going!"

Sarah & Emily: "Bye."

(Laura leaves. Sarah & Emily continue to do things around the church)

Sarah: "So, who is giving away Elizabeth at the wedding?"

Emily: "Lucky's father, Luke Spencer."

Sarah: "Oh."

Emily: "Do you know if your & Elizabeth's parents are coming?"

Sarah: (shakes her head) "No, I don't. I don't see why they wouldn't come."

Emily: "Well, they still have a few hours left."

Sarah: "You ready to go?"

(Emily looks at everything around the church)

Emily: "Yep. Everything's good to go!"

(Laura goes to the apartment & knocks)

Liz: (answers the door) "Hey."

Laura: "Hey. How's everything going?"

Liz: (points at herself) "I'm a mess!"

Laura: (chuckles) "Don't worry. That's why I'm here!"

Liz: "Where are Emily & Sarah at?"

Laura: "Oh, they're at the church. They should be here soon."

(Lucky is downstairs at Nicholas' house getting ready. Nicholas finishes getting ready upstairs when Lucky asks for help)

Lucky: (shouts) "Hey, Nicholas! Get down here!"

Nicholas: (coming down the stairs) "Whatcha need, little brother?"

Lucky: (points to his tie) "Whatya think?"

Nicholas: (chuckles softly) "Come here. You know, after all these years of having to practice tying a tie at weddings & get-togethers, you'd know how to do this by now."

Lucky: (smirks) "Funny."

(Nicholas finishes with Lucky's tie, then taps it)

Nicholas: "All done!"

Lucky: "Thanks."

Nicholas: (smiles) "My pleasure. So, when do you, uh, think the women are gonna be at the church?"

Lucky: "Well, it's, uh…" (checks his watch) "…noon and we have to be there by 2 o'clock obviously for the wedding, so probably an hour."

(Luke knocks, then comes in the house)

Luke: "Well, how are my two guys doing?"

Nicholas: "Fine. He was having trouble with his tie, as usual."

Luke: "Not surprisingly."

Lucky: "Hey, it's my wedding day! Give me a break!"

Luke: (looks at Nicholas) "What do you think?"

Nicholas: "As much as I'd love to nag him more, he _does_ have a point."

Luke: "All right. What do you guys have left to do?"

Lucky: "All I had left was my tie so we can get going."

Nicholas: "Let's go."

Luke: "You guys, I'm gonna go to the apartment to see if the women need any help."

Lucky: (sneaky grin) "You gonna give us some details on the dresses?"

Luke: "Keep dreaming, cowboy."

(Nicholas & Lucky laugh)

Nicholas: (laughs) "We'll see you at the church."

Lucky: "Bye."

(Luke leaves. At the apartment, Laura, Emily, Sarah, & Liz make sure everything is all set. Liz thanks them for helping out with the wedding night)

Liz: "Thanks you guys for helping out. I want to make sure tonight is perfect."

Emily: "It will be. In a few hours, you & Lucky will be husband & wife and have your whole lives to look forward to."

Liz: "I know. I still can't believe it."

(There's a knock at the door. Laura answers it, showing Luke)

Laura: "What are you doing here?"

Luke: "Thought I'd see if I can be of any help."

Laura: "Well, Liz has her hair done, as you can see. And her make-up is done, too."

(Laura points to Elizabeth's hair. Her hair is up in a bun. There's a small braid around the bun, showing a white flower between the front & right side of the bun. Her cheeks are a pinkish color, shown by her eyes, which are also pinkish. Her lips are shown to have white sparkly lip gloss)

Laura: "We're gonna go to the church and get Elizabeth all set up. The girls already have their dresses on."

Luke: "And it looks beautiful."

Emily & Sarah: "Thank you!"

Laura: (getting the wedding dress) "Are we ready?"

Sarah & Emily: "Yes."

Luke: (to Liz) "You look beautiful, darling."

Liz: "Thank you, Luke."

Luke: (hugging Liz) "You're gonna make a lovely bride."

(They all get their stuff and leave the apartment and head for the church. Lucky and Nicholas leave for the church. Bobbie leaves work early and heads to the church to help out. Laura, Sarah, Emily, & Liz go into the bridal room where they help her into her dress. The dress is shoulder length. In the front it goes up to the chest. It's lacey in the front and back. In the back, lower back area, there's a white bow. Laura zips it up to the upper back area. She then puts on her white, one-inch high heels. Emily, Sarah, and Laura are in a lavender, shoulder length dress with the front going up to the chest. They are in one-inch, lavender high heal shoes. It's now 1:15 p.m. Liz is in the bridal room putting on her pearl earrings. Emily and Sarah are at a mirror fixing their hair, making sure it's just right. Bobbie is walking around; making sure Emily and Sarah's hair is perfect. Bobbie then finishes up with their hair & tends to Liz, helping her with the dress, making sure nothing's wrinkled. Sarah and Emily see Elizabeth)

Sarah: "Oh, my god, Liz. You look so pretty!"

Emily: "You're like a princess!"

Liz: (smiles & looks like she's gonna cry) "Thank you." (Shaking) "Gosh, I'm so nervous!"

Bobbie: (chuckles softly) "It's normal since it's your wedding day."

(Nicholas & Lucky are walking around the church when Max shows up in a tuxedo)

Lucky: (whispering) "Remind me again why I asked him to be one of my groomsmen?"

Nicholas: (whispering) "Because you need to let that anger of yours go and at least try to be nice, especially for Emily's sake."

Lucky: (whispers) "Yeah, well, if it wasn't for Max -"

Nicholas: (seriously) "Lucky, I know Max isn't exactly your best friend, but you're about to get married, you need to start letting some of that anger go."

Lucky: (sighs) "Yeah, I know."

(Max goes to them)

Max: "Hey, guys."

Nicholas: "Hey. So, what do you think?"

(He moves his hand around the church)

Max: "I like it. Lucky, thank you for asking me to be one of your groomsmen."

Lucky: (quick smile) "Sure."

(Lucky looks at Nicholas, then brings Max away)

Lucky: "Listen, Max, a lot has happened to all of us these last few months. I know I shouldn't have gotten involved with you & Emily, but Emily's my friend."

Max: "You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad you're giving me another chance at being friends. I know you don't exactly like me much these days."

Lucky: "You're right. After what happened with Emily, I didn't want to see your face again…but Nicholas is right. He told me I need to let my anger go…and he's right. I can't just turn off a button and all of a sudden, let my anger go. But I'll do better."

Max: (smiles) "Thanks, Lucky. I'm glad we can be friends."

Lucky: (smiles) "Okay."

(Lucky, all of a sudden, remembers Michelle and the possible pregnancy)

Max: "Hey, Lucky?"

(Max waves his hand in front of Lucky's face)

Lucky: "Huh?"

(He moves his head)

Max: "Everything ok?"

Lucky: "Uh…yeah. Excuse me."

(Lucky walks to Nicholas)

Lucky: "Can we talk?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. Sure. Sounds serious."

Lucky: "Yeah, it is."

Nicholas: (worried) "Lucky…is this about your and Elizabeth's wedding?"

Lucky: "No. No. It's about something else."

Nicholas: "Let's go somewhere private."

(Lucky goes into a room he finds with Nicholas)

Lucky: "Remember when I was gone for that month a few months back?"

Nicholas: "Yeah, you didn't really say anything about it. I figured you'd talk about it when you were ready."

Lucky: "Anyway, something happened."

Nicholas: "What do you mean, 'something happened'?"

Lucky: "I can't get into the details, but I've been driving myself crazy over it!"

Nicholas: "Ok. What is it?"

Lucky: "But you have to promise me something."

Nicholas: "What?"

Lucky: "This stays between us. You absolutely CANNOT tell Elizabeth."

Nicholas: "I won't. Just tell me what it is."

Lucky: "Like I said, I can't get into details, but I had to go undercover. The feds assigned a woman to me, a woman I NEVER met before." (Sighs) "You know who the woman is."

Nicholas: (puzzled) "I know the woman? Who…?" (figuring it out) "Oh, no. You're not talking about…?"

Lucky: (nodding) "Yeah."

Nicholas: (shocked) "Mi…_Michelle? Michelle_ was assigned to you? You've got to be kidding me!"

Lucky: (nods) "I wanted someone else because you know that feeling you get where you get a bad feeling about someone?"

Nicholas: "I know how that feels."

Lucky: (stuttering) "Well…we were assigned to act as if we…as if we were…. lovers."

Nicholas: (shocked) "_What? Lovers? _Lucky-_"_

Lucky: (putting his hand down a little) "Yeah, I know. I couldn't believe it either. Nicholas, I didn't want to do this. You've got to believe me!"

Nicholas: "Lucky…Lucky, you know I believe you." (Sighs) "Keep going."

Lucky: "Well, like I said, I didn't want to do it. But I couldn't get out of it. No matter how hard I fought it. Michelle then told me to pretend she was Elizabeth."

Nicholas: (holds his hands up, then puts them down) "Wait…okay…how did she know about Liz?"

Lucky: "I…I told her."

Nicholas: "Why did you tell her?"

Lucky: "Because Elizabeth's name came up when I didn't want to do it."

Nicholas: "So, then what happened?"

Lucky: (starts to get tears in his eyes) "Nicholas…"

Nicholas: "Lucky…what are you saying? What happened?"

Lucky: "Nicholas…you…you have to understand…I HAD to go along with everything! I didn't have a choice!"

Nicholas: "Lucky…Lucky! What are you saying?!"

Lucky: "To…to convince them, not the feds, that we weren't pretending. So we wouldn't get caught! Nicholas, you…you've got…you've got to believe me!"

Nicholas: "Lucky, of course I believe you. You know I do. But, Lucky, tell me!"

Lucky: (stutters) "I…I…"

Nicholas: "You what, Lucky? Lucky, tell me! What did you do?"

Lucky: (shouts) "I slept with her!"

(Tears go down Lucky's cheeks)

Nicholas: (jaw drops) "Oh, my…" (walking around the room) "Oh, boy."

(Nicholas covers his hands with his mouth, slides them through his hair, and then puts them back down)

Nicholas: "Ok. Ok. How…how far did this go?"

Lucky: "I used protection to make sure she wouldn't get pregnant."

Nicholas: "Ok."

Lucky: (eyes wandering) "But…"

Nicholas: "But what?"

(Lucky doesn't respond)

Nicholas: "Lucky…"

Lucky: "She…she told me she was pregnant."

Nicholas: (jaw drops again) "Lucky, what do you mean she was pregnant?"

Lucky: "A few days ago, she came up to me and she told me she was pregnant. Since our undercover work happened a few months ago, she could have been with someone else since then. Plus, I used a condom."

Nicholas: "True, you did. But, Lucky, remember, condoms aren't always 100% safe."

Lucky: "I know."

Nicholas: "Was she on birth control?"

Lucky: (puzzled) "Why would she be?"

Nicholas: "Well, for 1 thing, when you think you're gonna have sex, a lot of women go on the pill. Unless…"

Lucky: "Unless what?"

Nicholas: "Lucky, is it possible that maybe she WANTED to get pregnant?"

Lucky: "I kinda already thought about that, But, Nicholas, she could have been with another man."

Nicholas: "What'd she say to that?"

Lucky: "She said she figured I'd ask that."

Nicholas: (sighs) "So, what are you gonna do?"

Lucky: "The other day, I went with her while she had a pregnancy test done. I lied and told Bobbie that her boyfriend

doesn't know that she may be pregnant so that way she won't suspect anything."

Nicholas: "Good thinking."

Lucky: "Anyway, when it's possible, I told Michelle that I'm getting a paternity test done to determine if I'm the father. We'll find out the truth then."

(Nicholas nods. Someone knocks at the door. Nicholas & Lucky look at each other)

Nicholas: "Who…who is it?"

Bobbie: "It's me. Bobbie. Nicholas? Are you and Lucky in there?"

(Nicholas & Lucky sigh in relief)

Lucky: "Yes, Bobbie, we're in here."

Bobbie: "Don't you know what time it is?"

Nicholas: (checks his watch) "Sorry, Bobbie. We didn't notice the time. We'll be right out."

Bobbie: "Ok. See you in a few minutes."

Lucky & Nicholas: "Ok."

Nicholas: "We better get going. We have a wedding to get to. But we WILL talk about this later."

Lucky: (nods) "Count on it. Remember, this stays between us."

(Nicholas promises Lucky. Lucky wipes the tears from his cheeks. They open the door and go out. They notice the kitchen on their way to the main room. They run into Luke in the hall)

Luke: "Where have you guys been? Wedding's about to start."

(Lucky looks at Nicholas, then looks back)

Nicholas: (interrupting) "Just chatting. You know, giving the groom last minute advice."

Lucky: (barely audible) "Oh, advice, all right."

Nicholas: (nudges him) "Shhh."

Luke: (looks at them weirdly) "Okay, what's going on?"

Nicholas: "We…were…just…talking about Lucky's big day. I mean, after the wedding, he won't be single anymore!"

Lucky: (chuckles softly) "No kidding. But Elizabeth's worth it."

Luke: (looks at them weirdly still) "I still don't believe you two, but the wedding is about to start. Let's go."

(Luke waits for them to go. Lucky & Nicholas whisper as they're walking in front of Luke)

Lucky: (whispers) "Damn it! He knows there's something fishy going on!"

Nicholas: (whispers) "Just be quiet."

(They walk to the main room, where everyone is seated. Nicholas checks his watch again, which shows 1:55 p.m. Sarah, Emily, Laura, & Liz are all talking)

Emily: "I can't believe it! Five more minutes!"

Liz: (nervously to herself) "Okay. Okay. Stay calm."

Sarah: (goes to Liz) "What's the matter?"

Liz: "Oh, nothing. Just pre-wedding jitters."

Sarah: "I hope not about marrying Lucky."

Liz: (shaking her head) "No."

Sarah: "In a few minutes, you'll be Mrs. Lucky Spencer."

Liz: "I know. And hopefully soon, you'll be Mrs. Bryan Gaskill."

Sarah: (chuckles) "You never know!"

Liz: "So, was Bryan able to come to the wedding?"

Sarah: "No, he couldn't get out of work. I'm sorry."

Liz: "It's ok. I'm sorry, too. Some other time."

Sarah: "Yeah."

(Bobbie comes in)

Bobbie: "Ok, guys! Show time!"

Emily: (jumps up & down) "This is it! This is it, Elizabeth!"

Liz: (sighs) "Yep. Is Ricky here?"

Bobbie: "He just got in five minutes ago."

Emily: (scoffs) "_Five minutes ago?_ Ricky's always late for everything!"

Laura: (trying to make everyone laugh) "Look at the bright side. At least he's here!"

Sarah: (puzzled) "Who's Ricky?"

Liz: "Oh. He works with Lucky. He's Lucky's boss."

Sarah: "Oh."

Bobbie: (claps her hands) "Ok, ladies! Let's go!"

(They all get ready and go outside. Lesley Lu and Lucas, the flower girl and ring-bearer, go in front and prepare to start walking. Emily, the maid of honor, is by Nicholas, the best man, prepare to start walking. The bridesmaids and groomsmen go by whom they're supposed to be walking with. Laura, who is first in line, is by Ricky. Sarah, who is second, goes by Max. The women slide their hand inside the elbow of the groomsmen as they patiently wait for the wedding to start)

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please read & review! Hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 15 Pt2

**Chapter 15 "The Wedding" Part 2**

(The flower girl and ring-bearer, maid of honor and best man, and bridesmaid prepare to walk down the aisle. Lesley Lu Spencer as the flower girl, Lucas Spencer as the ring-bearer, waits for the priests' signal before they start to walk. The priest then signals Lesley Lu and Lucas to walk forward. They walk slowly. The music starts and Lesley Lu starts to grab some flower petals from her basket and softly throws some on the ground. Lucas just walks; holding a white pillow with two gold rings pinned to the middle of the pillow on the top)

(Emily and Nicholas then start to slowly walk down the aisle. After they walk about 10 feet down the aisle, then Laura & Ricky start to walk slowly from the end of the isle after Lesley Lu & Lucas walk about 10 feet. When Lesley Lu & Lucas walk toward the end of the isle, Lesley Lou goes toward the front bench & stands a few feet in front of the bench. Lucas goes toward the right bench & stands a few feet in front of the bench)

(Sarah & Max start to walk when Laura & Ricky walk about 10 feet. As Laura walks toward the front of the bench, then goes left & Ricky goes toward the front & then walks to the right. They both stop about 6 feet before turning around & stopping)

(Sarah & Max then start to walk down after Emily & Nicholas walk about 10 feet. When they get to the middle of the isle, Sarah & Max get ready to go to their sides of the benches where they both stop about 4 feet before turning around & stopping. Sarah & Max then go near the front of their benches & each go their separate ways about 2 feet before stopping. The music then stops)

(The 'Wedding March' then begins with Luke standing on the left of Elizabeth, who has her veil covering her face. They then begin to walk down the aisle. When they're at the front, they stop. The priest then asks who gives away this woman. Luke replies 'I do'. He then turns to Liz, lifting up her veil just enough to kiss her cheek. He then gently puts her veil back down. Lucky then walks toward Elizabeth & takes her hand. They walk forward in front of the priest. Everyone then is silent)

(A Note from the author: I don't remember all the exact details of what is said at a wedding. Sorry)

Priest: "Thank you all for being here. We are here for the union between Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber in holy matrimony. We have just cause for this wedding. If anyone feels this wedding should not take place, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Michelle: "I speak."

(Michelle is at the end of the isle with a pregnancy stick in her hand. Everyone is looking at her & muttering. She walks up to Lucky and Liz)

Michelle: "Hi, Lucky. I found out the results of the pregnancy test. Hello daddy. You're going to be a father. I'm pregnant!"

Liz: (looks at Lucky with tears in her eyes) "Lucky? Is…is it true?"

Lucky: (stutters) "Elizabeth, please, I –."

Liz: (angrily) "Michelle is pregnant with your child?"

Lucky: (tears in his eyes) "Elizabeth, I…I can explain –."

Liz: (tears in her eyes) "_How could you do this?!"_

(Liz slaps Lucky. Michelle then laughs, her laugh echoing. Lucky then shakes. Lucky realized it was just a daydream)

Liz: (whispers) "You ok?"

(Lucky nods. The priest continues)

Priest: "Now here it begins. Lucky and Elizabeth, you're hands. You may now say your vows."

(Liz & Lucky join hands)

Lucky: "Elizabeth, for as long as I could remember, I have loved you. No one is perfect, but to me, you're perfect. You don't judge people, but you also say what you feel is right. I hope we're together for the rest of our lives.

(Lucky gets tears in his eyes)

Lucky: "You're caring, loving, and you're the sweetest person I know. You complete me, Elizabeth. Permanent lock."

Liz: "When I first came to Port Charles, I didn't trust anyone. I didn't care if I caused others pain. But now that I look back all those years ago, I don't even recognize that person. When I first met you, Lucky, there was something about you that drew you to me. I realized later on that God must have sent you to me for a reason. So we could fall in love and live happily ever after. I know life is not perfect, but when I'm with you, life is pretty close to perfect."

(Liz starts crying a little)

Liz: "I love you, Lucky Spencer. Now and forever. Permanent lock."

(The Priest asks for the ring. Nicholas gets the ring from Lucas and gives the ring to Lucky)

Priest: "Lucky, place the ring on Elizabeth's finger."

(Lucky gently places the ring on Elizabeth's ring finger)

Priest: "Lucky, do you take Elizabeth's to be your wife, to have & to hold, for richer or poorer, sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

Lucky: (smiles) "I do."

Priest: "Elizabeth, place the ring on Lucky's finger."

(Emily gets the ring from Lesley Lu. Emily then gives the ring to Elizabeth, who puts the ring on Lucky's finger)

Priest: "Elizabeth, do you take Lucky to be your husband, to have & to hold, for richer or poorer, sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

Liz: (smiles) "I do."

Priest: "I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may kiss your bride."

(Lucky lifts Elizabeth's veil over her head, which lands on her back. They smile and then kiss, softly and tenderly. They break free)

Priest: "May I introduce to you…" (Liz & Lucky face the crowd and hold hands) "…Mr. and Mrs. Lucky Spencer!"

(Everyone starts clapping. Lucky takes Elizabeth's hand & goes down the aisle. The flower girl & ring bearer go down the aisle next. After them, Emily & Nicholas. Then Laura and Ricky. At last Sarah and Max. They all then go outside. Lucky & Nicholas open the door & put something at the bottom so the door doesn't move. Lucky & Liz then stand by the door & wait for all the guests to come outside. About a minute later, the guests come out, one by one, & say their 'congratulations'. They then hug Lucky & Elizabeth. Some of the men kiss Elizabeth's cheek. When all the guests are done, Nicholas goes first, hugging Lucky & saying 'congratulations')

Nicholas: "Congratulations, man! You made your brother proud!"

Lucky: "Thanks, Nicholas."

Nicholas: (hugging Elizabeth) "Congrats, Liz! Best of wishes." (Kisses her on cheek)

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you very much, Nicholas."

(Emily gently pushes everyone out of the way)

Emily: "Alright! Out of my way!" (to Lucky) "I hope you two will be so happy!" (hugging her)

Lucky: "Thanks, Em."

Emily: (excitedly) "You guys did it!"

(Lucky smiles & looks at Liz, who looks at him and smiles)

Lucky: "I know. We did."

Emily: (hugs Liz) "Congratulations, Elizabeth!"

Liz: "We couldn't have done it without your help, Emily."

(Laura then hugs Lucky)

Laura: "Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you!"

Lucky: "Thank you, mom."

Laura: (hugging Liz) "I can't tell you enough how happy you have made this family!"

Liz: "You've told me a lot! But I love hearing it all the time!"

Luke: (jokingly) "Ok. Move it. It's my turn!" (hugging Lucky) "It's about time, son!" Lucky: (pretends to laugh) "Ha Ha Ha!"

Luke: (hugs Liz) "I look forward to having you as my daughter-in-law."

Liz: (smiles) "And I look forward to having you as my father-in-law."

(Sarah then comes to hug Lucky)

Sarah: "I'm happy for you, Lucky. Sorry I wasn't able to make it to your engagement party."

Lucky: "Thank you. And you're here now. It's all that matters."

Sarah: "I can't tell you how happy I am for you, Lizzie."

Liz: (smiles) "You just did, & thank you, Sarah. It really means a lot that you were able to come here to help Lucky & I celebrate our wedding."

(Max then shakes Lucky's hand)

Max: "Good luck, Lucky."

Lucky: (smiles) "Thanks, man."

Max: "You look beautiful, Elizabeth."

Liz: "Thank you, Max. Thanks for coming."

Max: "Thanks for inviting me."

Liz: "No problem."

(They hug, and then break free)

Lucky: (teasingly) "Hey! That's my wife you're hugging!"

Max: (joking) "She may be your wife, but that won't stop me."

(They all laugh. Everyone then goes to Luke's for the reception. The maid of honor and best man, bridesmaids & groomsmen sit at their assigned seats. The flower girl, Lesley Lou, sits with her dad, Luke & the ring-bearer, Lucas, sits with his mother, Bobbie. On the grooms side, on the left of Lucky, sits Nicholas. On the left of Nicholas, is Max, then Ricky. On the brides side, on the right, sits Emily. On the right of Emily, is Sarah, then Laura. On each end of the table, is a small white vase full of pink & yellow flowers. Everyone is talking at once, and then the noise of a fork banging against a glass quiets them down)

Nicholas: (standing up & raises his glass) "I'd like to present to everyone, Mr. and Mrs. Lucky Spencer!"

(Everyone claps & cheers. Everyone then quiets down for Nicholas to talk again)

Nicholas: (has his glass in his hand) "As the best man, it's my duty to make a toast. I've known Lucky & Liz for a long time. I remember when I first met Lucky. He wasn't always the brightest when it came to women, but you still gotta love him!"

(Lucky shows a smirky grin. Everyone laughs)

Nicholas: "And then there's Elizabeth. When I first met her, she was more of a 'don't get in my face' kind of girl. But as time went on, she found a way into our hearts, making us not wanting her out of our hearts. She's there if you ever need to talk to someone, which I have had to do from time to time. I'm very lucky to have her in my life." (Looking at Lucky & Liz) "You guys, wherever you two are in life, you'll always be in my heart." (Raises his glass) "To Lucky & Elizabeth!"

Everyone: "To Lucky & Elizabeth!"

(They all take a drink out of their glasses. Emily then stands up & gets her glass)

Emily: "You know, seeing Liz & Lucky's wedding day reminds me of how my wedding day will be. I picture the man I'll be with. But then I think, no matter how wonderful he is, he won't be as sweet as Elizabeth & as loving as Lucky. Lucky's always been like a brother to me since I first met him. He's always been there for me. Call him in the middle of the night, tell him you need him, he's right there, no questions asked. I've had to do that a few times. Elizabeth is the same way. You need her, she's there. She's like a sister to me. So, her, Lucky, Nicholas, & I, we're like brothers & sisters. One big happy family." (Looks at Liz, Nicholas, & Lucky) "That's what _you_ guys did for me and will continue to do. I love you guys." (starts to cry) "You know the maid-of-honor! They always gotta shed a tear or two!"

(Everyone laughs a little)

Emily: (raises her glass & gets teary) "To Lucky & Elizabeth, may everyday be better than the last."

(Emily gives Elizabeth a wink. Everyone takes a drink, and then claps. The groom, bride, and the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen get up and go to the food tables. After they go to their own tables and start eating, then the rest of the people line up to get food. As people are talking, Lucky and Liz chat while they're eating)

Lucky: "So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Lucky Spencer?"

Liz: "Pretty good. How does it feel to not be single anymore?"

Lucky: (nods) "I like it more & more every second."

Liz: "Ha ha." (sexily) "You know, as much as I love this feeling, I'll have an even greater feeling tonight."

Lucky: (looks at her in amazement) "Mrs. Spencer! You're starting to sound like me!"

Liz: (teasingly) "You ain't seen nothing yet."

(Nicholas goes to sit by Lucky)

Nicholas: "So, how does it feel?"

Lucky: "How does what feel?"

Nicholas: "Being married?"

Lucky: (puts his arm around Nicholas' shoulder) "Pretty good. You'll meet someone. Don't worry."

Nicholas: "I thought I did…then I found out she's not as pure as I thought."

Lucky: "You mean Michelle, don't you?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. When I went to the restroom, I looked outside & saw her lurking around. I think she wants to talk to you."

Lucky: (barely audible) "Damn it." (Then louder) "Let's talk in private." (Looks around the room) "Come on. Let's go out of the room for a little while."

Nicholas: (nods) "Okay."

(Lucky goes to Liz)

Lucky: "Hey, honey?"

Liz: (turns to Lucky) "Yes?"

Lucky: "Uh, Nicholas & I are gonna use the restroom. Be right back."

Liz: "Okay." (Kisses Lucky)

(Lucky and Nicholas head out of the room)

Lucky: "Who the hell does she think she is? It's my wedding day!"

Nicholas: "Maybe she knows the results of the pregnancy test & wants to tell you."

Lucky: "Even if she is pregnant, I don't think the baby's mine. I mean, our undercover work was _months _ago. Wouldn't she of known that _something_was up?"

Nicholas: "I guess if she wanted to wait awhile, she picked a great time."

Lucky: "Can you give her a message? I don't want to be gone for too long. Elizabeth might get suspicious."

Nicholas: (nods) "No problem."

Lucky: "Tell her I'll talk to her at the dance. Not to get me, I'll get _her_."

Nicholas: "No sweat."

(Nicholas is about to leave when Lucky calls his name)

Lucky: "Hey, Nick."

Nicholas: (turns around) "Yeah?"

Lucky: "You can let her know what I told you if it comes up."

Nicholas: "You sure?"

Lucky: "Yeah, I trust you'll do the right thing."

(Nicholas leaves. Lucky goes back in the reception area and sits down next to Elizabeth. They start chatting. Nicholas lurks around outside when he spots Michelle)

Nicholas: "Hey."

Michelle: (turning around) "Hey. How's everything going in there?"

Nicholas: "Lucky and Elizabeth are celebrating & everyone else is talking."

Michelle: "Did Lucky send you out here?"

Nicholas: "Actually, he did. He has a message for you?"

Michelle: "Which is?"

Nicholas: "That he'll talk to you at the dance. Not for you to get him, he'll get you."

Michelle: "I see."

Nicholas: (impatiently) "Look, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. Lucky told me what happened those months ago."

Michelle: (scoffs) "He _what?_"

Nicholas: "He told me."

Michelle: "He wasn't supposed to!" (walking around) "Gosh!"

Nicholas: "Hey! It wasn't his fault! You were forced to, remember?"

Michelle: "Nicholas, do you know what the word 'confidentiality' means?"

Nicholas: "Do I look stupid to you?"

Michelle: "We were told to keep it confidential."

Nicholas: "Oh, like I'm sure you did your part."

Michelle: "When's the dance, anyway?"

Nicholas: (checks his watch) "In 3 more hours. Don't you dare try to see Lucky before the dance."

Michelle: (scoffs) "Do _I_ look that stupid?"

Nicholas: (barely audible) "You really want to know?"

Michelle: "Look, I'm gonna go eat something at Kelly's, then I'll take a walk. I'll be at the dance around 10pm."

Nicholas: "You know, for someone who is supposedly pregnant, you sure don't seem to care how cold you are out here."

Michelle: "Yet another secret he told you, I see."

Nicholas: "Do you have the results yet?"

Michelle: "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

Nicholas: "Well?"

Michelle: "Do you honestly think I'm gonna tell _you_? I'll wait to tell Lucky."

Nicholas: "You know, this undercover work happened months ago. Why should Lucky & I believe that you supposedly got pregnant during that time & not another time with another man?"

Michelle: "I'm not the slut you make me out to be, Nicholas."

Nicholas: "You're words, not mine."

Michelle: "Alright. You want to know the results? Will that satisfy your curiosity?"

Nicholas: "Like you said, you'll tell when you see Lucky."

Michelle: "I asked you if you want to know?"

Nicholas: (sighs) "Fine! What's the results?"

Michelle: (smiles) "You're gonna be an uncle in 7 months."

Nicholas: "We'll see."

Michelle: "What do you mean, 'we'll see'? I just told you that you'll be an uncle. Is that all you can say?"

Nicholas: "How do we know that you didn't change the results somehow?"

Michelle: "I don't have anything to do with it. Doctors do. If you have complaints, tell it to them."

Nicholas: "I will."

Michelle: (seductively) "You know, we COULD get to know each other more."

Nicholas: (disgusted) "You've GOT to be kidding me! I'm outta here!" (starting to walk)

Michelle: "Bye. Say hello to the father-to-be for me."

(Nicholas turns around, disgusted. He walks back in to Luke's. Emily notices Nicholas & walks up to him)

Emily: "Hey. Is everything ok?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Emily: "Nicholas, no one else may not notice, but I have."

Nicholas: "Notice what?"

Emily: "Do I have to spell it out? I know something's wrong. What is it?"

Nicholas: "Emily, nothing is wrong. Everything is great. Lucky & Elizabeth are married."

Emily: (sighs) "You _know_ that's not what I'm talking about."

Nicholas: (sighs) "Emily, everything is fine. Don't make a problem when there isn't."

Emily: "Fine. But I'm here for anything." (Looks at him seriously) "_Anything._"

Nicholas: "And I thank you for that."

(Nicholas walks away. Emily walks over to Luke)

Emily: "Hey, Luke."

Luke: "Hey, darling."

Emily: "Can we talk? It's sort of important."

Luke: "Sounds serious."

Emily: "It is."

Luke: "You want to talk in private?"

Emily: "Yeah."

Luke: "Let's go outside."

(They go outside)

Luke: "What's going on?"

Emily: "Okay. I don't know if you've noticed, but something is going on with Nicholas & Lucky."

Luke: (nods) "I've noticed too. They denied anything was wrong, but I could tell something was up."

Emily: "Me too. I tried to talk to Nicholas, but he pretty much told me nothing was wrong."

Luke: "I don't know about you, but I want to find out what's going on."

Emily: "Me too."

Luke: "Whatya say we put our heads together & corner 'em?"

Emily: "As much as I want to, they always say they'll tell us stuff eventually."

Luke: "True. I'm gonna go see Laura."

Emily: "You're not gonna tell her, are you?"

Luke: (shakes his head) "No."

Emily: "Shall we head back in?"

Luke: "After you."

(Luke holds the door open for Emily. Then he goes in. 2 ½ hours later, it is 9pm & the dance is just starting & everyone is still at Luke's. Some kids are on the dance floor. Lucky & Liz are dancing to a slow song, 'Forever Love' by Reba McEntire. Emily & Nicholas, Luke & Laura, & Ricky & Sarah are dancing. When the song ends, everyone claps. Then a fast song comes on. Lucky, Elizabeth, Emily, Nicholas, Ricky, Sarah are dancing when Lucky spots Michelle. He stops. Nicholas notices Lucky & mouths 'what's wrong?'" Lucky then mouths 'Michelle'. Nicholas notices Michelle & nods to Lucky. Lucky leaves the crowd & walks toward Michelle)

Lucky: (above the noise) "Let's go outside!"

(They walk outside. Lucky walks a little away from Luke's into a darker area where no one will see them)

Lucky: "I see you got my message."

Michelle: "And I also see that you told Nicholas about our undercover work."

Lucky: "I told him it was up to him whether he wanted to tell you or not that he knew. I trust him, unlike some other people in this town."

Michelle: "What did you want?"

Lucky: "Do you have the results of the pregnancy test? They should be back by now."

Michelle: "Yeah. I have the results."

Lucky: (impatiently) "_Well?_"

Michelle: "Maybe you should ask your brother. Since he was impatient as well."

Lucky: "Just tell me!"

Michelle: "I'm pregnant."

Lucky: (sighs) "Ummm…ok."

Michelle: "That's it?"

Lucky: "Like I said, we'll find out in a few months to determine if I'm the father. How far along are you?"

Michelle: "2 months along."

Lucky: "Oh."

Michelle: "Are, uh, are you & Elizabeth planning on having any children any time soon?"

Lucky: "We were close before, but it never happened. But if she was ever pregnant, if would be a blessing."

Michelle: (smiling) "When I knew you before, you were always loving towards kids."

Lucky: "Yeah. Well, I'm gonna head back in."

(Lucky goes back in. Liz notices him & goes to him)

Liz: "I've been looking all over for you."

Lucky: "Yeah. Sorry. I was talking to a friend."

Liz: "Oh. What friend?"

Lucky: "Michelle."

Liz: "Michelle? Oh. Ok."

(She wonders what they talked about)

Lucky: "She wanted to know if she can come in, and I assumed she could."

Liz: "Oh."

Lucky: (kisses her) "Let's dance!"

(Lucky takes Elizabeth's hand and heads to dance by Nicholas, Emily & the others. When the song is done, they go get a drink. They then go at the front & sit down. Two hours later, Nicholas asks the bride & groom on the dance floor. He gets a chair & puts it down in the center of the floor)

Nicholas: (to Liz & Lucky) "Time for the garter removal!"

Lucky: (to Liz) "Ready?"

Liz: "Sure!"

(Liz sits on the chair, with Lucky kneeling down by her. Nicholas has people bid for the garter. One man bids $20. Nicholas bids $50. Another man bids $75. Luke bids $100. The final bid comes when Max bids $350. Everyone is astonished. Lucky then uses his teeth while Elizabeth brings up her dress more so he can get it off. Max gives Nicholas the money & Nicholas gives the garter to Max. Max gives it to Emily. When Emily asks why Max gave it to her, he tells her he wanted to give something memorable to her. Emily then announces that Elizabeth will be throwing the bouquet. Bobbie then has all the single ladies to go onto the dance floor. Emily, Bobbie, Taylor, and Melody are among the ladies on the dance floor. As Elizabeth gets ready to throw the bouquet, the ladies are in position. When Liz throws it behind her, all the ladies run in circles trying to catch it. When the bouquet lands, everyone wonders who caught it. Just then, Michelle comes out of the group with the bouquet in her hands. Everyone is stunned)

Liz: "Michelle. Hey. Uh…congratulations."

Michelle: "Thank you."

Emily: "Michelle. What are you doing here?"

Liz: "Oh. I invited her. Hope that's ok?"

Emily: "Of course." (Clearly bugged by the invitation)

Luke: (over the microphone) "Excuse me? Excuse me everyone!"

(Everyone faces Luke)

Luke: "It's time for the dance for the bride & groom."

(Lucky and Elizabeth go by the stage and wait for the song to start. 'From this Moment On' by Shania Twain plays. Then they start dancing)

Lucky: "I love you, Mrs. Spencer."

Liz: "I love you, Mr. Spencer."

(They continue dancing. Lucky looks at Michelle, who rubs her belly. He then pictures Elizabeth and him, smiling when she tells him she's pregnant with his child. When the song is over, everyone claps. As 1am is slowly coming, people start to clear out. When it's 1 am, only people at the bar are still there, along with Nicholas, Emily, Sarah, Lucky, Elizabeth, Luke, and Laura. Luke tells the people at the bar that it's closing time. Sarah tells everyone bye & tells congrats once more to Lucky and Elizabeth, then she goes up to her room. Nicholas & Emily then leave)

Laura: "So, what did you guys think of tonight?"

Liz: "Great."

Luke: "I'm looking forward to the mess I get to pick up."

Lucky: "I can help you, dad, if you need me."

Luke: "It's ok. If the mess is worth it, which it is, I think I can handle it."

Lucky: (puts his hands up, then down) "Don't have to tell me twice."

Luke: "Go on. Get out of here. You two have a life to live. Get some sleep."

Liz: "Yes, sir!"

Laura: (hugging Liz) "Oh, congratulations, honey!"

Liz: "Thanks, Laura!"

Laura: "You can call me mom if you ever want to."

Liz: "Ok…mom."

(They laugh. Luke hugs Lucky, and then he pats him on the back. Lucky & Liz head out. Luke & Laura stay for another hour or so & finish picking up. They then lock up & leave the club)

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Please read & review so I know if you enjoyed it. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 16

- 4 -

**Chapter 16 "Wedding Night"**

(Lucky and Elizabeth leave Luke's and head to the apartment. When they get there, Lucky stops. When he's at the door, Elizabeth wonders what's going on)

Liz: "What's the matter?"  
Lucky: "What's wrong? I have to carry you over the threshold."

Liz: "Lucky, you don't have to-. "

(Lucky points his finger back and forth)

Lucky: "Uh-uh-uh."

Liz: "Ok. Haha."

(Lucky lifts her up so she's in his arms, and then carries her. She opens the door and they go in. They stop and look around. Lucky's mouth drops)

Lucky: (stutters) "What….what is all this?"  
Liz: (smiles a little) "Surprise."

(Lucky looks at her, the room, and then back at her)

Lucky: "You…" (stutters) "You did all this?"

(The room shows candles everywhere. Rose pedals are on the bed. The lighting is turned down a little. On the table, is a bottle of cider on ice with 2 wine glasses)

Liz: "Do you like it?"  
Lucky: "Do I…honey, are you kidding? I love it. But…but Elizabeth…"

Liz: (looks at Lucky) "What? What is it? Did…did I forget something?"  
Lucky: (looks at Liz) "No, no, it's not that. I mean…Elizabeth, you shouldn't have done all this."

Liz: "What do you mean I shouldn't have done all this?"

Lucky: "No. No. No. What I mean is, _I _should have been the one to do all this, _not_ you. I should have. A husband is supposed to do these things for his wife. Not the other way around."

Liz: "Lucky, listen to me, ok? This is my wedding present to my husband. I wanted to do this for you. I don't care who's supposed to do what on their wedding night. This is my way of telling you how special this day was for me. I love you, Lucky. You don't have to do anything for me, nothing at all. After all this, then if you want, it can be your night of surprises. How does that sound?"

Lucky: (exhales) "It sounds wonderful. And thank you. Thank you for all this. I love it."

Liz: (smiles) "Good!"

Lucky: "But -."

Liz: (puts her finger on his lips) "No 'buts'."

(She takes her finger off his lips)

Liz: "Would you like some cider, Mr. Spencer?"

Lucky: (smiles) "Thank you, Mrs. Spencer."

(She pours the cider in glasses. She gives one glass to Lucky. Just as she's about to toast, she stops)

Lucky: "What? What's the matter?"

Liz: "Nothing."

(She puts down her glass)

Liz: "I don't know about you, but I would like to get into something more…." (Sexily) "…comfortable."

Lucky: (smiles seductively) "Really?"

Liz: (seductively) "Uh-huh."

Lucky: "What did you have in mind?"

Liz: "Slip into something comfortable in here, while I go into the bathroom. I have a little surprise for you."

Lucky: "You do, huh?"

Liz: "Wait right here."

(Lucky gently grabs her arm, pulling her arm)

Lucky: "What if I don't want to let you go?"

Liz: "Are you saying you can't handle me gone for two minutes?"

Lucky: (shrugs) "Maybe."

(He starts kissing her neck)

Liz: "Uh-uh-uh."

(She pulls away. She then goes into the bathroom. Lucky takes off his black pants and white shirt, which shows his black boxers. After about 2 minutes, Lucky hears Elizabeth's voice in the bathroom)

Liz: "I'm ready to come out."

Lucky: "I'm ready for you to come out."

Liz: (chuckles) "Okay. Here I come."

(Liz opens the door and slowly comes out)

Lucky: (turning around to see her) "Is this comfy enough-whoa."

Liz: (smiles) "You like?"

Lucky: (stutters) "Do…do I…uh…"

(Liz is wearing a lacy white negligee that's just above her knees with a lacy white robe)

Liz: (smiles) "I thought you would."

Lucky: "Yeah. I do."

Liz: "I have a confession to make. Emily helped me pick it out."

Lucky: (still staring at her negligee) "You both have great taste."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Would you like some cider now?"

Lucky: "Yes."

(They walk to the table. Lucky has a hard time taking his eyes off of Elizabeth, who gives him a glass full of cider)

Liz: (raises her glass) "What should we toast to?"

Lucky: "Uh…great beginnings and to our love that'll last forever."

Liz: "Mmmm. Perfect."

(They both take a drink)

Lucky: "You look beautiful."

Liz: "Thank you."

(Then they make another toast and take another drink)

Lucky: "Would you like to dance, Mrs. Spencer?"

Liz: "Thank you, Mr. Spencer."

(He puts on some soft music. She puts out her hand, which he takes. They start dancing. She then puts her hand around his neck and he puts his hands around her waist)

Lucky: "How did I ever get to be so lucky?"

Liz: "I think I might be the lucky one."

Lucky: "Why?"

Liz: "It's hard to resist that charm of yours."

Lucky: "What are you talking about? When we first met, you didn't exactly say hello."

Liz: "Then we got to know each other. You want to know something?"

Lucky: "What?"

Liz: "I may not have been very nice to you when we first met, but I knew deep down that the first time I saw you, I knew we were destined to be together."

Lucky: "You knew that, huh?"

Liz: "Oh, yeah."

(They chuckle. They start to kiss. They're about to stop, but it becomes clear they don't. She starts to massage his back. He then slowly slips off her robe. As they kiss, they massage their tongues together. They softly moan. Then they stop kissing and look at each other. Then they smile a little)

Liz: (whispers) "Make love to me, Lucky."

Lucky: "Are you sure?"

Liz: "I've never been more sure of anything. I want you, Lucky."

Lucky: (whispers) "I want you, too."

(Lucky then starts to kiss her neck. She softly moans. She raises her head up and down)

Liz: "Oh, Lucky."

(He starts to kiss more passionately. She moans more loudly)

Lucky: "I want you so much, Elizabeth."

Liz: "Make love to me, Lucky. Please…make love to me."

(He then carries her and takes her to the bed. He goes on top of her)

_Shania Twain "You're still the one" playing_

(They're standing up, kissing. Lucky removes one strap off her shoulder and kisses it. He then removes the other strap and kisses her other shoulder. Her negligee falls down, revealing her top area. Her white lacy panties show. Lucky smiles and starts to kiss her chest. He starts to take off her panties. She helps him take them off. She then takes off his black boxers. He helps her take them off. He carries her to the bed, where he lays her down. Then they start to make love)

Liz: "Oh, Lucky."

Lucky: "I want you so much, Elizabeth."

Liz: "I want you, too."

(They both take deep breaths as they moan)

_Faith Hill "Just to hear you say that you love me" is playing_

_Christina Aguilera "I Turn to You" is playing_

(Lucky and Liz lie underneath the covers, naked)

Lucky: "So, how was your first night as husband and wife?"

Liz: "Better by the minute."

Lucky: "I have to say, as much as I've loved our past experiences of making love, this has probably been the greatest."

Liz: "I think I have to agree with you there."

(They kiss. Liz breaks free. She gets up, puts her negligee and white panties back on and heads to the bathroom)

Lucky: "Where you going."

Liz: "Oh, you'll find out."

Lucky: (seductively) "Got another surprise for me?"

Liz: "Actually, I do."

Lucky: "Should I close my eyes?"

Liz: "Put your boxers on, but then get back into bed."

Lucky: "Okey-dokey."

(Lucky gets up, slides his boxers on, then gets into bed)

Lucky: (whispering to himself) "I wonder what this is all about? She said she had another surprise, but what could top this? Oh well. I'll find out."

Liz: (from the bathroom) "Are you in bed?"

Lucky: "Yes. And wondering what the surprise is. Got me a little curious."

(Liz comes out of the bathroom with her hands behind her back)

Liz: "Hey."

Lucky: "Hi."

(Lucky notices her hands behind her back)

Lucky: 'What's behind your back?"

Liz: "I hope you'll like the surprise."

Lucky: "If it comes from you, I'll always love it."

Liz: "Okay. You know how we discussed having children?"

Lucky: "Yeah. We thought of waiting a little while so we could have time to ourselves, but if you ever found out you were pregnant, it would be a blessing. Why?"

Liz: "Well…"

(Elizabeth takes out her hands, revealing a piece of paper)

Liz: "This is my surprise."

Lucky: (reads the piece of paper) "What…is…is…this what I think it is?"

Liz: "Yes. A month ago, I started feeling nauseous. I thought maybe it's because I've been working too much, but…"

Lucky: "Well, you _have_ been working too much, but I knew you'd stop if it got to be too much."

Liz: "I know. But when I…I was with Emily and mentioned it to her that I wasn't feeling well, she asked if I was pregnant."

Lucky: "And?"

Liz: "I told her I assumed it was just because of the stress for preparing for the wedding."

Lucky: "Well, it's obviously not that now."

Liz: "I know. Anyway, I got an appointment at the hospital at 3 and –. "

Lucky: (interrupting) "So_ that's_ why Emily was there!"

Liz: (confused) "Huh?"

Lucky: "Oh, uh, I ran into Emily at the hospital and asked her what she was doing, but she said it had to do with her mother."

Liz: "What were _you_ doing at the hospital?"

Lucky: "Oh, just…uh…helping out a friend."

Liz: "You seem to be saying that a lot lately. Is something going on I should know about?"

Lucky: "It's nothing to worry about. Anyway…" (hinting at her to continue talking)

Liz: "Oh! Emily and I met up because I wanted her to come with me."

Lucky: "Why didn't you want me there?"

Liz: "For one thing, if it was negative, I didn't want to disappoint you again. And another thing, I wouldn't have been able to reach you anyway."

Lucky: "Right."

Liz: "I saw Bobbie, did the routine again like last time. Emily was with me when I heard the news."

Lucky: (starts to smile) "So…"

Liz: "And Bobbie told me that I was pregnant!"

Lucky: "You're…you're…"

Liz: (smiles excitedly) "Yeah!"

Lucky: "You're pregnant? We're…having a baby?"

Liz: "Congratulations, daddy!"

Lucky: "Oh, my god, Elizabeth!"

(He gets up from the bed. Then Liz gets off it. He takes her in his arms and starts to spin her. He finally puts her down)

Lucky: (worriedly) "Wait! I…I didn't hurt the baby, did I? By hugging you like that and spinning?"

Liz: "Nope. Don't worry."

Lucky: "So…so it's official? You _really _are pregnant?"

Liz: "Yes, I really am pregnant! You can even call Bobbie. She's the one who told me."

Lucky: "I can't believe it! Wait, when we made love, did it hurt the baby?"

Liz: "I already asked Bobbie. We can make love all we want."

Lucky: "I like the sound of that!"

Liz: "I can see that!"

(He pulls her in his arms again and starts to kiss her. Then they hug)

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please read & review! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 "Baby Trouble?"**

(Author's Note: I am fast-forwarding it 3 months for storyline purposes. Elizabeth is now 3 months pregnant. Michelle is now 5 months pregnant)

(At the apartment, Lucky is getting ready for work. He is walking around the place. Elizabeth is looking in the mirror at her stomach)

Lucky: "Hey, babe."

Liz: "Hey. Geez, I'm not even 5 months along & I already look big!"

Lucky: "You look beautiful. Stop putting yourself down."

Liz: "Can you believe it, Lucky? We just got married a few months ago & now we're having a baby!"

Lucky: "So, how late do you work tonight?"

Liz: "Tammy insisted I leave at 6 even though I told her I could work till around 7."

Lucky: "I know we're not exactly rich, Elizabeth, but you also need to take care of our baby that you have growing inside of you."

Liz: (sighs) "I know. Emily's coming by Kelly's around 3 today. I'll take a half-hour break."

Lucky: "Cool." (Getting his coat) "Love you."

(Lucky goes to Elizabeth and kisses her on the cheek)

Liz: "Love you, too."

(Liz covers her belly with her hands)

Liz: (sighs) "Well, little one. Looks like it's just you & me till we get downstairs."

(Elizabeth leaves the apartment & heads downstairs)

Liz: "Hey, Tammy!"

Tammy: "Hey. You're a little early yet."

Liz: "Minus well get a head start!"

Tammy: "Remember, Elizabeth, take it slowly & if you're feeling tired at all, let me know."

Liz: "I will. Lucky already gave me the same advice, too."

Tammy: "Yeah, I saw him run out of here."

Liz: "He wanted to get a head start at work too."

Tammy: "What are Lucky & Ricky making these days?"

Liz: "They're making a garage for this house a few blocks away."

(Taylor approaches)

Taylor: "Hey!"

Liz: "Hey, Taylor."

Taylor: "How's the little baby?"

Liz: "Growing inside, as usual."

Tammy: "Do you & Lucky know when you'll get to see the baby?"

Liz: "We have 2 months to go, and then we'll get to see him or her."

Taylor: "What are you hoping for?"

Liz: "As long as it's healthy really…. but I wouldn't mind a boy. So that way it'll look like Lucky."

Tammy: "I think it would be cute to have a girl. What do you think, Taylor?"

Taylor: "I'm not sure. I think either would be adorable."

Liz: (seeing customers coming in) "Well, we better serve our customers!"

Taylor: (boringly) "Yay."

(Liz & Tammy laugh. Liz goes to the customer)

Customer: "May I have scrambled eggs, bacon, & a glass of milk?"

Liz: (writing down order) 'Will that be all for you?"

Customer: "Yes" (notices her belly) "May I ask a question?"

Liz: "Sure."

Customer: "Are you expecting?"

Liz: "Yes, I am."

Customer: "How far along?"

Liz: "3 months."

Customer: "Congratulations."

Liz: "Thank you."

(Liz goes to the counter & gives Tammy the order. Nicholas stops by at Lucky's workplace)

Nicholas: "Hey, bro."

Lucky: "Hey! What's up?"

Ricky: "Hey, Nicholas."

Nicholas: "Hey, Ricky. How's Elizabeth?"

Lucky: "Pregnant & looking gorgeous."

(They all chuckle)

Lucky: "What'd you need?" (putting down his hammer)

Nicholas: "Will you be on break anytime soon?"

Lucky: (hesitating) "Ummm…."

Ricky: "You can take a half hour off since you came in early."

Lucky: "Thanks, man."

(Nicholas brings Lucky a little away from Ricky)

Nicholas: "When did you want to get together to talk more about that situation?"

Lucky: (puzzled) "What situation?" (getting the picture) "Oh, _that_!"

Nicholas: "How long will Elizabeth be at work?"

Lucky: "Till 6. I get off at 5 & then we can go to your house if you want?"

Nicholas: "5pm it is."

(Nicholas starts to leave, then goes back to Lucky)

Nicholas: "Hey."

Lucky: "Yeah?"

Nicholas: "So, Michelle is really pregnant?"

Lucky: (sighs) "Yeah."

Nicholas: "You don't sound so sure."

Lucky: "I still kinda think she's faking. Either that or she's pregnant but the baby's not mine."

Nicholas: "Maybe you're right."

Lucky: "She's going to the hospital today for an appointment w/ Bobbie."

Nicholas: "Are you going with her?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No. Elizabeth has her appointment tomorrow at 1. I already told Ricky so he gave me an hour with Liz. So we can possibly get our appointment with Bobbie done with so then I can buy her lunch."

Nicholas: "Just think, bro, in 6 months, you'll be changing diapers, having to get up in the middle of the night, & be so tired you won't be able to see straight."

Lucky: "Looking forward to it."

Nicholas: "Well, see you at 5."

Lucky: "You got it."

(Emily is jogging in the park with her portable CD player & headphones when Max bumps into her)

Emily: "Oh. Hey."

Max: "Aren't you cold?"

Emily: "No, actually I'm hot. Running makes me really hot!"

Max: "Okay." (Chuckles softly)

Emily: "Isn't it so hard to believe, Max?"

Max: "About?"

Emily: "Elizabeth's pregnancy?"

Max: "Yeah, I ran into her a little while ago when I was at Kelly's. She told me."

Emily: "What time is it?"

Max: (checks his watch) "Almost 5. Why?"

Emily: "Gotta go to Kelly's to meet up with Elizabeth. See you around."

(Emily takes off)

Max: (softly) "Bye."

(Emily heads to Kelly's. She opens the door & heads in. Liz notices her)

Liz: "Hey, Em."

Emily: "Hey. You almost ready?"

Liz: "Yep!"

(Liz says goodbye to Tammy & Taylor, then her & Emily head out)

Liz: "Can we stop at Nicholas' house?"

Emily: "Sure. Why?"

Liz: "I want to ask him if he has any plans for supper. Do you have any plans?"

Emily: "Nope!"

Liz: "Would you like to come over?"

Emily: "Sure!"

(It's 5pm & Lucky knocks on Nicholas' door)

Nicholas: "Come on in!"

(Lucky goes in and shuts the door behind him)

Lucky: "Hey!"

Nicholas: "Hey. You hungry or thirsty?"

Lucky: "No, thanks."

Nicholas: "Well, obviously Michelle knows I know since we talked on your wedding night."

Lucky: "I still can't believe this whole thing happened. While Elizabeth & I are expecting our child, Michelle sprung on me that _she's _pregnant."

Nicholas: "You still don't think that she's faking or it's not your kid?"

Lucky: "Well, Bobbie was there. But with Michelle, you never know."

Nicholas: "You know what I'm starting to wonder?"

Lucky: "What?"

Nicholas: "If Michelle maybe faked her pregnancy test & somehow made it look like she's pregnant."

(Liz & Emily walk up to Nicholas' door when they hear noises)

Emily: "What's the matter?"

Liz: "I think I hear Lucky's voice inside Nicholas' house."

Emily: "Whatcha wanna do?"

Liz: "Hold on. I think I hear something."

(Elizabeth listens to the door)

Lucky: "Michelle _can't_ be pregnant because Elizabeth would be devastated!"

Nicholas: "Then pray that Elizabeth never finds out."

Liz: (shocked) "_What?_"

Emily: "What? What's wrong?"

(Elizabeth grabs her stomach & starts to get on her knees. Emily has a worried look on her face and goes to Liz)

Emily: "Elizabeth…Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

Liz: "Emily…."

(Elizabeth falls to the ground. Emily gets down on her knees and tries to comfort her. Emily then raises her head)

Emily: (shouts) "Someone! Help!" (to the door) "Nicholas! Lucky!"

(From inside Nicholas' house, Nicholas and Lucky look at each other weirdly)

Nicholas: "Wait…was that Emily?"

Lucky: "Let's go!"

(Emily yells through the door)

Emily: "You guys! Come quick! Something's wrong with Elizabeth!"

(From inside Nicholas' place)

Lucky: "Elizabeth? What would she be doing here?"

(Lucky runs up Nicholas' stairs & opens the door, with Nicholas following. Lucky sees Elizabeth on the ground, unconscious)

Lucky: "Oh, my god! Elizabeth!"

(Lucky holds her in his arms, with Nicholas & Emily watching in horror)

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Please read & review! Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 "Baby Trouble?" Part 2**

(Lucky carries Elizabeth comes out of the elevator and goes to the front desk, with Nicholas & Emily tagging along)

Lucky: "Help! Somebody, please!"

Nurse: (going to them) "What's the matter, young man?"

Lucky: "My wife…" (looking at Emily) "passed out, right?"

Emily: "She felt a pain in her stomach & then fainted."

Lucky: (at Emily) "You never told me she felt a pain in her stomach."

Nurse: "Let me call Bobbie Spencer."

(2 men in nurse uniforms bring out a bed on a gurney)

Man #1: "Let's put her on here."

Man #2: "Is she conscious?"

Man #1: "She's conscious, but sleeping." (To the nurse) "We're gonna bring her in Room 1. Tell Bobbie Spencer to hurry up."

Nurse: "Ok." (To Lucky) "I'm sorry. You guys will have to wait here in the waiting room."

Lucky: (worriedly) "But I'm her husband. Please!"

Nurse: (sighs) "All right. But only you, sir."

Lucky: (appreciatively) "Thank you!"

Nicholas: "We'll wait in the waiting room, Lucky."

Lucky: "Thanks."

(Lucky goes with the nurse. In the waiting room, Emily and Nicholas go to sit down)

Emily: "I hope she'll be ok."

Nicholas: "She's strong. She'll make it."

Emily: (worriedly) "What about the baby?"

Nicholas: "Don't worry. Bobbie will take care of the baby."

(Bobbie comes in the room where Liz is. Elizabeth then wakes up)

Liz: (dizzily) "What happened?"

Bobbie: "You fainted. How are you feeling?"

Liz: "Still dizzy." (Suddenly worried) "Bobbie, the baby…"

Bobbie: "That's what we're gonna determine right now." (To the nurse) "What's her status?"

Nurse: "130 over 70. Pulse is normal."

Bobbie: "Well, that's good. What happened, Lucky?"

Lucky: (stuttering) "Uh…Emily said she felt a pain in her stomach & then passed out."

(Bobbie shines a flashlight in each of Elizabeth's eyes)

Lucky: "How is she?"

Bobbie: "Better now that she regained consciousness. But we need to make sure the baby is well."

Liz: (worriedly) "Lucky…the baby…."

(Lucky goes closer to Elizabeth & takes her hand & holds it tight)

Lucky: "I promise you, the baby will be fine." (Looks at Bobbie) "Right, Bobbie?"

Bobbie: "Hold that thought."

(Bobbie goes to the nurse & talks to her, then goes back to Elizabeth)

Lucky: "What's going on?"

Bobbie: "I told the nurse to get an ultra-sound monitor so we can detect a heartbeat."

Lucky: "Ok."

(About 5 minutes later, the nurse brings in the monitor & puts it by Bobbie)

Nurse: "Here you go, Dr. Spencer."

Bobbie: "Thanks."

Lucky: "What happens now?"

Bobbie: "Now, we're gonna make sure the baby is well."

Lucky: "Please, Bobbie, make sure the baby is alive."

Bobbie: "Hold on."

(Bobbie plugs in the machine & puts some gel on the monitor hand switch & puts it on Elizabeth's stomach)

Bobbie: "And here we go."

(Bobbie moves the hand switch around on Elizabeth's tummy)

Lucky: "Bobbie, I don't hear anything."

Liz: "Bobbie….?"

Bobbie: (looking at the monitor) "Just a second."

(Just then, the monitor starts beeping)

Lucky: "W-What's that noise?"

Bobbie: (smiles) "Hear that?"

Lucky: "Yeah."

Bobbie: (smiles) "That's your baby's heartbeat."

Lucky: (smiles a little) "Really?"

Bobbie: "Really."

Lucky: "Is the baby….?"

Bobbie: "The baby is fine. Although…"

Lucky: "Although what?"

Bobbie: (looking at Elizabeth) "Although it wouldn't be such a bad idea for you to reduce your stress level a little."

Lucky: "I know she's been working a lot, but I assumed that she would cut back if it got to be a problem."

Bobbie: "Well, sometimes someone doesn't realize how hard they're working till it's too late. Elizabeth & the baby are fine…for _now_…but Elizabeth, you need to cut back on your work load some & get some serious rest."

(Liz is about to talk when Bobbie interrupts her)

Bobbie: "Elizabeth, what ever made you faint like that…"

(Elizabeth looks at Lucky, & Lucky looks at Elizabeth. Then Lucky speaks up)

Lucky: "I'll make sure this doesn't happen again."

Bobbie: "Good. As much as I enjoy chatting with you two, I have other patients I need to care for."

Liz: "Thanks, Bobbie, for everything."

Lucky: "Yeah. Thanks."

(Bobbie leaves the room, leaving Liz & Lucky alone)

Lucky: "Elizabeth…"

Liz: "Lucky, I have just one question for you. What were you & Nicholas talking about when I fainted?"

(Lucky stutters)

Liz: "Lucky, we've never lied to each other before, please don't start now."

Lucky: "Okay. I'll tell you."

Liz: (nods) "Okay."

Lucky: "Michelle is having personal problems & I offered to help her with them."

Liz: "I know. Because you're so sweet."

Lucky: (chuckles a little) "Yeah, that's me."

Liz: "Did Michelle ask you not to tell anyone, or can you tell me what it is?"

Lucky: "She's pregnant. She asked for my help since she doesn't really know anyone here in Port Charles."

Liz: "I understand that. Isn't Nicholas one of her friends?"

Lucky: "Y-Yeah."

Liz: "Then why can't she talk to him about it?"

Lucky: "I guess she just feels more comfortable with me."

Liz: "Oh."

Lucky: "Well, I'm sure you'll have to stay here overnight, so I'll go home & bring you some fresh clothes."

Liz: "Thanks."

(He kisses her on the forehead & then leaves. He runs into Michelle in the hospital)

Michelle: "What are you doing here?"

Lucky: "I could ask you the same thing."

Michelle: "I have an appointment with Dr. Spencer in a half hour & was trying to see if I could get in early. And you?"

Lucky: "Elizabeth-Elizabeth fainted so we brought her in."

Michelle: "We?"

Lucky: "Me, Nicholas, & Emily."

Michelle: "Nicholas is here?"

Lucky: "Yeah, why?"

Michelle: "Nothing. I haven't seen him in a while."

Lucky: "Well, he's usually at his house. Of course you'd know that if you actually talked to him once in a while."

Michelle: "Don't start."

(A nurse comes up to Michelle)

Nurse: "Are you looking for someone, miss?"

Michelle: "Yes, Dr. Spencer?"

Nurse: "When's your appointment?"

Michelle: "In a half hour, but I was hoping I could see her early."

Nurse: "Let me go see if she's free."

Michelle: "Thank you."

(The nurse goes to the front desk)

Michelle: "Want to come with me?"

Lucky: "You're forgetting I'm here with someone."

Michelle: "So?"

Lucky: (angrily) "So? I'm not gonna leave her just to come with you."

Michelle: "Well, I'm having your baby, too, Lucky!"

Lucky: "We won't know for sure till the baby's born."

Michelle: (scoffs) "Whatever."

(Michelle goes to the front desk)

Lucky: "You may believe all you want that I'm the father of this baby, Michelle, but I would feel in my heart if I was."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Please let me know what you think! Hopefully you liked it.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 "2 guys for Michelle?"**

(I am fast-forwarding it 2 months for storyline purposes. Elizabeth is now 5 months pregnant. Michelle is 7 months pregnant)

***At Kelly's***

Liz: (sighs) "Well, I'm off! See you guys later!"

Tammy: "See you. Remember now, rest."

Liz: "I will."

Melody: "We're gonna make sure you follow doctor's orders."

Taylor: "Bye."

(Elizabeth goes upstairs. Michelle then comes into Kelly's & sits at a table. Melody goes to her)

Melody: "What will it be?"

Michelle: "Apple pie and some milk, please."

Melody: "Okey-dokey!"

(Elizabeth unlocks her apartment door & goes in)

Liz: (sighs) "Gonna feel good to get some rest."

(Lucky comes out of the bathroom)

Lucky: "Hey, beautiful."

Liz: (jumps back a little and turns around to face Lucky) "Oh! You scared me!"

Lucky: (chuckles) "Sorry."

Liz: "Shouldn't you be at work?"

Lucky: "Oh, uh, got the rest of the afternoon off."

Liz: "Hmm. What are you doing home?"

Lucky: (smiles) "Wanted to take care of my beautiful, pregnant wife."

(He starts to massage her shoulder)

Liz: "That feels good."

Lucky: "Good."

(After a few minutes, he takes his hands off & gently taps them)

Lucky: "Now, draw yourself a nice hot bath & when you get done & come out, I'll have supper waiting."

Liz: "Mmm. Sounds like a plan."

Lucky: "I even called the hospital to set up an appointment for our 1st ultrasound."

Liz: "When?"

Lucky: "Friday at 1pm. Right after lunch."

Liz: "Hmmm…two days away."

Lucky: (smiling) "I can't wait to hear our baby's first heartbeat."

Liz: "_You_ can't? Me either."

Lucky: "What are you hoping for?"

Liz: "As long as it's healthy. That's all that matters."

Lucky: "Me too. Now, draw yourself a bath."

Liz: "Ok."

(They kiss. Elizabeth then takes her robe & her nightgown with her in the bathroom. Lucky then goes to the freezer & takes out pork shops. He then gets a can of corn, & starts to make everything. Just then, the phone rings. Lucky answers it)

Lucky: "Hello?"

Nicholas: "Hey, bro."

Lucky: "Hey. What's up?"

Nicholas: "Do you have any idea where Michelle is?"

Lucky: "Mmm…no. Why would I?"

Nicholas: "Well, she was supposed to meet me at Kelly's and she never showed."

Lucky: "I haven't seen her since my wedding night. Sorry."

Nicholas: "Thanks anyway."

(Nicholas and Lucky hang up. Lucky is almost finished with supper & sets everything out on the table. Liz comes out of the bathroom in her robe)

Liz: (sniffs) "Mmm! Smells good!"

Lucky: "It's almost done."

Liz: "Ok!"

(Lucky finishes supper. He sets the plates)

Lucky: "Hope you like it."

Liz: "I always love it."

(They both dish up their plates & start eating. At Luke's, Michelle goes out of her apartment and heads downstairs)

Michelle: (sighs) "It is so boring in this town."

(Michelle walks into the bar while when she's downstairs and a guy notices her and goes up to her)

Man: "Hey, girl, want to play pool?"

Michelle: "No, thanks."

Man: "Okay." (Noticing her belly) "Whoa! How far along are you?"

Michelle: "7 months."

Man: "Whoever the father is, he's real lucky."

Michelle: (whispers) "Yeah, if the father was only who I want it to be."

Man: "What was that?"

Michelle: "Nothing. Are you from here at all?"

Man: "Sorta."

Michelle: "Sorta? What does that mean?"

Man: "Passing through town. You?"

Michelle: "Same here."

Man: "You better snuggle up in some warm covers in your condition."

Michelle: (smirks) "Don't remind me."

Man: "Of what?"

Michelle: "Let me put it to you this way, I'm sorry, what's your name?"

Man: "Travis. You?"

Michelle: "Michelle. If it was up to me, I wouldn't be pregnant. But I'm stuck with this kid."

Travis: "Can I get you anything?"

Michelle: "Just some water, please."

(Travis goes to the counter. A guy at the counter gives Travis some water. He gives the water to Michelle)

Michelle: "Thank you."

Travis: "You're welcome."

(Nicholas then walks in & notices Michelle. He goes to her)

Nicholas: (kinda angrily) "Michelle, what are you doing here?"

Michelle: (drinking some water) "Just chatting. You?"

Nicholas: (scoffs) "Trying to find you!"

Michelle: (jokingly) "Oh, that's so sweet!" (to Nicholas) "How often are you this nice?"

Nicholas: "Say goodbye! We're going."

Michelle: "And what if I don't want to?"

Nicholas: "Trust me. You'll want to."

Travis: "She's having fun here, aren't you, Michelle?"

Michelle: "Yeah, actually, I am."

Nicholas: (grabbing Michelle) "Too bad."

(Nicholas grabs Michelle & heads out. They go to Nicholas' place)

Nicholas: (angrily) "Do you have ANY idea what you were doing back at the club?"

Michelle: "Yeah, I was having a good time with that guy, Travis, back there."

Nicholas: "Do you know what guys there are like?"

Michelle: "Well, he wasn't one of them! Why do you care anyway?"

Nicholas: "I thought we were friends!"

Michelle: "Yeah, well, so did I! But I don't know if I want to anymore!"

Nicholas: "And why is that?"

Michelle: "Because you grabbed a pregnant woman out of a club like that. And do I need to remind you that I live there!"

Nicholas: "Yeah, well, you're staying here tonight!"

Michelle: "Says who?"

Nicholas: "Says me!"

(They then stare at each other. Back at Emily's house, the phone rings, which Emily gets)

Emily: "Hello?"

Max: "Emily? Hey!"

Emily: "Hey! What's up?"

Max: "Nothing much. You?"

Emily: "Just studying for a test that we have tomorrow."

Max: "What? Pre-Algebra? That's stuff is easy!"

Emily: "Maybe for you it is."

Max: "I could tutor you, if you want?"

Emily: "No, I don't want to bother you."

Max: "You didn't bother me with it before."

Emily: "I'll-I'll consider it. Thanks."

Max: "Okay."

(They hang up the phone. Back at Nicholas' house, Michelle and Nicholas are staring at each other & are about to kiss when Michelle pulls back)

Michelle: "S-So, uh, um, where do I sleep since I guess I'm spending the night here?"

Nicholas: "You can sleep in my room on my bed."

Michelle: "Where-where will you sleep?"

Nicholas: "I have some extra bedrooms. I'll sleep in one of them."

Michelle: "Okay, then. G-Goodnight."

Nicholas: "Goodnight, Michelle."

(Michelle heads upstairs. Nicholas gets ready for bed. He goes to sleep in one of the spare rooms. Michelle notices the room where Nicholas is in is open a little. She peaks inside. She then walks by him & leans toward him)

Michelle: "I shouldn't have pulled back. I DID want to kiss you, Nicholas."

(She leans back & goes back to her room)

TO BE CONTINUED…

Chapter 20 preview: Elizabeth's ultrasound on Friday

**Reviews please. Hope you liked it.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 "Elizabeth's Ultrasound"**

(It's Friday at 12:45pm. Liz is waiting at Kelly's for Lucky)

Liz: (to herself) "Lucky, where are you? We're gonna be late for the ultrasound."

(Tammy gets done with a customer & goes by Elizabeth)

Tammy: "Hey, Elizabeth, I thought you & Lucky were going to the hospital for an ultra-sound?"

Liz: "We are, but Lucky's running a little late."

Tammy: "Hmmm…wonder what's keeping him?"

(At Nicholas' house, Michelle wakes up to a refreshing smell. Nicholas comes in with a tray of eggs, bacon, orange juice and milk)

Nicholas: "Good morning."

Michelle: "Morning. What's all this?"

Nicholas: "Breakfast."

Michelle: "Well, yeah, I see that. What did you do this for?"

Nicholas: "Well, for one thing, pregnant women need to eat. And another thing, thought I would be nice and feed you."

Michelle: "Thank you."

Nicholas: "No problem."

Michelle: (uneasily) "L-Listen, Nicholas. About-about yesterday night…about what happened in the living room…well, what _almost_ happened – "

Nicholas: (interrupts) "You don't need to explain, Michelle. It never should've happened. I don't know what came over me."

(Michelle puts her hand on Nicholas' shoulder. After realizing what she's doing, she puts her hand down)

Michelle: "S-Sorry about that."

Nicholas: "About what?"

Michelle: (slowly) "About…touching…your…shoulder."

Nicholas: (whispers) "Don't be sorry. I'm not. Are you?"

Michelle: (barely audible) "No. Nicholas – "

Nicholas: (whispers) "Shhh."

(He touches her cheek. They then kiss, and then they break away from each other and look at each other)

Nicholas: "Did you regret that?"

Michelle: "No. You?"

Nicholas: (shakes his head & smiles) "No."

(They then smile. Nicholas then tells her to eat before it gets cold. Lucky is on his way to Kelly's when he runs into Max)

Lucky: "Oh. Hey, Max."

Max: "Hey, Lucky. Where you off to?"

Lucky: "I am running late picking Elizabeth off. We're going somewhere."

Max: "Where to?"

Lucky: "To the hospital to meet Bobbie Spencer."

Max: (worriedly) "Why? Is-is something wrong?"

Lucky: (puts up his hand, then takes it down) "Oh, no. No. Nothing is wrong. We're…we're having our first ultra-sound."

Max: (smiles) "Really? Cool. What time?"

Lucky: (checking his watch) "In 10 minutes. Shall we walk to Kelly's?"

Max: "Let's go!"

(They walk to Kelly's. They go inside to see Tammy, Elizabeth, & the customers)

Elizabeth: (notices Lucky and goes to him) "Where have you been? We have to be there in 10 minutes!"

Lucky: "I'm sorry. I ran late. Ricky needed me to finish something, even though I told him I had to go. Look at the bright side, I'm off till 2pm."

Liz: (angrily clears her throat) "Ahem."

Lucky: (apologetic) "Sorry."

Elizabeth: "We still have 10 minutes. Let's go."

Lucky: "Okey-dokey. See ya Max."

Max: "Bye."

(Elizabeth & Lucky arrive at the hospital. Lucky has Elizabeth sit down on a chair in the waiting room while Lucky goes to the front desk)

Lucky: "Excuse me?"

Nurse: "Yes?"

Lucky: "Um…we're here to see Dr. Bobbie Spencer for a 1 o'clock appointment."

Nurse: "Okay. Just go sit down in the waiting room & I'll call you when she's available."

Lucky: "Thanks."

(Lucky goes to sit near Elizabeth)

Lucky: "The nurse will call us when Bobbie is available."

Liz: "Okay."

Lucky: "Nervous?"

Liz: "A little. But also excited. I have a question for you."

Lucky: "Yes?"

Liz: "When seeing our baby for the first time, do you want to know if it's a boy for a girl?"

Lucky: (little nervously) "Ummm…do you?"

Liz: "I don't know. In a way, I would like to be surprised. But I would like to know if it's a boy or a girl. You?"

Lucky: "I guess I would like to know what we're having. But I don't know."

Nurse: (talking in the phone) "Is Bobbie Spencer available for her 1pm appointment? She is? Okay, I'll send them in."

(The nurse puts the phone on the receiver & then walks to Elizabeth & Lucky)

Nurse: "Excuse me?"

(Lucky and Elizabeth stop talking and looks at the nurse)

Liz: "Yes?"

Nurse: "Dr. Spencer is available now. I'll bring you to a room where you'll wait about 5 minutes for her."

Liz: "Okay."

(Lucky gets up. He then helps Elizabeth up. The nurse leads them to a room)

Nurse: "The doctor should be with you in a minute or so."

Lucky: "Okay. Thank you."

(The nurse leaves)

Lucky: "Whew! Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little excited."

Liz: (smiles) "Me, too."

(Just then, Bobbie comes in)

Bobbie: "Hello! What do we have here! My, my, Elizabeth! I see we're getting bigger!"

Lucky: "But she still looks radiant."

Bobbie: "That's very true!"

(Bobbie then checks Elizabeth's blood pressure, which is normal. She checks her cholesterol level, which is normal)

Bobbie: "I'll be right back. I have to get the ultra-sound monitor. Elizabeth, could you please pull your shirt up so your stomach shows? Being you're wearing kakis, can you pull them down a little bit so your stomach shows more?"

Liz: "Sure."

Bobbie: "Thanks."

(Bobbie then leaves. Liz pulls her kaki's down a little bit, then sit on the padded bed and then she pulls her shirt up. About 10 minutes later, Bobbie comes back in, with the monitor)

Bobbie: "Let me just hook it up here." (She hooks it up) "There!"

(Bobbie then puts some cold gel on hand monitor)

Bobbie: "And here we go."

(Bobbie moves the hand monitor around on Elizabeth's tummy. Then, the monitor beeps)

Lucky: (looking at the monitor) "That's the baby beeping, right? The heartbeat?"

Bobbie: "Yep."

Liz: (trying to look at the monitor) "Okay, now I feel embarrassed."

Lucky: "Why?"

(He looks at Elizabeth)

Liz: "Because I can't see our baby on the screen."

Bobbie: (chuckles) "See how the picture is moving back & forth?"

Liz: "I get that part."

Bobbie: "Okay, now see that moving?"

(Bobbie points to the screen, which shows the head. Lucky looks at the monitor)

Liz: "Ok, now I'm getting it!"

Bobbie: "Ok."

Lucky: "I can't believe what I'm seeing!"

Liz: (chuckles) "I know!"

Bobbie: "Do you two want to know what the sex is?"

Liz: (looks at Lucky) "Ummm…what do you think?"

Lucky: "Do a lot of other couples usually want to know?"

Bobbie: "Mmm…50/50."

(Liz & Lucky look at each other, trying to decide. Then they look at Bobbie)

Liz & Lucky: "We'll wait."

Bobbie: "Okay. You sure?"

(They both nod)

Bobbie: "Okay. Back to the monitor. Let me just get something."

(Bobbie rips a piece of paper from the machine)

Bobbie: "Okay."

Lucky: "What's that you're holding?"

Bobbie: "Oh, just to tell us more about how the baby is doing."

Liz: "Okay."

Bobbie: "Blood pressure is good. Heartbeat is good."

Liz: "That's good."

Bobbie: "Well, that's all pretty much it. You're 6½ months along, right?"

Liz: "Yep."

Bobbie: "I assume you've been taking your pre-natal vitamins?"

Liz: "Yes, I have. I've also been reading those books that I have to read. There's one where I have to read a chapter a week. Sometimes I admit, I barely finish it."

Bobbie: (puzzled) "How come?"

Liz: "Too long of chapters. Plus, I don't get much time."

Bobbie: (sighs) "Elizabeth – "

Liz: "I know. I know. Well, are we done?"

Bobbie: "Uh…yep. All done. Where you guys off to when you leave the hospital?"

Lucky: "Oh, uh, we're gonna stop to see my dad b/c he wants to see a picture of the baby."

Bobbie: "Ok. Let me just get a print out, which should only take about 5 minutes."

(5 minutes later, Bobbie is able to get a print out picture of the baby and gives to Liz)

Bobbie: "There you go!"

Liz: "Thanks."

Lucky: "Yeah, Bobbie, thanks."

Bobbie: "You bet!"

(Lucky & Elizabeth leave the hospital & head to Luke's. They go in)

Lucky: "Hey, dad!"

Luke: "Well, hey, cowboy. Did you guys just come from the hospital?"

Liz: "Yes. You want to see a picture of the baby?"

Luke: "Well, of course!"

(Elizabeth takes the picture out of her purse & hands it to Luke)

Luke: "Well, would you look at that! Next generation of the Spencers/Webbers!"

(They all laugh)

Luke: "How long can you two stay?"

Lucky: "Only for like a half hour or so. Where's mom?"

Luke: "She's with Lesley-Lu shopping."

Liz: "Special occasion?"

Luke: "Lu-Lu wanted to get some ice cream, so Laura thought they'd do some shopping afterwards."

Liz & Lucky: "Cool."

(Half hour later)

Luke: "Well, I'll see you three later!"

Lucky & Liz: "Bye!"

(Lucky & Liz leave)

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Chapter 21 preview: "Will Nicholas & Michelle's argument cause her to lose the baby?"

**Please read & review! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 "Will Michelle Lose the Baby?" Part 1  
**

(It is now a week ahead. Michelle is still living at Nicholas' house. Elizabeth & Lucky have been going to their baby appointments. Max & Emily go to movies as friends. Elizabeth is now 6 ½ months pregnant. Michelle is 8½ months pregnant)

(Lucky comes into the apartment excitedly)

Lucky: "Yes!"

Liz: (chuckles) "What's going on?"

Lucky: "You'll never believe it!"

Liz: "I'll never believe _what_?"

Lucky: "Ricky gave me a raise!"

Liz: (gasps) "Are you serious?!"

Lucky: "Yeah! $0.75 raise!"

Liz: "That's great!"

(Lucky gently picks her up & swings her. He then puts her down)

Lucky: (worriedly) "Oh, I didn't hurt the baby, did I?"

Liz: (sighs) "No, you didn't. You always worry about that."

Lucky: "Can never be too careful."

(Lucky and Elizabeth hug. Emily & Max get out of the movie theater)

Max: "That was such a good movie!"

Emily: "Yeah, it was."

Max:" Thanks for coming with me."

Emily: (smiles) "No problem."

(Max looks like he wants to hold Emily's hand. Emily then takes Max' hand. They look deep into each other's eyes)

Max: "Emily…"

Emily: (putting her finger on his mouth) "Shhh."

(She takes her finger off his mouth. They both lean in & kiss. After a few seconds, they break apart)

Max: "I-I've wanted to kiss you for so long."

Emily: "I…I think I just needed to be sure this was what I wanted before we…before this…happened."

Max: (nods) "I understand. I'm glad we waited. It just made it that much more special."

(Max then walks Emily home. They say goodbye. Emily then goes inside. As she's about to go upstairs, Monica calls her name from the living room. Emily goes into the living room)

Monica: "Emily? Hey, honey. Thought that was you, but wasn't sure."

Emily: "Hey, mom."

Monica: "How was your night?"

Emily: "It…was…wonderful."

Monica: (looks surprised) "Anything exciting happen?"

Emily: "Yeah, actually, something did. Max and I…we…kissed."

Monica: "Oh. Did-Did you want it to happen?"

Emily: (softly) "Yeah." (little louder) "I did want to kiss him for a little while, but I wanted to wait till the time was right."

Monica: "Emily, does he make you happy?"

Emily: (thinks about it, then nods) "Yeah, I think he does."

Monica: "I don't want him to rush you into anything, Em."

Emily: "Oh, no! Don't worry. He's never rushed me into anything."

Monica: "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

(She looks at the clock)

Monica: "Well, as much as I'd love to continue talking to you, I have to be at work at 6am."

Emily: (chuckles) "You'd better get to bed then!"

Monica: "You don't mind me heading up?"

Emily: "No, not at all."

(They both get up & hug. Monica then heads upstairs. Emily heads upstairs & picks up the phone. She dials a number. It rings. After 4 rings, the answering machine picks up)

Max's voice: "Hey. This is Max. Leave a message."

**Beep**

Emily: "H-hey, Max. It's…uh…it's Emily. Just thought I'd call to see if you got home all right. Call me tomorrow…if you want."

(Emily slowly puts down the phone. Max is walking thru the park when Michelle walks his way)

Michelle: "You again."

Max: "Yep. Staying out of trouble? Oh, that's right. You never do."

Michelle: "Why do you always think the worst of me?"

Max: "Because for as long as I've known you, you've always caused trouble."

Michelle: "Whatever. I gotta go."

Max: "We haven't seen each other in a while. No hello?"

Michelle: "Try months."

Max: (noticing her belly) "Who's the father?"

Michelle: "Lucky Spencer."

Max: "I somehow doubt that."

Michelle: "Why is that?"

Max: "You never stay with one guy. You always stray. And besides, he's married, or have you forgotten?"

Michelle: "No, I haven't forgotten he's married. But this happened before his wedding. But you don't need to worry about the details."

Max: "Yeah, right. I've heard that line before."

Michelle: "My own brother is calling me a liar."

Max: "We may be family, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Michelle: "So, anyway, how's mom?"

Max: "You would know the answer to that question if you kept in contact more often, but you're too selfish to think of anyone else."

Michelle: "You just love being rude, don't you?"

Max: "If the shoe fits."

Michelle: "Whatever. I have to go. I have to go back to my friends' place."

Max: "Who's your friend?"

Michelle: "Not that it's any of your business, but Nicholas Cassadine."

Max: "Cassadine?"

Michelle: "Isn't that what I just said?"

Max: "You two know each other?"

Michelle: "Uh, yeah, obviously. How do you know him?"

Max: "We've grown to be friends."

Michelle: "Huh."

Max: "What he sees in you, I'll never know."

Michelle: "Hey! I'm not that bad looking."

Max: "He's one of the nice guys in this town, so leave him alone."

Michelle: "I needed a place to stay, so he offered because he didn't want me at some hotel."

Max: "Somehow I think you're just using that to your advantage."

Michelle: "Why can't you ever say anything nice to me?"

Max: "When you stop using people, but that'll never happen."

Michelle: "Does anyone know of our connection?"

Max: "No and if I have anything to say about it, no one ever will."

Michelle: "Secrets have a way of coming out, Max."

Max: "Not if you don't tell anyone."

Michelle: "See? I'm not the only liar."

Max: "I do it to protect the people I care about. You do it to hurt people."

Michelle: "Whatever. I'm not going to fight with you."

Max: "Fine. I gotta go."

Michelle: "Go, then."

(Max leaves. After a minute, Michelle goes back to Nicholas' place. At the apartment, Liz just put on her nightgown when she feels a kick from her tummy)

Liz: "Oh!" (laughs) "Hey little one! You know, your daddy & I can't wait till you're out here where all of can see you. Then you can meet all our friends & family."

(Lucky gets out of the bathroom)

Liz: "Hey! Come here!"

Lucky: "Are you ok?"

Liz: "The baby's kicking!"

Lucky: "He is?"

Liz: "He or _she_. Yep!"

(Lucky goes to Liz's tummy & puts his hands the spot)

Lucky: (laughs) "Wow! He or she is really moving in there! Is this the time where fetus' usually kick?"

Liz: "Around 5 months, I think, yeah. This has been a cool 6½ months."

Lucky: "Yeah, no kidding. Well, this is incredible!"

Liz: (chuckles) "Just imagine when I'm further along!"

(Liz goes to sit down)

Liz: "I wonder how far along Michelle's baby is?"

Lucky: (mumbles) "I don't know. Don't know, don't care."

Liz: "I think she's 8½ months along now."

Lucky: "Keeping track, I see."

Liz: "Well…she doesn't really have any friends in town."

Lucky: (mumbles) "Gee, I wonder why."

Liz: (confused) "What was that, hon?"

Lucky: "Oh! Nothing. Nothing."

Liz: (chuckles) "What's with the mumbling?"

Lucky: "Guess sometimes I like to do that."

Liz: "I guess."

(At Nicholas' house, Michelle is cleaning Nicholas's house when Nicholas comes in through the door)

Michelle: "Hey."

Nicholas: (confused) "Hey. What-What are you doing?"

Michelle: "I'm cleaning. What does it look like?"

Nicholas: "Why are you cleaning my house?"

Michelle: "Because I need to do something to keep my mind off this baby."

Nicholas: (chuckles) "Why?"

Michelle: "Because this kid is driving me nuts!"

Nicholas: (laughs) "And why is that?"

Michelle: (goes to Nicholas) "Feel."

(Michelle takes Nicholas' hand and puts his hand across her tummy)

Nicholas: "Whoa! This kid is really moving!"

Michelle: "Heh. Yeah. And driving me nuts in the process! Get this kid out!"

Nicholas: "Sorry. Not for another 2 weeks."

(Michelle gives Nicholas a mean look. Nicholas laughs. He then gets serious)

Nicholas: "Michelle, we need to talk."

Michelle: "What is it?"

Nicholas: "Come sit down."

(Nicholas & Michelle sit down on the couch)

Michelle: "What do you want to talk about?"

Nicholas: "The baby. Well…the paternity…of the baby."

Michelle: (sighs) "Nicholas, I already told you Lucky was the father of my baby. What more do you want?"

Nicholas: "The truth. I know Lucky isn't the father of your baby."

Michelle: "The paternity test didn't lie, Nicholas. Lucky told you or you were there or whatever."

Nicholas: "Michelle, you & Lucky slept together, yes. But it was only for the assignment you two were working on."

Michelle: "I still can't believe Lucky told you. It was supposed to be CONFIDENTIAL."

Nicholas: "Well, Michelle, Lucky & I don't keep secrets from each other. Haven't you learned that by now? We tell each other everything."

Michelle: "Whatever. I don't care. All I know is that if the people Lucky & I were working for find out you know, I will NOT be responsible for what happens."

Nicholas: "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Michelle: (shrugs) "Lucky wasn't supposed to tell you, Nicholas. Don't you get that? They specifically told us NOT to tell anyone."

Nicholas: (looks at her seriously) "You _know_ I wouldn't say anything."

Michelle: (looks at him seriously back) "Do I?"

Nicholas: "Don't play games with me, Michelle. Anyway, back to the subject at hand. How does Lucky know that you WEREN'T with someone before you came to town? Huh? You didn't come to town till you were, what, 2 months pregnant?"

Michelle: "So? What's your point?"

Nicholas: "My point is, is that maybe we should do another paternity test, just to be sure Lucky's the father."

Michelle: "No! You can't! I mean, do you honestly think Lucky would want another paternity test?"

Nicholas: "One way to find out."

(Nicholas picks up the phone and starts to dial. Michelle then takes the phone from Nicholas & puts it back on the receiver)

Nicholas: "What -?"

Michelle: "Do you know what time it is? I'm sure Lucky's in bed by now."

Nicholas: (thinks about it) "True."

Michelle: "Duh."

Nicholas: "Quit it."

Michelle: "Well, I'm going to go to bed."

(Michelle starts to walk, then stops)

Michelle: "Aren't you going to head up too?"

Nicholas: "I will in a minute."

Michelle: "Fine."

(Michelle walks up the first set of stairs, then stops. She holds her stomach)

Michelle: (whispers) "Ow."

(Nicholas hears her speak)

Nicholas: "You ok?"

Michelle: "Yeah. I-I'm fine."

(Michelle is about to walk up the 2nd set of stairs when she falls down on the ground. Nicholas notices her body on the ground)

Nicholas: "Michelle!"

(He runs up the first set of stairs & goes to her)

Nicholas: "Michelle. Michelle! Wake up!"

(Nicholas runs to the phone & dials the hospital number)

Nicholas: "Hello? My friend passed out. Yes, she's 8½ months pregnant. All right. I'll bring her in."

(Nicholas then puts down the phone. He goes to Michelle. He slowly picks her up & brings her to the hospital. He brings her to a nurse)

Nurse: "Are you the one who called about a passed out pregnant woman?"

Nicholas: (nods) "Yes, my name is Nicholas Cassadine. Her name is Michelle Thomas."

Nurse: "I'll get the doctor. I'll be right back."

Nicholas: "Is Dr. Spencer or Dr. Quartamaine available?"

Nurse: "They both might be busy. I'll call & see if they're available."

(The nurse picks up the phone & talks in it. She goes to Nicholas)

Nurse: "I'm sorry. They're not available. Is it okay to see someone else?"

Nicholas: (stutters) "Y-Yeah. Who's available?"

Nurse: "Dr. Kendrick or Dr. Loft."

Nicholas: "How about Dr. Kendrick."

Nurse: "Okay, I'll beep him."

(The nurse goes back to the front desk & picks up the phone & presses a number, then speaks in it. She goes back to Nicholas)

Nurse: "The doctor will be with you shortly. Let's set her on the couch over there."

(She points to a couch next to two chairs)

Nurse: "You said she's pregnant?"

Nicholas: "Yes. 8½ months."

Nurse: "What happened?"

Nicholas: "Uh…she was walking up the stairs when she winced in pain. I asked her if she was okay. She said she was. She then fainted. Is…is she gonna be okay?"

Nurse: "Well, was she stressed about anything?"

Nicholas: (thinks about it) "Y-Yeah. She…We were having a little argument."

Nurse: "Okay."

Nicholas: "Will she and the baby be okay?"

Nurse: "That's what the doctor will determine."

(A doctor comes to them. He looks at the girl. He says he's Dr. Kendrick and says hello to Nicholas. The doctor and Nicholas shake hands, and then the doctor focuses on Michelle)

Dr. Kendrick: "Was this the person you were referring to?"

Nurse: "Yes. This young man said they got into an argument & she went up the stairs when she winced in pain."

Dr. Kendrick: (looking at her eyes with a little flashlight) "And what are her vitals?"

Nurse: "I don't know. I didn't get a chance to check that."

(The doctor speaks to her)

Dr. Kendrick: "What's her name?"

(The nurse looks at Nicholas)

Nicholas: "Uh…Michelle. Michelle."

Dr. Kendrick: "Michelle?"

(Michelle slowly comes to)

Michelle: "Wha…What happened? Where am I?"

Dr. Kendrick: "You're in the hospital. You passed out. Do you remember anything?"

Michelle: "I…I…remember…walking up some steps….when…when I winced in pain."

(She suddenly remembers the baby)

Michelle: "Is…is my baby okay? Is he or she okay?"

Dr. Kendrick: "Please calm down, Michelle."

Michelle: "Tell me my baby's okay! TELL ME!"

(Nicholas, Dr. Kendrick, & the nurse all try to calm her down)

Dr. Kendrick: "We're gonna set you up a room, okay? Then we'll do an ultrasound."

Nicholas: "Do you understand what he's saying, Michelle?"

Michelle: "Yeah."

(Dr. Kendrick & the nurse get a room all set up. Then they get Michelle)

Dr. Kendrick: (to Nicholas) "Are you the father?"

(Nicholas looks at him weirdly)

Michelle & Nicholas: "No."

Nicholas: "I'm not."

Michelle: "He's not."

Dr. Kendrick: "Ok. Michelle, please come with us?"

Michelle: (looking at Nicholas) "Nicholas, will…will you come with?"

Nicholas: (stutters) "Uh…Well…"

Michelle: "Please?"

Nicholas: "Uh…o…okay."

Michelle: "Thank you."

(Nicholas & Michelle follow the doctor & nurse. Dr. Kendrick has Michelle lay on a bed. The doctor then has her roll up her shirt just below her bra area. He puts some gel on Michelle's stomach. The doctor then puts the stethoscope on her stomach)

Michelle: "I-I assume this is to tell the baby's heartbeat?"

Nurse: "Yep."

(The nurse moves around the machine)

Michelle: "Wait…Wait…Sh…shouldn't there be a beeping sound or something?"

Nurse: "Just hold on."

Michelle: "There should be a beeping sound right now. Nicholas."

Nicholas: "Just listen to the nurse, Michelle."

Michelle: (loudly) "No! Nicholas, there should be a beeping to detect the baby's heartbeat! What the hell is going on?!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter 22 Preview: "Will the baby survive?"

**Please review.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 "Will Michelle Lose Her Baby?" Part 2**

(At the hospital, Michelle is getting all hysterical)

Michelle: "Why aren't I hearing the baby's heartbeat?!"

Nicholas: "Michelle, calm down! It's not good for the baby."

Michelle: "Nicholas, _don't _tell me to calm down! I can't hear my baby's heartbeat!"

Nurse: "We just started, Michelle. Give it time."

Michelle: (crying) "Why can't I hear my baby's heartbeat?"

(At Kelly's, Elizabeth is waiting on a few tables when Emily comes in. She goes to sit at a stool at the counter. She then waits for Elizabeth to come there. A few minutes later, Elizabeth finishes with the tables & goes to the counter)

Emily: (at Liz) "Well, hello!"

(Elizabeth notices Emily and goes to her)

Elizabeth: "Oh, hey!"

Emily: "How was your evening?"

Elizabeth: "Good. How about yours?"

Emily: "I actually had a good night."

Elizabeth: "Oh, yeah? What happened?"

Emily: (signaling for Liz to come closer) "Come here."

Elizabeth: (goes closer to Emily) "What?"

Emily: (whispers) "Max & I kissed last night."

Elizabeth: (confused) "What? I can't hear you. You're talking too low."

Emily: (a little louder) "Max…& I…kissed."

Elizabeth: (shocked & a little loud) "You two _what_?"

Emily: "Shhhhh! Gosh! Any louder & you minus well tell everyone."

Elizabeth: "Sorry. I…I just can't believe that you two kissed."

Emily: "In a way, I can't either. But…I'm…kinda glad it happened."

Elizabeth: "So…what happens now?"

Emily: "I don't know. But all I do know…is that we're gonna take it slow."

Elizabeth: "Yeah, of course."

(Tammy comes from the kitchen)

Tammy: "Elizabeth, can you grab table 5, please? They look like they could use some menus."

Elizabeth: "Okay, Tammy. Sorry."

Emily: "No problem. I have to go anyway. I have to get home & do some homework."

Elizabeth: "Sounds exciting."

Emily: "Oh, yes, very exciting. Bye."

Elizabeth: "Bye."

(Emily leaves Kelly's. Liz goes to table five with some menus. She gives the menus to the customers)

Elizabeth: "Hello. Sorry I took so long."

Customer: "It's okay."

Elizabeth: "Do you want me to give you a few minutes to think it through, or…?"

Customer: "Yes, just give me like a minute or so."

Elizabeth: "Okay, just signal me or yell & I'll be right here."

(Elizabeth goes back to the counter. She looks at some check stubs when 2 minutes later, the customer yells at her)

Elizabeth: "You ready?"

Customer: "Yep. I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich, tomato soup, & a large glass of milk, please."

(Elizabeth writes down the order)

Elizabeth: "Okay! It'll be ready in about 10 minutes."

Customer: "Thank you."

Elizabeth: "You want your milk right now?

Customer: "Uh….yeah, sure."

Elizabeth: "Okay. I'll be right back with your milk."

(Elizabeth goes to the kitchen to get some milk. She takes out a white glass & pours the milk in it. She then brings the milk to the customer)

Elizabeth: "Here's…." (setting down the milk) "your milk."

Customer: "Thanks."

Elizabeth: "I'll be back in about 10 minutes."

(About 10 minutes later, Elizabeth brings the customer their lunch)

Elizabeth: "Here you go."

(She sets the plate & bowl of soup down)

Customer: "Thanks."

Elizabeth: "Do you want me to add up your total right now before I leave for lunch, or do you want Tammy to do it?"

Customer: "You can just do it. That way, I can leave right away."

Elizabeth: "Okay! Just give me a minute."

(Elizabeth goes behind the counter & adds up the total. A minute later, she then brings a slip to the customer)

Customer: "How much? I can just give it to you right now."

Elizabeth: "It's…" (looks at slip) "$5.75."

(The customer gets out their wallet & pulls out a $10 dollar bill. They gives it to her)

Elizabeth: "I'll be right back with your change."

(Elizabeth goes behind the counter & gets the change. She then goes to the customer & brings it to them)

Elizabeth: "Here's your change. Four dollars & twenty-five cents."

Customer: "Thanks."

Elizabeth: "Enjoy your meal."

(Elizabeth then goes to some other customers & serves them. At the hospital, Michelle is still waiting to hear her baby's heartbeat)

Michelle: (crying) "Please…please…I can't hear my baby's heartbeat."

Nicholas: "It's gonna be okay, Michelle. I promise you."

Michelle: "Don't make promises you can't keep, Nicholas."

(Nicholas realizes that Michelle is right. Michelle calms down a little, but still crying)

Nurse: "If I can't hear the baby's heartbeat within the next few minutes, I'm gonna get Dr. Kendrick."

Nicholas: "Wha….What…what do you mean if you don't hear the baby's heartbeat….you…you…you got to hear it. Don't you?"

(Within a few minutes, the nurse goes to get Dr. Kendrick. Within 10 minutes, Dr. Kendrick comes back in with the nurse)

Dr. Kendick: "Okay, we still don't have a heartbeat, huh?"

Nurse: "That's right, doctor."

Dr. Kendrick: "Let's just take a look here."

(The doctor puts the stethoscope on Michelle's stomach. At Lucky's workplace, Lucky & Ricky are working on a house)

Ricky: "Just think, man, in a few months, this project will be done & we'll be starting on our new one."

Lucky: "Yeah, no kidding. Hey, thanks, man, for the raise."

Ricky: "Hey, no problem, man. We're doing so well. Plus, you earned it. So, how far along is your girl?"

Lucky: "She's 6½ months along."

Ricky: "Do you know what you're having?"

Lucky: "We…we want to be surprised."

Ricky: "Hey, that's cool. If you want to go on your lunch, you can."

Lucky: "Really? Thanks, man."

(Lucky walks to his pick-up & hops in. He then drives to Kelly's. He walks in. He sees Tammy at the counter)

Lucky: "Hey, Tammy. Have you seen Elizabeth?"

Tammy: "Hey. She just left to go on her lunch break."

Lucky: "Huh. Did she say where she was going?"

Tammy: "No. Sorry, kiddo, I have no idea where she went. Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?"

Lucky: "No, it's okay. See you later."

Tammy: "Bye."

(Lucky leaves Kelly's. Elizabeth is at the park, eating a ham sandwich. A few minutes later, Max passes through & sees her)

Max: "Hey."

Elizabeth: "Oh, hey."

Max: "Lunch time, I assume?"

Elizabeth: "Yep."

Max: "Thought you'd be out with Lucky or something."

Elizabeth: "I changed my mind. Besides, it's nice to be alone every once in a while, you know?"

Max: "Yeah, I know."

Elizabeth: (smiles) "So, you & uh, Emily kissed last night, huh?"

Max: (worriedly) "Uhhh…."

Elizabeth: "Don't worry, Max. I'm not mad."

Max: "Y-You're…you're not?"

Elizabeth: "No. I admit, I was surprised because I didn't know what was happening between the two of you. But I think it's sweet what's happening between you two. If you make her happy, then I'm all for it."

Max: "Will Lucky be mad?"

Elizabeth: "I think he'll be surprised, but I don't think he'll be mad since he knows you were kinda seeing each other for a little while now."

Max: "Good."

Elizabeth: "You off to see Emily?"

Max: "Actually, Emily's eating at school today. I didn't like what we were having for lunch."

Elizabeth: "I saw her at Kelly's about a half-hour ago."

Max: "She had a free period."

Elizabeth: "Oh."

Max: "Do you need me to stay here with you & walk with you to Kelly's?"

Elizabeth: "Thanks, but that's okay."

Max: "Okay. Well, I suppose I better go. Class will be starting soon."

Elizabeth: "Okay. See you later."

(Max walks away)

Elizabeth: (holds her stomach) "Well, little one. It's just you & me. Should we see if your daddy's over at Kelly's?"

(Elizabeth gets up when all of a sudden she feels a bad pain in her stomach)

Elizabeth: "Wha….what's going on here?"

(She holds her stomach)

Elizabeth: "I don't get what's happening here."

(The pain gets worse. Elizabeth almost falls down)

Elizabeth: "Okay…okay…just calm down. Calm down. Everything's gonna be okay. I…I…have to get to the Kelly's & call Lucky. Please let me get there. Ow!"

(Elizabeth then falls to her knees)

Elizabeth: "Lucky….help….me…."

(Elizabeth passes out. Just then, Lucky walks through the park. He notices a woman and it looks like Elizabeth)

Lucky: "Elizabeth?"

(He realizes it's her. He runs to her)

Lucky: "Elizabeth!"

(He falls to his knees and picks her up & holds her in his arms)

Lucky: "Elizabeth! Wake up! Please! Elizabeth!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter 23 Preview: "Elizabeth's Diagnosis"

**Please review.**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 "Elizabeth is Hospitalized" Part 1 **

(Lucky picks up Elizabeth & carries her to his pick-up. He drives to General Hospital. He takes her to the front desk, where there's a nurse there)

Lucky: "Help me please! My wife…she….she…passed out."

Nurse: "Okay, sir. Just calm down. Let me call a doctor."

(The nurse doesn't see a doctor around at the moment, so she pages a doctor to the floor. There's a call at the nurse's station, a doctor who says they'll be up to the floor in 10 minutes, being they're on a different floor. The nurse goes to Lucky & tells him what she was told. The nurse tells Lucky Room #5 is open so they can go in there. The nurse & Lucky, who's carrying Elizabeth, go in there)

Nurse: "Okay. Do you know exactly what happened?"

Lucky: "All I know is that when I was walking in the park, I saw her on the ground."

Nurse: "This is the 2nd time a pregnant woman came in today."

Lucky: "What…what do you mean?"

Nurse: "Well…some guy came in here too earlier with a girl because she passed out."

Lucky: "That's weird."

(She has Lucky place Elizabeth on the bed. The nurse then checks her vitals)

Nurse: "How far along is your wife?"

Lucky: "She's 6½ months pregnant."

Nurse: "I'll be right back."

(The nurse leaves, then comes back 5 minutes later)

Lucky: "Do you know the pregnant woman who came in here earlier?"

Nurse: "All I know is the lady looks like she's almost due anytime and she was worried about her baby. The young man, I think he said his name was Nicholas. But I don't remember his last name."

Lucky: (realizing who she means) "Nicholas….Cassadine?"

Nurse: "I think so. It was some guy name Nicholas. Do you know him?"

Lucky: "Yeah. He…he's my brother. The woman who he brought in, I think her name is Michelle from who you described."

Nurse: "Michelle! That's her name."

Lucky: "Is she okay?"

Nurse: "I don't know. There's a nurse with them. They're trying to detect a heartbeat for the baby."

Lucky: "Oh my god."

Nurse: "I know. I was thinking the same thing."

(Just then, Bobbie comes in)

Bobbie: "So, what seems to be the problem…." (sees Elizabeth laying on the bed unconscious) "Elizabeth…what…what happened?"

Lucky: (tears in his eyes) "All I know is that I saw her passed out in the park."

Bobbie: (to the nurse) "Did you check her vitals?"

Nurse: "No, Dr. Spencer. I wasn't able to yet. We were waiting for you to get here before we do that."

(She tries to talk to Elizabeth)

Bobbie: "Elizabeth? Can you hear me?"

(Elizabeth doesn't respond to Bobbie's voice)

Bobbie: "She isn't responding. All right, I want her in a gown and in a room. I'm gonna do some tests on her."

(Bobbie faces the nurse)

Bobbie: "I want a complete blood work done and a cat scan and mri to find out why she's not responding."

Nurse: (nods) "Yes, Dr. Spencer. Right away."

Lucky: "Bobbie, what…what's going on? Why won't she wake up?"

Bobbie: "I… I think Elizabeth's in a coma. But I can't be certain."

Lucky: (worriedly) "Oh my…she…she…will come out of this, won't she? I mean…please…"

Bobbie: "Lucky, I can't tell you for certain."

Lucky: (walks around with his hands in his hair) "This…this…this can't be happening."

(He takes his hands out of his hair)

Bobbie: "Like I said, Lucky, I'm gonna have the nurses do tests on Elizabeth. I won't know anything until they're done."

Lucky: (goes closer to Bobbie) "Bobbie, please…please tell me she'll be okay."

Bobbie: "Lucky, I won't lie to you. Elizabeth isn't responding at all. The longer she's in a coma if that's what happened…the less are her chances of a full recovery."

Lucky: "Just…just do what you have to do."

(Bobbie is about to leave when Lucky stops her)

Lucky: "Hey, Bobbie?"

Bobbie: "Yeah?"

Lucky: "I, uh, I think Nicholas is here with Michelle. Do you have any idea where they are?"

Bobbie: "Oh. I'll have the nurse here go check for you." (to the nurse) "Can you go see what room Michelle…"

Lucky: "Thomas."

Bobbie: (looks at Lucky and the nurse separately) "Thomas & Nicholas Cassadine are in, please?"

Nurse: "Yes, Dr. Spencer."

(The nurse walks out of the room)

Bobbie: "I'm gonna have the nurse take some blood from Elizabeth & then I'm gonna check out a few things. I'll be back in a little while."

(The nurse comes back in. Bobbie tells her about taking blood from Elizabeth. Bobbie then leaves)

Nurse: "Your brother & Michelle Thomas are on this floor in room 10. Do you need me to show you where the room is?"

Lucky: "Yeah. Thanks."

(The nurse brings him to the room, where they hear yelling in there)

Lucky: "What's going on in there?"

Nurse: "I don't know."

Lucky: "Thanks for showing me where the room is."

(The nurse nods and leaves. Lucky looks in from the doorway)

Nurse: "Please try to calm down, Michelle."

Michelle: "How the hell can I calm down when I can't hear my baby's heartbeat?!"

(Nicholas notices Lucky in the doorway and goes to him)

Nicholas: "Lucky…what…what are you doing here?"

Lucky: "I could ask you the same thing."

Nicholas: "We're trying to find a heartbeat for Michelle's baby."

Lucky: "Trying to find a heartbeat? What's wrong?"

Nicholas: "She passed out on the steps at my place. Ever since then we've been here."

Lucky: "I…I'm sorry."

Nicholas: "Lucky, what's wrong? You look strange."

Lucky: "Nicholas…it…it's Elizabeth. She…she passed out too. She's here in the hospital. The doctors think…think that she's in a coma."

Nicholas: "Oh…Lucky…I'm so sorry."

Lucky: (tears in his eyes) "I…I don't know what to do for her."

Nicholas: "Listen to me." (Getting Lucky to look at him) "Listen to me, Lucky. Elizabeth will be all right. I know she will. She's a fighter. You have to believe that."

Lucky: "I'm…I'm trying to, but…but it's so hard. She looks so fragile."

Nicholas: "Lucky, I promise you that she'll be okay."

Lucky: "Don't make promises you can't keep, Nicholas."

Nicholas: "I'm sorry, bro. Where's Bobbie? I assume she's your doctor?"

Lucky: "Yeah….uh…she's been there with Elizabeth & me through everything. Besides, she knows Elizabeth enough to know what to do right away."

Nicholas: "Did the doctors say when she'll be out of the coma?"

Lucky: "They…they don't know. They don't know."

(Lucky gets angry)

Lucky: "God! God is supposed to make sure Elizabeth is okay. She shouldn't be…she doesn't deserve this, Nicholas."

Nicholas: "Hey. You don't have to convince me, all right?"

Lucky: "I know I don't. Well, I better get back to Elizabeth. I want to be there when she wakes up."

Nicholas: "She WILL wake up, Lucky. You need to believe that."

(Lucky leaves the room. He goes back to Elizabeth's room. He gets a chair from by a wall & sets it by Elizabeth. He puts his hands together & looks like he's praying. He then sighs in them. He then looks at Liz)

Lucky: "Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

(He takes her hand)

Lucky: "If you can hear me, Elizabeth, please squeeze my hand."

(He waits for Elizabeth to squeeze his hand. When she doesn't, he starts to cry)

Lucky: "Elizabeth, please! Wake up! I…I can't live without you. I want you to be awake when our baby is born. He or she is gonna look so beautiful."

(He puts his hand on Elizabeth's face & gently caresses it. He then leans over & kisses her. Bobbie comes in)

Bobbie: "How are you doing?"

Lucky: (looks at her) "What's the deal, Bobbie?"

Bobbie: "Well…." (sighs) "I just got some tests back."

Lucky: "Well, what do they say?"

(Bobbie is hesitant to tell Lucky)

Lucky: (sighs) "Bobbie, just tell me, please?"

Bobbie: "Elizabeth is in a coma, Lucky. According to the tests we've run on her, we've discovered that she has a bacterial infection of the vagina. What it is...is bacterial vaginosis or BV. It's the most common vaginal infection in women of childbearing age. The cause of it is not fully understood. BV is associated with an imbalance in the bacteria that are normally found in a woman's vagina. The vagina normally contains mostly "good" bacteria, and fewer "harmful" bacteria. BV develops when there is an increase in harmful bacteria."

(Lucky nods as Bobbie continues explaining to him what the disease is all about)

Bobbie: "Not much is known about how women get BV. There are many unanswered questions about the role that harmful bacteria play in causing BV. Any woman can get BV. Some symptoms of this infection may have burning during urination or itching around the outside of the vagina, or both. Having BV while pregnant may put a woman at increased risk for some complications of pregnancy, such as preterm delivery. It affects pregnant woman and they more often have babies who are born premature or with low birth weight, which can be as low as 5.5 pounds or less."

Lucky: (trying to understand what she's saying) "Okay. Well, how can this BV or bacterial vaginosis be diagnosed?"

Bobbie: "A health care provider must examine the vagina for signs of BV and perform laboratory tests on a sample of vaginal fluid to look for bacteria associated with BV. BV is treatable with antibiotics prescribed by a health care provider. Two different antibiotics are recommended as treatment for BV: metronidazole or clindamycin. Either can be used with non-pregnant or pregnant women, but the recommended dosages differ. But please keep in mind, Lucky, that BV can recur even after treatment is done.

Lucky: (tears in his eyes) "Oh, god. Bobbie…Bobbie, please tell me she's gonna pull through this. I can't lose her."

Bobbie: "Lucky, I'm not gonna lie to you about this serious situation. If the antibiotics don't work, there's a chance that Elizabeth will go into premature labor, and being she's in a coma, we would have to take the baby out and there's not a good chance the baby will make it."

Lucky: (softly crying) "Is...Is being in a coma part of this disease?"

Bobbie: "That's one thing I don't understand about this disease. I know I'm a doctor, but there are things even doctors don't understand. This coma is part of it. I can't explain why she's in a coma. But what I can tell you is that it's not a good sign. Do you understand what I'm telling you, Lucky? I can explain this more if you're still not sure how it works."

Lucky: (nods tearfully) "No, I understand, Bobbie. I...I just...I just wish this wasn't happening to Elizabeth. Why her?"

(Lucky sits down on a chair in the room and leans forward and cries with his hands gently on his face. He sniffs. Bobbie goes to him and bends down to hug him, comforting him. After a minute, they break apart)

Lucky: (sniffs) "Just make sure you help her, Bobbie. Please."

Bobbie: (sighs) "Lucky, we need Elizabeth to wake up, okay? If she…if she doesn't wake up within the next 48 hours, the baby might not make it. And…and Elizabeth might not make it, either."

TO BE CONTINUED….

Chapter 24 Preview: "Will Michelle's baby survive?"

**I hope I explained Elizabeth's diagnosis correctly. I searched it on the internet. If you feel I didn't put enough info or it doesn't sound right, I'll try reword it so it does. I hope you liked the chapter. Please read & review. Thanks.**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 "Coma" Part 1**

(Lucky just learned from Bobbie that Elizabeth has BV, or Bacterial Vaginosis. If she doesn't wake up from her coma within the next 48 hours, she and the baby might not make it)

Lucky: (gasps) "Bobbie, what….what do you mean….what do you mean if Elizabeth doesn't wake up in 48 hours, her & the baby might not make it?"

Bobbie: (sighs) "Lucky, Elizabeth is in a coma right now. Remember what I told you about her condition?"

Lucky: "Yes. But, I mean, it's still possible that she'll wake up and the antibiotics will work and she'll get better."

Bobbie: "I'm not gonna make you any promises that I can't keep, Lucky. All we can do is hope…hope that she'll get better."

Lucky: "What I'm wondering is….can Elizabeth get rid of this…I mean…will she get better?"

Bobbie: "Right now, we don't know. But Elizabeth…she's a strong woman. Hopefully she can beat this."

Lucky: "Wait a second. You said _hopefully_."

Bobbie: "There's no guarantees."

(Lucky starts to get tears in his eyes)

Lucky: "I…I…I can't believe this is happening. One minute…she was fine. The next…Bobbie…can't you do something to fix this? I mean….can't you?"

Bobbie: "Honey, I wish I could. I really wish I could fix…do something. But, it's out of my hands."

Lucky: (cries) "Oh, my god."

Bobbie: "Do you want me to get Nicholas for you?"

Lucky: "He's…he's with Michelle right now. I don't want to disturb him."

Bobbie: "What about Luke & Laura?"

Lucky: "Oh" (sighs) "I forgot all about them."

Bobbie: "I'll call 'em for you."

Lucky: "Thanks."

Bobbie: "I'm gonna call Audrey, too, because I'm sure she'd want to be here for you as well. I know it's her day off, but I know she'd wanna be here."

(Bobbie leaves the room to call Luke & Laura. A half hour later, Luke, Laura, & Audrey arrive. Bobbie shows them where Elizabeth & Lucky are. Laura, Luke, & Audrey take turns hugging Lucky)

Audrey: "Oh, Lucky, darling, I'm so sorry you're going through this. I am here for you. Anytime you need me, day or night."

Lucky: "Thanks, Audrey. I know Elizabeth appreciates it as well."

Laura: (tears in her eyes) "Oh, honey. We're so sorry. How is she doing? Any better?"

Lucky: (sniffles) "Not too well. No, she's not any better. I…I don't know what to do, mom."

Luke: "What's wrong with her exactly, Bobbie?"

Bobbie: "She's in a coma, Luke."

Luke: "Will she come out of it?"

Bobbie: "Your son asked that too. Through a pregnancy, women can get sick like this, where they develop infections. We've given Elizabeth antibiotics to get rid of the infection. It may or may not help. If we don't get rid of the infection, Elizabeth may not make it. Being she's in a coma, and if the infection doesn't go away, we may have to induce…meaning Elizabeth may lose the baby because the baby is not fully developed yet. She also has high blood pressure and we're trying to lower that and we have to be careful of the medication we give her that it doesn't interfere with the antibiotics. She's taking the antibiotics through the IV of course. If she doesn't wake up within 48 hours, there's a slim chance of her & the baby to make a full recovery. Sometimes not even the best doctor can do anything. I'm sorry."

Laura: "Oh, my god."

(Laura goes to Lucky & puts her arms around him. Luke then puts his arms around Lucky & Laura)

Bobbie: "I'll leave you two alone. Let the nurse at the front desk…or me if I'm available know if you need anything."

(Bobbie then leaves)

Laura: (crying) "This can't be happening. Elizabeth…she doesn't deserve this."

Luke: "No, she doesn't."

(They all break free)

Luke: "I assume you'll be staying with Elizabeth here at the hospital?"

(Lucky nods)

Laura: "Where-Where's Elizabeth's parents? Are they here as well, maybe in the waiting room?"

Audrey: "Uh, no. I'm afraid not, Laura. They're still at their home in Illinois."

Luke: (kinda angrily) "Why aren't they here, Audrey? They should be here for Elizabeth. They're her parents."

Laura: "Maybe they don't know that Elizabeth is in the hospital?"

Audrey: (stutters) "Uh…um…"

Lucky: "They know she's in the hospital, mom. I called them when I called you, dad, & Audrey."

Laura: "Okay. Well, being they know she's in the hospital…?"

Lucky: "I told them not to come."

Luke: "Why would you do that, Lucky? I-I know Elizabeth is not exactly close to her parents, but they have a right to be here."

Lucky: (angrily) "I know, dad. They probably do have a right to be here, but I don't want them here. They lost that right the day they chose not to come to their own daughter's engagement party. And all those other times when Elizabeth needed her parents, but they didn't come. I may not have the right to make that decision, but Elizabeth is in a coma, dad, and I don't want them around because I'm afraid if I see them, I'm gonna say something I'm going to regret."

Laura: "Oh, Lucky."

Luke: "Lucky, I understand you're upset with Elizabeth's parents. Hell, so am I. What kind of parents don't support their child or who aren't there for them when they're child needs them most? But it wasn't your choice to make, cowboy."

Audrey: "I'm afraid I understand what Lucky is saying, Luke. When Elizabeth was a teenager, granted, she wasn't the most responsible child. She was a bit of a rebel. That's the reason my son chose to send her to live with me, because he thought I'd be able to guide her better through life and he thought maybe she'd listen to me more. But, in the short time she was a teenager staying with me, she showed so much maturity, that I was proud to call her my granddaughter. I still am proud to call her my granddaughter. But…." (sighs)

Laura: "But what, Audrey?"

Audrey: "I love my son dearly, and always will, but…but I'm so very disappointed in him. No one is perfect. Not Elizabeth, not my son, no one. But it's like….it's like I don't even recognize him anymore. I-I wish I understood, but I don't."

Laura: "But, what about Sarah? Don't they speak to her?"

Audrey: "Yes, they do. Quite frequently, actually. But it's like they don't have enough room in their heart for their other daughter."

Lucky: "Now do you understand why I didn't want them to come, dad? I know they have a right, but if they haven't cared enough for their daughter before, why start now?"

Laura: "I just think it's sad that a parent doesn't care when their own child is going through situations, especially like this."

Lucky: "I told them it was up to them if they wanted to come or not, but I also said if they truly loved Elizabeth, they would have come a long time ago. Not just now, but a long time ago. Elizabeth told me many times she didn't think her parents loved her because of the way they've always treated her. I wanted to cry when she told me that because of how close I am with my parents. But Elizabeth also told me for as long as she can remember, she's thought of Luke and Laura as her true parents, even though they're not blood related."

Laura: "And we will continue to be like her parents, just as we've always been. Aside from Lulu, Elizabeth is already like a daughter to me."

Luke: "And to me as well. If I ever do see her parents in the future, they will certainly get a piece of my mind."

Audrey: "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, Luke. All we can do it worry about what's going in the present, with Elizabeth now."

Luke: "You're right, Audrey. You're absolutely right."

Lucky: "Has anyone heard from Sarah? I know Elizabeth would want her here."

Audrey: "Oh, that's right. I almost forgot. I'm sorry. Sarah is at a conference in San Diego. It's one of the requirements of her job. She said she'd get here at soon as she could and to send her apologies."

Lucky: (nods) "Ok. Thanks for telling us, Audrey."

(Laura goes to sit by Elizabeth)

Laura: (caressing Elizabeth's cheek) "Elizabeth…we miss you so much. We're all here…waiting for you to wake up. Please….please open your eyes."

Luke: (goes to stand next to Laura) "Liz, honey….we're all praying for you." (sniffles) "Lucky will be here until you wake up. Lucky, don't you have to be at work?"

Lucky: 'Rick said he'd find someone else until everything with Elizabeth gets better."

Luke: (nods) "Ok."

(Lucky goes by Liz. He opens his mouth a little where you can see his teeth. He starts crying)

Lucky: "Elizabeth, can you hear me? I love you…so much. God, please wake up. I'm begging you. Wake up, Elizabeth."

(Audrey stands by Lucky and sits down and caresses Elizabeth's cheek)

Audrey: "Oh, honey. If only you knew how many people really loved and cared about you."

(A nurse comes in the room)

Nurse: Excuse me."

(Lucky, Luke, Laura, and Audrey move over so the nurse can go by Elizabeth. She's about to inject something when Lucky stops him)

Lucky: "What…what are you…what are you giving her?"

Nurse: "Oh, it's just like prenatal vitamins that we give pregnant woman when they're like this. Dr. Spencer had me give them to her. Don't worry."

Lucky: "You also gave her the antibiotics, right?"

Nurse: (nods) "Yes, I did that earlier."

Lucky: "Ok."

(Just then, something comes into Lucky's mind)

Lucky: "Oh! I forgot to tell you. Nicholas is here at the hospital with Michelle."

Laura: (surprised) "Michelle? What is she doing here?"

Lucky: "Michelle passed out at Nicholas' house earlier. Somehow, the baby got hurt or something, so Nicholas brought her here. She passed out in the process. They're also trying to detect a heartbeat for the baby."

Laura: "Oh, my dear. What…what room are they in?"

Lucky: "Room 10."

Luke: "We better go see them & see how it's going."

Laura: "Do you mind us leaving for a little bit?"

Lucky: "No, it's okay."

(Laura kisses Lucky on the forehead. Audrey excuses herself and leaves the room. Luke & Laura then leave & head for Michelle's room. They see Nicholas in the room. They whistle to him. Nicholas leaves Michelle & goes to Luke & Laura)

Laura: "Hey, honey. How's Michelle?"

(Nicholas looks like her like how she knew Michelle was here)

Laura: "Lucky told us. Can the doctor detect a heartbeat yet?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. They were finally able to. It's not a strong pulse, though. They gave her some type of medicine to hopefully help bring up the baby's heartbeat. I don't know all the details."

(Nicholas looks at her)

Nicholas: "She's resting now. She was finally able to."

Luke: "Well, you know we'll pray for her."

Nicholas: (smiles a little) "Thanks. So, how…how's Elizabeth?"

Laura: (shakes her head) "No change, unfortunately. Hopefully before 48 hours is up, Elizabeth will be awake."

Luke: "But it doesn't look good."

Nicholas: "I…I just…I can hardly imagine what Lucky's going thru. So, basically if Elizabeth doesn't wake up, her & the baby have a slim chance of a full recovery?"

Laura: "That pretty much sums it up, yeah. I'm going to go see if Lucky wants anything to eat." (to Luke) "You gonna stay here?"

Luke: "I'll stay here with Nicholas, yeah."

Laura: "Ok. If you need me, Nicholas, you know where to find me."

Nicholas: (nods) "Okay, mom."

(Laura leaves)

Luke: "So, what happens to Michelle's baby if the heartbeat doesn't go up?"

Nicholas: "I….I didn't want to say it in front of Michelle, but if the medication she got earlier doesn't help, there's a chance the baby may not make it. I was told by the doctor away from Michelle that they might have to do an emergency cesarean so they can treat the baby properly, but they want to see if the medication helps first. I'm worried for Michelle and the baby. "

Luke: (shakes his head) "Unbelievable."

Nicholas: "Yeah. Once the heartbeat goes down, it'll keep going down. They're waiting about a day or so to see if the medication takes effect."

Luke: "Hmmm. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Well, the past few months, that is."

Nicholas: "What's that?"

Luke: "What were you & Lucky talking about the night of Lucky & Elizabeth's wedding?"

Nicholas: (sighs) "Luke – "

Luke: (puts his hand up, then puts it down) "Look, I know you two don't want anyone to know, but you know – well, at least I hope you know – that I wouldn't tell."

Nicholas: "For one thing, Luke, Lucky & I already discussed it. And another thing, it has nothing to do with you."

Luke: "Does it have to do with Michelle?"

Nicholas: (stutters) "What?"

Luke: "You heard me. Does it?"

Nicholas: "No. No, it doesn't."

Luke: "Are you telling me the truth?"

Nicholas: "I'm…I'm not gonna answer that."

Luke: "Why not?"

Nicholas: "Ask Lucky…when the time is right."

Luke: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nicholas: "Luke, incase you haven't noticed, Lucky is kinda busy right now."

Luke: (gives him a look) "I know that. That's why I'm asking _you_."

Nicholas: "I don't know what to tell you, Luke."

Luke: "You could start by telling me the TRUTH."

Nicholas: "Listen, Luke, Lucky & I are handling this. So, it's not your concern."

Luke: "NOT my concern? Nicholas, Lucky is my son. And you are Laura's son, my stepson. So, I'm MAKING it my concern."

Nicholas: (sighs) "So what if I tell you, Luke? There's nothing you can do about it anyway."

Luke: "Well, I could at least try to help. Just tell me this one thing before I stop…for now."

Nicholas: (sighs) "Ahem. What?"

Luke: "Does this in any way have to do with Michelle?"

Nicholas: (pauses) "If I answer this, will you stop with the questions?"

Luke: (nods) "For now."

Nicholas: "Yes, Michelle is involved. Now, the rest you'll have to ask Lucky…later."

Luke: "Ok."

(Luke starts to go, when Nicholas stops him)

Nicholas: "I don't want mom knowing about any of this."

Luke: "Yeah, ok."

Nicholas: (seriously) "Luke, I mean it. Or you can forget about knowing more of it later."

Luke: "I won't."

Nicholas: "Luke!"

Luke: (sighs) "I said I won't, okay?"

(Luke leaves. Just then, Michelle wakes up & calls for Nicholas. Nicholas hears her & goes by her side)

Nicholas: "Hey, there."

Michelle: (mumbles) "Hey."

Nicholas: "How are you feeling?"

Michelle: "Uh…numb, I guess."

Nicholas: "Yeah, the doctors had to give you some medication."

Michelle: (more awake) "They…they didn't harm the baby, did they?"

Nicholas: (shakes his head) "No, they didn't. You remember how the baby's heartbeat is a little shaky?"

(Michelle nods)

Nicholas: "Well, they gave you some medication to try helping make the heartbeat stronger b/c it's still a little weak."

Michelle: (nodding) "Ok. Ahem."

Nicholas: "But you should try getting some rest."

Michelle: (sighs) "I just got some rest, Nicholas. I'm tired of resting."

Nicholas: "Michelle, listen to me, ok? You need all the rest you can get. That means no stress. If you need anything & I mean ANYTHING, let me know. Or you can use that little switch you have beside you & call a nurse. They'll come."

Michelle: "So, to change the subject, what's been happening with Lucky & Elizabeth?"

Nicholas: "You mean you haven't…..oh that's right. You've been here in the room the whole time."

Michelle: "What's going on?"

Nicholas: "Elizabeth…Lucky told me that he was walking in the park & saw Elizabeth passed out. Now she's in a coma, & if she doesn't come out of it within 48 hours, the chances of her & and the baby making it are slim."

Michelle: "Wow. I can just imagine what Lucky's going through."

(All of a sudden, Michelle gets a little angry)

Michelle: "So, Lucky's been in Elizabeth's room the WHOLE time, huh?"

Nicholas: "He came here earlier. Well, actually he wasn't in the room. He was in the hallway, but he could see you."

Michelle: "He could have come in here to see me & the baby."

Nicholas: (getting annoyed) "What's that supposed to mean?"

Michelle: "Nicholas, I told you the night of Lucky & Elizabeth's wedding. He's the father of my baby."

Nicholas: "Yeah, well, I still don't believe it."

Michelle: (a little annoyed) "And why not?"

Nicholas: "Michelle, okay, you could have come here to Port Charles or whatever to tell Lucky MONTHS ago, but you didn't, okay? So how do we know that some other guy didn't father the baby?"

Michelle: "Don't you remember, Nicholas? We had a paternity test done & it could've endangered the baby because he or she hasn't been born yet."

Nicholas: "Whatever, Michelle."

(Nicholas realizes that he shouldn't be talking to Michelle about this)

Michelle: "What's your problem now?"

Nicholas: "The doctor specifically said that he didn't want the baby endangered in any way. So we're ending this conversation right now."

Michelle: "Fine. But we WILL talk about it when I'm well enough to or when the baby's born."

Nicholas: (getting annoyed) "Fine. Whatever. I'm gonna go see Elizabeth since I haven't done that yet."

Michelle: (slaps hands on the bed) "Ugh! What is it with precious little Elizabeth that everyone's practically all surrounding her for?"

Nicholas: "Gee, I wonder why? Oh, yeah! Maybe it's because Elizabeth is in a coma. Gosh, Michelle, what do you expect? Everyone always around you?"

Michelle: "Don't ask a question you don't want the answer to."

(Nicholas walks around the room, disgustedly)

Michelle: "What's your problem?"

Nicholas: "You're pathetic, you know that? Do you know where Elizabeth is right now? She's in a hospital bed fighting for her life, and the life of her & Lucky's unborn baby."

Michelle: "Nicholas, what about me, huh? My baby is fighting for his or her life too."

Nicholas: "Well, Michelle, Elizabeth is in worse condition than you are. You're talking. Elizabeth can't."

Michelle: "You know she'll get better."

Nicholas: "Do I? We won't know for another 20 hours."

Michelle: "Oh, poor little Elizabeth. Makes me want to cry."

(Michelle chuckles a little)

Nicholas: (disgustively) "And you wonder why I don't feel as sorry for you right now?"

(He starts to walk out of the room)

Nicholas: "I'll be back later."

(As Nicholas leaves, Michelle yells his name)

Michelle: "Nicholas! _Nicholas! _Ugh! How the heck am I supposed to keep Nicholas by me if he's always running to Elizabeth?!"

(Nicholas walks into Elizabeth's room. He sees no one in there. He goes by Elizabeth's side & sits down next to her)

Nicholas: "Hey, Elizabeth. It's Nicholas. I heard you're not doing so well. I wish I knew what to say to wake you up."

(Just then, Elizabeth's hand moves a little. Nicholas gasps)

Nicholas: (stutters) "Eliz…Elizabeth! You…your hand moved!"

TO BE CONTINUED….

Chapter 25 Preview: "Will Elizabeth wake up from her coma?"

**Please read & review. I like hearing other reader's comments. Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 "Coma" Part 2**

(Nicholas shouts at a nurse to come into the room. A nurse hears him & goes into the room. Lucky, Laura, & Luke also hear Nicholas's scream from across the hall)

Nurse: "What's the matter, sir?"

Nicholas: (stutters) "Eliz….Elizabeth…"

Nurse: "I can't understand you, sir. Please speak clearly."

(Lucky comes into Elizabeth's room worriedly)

Lucky: "Nicholas, what's going on?"

Nicholas: "Elizabeth…her…hand…m….moved."

Lucky: (gasps) "What?"

Nurse: "Okay, everyone, please clear the room so I can check her."

(No one moves)

Nurse: "Now. Please."

(The nurse sees Lucky's worried look)

Nurse: (sighs) "Okay, mister, you can stay. But don't get too close. I better page Dr. Spencer."

(Lucky nods. Luke, Laura, & Nicholas clear the room. In the hallway, Luke, Laura, & Nicholas are talking)

Luke: "Okay, Nicholas, what _exactly _happened?"

Nicholas: "I…I was talking to Elizabeth when all of a sudden her hand moved."

Laura: "Oh my god." (facing Luke) "Do…do you think that this is a sign that she'll wake up?"

Luke: "I hope so."

(In the room, the nurse is examining Elizabeth when Bobbie comes in)

Bobbie: "Okay, what happened?"

Nurse: "His brother, Nicholas, said Elizabeth's hand moved."

Bobbie: "Okay, let's check it out."

(Bobbie gets a little flashlight out of her pocket of her coat and waves a flashlight in Elizabeth's eyes)

Lucky: "Bobbie…what's going on?"

Bobbie: "Just…a…second."

(Bobbie touches Elizabeth's hand)

Bobbie: "Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

(Elizabeth doesn't move. Bobbie does a few things to see if she wakes up, but Liz doesn't)

Bobbie: "Elizabeth still isn't moving. There's no change."

Lucky: "Bu…but…she…she moved, Bobbie. Nicholas even said she moved!"

Bobbie: (goes to Lucky) "Lucky, it can happen where a patient moves slightly & still doesn't wake up. It's called a reflex, Lucky. The person in a coma may exhibit movement, make sounds, and experience agitation while in a coma. But it's important to keep in mind that the coma patient may exhibit reflex activities which mimic conscious is very important to remember to speak positively to and in the presence of the person in a coma, which I know you've been doing. Everyone's been doing that and I want you to keep doing that. Some patients also claim to remember very distinctly events while they were in a coma. And although we cannot be positive about the level of awareness in any particular case, studies show that a positive attitude may be beneficial to the recovery of the patient."

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No. No, I don't believe that! She moved! I didn't see it, but I believe Nicholas!"

Bobbie: "Lucky. Lucky, listen to me. Elizabeth…Elizabeth is still in a coma. She hasn't changed."

Lucky: "No. No, I don't…Nicholas said he saw her hand move."

(Bobbie tries to talk to him, but he won't listen. She leaves the room. Lucky goes by her side)

Lucky: "I know you can hear me, Elizabeth. I believed Nicholas when he said your hand moved. Please…please wake up, honey."

(Elizabeth doesn't wake up. 5 hours later, Lucky is asleep by Elizabeth when Nicholas comes in. Lucky, who can feel another presence in the room, opens his eyes. He sees Nicholas)

Nicholas: (whispers) "Sorry I woke you up."

Lucky: (barely audible) "It's okay."

Nicholas: "How is she?"

Lucky: "No change since a few hours ago. Nicholas…" (gets up from the chair & goes to Nicholas) "Do you think Elizabeth will wake up?"

Nicholas: (puts his hands on Lucky's shoulders & talks seriously) "Lucky, Elizabeth WILL wake up. You just have to have faith."

Lucky: (starts getting tears in his eyes) "I…I know. It…It's just…it's just hard sometimes."

Nicholas: "I know."

Lucky: "And Bobbie…she…she said even though Elizabeth moved her hand, she didn't make any progress."

Nicholas: "Do you believe her?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No."

Nicholas: "Good. Because, Lucky, Elizabeth can hear us & she WILL regain consciousness you just need to be patient."

Lucky: "I know."

Nicholas: "I'm glad you know that."

Lucky: "I'm sorry."

Nicholas: (confused) "About what?"

Lucky: "I never even thought to ask how Michelle is doing. I heard something about the doctors couldn't detect a heartbeat?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. They couldn't detect one for the longest time. But they finally were able to detect one. Michelle got…no never mind."

Lucky: "No, tell me."

Nicholas: "Can you believe it? She got mad because I haven't been there enough with her when I was here with you guys."

Lucky: (little angry) "Well, she needs to understand that Elizabeth is in a coma & she might not wake up."

Nicholas: "I did & she said that she's still fighting for the life of her unborn baby, which is true. But she doesn't have to act so selfishly about it."

Lucky: "Maybe I should have a little talk with her."

(Nicholas gives him a look)

Lucky: "Don't worry. I won't upset. I'll calmly talk to her. I promise. Will you keep an eye on Elizabeth for me?"

Nicholas: "Of course. I'll let you know if there's any change."

(Lucky pats Nicholas on the back. Nicholas all of a sudden stops him)

Nicholas: "We need to talk later."

Lucky: (confused) "What's the matter?"

Nicholas: "It's about what your dad said to me earlier."

Lucky: (sighs) "Oh, great. Thanks."

(He then walks away. Lucky goes by Michelle's room & peeks inside. Michelle is sleeping. Lucky starts to leave, when Michelle wakes up & notices him at the doorway)

Michelle: "Lucky?"

Lucky: (peeks his head back in) "Hey."

Michelle: (smiles a little) "Hey. What are you doing here?"

(Lucky walks in the room)

Lucky: "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Michelle: "No, I haven't been sleeping for long. What brings you by?"

(Lucky sits down on a chair next to Michelle)

Lucky: "I just wanted to apologize."

Michelle: (slowly) "About?"

Lucky: "Not being here. Elizabeth is still in her coma."

Michelle: "So I've heard. How long has she been asleep?"

Lucky: "She's been asleep for 33 hours. If she doesn't wake up within 15 hours, there's a good chance her & the baby might not recover."

Michelle: "I'm sorry to hear that."

Lucky: "Thanks. How are you doing?"

Michelle: (scoffs) "At least _someone _cares."

Lucky: (confused) "What do you mean by that?"

Michelle: "Not that I'm not sorry about Elizabeth, but it seems like all Nicholas does is hang around her bedside. I'm sorry if that sounds insensitive, but - "

Lucky: "You're entitled to your opinion, Michelle, but just remember-Elizabeth is in a coma, you're awake. Your unborn baby's heartbeat may be slow, but mine & Elizabeth's unborn baby is in danger b/c unless she opens her eyes, the doctors don't know what'll happen."

Michelle: "Lucky, you know Elizabeth will wake up."

Lucky: "I HOPE she'll wake up, but I can't say for sure."

Michelle: "She will. Have faith in God."

Lucky: "Right now, I'm not so sure if I do have the faith for not."

Michelle: "Have the doctor's said anything else?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No. Dr. Spencer, who's my aunt, is trying to keep us all hopeful, but doesn't seem very hopeful herself."

Michelle: "I would visit Elizabeth, but…"

Lucky: "Yeah, I know. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Michelle: "Thanks for understanding."

(Lucky is about to leave the room, when a thought pops into his mind)

Lucky: "There's something I want to talk to you about, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

Michelle: "Why wouldn't it be?"

Lucky: "It's about the paternity of your baby."

Michelle: "I thought you understood that it was your child."

Lucky: "You know I told you before that I didn't believe it was."

Michelle: "Well, in two weeks, we'll find out for sure."

Lucky: "When you find out that it's not mine, are you gonna find out who the father is?"

Michelle: "Lucky, I wish you would acknowledge that this baby is yours. But at least when the baby's born, you'll know the truth."

Lucky: (sighs) "Look, I don't want to fight with you anymore. I asked Nicholas to keep an eye on Elizabeth while I was gone. I better get back. See you later."

Michelle: "Bye."

(Elizabeth has been asleep for 33 hours. Which means that if she doesn't make up within 15 more hours, she might not ever wake up. 2 more hours has passed. 13 more hours till she can wake up)

(Lucky goes back to Elizabeth's room. He sits down by the bed & puts his hand on Elizabeth's stomach)

Lucky: "Hey, little baby. Daddy is waiting for your mommy to wake up. Can you hear me at all?"

(Lucky feels a little kick. His eyes light up & he smiles. He sees Nicholas outside the room & calls his name. Nicholas then comes in & asks what is going on. Lucky tells him he felt the baby kick. Nicholas then starts to smile & Lucky tells him to place his hand on Elizabeth's stomach. Nicholas places his hand on Elizabeth's stomach. At first, nothing happens. Then, after a few moments, Nicholas is about to take his hand off when the baby kicks)

Nicholas: "Oh my god."

Lucky: "Yep. The baby can hear us."

Nicholas: "Well…let's…let's go tell Bobbie."

(Nicholas is about to walk away, when Lucky gently grabs his arm)

Nicholas: "What?"

Lucky: "Remember what happened last time you saw something happen?"

Nicholas: "Yeah. So?"

Lucky: "Well, then you'll know what Bobbie will do now."

Nicholas: "Lucky, at least she'll know."

Lucky: "Let's just wait a little bit."

Nicholas: "Oh, Lucky – "

Lucky: "Nicholas, please."

Nicholas: "Okay, okay. You're the boss."

Lucky: "Thank you."

(3 more hours pass. Lucky goes to Elizabeth's room and he sits in a chair by her. He takes one of her hands and slides it between his hands. He kisses her fingers. Tears form in his eyes. He then looks at her)

Lucky: "Elizabeth, can you hear me? I…I know you can hear me. Pl…please squeeze my hand."

(Elizabeth doesn't squeeze his hand)

Lucky: "Elizabeth…Elizabeth…pl…please do something. _Something_."

(Lucky then prays)

Lucky: "God, can you hear me? If you can, please give me a sign that Elizabeth will wake up. We need something to tell us that Elizabeth will be OK. I don't want to lose our baby…or her. Elizabeth wouldn't want that. I know she wouldn't. I know Elizabeth can hear everyone because that's why she moves. I know it's only a little. But at least it's something. Can you please give us another sign?"

(Just then, Elizabeth's mouth moves. Lucky notices her mouth move)

Lucky: "Elizabeth? Can…can you hear me?"

(Elizabeth's mouth suddenly stops moving)

Lucky: (starts to get up) "No, Elizabeth! No, don't leave me! Come back to me! Elizabeth!"

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Chapter 26 Preview: "What does the future hold for Elizabeth & the baby?"

**Thank you for reading my story. Feel free to post a comment to let me know what you think of the story/chapter.**


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 "Coma" Part 3**

(Lucky is still sitting by Elizabeth bedside, waiting for her to wake up. Nicholas comes in the room and notices Lucky being tense. He goes to Lucky)

Nicholas: "Hey. What's wrong?"

Lucky: (looking him like he's seen a ghost) "She…"

Nicholas: "She…what?"

Lucky: "Nicholas, she moved her lips. She moved them."

Nicholas: (speaking clearly) "Are you sure?"

Lucky: (nods quickly) "Yeah. I…I prayed for her to move…and…she did. Nicholas…she's coming back. I know she is."

Nicholas: "She is."

(Luke & Laura come in. Luke sees from the expression of Lucky and Nicholas' faces something happened)

Luke: "What's going on?"

Nicholas: (looks at Lucky) "Do you want to tell them?"

Laura: (confused) "Tell us what, honey?"

Lucky: "It's…it's Elizabeth."

Laura: (scared) "Oh, no. Please don't tell me…"

Lucky: (puts his hand up) "No. It's not that. Elizabeth…Elizabeth moved her mouth. Mom, she MOVED her mouth!"

Laura: (starts to cry) "Oh, thank god!"

Luke: (looks at Laura) "Laura, look at me."

(Laura looks at Luke, as well as Nicholas and Lucky)

Laura: "What?

Luke: "Laura, don't get me wrong. It's a great sign for Elizabeth. But you know what the doctor will say."

Laura: "But Luke….."

Lucky: "Dad…."

Luke: "We need to have something more concrete to tell the doctor before we go to them."

Lucky: "Actually, Nicholas and I don't know if we should tell the doctor ANYTHING that has been going on."

Laura: (goes to Lucky and looks at him) "Lucky, listen to me. I completely understand that you are hesitant to tell Bobbie that Elizabeth has moved her lips. But honey, you need to tell her. That way she knows."

Lucky: "Mom, do you remember the last time I told Bobbie about Elizabeth moving? She said it was nothing. I don't want to hear the same thing like last time. I'm sorry, but I don't."

Laura: "Ok. I'll let you tell her when you're ready."

Lucky: (nods) "Thanks."

(Just then, Emily comes in the room)

Emily: "Hey, everyone."

Lucky: "Emily, hey."

Laura: "Hello, dear."

Nicholas: "What's up?"

Emily: "Well, I wanted to come see how everyone was doing. I just got done seeing Michelle."

Nicholas: "How is she doing? I haven't checked on her in a little while."

Emily: "Oh, she's fine. She was just wondering where you were, so I told you I assumed you were here with everyone else."

Nicholas: "Thanks for checking up on her."

Emily: "Oh, no problem."

(Emily goes to Lucky)

Lucky: "You just missed Audrey. She was here with Elizabeth visiting her."

Emily: "Oh, she was here? I'm sure the last thing she thought she'd be doing in the hospital is seeing Elizabeth like this."

Lucky: (sadly) "Yeah, I know."

Emily: "Did Sarah ever show up to be here for Liz?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah, she was here for awhile between last night and this morning. Her plane got in late last night and she was by Liz's bedside, comforting her, hoping she'd wake up. She slept some in the waiting room but I don't know how because the chairs aren't exactly comfortable. Ha-ha. Ahem. Anyway, she had to leave this morning being her conference was in the early afternoon and she had to be there. She-She said she would have stayed if she could have, but I told her she can go because there's nothing she can do right now. So she made me promise to call her if there's any change,"

Emily: (smiles a little) "Well, I'm glad she was able to come down for a little while anyway. I know she and Elizabeth aren't always close, but they do love each other."

Lucky: "Yeah, they do. At least Elizabeth has someone in her family that cares for her."

Emily: "Oh, Lucky…"

Lucky: "I'm sorry. I'm sure Elizabeth's parents care for her, but they have a funny way of showing it. Emily, I don't think I've seen them once since I've met Elizabeth. Not once. If I have, I don't remember it. I wish they were in her life, Emily. I do. I'd give anything, anything, for them to be close, but I guess you can't force parents to be there for their child. And yeah, I know I told them not to come and I probably shouldn't have done that, but I feel….I feel if they truly cared for Elizabeth, they would have come here anyway. I-I don't know."

Emily: "I just think it's sad that they won't come when they're daughter is in this kind of condition." (sighs) "And I know you would never tell someone not to come support their child like that, but like you said, if they really wanted to, they would be here."

Lucky: "Yeah. Anyway, thanks for being here, Em. I appreciate it.

Emily: "Hey, no problem. And, Lucky, if you want to take a break or something, I'd be happy to look over Elizabeth."

Lucky: "Em, you don't have…"

Emily: "I WANT to do it, Lucky."

Lucky: "Okay. I should, uh, change my clothes anyway because I had these on for the past day or so."

Emily: (chuckles) "While you're at it, why don't you shower, too."

Lucky: (guiltily) "I'm that obvious, huh?"

Emily: "Well, I think the others didn't want to say anything. But you know me."

Lucky: (chuckles) "Yeah, I know you. You'll speak your mind, not caring who it is to."

Emily: "Yup! How long has Elizabeth been asleep?"

Lucky: (sighs) "45 hours. I just hope she wakes up within the next 3 hours."

Emily: "I'm sure she will."

Lucky: "Let me know if there's any change while I'm gone."

Emily: "No problem."

(Lucky stands there for a second)

Emily: "Ahem."

Lucky: "Oh, right! Goodbye."

Emily: (waves) "Bye."

(Emily sighs)

Emily: "What would he do without me?"

(Emily sees Nicholas go back to Michelle's room. Emily then hears Luke and Laura talk about going back home to see Lesley Lu. She walks around the room. She then goes to the chair by Elizabeth & sits in it. She looks at Elizabeth, which also shows her big tummy. Elizabeth around 6½ months pregnant.)

Emily: (sighs) "Hey, Liz. It's me, Emily. I told Lucky he could go home for a little while. I told him a needed a shower."

(Emily chuckles)

Emily: "I wish you could respond to my voice. Lucky's been telling me that you've been showing signs for waking up. I wish you would because I have so much to tell you. Guess what? Max asked me out! He is turning into the guy I liked a long time ago. The guy who cared enough for me not to care what his friends thought."

(Emily starts to get a little teary eyed)

Emily: "Elizabeth, you are the only one besides my mom that cared about Max after he cheated on me. You said 'trust your heart'. It took me a little while to trust Max again, but I think I've learned to trust him again. Elizabeth, even when you found out what he did, you were kind to him and said if he really cared for me, to take that extra step, when you're ready. Your advice really helped. He…He would have come to visit, but he wasn't sure if Nicholas and Lucky would let him. That they would just want family members visiting. Oh well."

(Emily puts her cheek against Elizabeth's stomach, where her hands also are. All of a sudden, Emily hears a little noise. She looks up. She sees Elizabeth's eyes move. Emily's mouth opens up, then closes)

Emily: (whispers) "Elizabeth? Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

(Elizabeth's hands then move)

Emily: (a little loudly) "Elizabeth? Oh, my god. You're moving!"

(Emily then gets a little panicked)

Emily: "Oh….oh….ok. Just…don't stop. Let me get somebody."

(Emily moves her head to face the door)

Emily: "Help!"

(No one comes)

Emily: "Elizabeth, keep moving. Help!"

(3 more hours pass. 48 hours total have passed. Lucky goes back to the hospital and sees Nicholas roaming the halls. Lucky goes to him)

Lucky: "Hey."

Nicholas: "Hey, bro."

Lucky: "So, what are you doing wondering the halls?"

Nicholas: (sighs) "I got annoyed with Michelle."

Lucky: (chuckles softly) "What did she do this time?"

Nicholas: "Okay, I told her I wanted to go back to my house and get some sleep b/c I have slept much since everything happened. And guess what she accused me of?"

Lucky: "What?"

Nicholas: "She accused me of lying that I wanted to go see Elizabeth instead."

Lucky: "Not surprisingly. You know something? When we went undercover, she was actually nice. But now…I just…I don't know."

Nicholas: "Yeah, I know. When does Elizabeth need to wake up? How much longer does she have?"

Lucky: (sadly) "She needs to wake up right now, man. She hasn't yet or I would have been told."

Nicholas: "I'm sorry, man."

(Nicholas puts his hand on Lucky's shoulder)

Nicholas: "Can…can you keep a secret?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

Nicholas: (chuckles softly) "Can you…can you believe that when I first met and got to know Michelle, I actually liked her."

Lucky: (slowly) "Liked….her…as…a….friend?"

Nicholas: "I think it was more than a friend…a little. I don't know."

(Nicholas walks around Lucky. They then start walking a little)

Nicholas: "I don't even know what I'm saying."

Lucky: (smiles a little) "I think what you're trying to say, bro, is that you developed feelings for her in the beginning. There's nothing wrong with that."

Nicholas: "Yeah, but, Lucky, look at the way she is now."

Lucky: "True. Do…do you know what you are gonna do?"

(Nicholas is about to say something, when he sees a nurse walk fast into Elizabeth's room)

Nicholas: (looks confused) "Lucky…."

Lucky: "Yeah?"

Nicholas: "I…I just saw a nurse go into Elizabeth's room."

Lucky: "Well, I'm sure they're just doing tests on her or something."

Nicholas: (looks at Lucky) "Do they usually walk fast or run in there?"

Lucky: (confused) "Did you see the nurse do that?"

Nicholas: "Yeah, I did."

Lucky: "Let's go see what's going on."

(They walk to Elizabeth's room. They see a nurse checking Elizabeth. They also see Emily by the nurse. They go by Emily)

Lucky: "Emily, what's going on?"

Emily: (looks at Lucky) "You'll never believe what happened."

Lucky: "What? Emily, it's nothing bad, is it?"

(Bobbie then comes in. She walks by the nurse. Bobbie then asks the nurse what happened. The nurse looks at Emily to fill her in)

Bobbie: "Emily, what happened?"

Emily: "I was talking to her and…and she started to move her eyes."

Bobbie: (nods) "Ok. Go on."

Emily: "Then she started to move her hand. Her fingers were moving."

Bobbie: (nods) "Her fingers were moving?"

Emily: "Yes."

Bobbie: "Ok. Can you scoot over a little bit so I can check her out?"

(Everyone moves away)

Bobbie: "Elizabeth, its Bobbie? Can you hear me?"

(Lucky moves closer to Emily)

Lucky: "Elizabeth moved again?"

Emily: (nods) "Yes."

(Bobbie grabs a little flashlight and gently opens Elizabeth's eye lids and flashes the light in her eyes. Elizabeth doesn't move)

Lucky: "Bobbie, you _can't _tell me that you still think that Elizabeth isn't making progress!"

Bobbie: "No, Lucky, I believe she is."

(Bobbie checks her pulse, which is normal)

Bobbie: "I'll be right back."

Lucky: "Whoa. Wait. Where are you going?"

Bobbie: "I'm gonna get a machine that shows Elizabeth's brain activity."

Lucky: (nods) "Ok."

Bobbie: (puts a hand on Lucky's shoulder) "I'll be right back."

(Bobbie then leaves. Lucky goes by Elizabeth)

Lucky: "Elizabeth? Elizabeth, open your eyes. I know you can hear me."

(Elizabeth starts to move her head)

Lucky: (smiles) "That's right. That's right, Elizabeth."

(Elizabeth flickers her eyelids)

Lucky: "Elizabeth? Open your eyes. Come on! You can do it!"

(Elizabeth slowly opens her eyes)

Lucky: "Elizabeth, you're opening your eyes!"

(Elizabeth slowly opens & closes her eyes. After a minute or so, she opens them)

Elizabeth: (groggily) "Lucky?"

Lucky: (smiles) "Yes, it's me!"

Elizabeth: "Where am I?"

Lucky: "You're at General Hospital. You passed out in the park. But you're fine now. You're here again. Please don't ever leave me again."

Elizabeth: (still groggily) "I'm….I'm…"

Lucky: "What? What's wrong, honey?"

Elizabeth: "I'm…I'm so tired."

(Elizabeth's eyes suddenly close and she falls back unconscious)

Lucky: "Elizabeth? Elizabeth! Elizabeth, no! Don't leave me! Please!"

(Bobbie comes back in with the machine. Lucky sees Bobbie and goes to her)

Lucky: "Bobbie…she…she woke up!"

Emily: "She spoke to Lucky!"

Bobbie: "Ok. Let me take Elizabeth's blood pressure."

(Bobbie takes Elizabeth's blood pressure)

Bobbie: "It's a lot better than it was before. It's still a little high, so we're gonna keep an eye on it. I'm gonna run some tests on her to see if the antibiotics are working. They should be working by now."

(Bobbie takes blood from Elizabeth wrist while wearing gloves. Afterwards, she puts some cotton with a piece of clear tape on the place of the injection)

Lucky: "Bobbie, what's going on?"

Bobbie: "Just give me a minute."

(Bobbie finishes, then looks at everyone)

Lucky: "What's going on now?"

Bobbie: "Like I said, I'm gonna have a nurse run some tests on Elizabeth to see if the meds are kicking in."

Lucky: (confused) "Bobbie, I don't get it. If Elizabeth woke up, why does she still need medication?"

Bobbie: "Lucky, she woke up, yes, but it doesn't mean she's out of the woods. She still has a very bad infection and it needs to be cured. Only medication will hopefully cure that. There are no guarantees."

(Bobbie then proceeds to take the necessary tests on Elizabeth and instructs the nurse to take it to the lab so the lab can run the tests)

Lucky: "Sorry for all the questions, Bobbie, but what are you doing now?"

(Bobbie looks at everyone)

Bobbie: "We won't know anything for a few hours what the tests done on Elizabeth will read. Now, since it'll be a while for them to know what the tests say, you guys can either grab something to eat or you can go home & get some sleep."

Lucky: "So, in a few hours, you'll know what's going on with Elizabeth?'

Bobbie: (nods) "Hopefully, yes."

(Bobbie then leaves the room. Luke whispers privately to Laura. Nicholas goes to Lucky and pats him on the shoulders. Emily goes to Elizabeth, sits down, and gently takes her hand and holds it between her hands. Everyone is in the waiting room sleeping. A few hours later, Bobbie goes to the waiting room with a piece of paper in her hand. Lucky wakes up and sees Bobbie)

Lucky: "Bobbie."

(Everyone hears Lucky's voice and they wake up too)

Lucky: "Do you have the results?"

Bobbie: (nods) "Yes, I do."

Lucky: "What do the results say?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter 27 Preview: "What do the results say?"

**Hope you're enjoying the story! Feel free to leave a comment.**


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 "Michelle causes trouble"**

(Michelle wakes up from her nap. She notices that Nicholas is not in the room. She looks at the baby monitor and sees her baby's heartbeat is still a little slow. She calls out to see if anyone is in the hall, but no one answers. She slowly takes all of the wires that are on her and gets up from her bed. She manages to stand up on her feet. She walks to her door and looks both ways to see if anyone is coming. When she sees no one, she walks into the hallway)

(She walks by the rooms and looks through the little windows until she sees Elizabeth's room. She opens the door and walks in. She sees a chair by the bed and goes to sit in it)

Michelle: "Hey, Elizabeth. Nicholas wasn't in my room, so I thought he might be in yours. I guess he wasn't, unless he left earlier."

(She touches Elizabeth's stomach. She feels the baby kick)

Michelle: (chuckles softly) "It looks like you have quite a kicker here, Lizzie. My baby doesn't kick as often. I found out what

I'm having. The sex of the baby, I mean. I wonder what you're having. I wonder if u wanted it to be a surprise or if you know. "

(Michelle looks at the door to make sure no one is looking through)

Michelle: (smiles a little) "You know, Elizabeth, I know your husband more than I made you think. I bet he never told you where he was for that month that he was away."

(Michelle chuckles)

Michelle: "Hmm…you know what they say about people in comas….they can still hear what the person is saying. So, tell me, Elizabeth, can you hear what I'm saying?"

(Michelle touches Elizabeth's tummy)

Michelle: "You know, Elizabeth, _I _should be the one pregnant with Lucky's baby. We did sleep together after all. When we did that undercover work. Yeah, we had to make it look real. And, boy, did we! The way we carried on as a couple in front of Gislo Yasmen and his guys. Lucky's boss and mine told us to act like a couple, you know, to make them believe we were madly in love. And I'll tell you a little secret, Lizzie…."

(Michelle goes closer to Elizabeth's ear and whispers)

Michelle: "It worked."

(Michelle chuckles louder. All of a sudden, Elizabeth's heartbeat starts to go a little fast)

Michelle: "Oh, so you CAN hear me, huh? Hmmm…You know something, Elizabeth? I've never had anyone like Lucky before. He knows how to treat a woman right. There were times where I enjoyed Lucky, you know, putting his arms around me. Kissing me on the neck. Making love to me passionately. Well, you know, Gislo Yasmen was watching the whole time, but it was still _incredible_, you know?"

(Michelle laughs. Elizabeth's heartbeat starts to get really fast)

Michelle: "Oh, Elizabeth, it's such a shame that you can't look at me when I'm talking to you. I would REALLY love to see the look on your face as I'm telling you this."

(Elizabeth's machine starts to beep out of control. A nurse runs into the room. She looks at the machine, which is still beeping out of control. The nurse then looks at Michelle)

Nurse: "What do you think you're doing?"

Michelle: (innocently) "I was just talking to the patient."

Nurse: "Yeah, well, you _talking_ is disrupting the patient. Please leave."

Michelle: "Okay."

(Michelle gets up and kneels down again by Elizabeth's ear)

Michelle: (whispers) "We'll talk later."

Nurse: "I won't tell you again. Leave!"

(Michelle leaves the room. The nurse tries to calm Elizabeth down by putting some ice in a washcloth and placing it on her head)

Nurse: "Mrs. Spencer, please try to calm down. I don't know what she said, but just try to calm down."

(When the nurse can't calm Elizabeth down, she leaves the room and goes to find Bobbie Spencer. Bobbie, meanwhile, is in the waiting room with Luke, Laura, Lucky, Nicholas, and Emily)

Lucky: "Bobbie, you said you had the results of Elizabeth's brain activity scan. What're the results?"

(Bobbie is about to answer, when a nurse runs to her)

Nurse: "Oh, Dr. Spencer! Thank god I found you!"

Bobbie: "What is it, nurse?"

Nurse: "I just came from Elizabeth Spencer's room and I can't calm her down!"

(Lucky jumps up and goes to the nurse)

Lucky: "What are you talking about? Is Elizabeth awake?"

Nurse: (stutters) "Uh…"

Lucky: "Answer me!"

Bobbie: "Lucky! This isn't the way to find out what is going on! Calm yourself down! Please?"

(Lucky sighs and calms down a little bit)

Bobbie: (looks at the nurse) "Now, what do you mean you can't get Elizabeth to calm down?"

Nurse: "Some woman was in the room with Mrs. Spencer and she got her all worked up."

(Nicholas looks confused. He goes in front of the nurse)

Nicholas: "What woman are you talking about?"

Nurse: "I don't know her name. She was pregnant, though."

(Lucky gets confused and then all of a sudden, he looks at Nicholas. He goes to him)

Lucky: "Nicholas, you don't think it was…?"

Nicholas: "Michelle. Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing."

(Bobbie sees Nicholas and Lucky whispering at each other and goes to them)

Bobbie: "What are you two whispering about? Do you know who the woman was that visited Elizabeth?"

Lucky & Nicholas: "Yeah."

Nicholas: "We think we do."

Bobbie: "Well…who?"

Lucky & Nicholas: "Michelle."

Bobbie: (confused) "Michelle? How do you two know her?"

Lucky: "Michelle has been staying at Nicholas' place for a little while now."

Bobbie: (looks at Nicholas) "How do you know her?"

Nicholas: "I, uh, I met her when she first came to Port Charles. I befriended her."

Lucky: "I hate to ruin this moment, but can we please go check on Elizabeth?"

Bobbie: "Let's go."

(Everyone goes to see Elizabeth, Bobbie in front of them all. The nurse accompanies them too. They get to her room. Bobbie checks the machine, which is still beeping fast)

Bobbie: (still looking at the machine) "Nurse, can you come here please?"

(The nurse goes to Bobbie)

Bobbie: "Nurse…" (looks at her name tag) "Nurse Linda, what happened here?"

Nurse Linda: "I was doing my rounds when I walked by Mrs. Spencer's room and heard her heart monitor beeping fast in the room. I went inside the room, and I found this woman in there. I asked her what she was doing in there and she said just talking, but the machine in the room was beeping so fast, I knew she wasn't telling the truth, So, I asked her nicely to leave. Then the woman whispered something in Mrs. Spencer's ears. I then asked her again to leave, this time I didn't say it so nice because I could tell she was disrupting the patient."

Bobbie: "Can you describe the woman you saw, please?"

Nurse Linda: "She was pregnant, like I said. She looked close to her due date."

Bobbie: (to Nicholas) "Nicholas, how far along is Michelle?"

Nicholas: "She's due in the next few weeks or so."

Bobbie: (to the nurse) "Did it look like the woman was close to her due date?"

Nurse Linda: "Yes, I believe so. She looked very pregnant. She was wearing a hospital gown."

Bobbie: (to Nicholas) "Nicholas…."

Nicholas: "Michelle is currently hospitalized, so yes, she is wearing a hospital gown."

Lucky: (angrily) "Michelle got to Elizabeth. Doesn't Michelle know what kind of a state Elizabeth is in?!"

Bobbie: "Lucky, settle down. We don't even know if it was Michelle or not."

Lucky: "Bobbie, between what the nurse and Nicholas described, who else could it be?"

Bobbie: "Just hold on."

(Bobbie goes by Elizabeth's bedside)

Bobbie: "I wonder what Michelle could have said that would make Elizabeth's heart rate go up like that?"

(Lucky wonders the same thing, until something pops into his head. He gets a worried look on his face, then goes to Nicholas and pulls him outside the room)

Nicholas: "What?"

Lucky: "You know what I just thought of?"

Nicholas: "What?"

Lucky: "What if it was Michelle that went into Elizabeth's room?'

Nicholas: "I wouldn't be surprised if she did."

Lucky: "Let's go talk to her. Won't know for sure until we do."

Nicholas: "Okay."

(They start walking when Lucky stops them again)

Nicholas: "What's wrong?"

Lucky: "Nicholas…"

Nicholas: "What?"

Lucky: (worriedly) "What if Michelle told Elizabeth about my undercover work with her?"

Nicholas: "I don't think Michelle would be that stupid."

Lucky: "Nicholas, this is _Michelle_ we're talking about."

Nicholas: "True. Well, let's still go to Michelle's room and talk to her."

(They start walking again. In Michelle's room, she whispers to herself)

Michelle: "I wonder how Elizabeth is right now? Hmm… she must not have liked what I had to say."

(Michelle laughs. She sees shadows outside her door, and then she stops laughing. Nicholas and Lucky go into Michelle's room)

Nicholas: "What's so funny, Michelle?"

Michelle: "Oh, nothing."

Lucky: "Yeah, I'm sure."

Michelle: "What are you two during here?"

Nicholas: "I thought you'd be happy to see us, since you always complain that we're not here enough."

Michelle: (to Nicholas) "I'm glad you're here." (to Lucky) "I don't know what _you're _doing here?"

Nicholas: "We came to ask you something."

Michelle: (to Nicholas) "You needed him to ask me too?"

Lucky: (clearly) "This concerns my wife, so yeah, I'm involved."

Michelle: (sighs) "Just tell me what you two want so I can get some rest. I will be having this kid in the next few weeks. I still

can't believe I'm gonna be a mom."

Nicholas: "Ahem."

Michelle: "Okay, what?"

Nicholas: (looks at Lucky) "You want to ask her or should I?"

Lucky: "Don't matter."

Nicholas: "You can."

Michelle: (getting annoyed) "Will someone just please ask the question already?"

Lucky: "Where were you a half hour ago, Michelle?"

Michelle: (sighs) "Well, I got bored just laying here so I decided to take a little walk."

Lucky: "Where to?"

Michelle: "Nowhere special."

Nicholas: "Could you please just tell us where you were, please?"

Michelle: "Fine. I was just wandering the halls."

Lucky: "Wandering by Elizabeth's room?"

Michelle: (a little guiltily & worriedly) "No."

Nicholas: (slowly) "Are you sure?"

Michelle: (little angrily) "What difference would it make?"

Lucky: (little angry) "What difference…. what _difference _would it make?"

Nicholas: (to Lucky) "Calm down." (to Michelle) "Just answer the question: yes or no?"  
Michelle: "Okay! Fine! I did! You happy now?"

Lucky: (angrily) "You went by her room and went in when you know what kind of condition she's in?!"

Michelle: "All I did was talk to her. There's nothing wrong with that."

Nicholas: (getting angry) "Michelle, don't you know what you did?"

Michelle: "What did I do?"

Lucky: "Oh, don't play dumb! You know exactly what you did!"

Nicholas: "What Lucky is trying to say, is that your words to Elizabeth caused her heartbeat to go way up and that's not good for her or the baby."

Michelle: "Well, how was I supposed to know that I would upset her?"

Lucky: (angrily) "_How could you not know?_ Oh, for the love of…." (looks at Nicholas) "Nicholas…"

Nicholas: "Michelle, what did u say to her?"

Michelle: (shyly) "It was no big deal. All I did was talk to her."

Nicholas: "And…?"

Michelle: "Okay, fine, I told her about something that…well…that Lucky prefers to keep quiet."

Lucky: (confused) "I don't get it."

Michelle: (scoffs) "Don't you get it, Lucky? I told her about you and me."

Lucky: "Michelle, there is no you and me. There never was."

Michelle: (smiles) "Actually, there WAS you and me many months back, if you can remember that far back."

Lucky: (confused) "I still don't…" (then remembers) "You…you…please tell me you didn't tell Elizabeth about our undercover work?"

Michelle: (smiles) "You catch on quick."

Nicholas: "Michelle, you had NO business telling Elizabeth what happened."

Michelle: (chuckles) "Oh, please. It's not like she heard what I said."

Lucky: (gets angry) "That's not the point! You shouldn't have told her!"

Michelle: "Lucky, she's unconscious! She probably didn't even hear what I said."

Lucky: (angrily) "Michelle…."

Nicholas: "Michelle, that's not the point. You never should have gone into Elizabeth's room in the first place. You don't have any business being in there."

Michelle: "I didn't even intend to go in there. I was just walking around, when I came to her room."

Nicholas: "Michelle, there's a difference between not intending to go somewhere and actually going there."

Lucky: "I don't care, Michelle, what you did or did not intend to do. Elizabeth has been fighting for her life and the life of our child. You _knew_ she was fighting and you caused her more pain. Who knows if the doctors can help her or not. That's what you did, Michelle."

(Lucky walks around; putting his hands through his hair, takes his hands out of his hair, and looks at Michelle again)

Lucky: "I can't even stand to look at you, Michelle."

Michelle: "Well, you better stand to look at me, Lucky, because I'm carrying your child."

Lucky: "You know damn well you're not. You're just trying to get me away from Elizabeth."

Michelle: "I don't need to do that, Lucky. You'll do that all on your own."

Lucky: (confused) "What's that supposed to mean?"

Michelle: (scoffs) "Do I have to spell it out for you, Lucky? Elizabeth's not dumb. Okay, maybe she is a little dumb….for not figuring out what you and I did. But she's not totally dumb. She will figure out what happened and she'll NEVER want to speak to you again."

Lucky: "Shut up!"

(Lucky walks around again, puts his hand up to his forehead, then takes it down and faces Michelle)

Lucky: "You don't know Elizabeth, Michelle, ok? I love her so much and she loves me. She won't leave me. Yes, Elizabeth will be mad, that's a given. But once I tell her what happened, she'll eventually forgive me. I know her, _you_ don't. And if you tell her what happened, I'll never forgive you and so help me God…."

Michelle: "Is that a threat, Lucky? You want to hurt the mother of your unborn child?"

Lucky: "How many times – "

Nicholas: (interrupts Lucky) "Okay, that's enough, you too." (to Michelle) "You know better than to get all worked up when you're at a high risk pregnancy." (to Lucky) "Yelling at her isn't gonna solve anything."

Lucky: (nods) "You're right. It's not gonna help anything." (to Michelle) "I'm putting a nurse by Elizabeth's door to make sure you don't upset her again."

Nicholas: "Lucky, you can't put a nurse by door. I understand you're upset and you have every right to be, but a nurse isn't paid to sit by the door of a hospital room. She's paid to help patients."

Lucky: "Well, then I'll hire a guard. I'll do anything…to keep Michelle from trying to go into Elizabeth's room again. And if I catch you near her room again, I will personally escort you back to your room."

Michelle: "Mmmm…sounds interesting."

Nicholas: "Michelle, he's serious."

Michelle: "Oh, I'm sure he is."

Nicholas: (to Lucky) "Look, let's go check on Elizabeth. Make sure her heart rate is down."

Lucky: "Okay. Let's go."

(They head to Elizabeth's room when they see Bobbie at the front desk. They go to her)

Lucky: "Hey, Bobbie."

Bobbie: "Lucky."

Nicholas: "How are Elizabeth and the baby doing? Are they getting any better?"

(Bobbie sighs)

Lucky: "Ummm…earlier in the waiting room you said you had the results to Elizabeth's tests of her mri or her cat scan or whatever it's called to determine if she's getting better?"

Bobbie: "That's right, I did."

Lucky: "Well, what are the results?'

Bobbie: "It's complicated now, Lucky."

Lucky: (confused) "What do u mean 'it's complicated'?"

Bobbie: (sighs) "The results of her tests showed that the antibiotics are working. She was making good progress, with hope of waking up again. But…"

(Nicholas and Lucky look at each other weirdly)

Lucky: "But what, Bobbie? What are you telling me?"

Bobbie: (sighs) "Lucky, I'm sorry. But Elizabeth is even more critical now than she was before."

Lucky: "What are you saying, Bobbie?"

Bobbie: "Whoever went into her room and made her heartbeat rise incredibly high made her go into shock. The nurse and I were able to give Elizabeth medication through her IV to lower her heartbeat being it was so high from whoever was in her room earlier and it seems to be working. And don't worry; the medication we gave her won't hurt the baby."

Nicholas: "Well, that's good. It was Michelle who went into her room, Bobbie."

Bobbie: "Are you sure?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah, I'm sure. We talked to her and she eventually admitted it."

Bobbie: "Okay, so we just have to make sure to keep Michelle away from Elizabeth."

Lucky: "I can do better than that. I'm gonna arrange for someone to stay at Elizabeth's door and make sure Michelle doesn't go in again."

Bobbie: "Lucky, I understand you wanting to protect Elizabeth, but is this really necessary?"

Lucky: "Absolutely, Bobbie. Elizabeth is in bad enough shape. I'm not gonna let Michelle have the chance to upset Elizabeth again."

Bobbie: (nodding) "I understand, Lucky. Who would you have to watch Elizabeth?"

Lucky: "I'll talk to dad about it. I'm sure he can get someone to watch Elizabeth."

(Lucky then goes to Elizabeth's room. He sits on the side of the bed and takes her hand and kisses it)

Lucky: "You're gonna get well, Elizabeth. I know you will. I'm gonna make sure of it. I'm gonna make sure Michelle doesn't bother you anymore."

(He then looks at her bulging belly and feels it)

Lucky: (smiles) "Hey, little one. Hang in there, ok? About two and a half months or so and you'll be here into the world where I can't wait to see you."

(He gently rubs Elizabeth's belly some more)

Lucky: "I wonder what you look like. If you have blonde hair like me, dark hair like your mother's. I will always protect you, little one. I'll guard you with my life. I love you."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please read & review so I know what you think. **


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 "News on Elizabeth"**

(Everyone is gathered around Elizabeth's room, waiting for her to wake up. Lucky is at her bedside)

Lucky: (crying) "Elizabeth, please wake up. I need you. Our baby needs you."

Laura: (tears in her eyes) "Sweetie, please come back to us."

Luke: "We're all praying for you, darling."

Nicholas: "I'm gonna get some coffee. Anyone need anything?"

Luke: "No, thanks."

Laura: "No thanks, sweetie."

(Nicholas walks out of the room and walks to a vending machine, where he runs into Bobbie)

Bobbie: "Nicholas. Hi."

Nicholas: "Hey. Any change on Elizabeth?"

Bobbie: "That what I want to talk to everyone about."

Nicholas: "What do you mean?"

Bobbie: "Let's go to Elizabeth's room and I'll tell everyone at once."

(Bobbie and Nicholas walk to Elizabeth's room. They see Audrey go in Elizabeth's room too)

Bobbie: "Hello everyone."

(Everyone looks at her)

Luke: "Hey Bobbie."

Lucky: "Any news on Elizabeth?"

Audrey: "Please tell me something, Bobbie. I need to know she's getting better."

Bobbie: "Nicholas asked me the same question. Actually, there is."

Laura: "What is it, Bobbie?"

Lucky: "I can't take any more bad news, Bobbie, if that's what you came to tell us."

Bobbie: "Actually, it's good news."

Laura: "Really?"

Bobbie: "Yes. I went over Elizabeth's tests again today that were done on her blood pressure and the infection."

Lucky: (a little hopeful) "And?"

Bobbie: "And Elizabeth is making progress. Her blood pressure went down since that incident with Michelle happened and all her tests are doing well."

(Lucky gets up from his chair and goes to Bobbie)

Lucky: "What are you saying, Bobbie?"

Bobbie: (smiles) "I'm saying all the tests we took from her came back better than in the past. Her infection is gone. The antibiotics cleared away the infection and her blood pressure is normal. She could wake up from her coma any day now."

Audrey: (puts her hands together) "Oh, heavens. Thank god!"

Lucky: (half smiles) "Are you serious? Elizabeth could wake up from her coma….like right now?"

Bobbie: "Yes, Lucky, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Laura: "That's so great, Bobbie."

(Lucky goes to Laura and they hug. Lucky then goes to Audrey and hugs her. Everyone happily cheers and laughs but Luke)

Luke: "Wait a minute, Bobbie. You didn't say anything about how the baby is doing."

(Laura, Lucky, Audrey, & Nicholas look at each other, and then they look at Bobbie)

Lucky: "Yeah, Bobbie, dad's right. You never said anything regarding the baby. How is he/she doing?"

Bobbie: (sighs) "That's where we have a problem."

Lucky: "What do you mean?"

Bobbie: "The baby is in jeopardy. We had to give Elizabeth some medicine through her IV because the prenatal vitamins aren't enough and Elizabeth almost went into labor."

Lucky: (worriedly) "But she can't go into labor yet. She's only been pregnant for around 6 ½ months."

Bobbie: "That's why I had to stop the labor because between the blood pressure and everything else, the baby couldn't handle it."

Luke: "What do we do now, Bobbie?"

Bobbie: "Pray that Elizabeth doesn't go into labor because I'm not sure the baby would survive. We need her to wake up."

Lucky: "What can we do right now?"

Bobbie: "Keep talking to her. Get her to come out of her coma. Talk about happy memories that you have had so she'll want to wake up. That's about all I can tell you for right now."

Lucky: "Please do everything you can so the baby doesn't come out now."

Bobbie: "I'll come back when I know more. I have to see some other patients, though."

Luke: "Thanks, Bobbie."

(Bobbie leaves. Audrey kisses Elizabeth's forehead, then leaves. Lucky goes to Elizabeth and takes her hand into his. He kisses her hand)

Lucky: "Hear that, baby? You can come out of the coma anytime. Come on, Elizabeth. I know you can hear me."

(Lucky chuckles)

Lucky: "Bobbie said everyone should talk about happy memories. Remember the day I proposed? You didn't care that I wasn't exactly prepared. I proposed in our apartment. I was so worried you wouldn't say yes. But I knew deep down you would say yes because we loved each other for so long and the proposal was long overdue. I wasn't sure you'd like the ring because it wasn't a very big one and you deserve the best. But you didn't care about that, either. You were just happy I finally asked you to marry me."

(Lucky touches her hair)

Lucky: "You look so beautiful pregnant. Did I ever tell you that?"

(Lucky chuckles again. Nicholas shows up in the doorway, unnoticed)

Lucky: "Remember our wedding day? It was the second best thing in the world. The first of course was when you told me you were pregnant. I was the happiest man in the world. Oh, Elizabeth, _please_ wake up. We haven't talked about baby names yet. What we want to name our son or our daughter. Elizabeth, I wish I knew if you could hear me."

Nicholas: "She can hear you."

Lucky: (turns around) "Oh, hey. How long have you been standing there?"

(Nicholas walks to Lucky's side)

Nicholas: "Not long. I didn't want to disturb you."

Lucky: "You really think she can hear me?"

Nicholas: "I do."

Lucky: "How's Michelle?"

Nicholas: "She's doing ok. The baby's heartbeat is still a little low, but other than that, she's doing ok. She's tired of resting though. Can't say I blame her but I don't know what else to tell her."

Lucky: "Is there someone by the door like I asked for?"

Nicholas: "Uh…yeah, there is. I told him he could take a 15 minute coffee break because I could tell he was thirsty. He said he didn't need a break except get coffee. He should be back in a few minutes,"

Lucky: (nods) "Ok. What are you going to do now?"

Nicholas: "Go to my place and change. You?"

Lucky: "Go get a coffee for a few minutes, then gonna go back to Elizabeth. I don't want to leave her in case she wakes up."

Nicholas: "Ok. I'll see you in a little bit then."

(Nicholas goes home to change clothes. Lucky waits for the guard that's watching Elizabeth to come back from getting his coffee. When he finally does, they talk a little bit before Lucky leaves. After a little while, the guard notices something suspicious across the hall on the other side of the room. He looks around to ask someone to check it out so he stays at his spot, but he doesn't. He figures everything should be okay if he checks it out for a few minutes. Michelle wakes up from her nap to find no one in the room. She decides to go for a walk. She goes by Elizabeth's room, but doesn't see a guard, so she decides to go in)

Michelle: "Hmmm…no one is watching the door. I wonder where Lucky and everyone else went. Oh well. I think I'll peek in."

(Michelle sits at the chair by Elizabeth's bedside)

Michelle: "Oh, Lizzie, I wonder when you'll wake up. Everyone is praying for you. Well, I mean, except for me. If only you were gone from this world, Lucky would be mine. If he hadn't have went back to Port Charles, he would've forgotten about you, I'm sure of it. He should be mine, Elizabeth. You don't deserve him. On the other hand, there's Nicholas. He's very sweet and I think I'm falling for him, but that'll be our little secret."

(She touches Elizabeth's stomach so she can feel the baby)

Michelle: "You have quite a kicker there. My baby might not make it because her/his heartbeat is too low."

(Elizabeth starts to moan)

Michelle: "Looks like you're waking up. Too bad Lucky or anyone else isn't here. Ha-ha."

(Elizabeth's eyes flicker open)

Michelle: "Come on, Elizabeth. Wake up. It's about time you found out what Lucky and I did during our undercover work."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please read & review so I know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 "Welcome Back"**

(Nicholas is back at the hospital from changing clothes at his apartment. Lucky is also back from getting his coffee. He goes to Elizabeth's room, where he sees Michelle by her bedside)

Lucky: (angrily) "What are you doing in here, Michelle?"

Michelle: (looks behind her) "Oh, hi, Lucky."

Lucky: "You know you're not supposed to be in here."

Michelle: "I just wanted to see how little Elizabeth was doing. Besides, there was no one by the door guarding her."

Lucky: (looks around the room, then back at Michelle) "Damn, where is that guy at? He was supposed to make sure people like you don't get in. I'm gonna have a little talk with him. Well, there's nothing I can do about it right now."

Michelle: "Oh, Lucky. Calm down. I didn't say anything really to her."

Lucky: "I find that very hard to believe. Now get out of here."

Michelle: "One more thing."

Lucky: "What?"

Michelle: "Don't you think it's about time Lizzie found out what happened between us during our undercover work?"

Lucky: "You tell her and I swear…."

Michelle: "Lucky, she's going to find out sooner or later."

Lucky: "She's in a coma, Michelle! And if I have anything to say about it, she will never find out."

Michelle: "Secrets have a way of coming out, Lucky."

Lucky: "Just leave, alright?"

Michelle: "Aren't you going to ask how your child is doing?"

Lucky: "The baby isn't mine. Why do you keep insisting that it is?"

Michelle: "Remember the paternity test we had done on our child? You know, the test could have hurt the child. But you never think of anyone but yourself."

Lucky: "No, that's your doing, thinking of only yourself. Now _leave_. I won't ask you again."

Michelle: "Fine."

(Michelle leaves. Lucky goes to sit by Elizabeth)

Lucky: (sighs) "Oh, Elizabeth, I pray you never find out what happened between Michelle and me. Maybe I should tell you before Michelle does, when you wake up that is."

(Elizabeth to move her fingers)

Lucky: "Elizabeth? Can you hear me?"

(She starts to move her left hand)

Lucky: "Come on, Elizabeth. You can do it. I know you can."

(Nicholas then comes in)

Nicholas: "Hey, bro. What's up?"

Lucky: (excitedly) "Look at her. She's coming back to us. Look at her hand."

Nicholas: (sees her hand) "Oh, yeah. Come on, Elizabeth."

(Her head starts to move back and forth slowly)

Lucky: "Elizabeth, it's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. Come back to me."

Nicholas: "You want me to get Bobbie?"

Lucky: "Yeah, please."

(Nicholas leaves the room. He goes to find Bobbie. When he can't find her, he asks a nurse at the front desk to page her. 5 minutes pass and Bobbie shows up. She sees Nicholas. She goes to him)

Bobbie: "Nicholas, I hope this is important because I was with a patient."

Nicholas: "It is important, Bobbie. Elizabeth is starting to wake up."

Bobbie: (sighs) "Nicholas, we've been saying this for a little while now. How do you know she's finally waking up?"

Nicholas: "Because her head is now moving."

Bobbie: "Okay, let's go check it out."

(Bobbie and Nicholas go to Elizabeth's room where they see Lucky by her bedside)

Bobbie: "Nicholas tells me Elizabeth is moving her head?"

Lucky: "Yeah. She's slowly moving, but it's still progress."

Bobbie: "You guys, stand back a little please so I can check her out."

(Lucky and Nicholas both back away so Bobbie can check Elizabeth out. Bobbie goes to Elizabeth)

Bobbie: "Elizabeth? It's Bobbie. Can you hear me?"

(Elizabeth is making a face in her sleep that shows her fighting to wake up)

Bobbie: "Come on Elizabeth. You can do it. Fight your way back."

(Liz starts to open her eyes)

Lucky: "Come on, baby. You can do it."

(Liz opens her eyes half way)

Lucky: "Come on, sweetheart! You can do it!"

Nicholas: "Come on, Elizabeth."

(Liz opens her eyes)

Lucky: "You did it! You opened your eyes!"

(Liz looks around the room slowly)

Bobbie: "Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

Liz: (barely audible) "Where –?"

Bobbie: "What are you trying to say, honey?"

Liz: (quietly) "Where….where….am….I?"

Bobbie: "You're at General Hospital. You passed out and you went into a coma. Everyone has been praying for you to wake up, sweetie."

(Lucky goes to sit down next to Elizabeth slowly)

Lucky: "Elizabeth? It's me, Lucky. Do you remember me?"

Liz: (confused) "Lucky?"

Lucky: (puzzled) "Don't you remember me?"

Liz: "Lucky, is that you?"

Lucky: "Yes! It's me. How are you feeling?"

Liz: "Tired and worn out."

Bobbie: "That's to be expected since you've been in a coma for over 48 hours."

Liz: "I have?"

Bobbie: "Yes, you have."

(Liz looks down at her belly)

Liz: "How's – how's the baby doing?"

Bobbie: "He or she is a little shaky right now."

Liz: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Bobbie: "The medication we had to give you for the infection affected the baby a little bit. We gave you some other medication that we hope will help the baby get stronger."

Liz: "Are you saying my baby might not make it?"

Bobbie: "I'm afraid that's exactly what I mean."

(Lucky gently takes Elizabeth's left hand into his and kisses it)

Lucky: "Just stay strong, honey. Our baby will make it. I know she or she will."

Liz: "I hope so."

(After a minute or so, Lucky lets her hand go. A few minutes later, Elizabeth gets a little tired again)

Liz: (yawns and stretches her arms) "Oh. How long have I been asleep?"

Lucky: "A little over 48 hours."

Liz: "That's a long time."

Lucky: "Yeah, it is. But you're awake now. Do you remember anything about what happened before you passed out?"

Liz: "I…I think so. I don't…I'm not sure."

Bobbie: "Just tell us the last thing you remember, honey. Can you do that?"

Liz: "I…I think…I think I was in the park eating something when I passed out. Am…am I right?"

Lucky: "You had a sandwich by you when you passed out."

Liz: "Oh."

Lucky: "I noticed you on the ground, so I went by you and picked you up in my arms and brought you to General Hospital."

Liz: (nods a little) "Okay."

Lucky: "What matters is that I found you in time. Even though you went into a coma, you woke up. Now all we have to do is pray the baby is okay."

Bobbie: "Well, I have to go see some other patients. I'll come by later, Elizabeth, and check up on you."

Liz: "Thank you, Bobbie."

Bobbie: (smiles) "No problem, honey. We're all just glad you woke up from the coma. Now let's concentrate on getting you and the baby better."

Liz: "Thanks, again."

Bobbie: "Bye you guys."

Lucky: "Bye, Bobbie. And thanks."

(Bobbie leaves. Lucky gets situated in his chair by Elizabeth, then yawns)

Lucky: "Oh, boy."

Liz: "I can see you're tired too."

Lucky: "Oh, I'm fine."

Liz: "No, you're not fine. I can tell you're about ready to pass out because you're so tired. Please…go home and get some sleep."

Lucky: "Elizabeth, really –."

Liz: (interrupts) "Lucky, please don't argue with me. You won't do both of us any good if you pass out in the room and I'd have to call a nurse to get you a bed, too."

Lucky: "Hey, that doesn't sound so bad."

Liz: "Lucky, please…"

Lucky: "Ok. I'm leaving. I'm leaving."

(He gets up from his chair and gives Elizabeth a kiss on her forehead and then leaves)

Liz: (sighs) "Well, little one. It's just you and me."

(Emily gets home from school and heads up to her room. She puts her book bag on the bed and checks her answering machine)

**beep**

Max: "Hey, Emily. It's Max. You must have went out to eat at noon because I couldn't find you anywhere in the school. How's Elizabeth doing? I hope she wakes up soon. Well, I'll talk to you later. Take care."

**beep**

(Emily erases the message. She then calls the hospital)

Emily: "Hello? Hi. This is Emily Quartemaine. Is there any news on Elizabeth Spencer? Yes, I'm a friend of the family. I would come by to see for myself but I have school in fifteen minutes. Okay, I'll come by then and see how she's doing. Thanks."

(Emily sighs)

Emily: "Well, that sucks. They can't even tell me how she's doing. Ugh. Oh well. I'll go there to see her right after school and see for myself. Suppose I better head back to school and talk to Max before class starts."

(Emily leaves the house and heads back to school. At the apartment, Lucky is sound asleep, dreaming)

Liz: "Lucky? I'm home. I'm finally home."

Lucky: "I'm so happy that you're back, Elizabeth. As soon as our baby is born, we'll be a family."

Liz: "I can't wait."

(The door opens quietly without Lucky & Elizabeth noticing, and then slams shut)

Liz: "What was that?"

Lucky: "I don't know. Must be the wind."

Liz: "Oh well."

Michelle: "No, it was me."

(Lucky and Liz turn around to see Michelle by the door)

Liz: "Michelle? Uh, hi. How did you get in here?"

Michelle: "I have a key."

Lucky: "How did you get a key?"

Michelle: "Remember, Lucky? You gave me a copy."

Liz: (confused) "Lucky, why did you give her a copy of the key to our apartment?"

Lucky: "Elizabeth, I swear I didn't. I don't know how she got it."

Liz: "Well, she got it some way and it sure wasn't from me."

Michelle: "Lucky, why are you lying? You know you gave me a copy of the key to this place."

Lucky: "No, I didn't. Please leave. But before you do, give us the key because we don't want you in here again."

Michelle: "Is that any way to treat the mother of your unborn child?"

Liz: "Mother of your unborn child? Lucky, what is she talking about?"

Lucky: "I don't know."

Liz: "Why did she say that?"

Lucky: "Michelle, get out. Now."

Michelle: "If anyone should leave, it should be Elizabeth."

Liz: (faces Lucky) "Lucky, what's going on?"

Lucky: "I…I..."

Liz: "She's…she's…she's not…she's not saying that she's carrying your child, is she?"

Lucky: "Elizabeth, I can explain."

Liz: "Just answer the question, Lucky. Is she pregnant with your child?"

Michelle: "Lucky, don't lie. Tell her the truth. It's about time she found out."

Lucky: "Shut up! Go! Get out!"

Liz: "No, I want to know what is going on here and I want to know now!"

Lucky: "Elizabeth…"

Liz: "Lucky, just tell me the truth. We've always been honest with each other. Is she pregnant with your child?"

Lucky: "Elizabeth, please…"

Liz: "Answer me!"

Lucky: "Alright. Yes, she's pregnant…possibly with my child. But I swear, it didn't happen the way you think."

(Elizabeth has tears in her eyes)

Liz: "Oh, it's not? How did it happen then? Because there's only one way to conceive a child, Lucky. Well, I mean, the way I'm thinking of."

Lucky: "Elizabeth, please let me explain."

Liz: "Answer the question, Lucky. I won't ask again."

Michelle: "Just stop lying, Lucky. Just admit you're the father of my baby and that he or she was created out of love."

Lucky: "That's NOT true! I don't love you. I only love one woman." (looks at Elizabeth) "That's you."

Liz: "I can't believe this. It's true? You're the father of Michelle's baby? How could you do this? How could you do this?!

(Elizabeth slaps Lucky across the face. Michelle laughs. Her laugh echoing. Lucky wakes up, sweating)

Lucky: "What….what just happened? Oh, god. It-it was just a dream. Oh, god. It felt so real. I need to tell Elizabeth the truth. But I can't. She's not strong enough yet. Ugh! I was told not to tell anyone what happened. But I need to tell someone at least. The whole truth. But who? Nicholas. I can tell him. He'd understand. He would know what to do."

(He gets out of bed and takes a shower, then gets changed. He goes over to Nicholas' place. He goes to the front door)

**knock-knock**

(Nicholas says to come in. Lucky goes in)

Nicholas: "Hey, bro. What's up?"

Lucky: "Nothing much."

Nicholas: "How's Elizabeth doing since she woke up from the coma?"

Lucky: "She's fine. She sent me home to get some sleep."

Nicholas: "Were you able to get any?"

(Lucky looks and acts a little shaky)

Lucky: "Yeah, some."

Nicholas: "You ok, bro? You look a little worried about something."

Lucky: "Nicholas, we need to talk."

Nicholas: "O…k. About what?"

Lucky: "I think you know."

Nicholas: "Not at the moment, I don't."

Lucky: "It's about when Michelle & I did our undercover work. It's about time you knew what happened."

TO BECONTINUED

Chapter 30 Preview: "Lucky opens up to Nicholas about what happened"

**Please read & review! I hope you liked it!**


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 "The Truth"**

(School is out for the day and Emily decides to go visit Elizabeth in the hospital. Before Emily goes into the room, she knocks at the door)

**knock-knock**

(Elizabeth notices her and tells her to come in. Emily goes in)

Liz: "Hey, Em."

Emily: "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Liz: "Ok, I guess. I'm still tired. But I guess that's to be expected."

Emily: "Yeah. For a little while there, we weren't sure if you'd make it."

(Elizabeth then looks around the room weirdly)

Emily: "Elizabeth? Are you ok?"

Liz: (looks at Emily) "Yeah. I…I just had a weird dream. I don't know what to make of it. It felt so real."

Emily: (puzzled) "What kind of dream did you have?"

Liz: "Well, that's the thing. I don't remember it all."

Emily: "Well, what do you remember?"

Liz: (trying to think) "Um….Michelle…and Lucky. They're keeping something from me, but I don't know what it is."

Emily: (confused) "Well, that's weird. Lucky wouldn't keep something from you."

Liz: "I know. But I've got this bad feeling about the dream that I can't shake."

Emily: "Well, I'm sure it'll come to you. Just give it time."

Liz: "I know. I'm sure it will. I just can't shake this feeling that when or if I remember this dream, there will be pain in Port Charles."

(Max is in the hospital when he gets to Michelle's room. He peeks in and sees her sleeping. He is about to leave when Michelle wakes up from her nap to see Max there)

Michelle: "Max? Is that you?"

Max: "Yeah. I was wondering how you were doing."

Michelle: "So you _do_ care whether I live or die."

Max: (sighs) "I may not like you very much at the moment, but you're still my sister and I wouldn't want my worst enemy to die."

Michelle: "I see."

Max: "Has what's-his-name been by to see you yet today?"

Michelle: "If you're talking about Nicholas Cassadine, no he hasn't yet. He said he'd come by after supper sometime so I could get my rest."

Max: "How's my little niece or nephew?"

Michelle: "Well, his or her heartbeat's is still a little low, but the doctors want me to stay here for a few more days to monitor the heartbeat. They gave me some medication for the baby to help. I'm almost ready for this kid to come out."

Max: "Hopefully you won't give birth prematurely."

Michelle: "Yeah, no kidding."

Max: "You haven't told Nicholas we're related, have you?"

Michelle: (gives him a rude look) "Do I look that dumb to do that?"

Max: "Do you really want me to answer that?"

(Michelle looks away)

Max: "I thought so."

Michelle: "So, what grade are you in high school?"

Max: "I'm a senior."

Michelle: "Already, huh?"

Max: "Yep."

(A nurse comes in the room)

Nurse: "It's time for your medication, Michelle."

Michelle: "Ok."

Max: "I gotta go anyway. I'm meeting someone in a little while."

Michelle: "See ya then."

Max: "Bye."

(Max leaves. Lucky and Nicholas are at Nicholas' place. They are sitting down on the couch in the living room)

Nicholas: "Okay, so you're ready to tell me what happened between you and Michelle during that month or so you were gone?"

Lucky: "Well, I was told not to tell anyone, but Nicholas, I can't keep it bottled up anymore. I don't know whether Michelle kept it to herself or if she told anyone."

Nicholas: "Well, she hasn't said anything about it to me. She told me she's not allowed to tell anyone, but I wouldn't be surprised if she told someone."

Lucky: "I wouldn't be surprised either."

Nicholas: "So, what happened between you and Michelle when you were undercover?"

Lucky: "Are you sure you want to hear this? It's a long story."

Nicholas: "I'm positive. Take your time."

Lucky: "Okay. Here goes. I was doing some work for Ricky. I was getting some parts or tools or whatever for the house that we were building. I had to work late that night."

Nicholas: (nods) "Okay."

Lucky: "Well, I had to go in the alley far back to get the stuff for the house. It was dark outside. Well, I overheard some guys talking. I couldn't see them and I was going to mind my own business. But my gut was telling me to stay."

Nicholas: "What happened?"

Lucky: "Well….I overheard them talking about drugs and I was going to go back to Ricky and tell him what's going on."

Nicholas: "But you didn't, right?"

Lucky: "No, you're right. I didn't. I was behind some bushes while they were talking."

Nicholas: "Did you hear any names mentioned?"

Lucky: "Not at first, but then one of the guys said a name. Gislo Yasmen."

Nicholas: (little puzzled) "Interesting name."

Lucky: "Yeah, I know. Anyway, they said that no one can know that they were shipping drugs to San Diego and back."

Nicholas: "That's far away."

Lucky: "My thoughts exactly. Anyway, back to the story. I accidentally made some noise when I was trying to move silently back to Ricky to tell him what's going on. They saw me running."

Nicholas: "Did they catch up to you?"

Lucky: "No, not at first."

Nicholas: (confused) "What do you mean 'not at first'?"

Lucky: "I went back to Ricky so they weren't able to catch me. Ricky noticed that I was a little freaked out and asked me what was going on. I told him nothing was going on."

Nicholas: "Why didn't you tell him anything?"

Lucky: "Because he wasn't the one that overheard everything and I didn't want him involved incase those guys hurt him too."

Nicholas: "Yeah, well, you can never be too sure."

Lucky: "Yeah, I know. But when I got done with work, I went to my pickup and I was about to get into it when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I didn't know who it was b/c they put a blindfold over my eyes and told me not to scream or they'd kill me."

Nicholas: (little worriedly) "My god, Lucky."

Lucky: "Yeah, no kidding. Well, they brought me to a warehouse that I've never heard of or seen before and tied me to a chair and said that if I screamed, no one would hear me because no one is around to hear the scream."

Nicholas: "Well, they must not have killed you because you're here with me alive."

Lucky: "Yeah."

Nicholas: "What happened next?"

Lucky: "They threatened to kill me. Then they decided not to and asked me what I overheard. I said nothing worth telling someone over. But they didn't believe me. So, the guy took out his gun and put it to my head and said I'd better start talking. I told him I only overheard him talking about drugs and where he was shipping them to and then back here. He asked what else and I told him that's all I overheard. He said I'd better be telling the truth. I told him of course I was because he had a gun to my head. He asked me if I told anyone what I saw and I said no. I asked him if he was going to kill me and he said he hadn't decided yet. After a few minutes of thinking it over, he said he had a job for me to do. He wanted to keep a close eye on me, I guess. I asked him what it was and he said I was going to go undercover for a few weeks, which turned out to be a month or so. This woman and I had to pose as a couple in love. We were going to smuggle drugs or something to San Diego and exchange it for money. Lots of money."

Nicholas: "How much money?"

Lucky: (chuckles softly a little) "You ready for this?"

Nicholas: (nods) "Yeah."

Lucky: "A little over $5,000,000.00."

Nicholas: (gasps a little) "Holy crap, Lucky."

Lucky: "Told you."

Nicholas: "That's some serious money."

Lucky: "You're telling me."

Nicholas: (nods a little) "Okay, so what'd you tell him?"

Lucky: "I told Gislo I can't do it and he replied back that if I wanted to stay alive, I'll do what he wants. So I guess I didn't have a choice there."

Nicholas: "No, you didn't. I can see that. Where did you go undercover at?"

Lucky: "San Diego. Being that's where the drugs were being shipped off to. He wanted me to pose as someone named Lorenzo Yasbeck. You know the woman they paired me up with."

Nicholas: "Michelle."

Lucky: (nods) "Yep."

Nicholas: "How did she get involved in all this?"

Lucky: "Let's just say that Michelle knows them. I never did find out how, but to be honest, I didn't want to know. Anyway, we were supposed to pose as a couple in love."

Nicholas: "That must have stunk."

Lucky: "Yeah, it did. We had to act like we were in love. I hated the whole thing. I-I felt like I was cheating on Elizabeth."

Nicholas: "I'm sure you felt that way, yeah. Did she have a fake name too like you did?"

Lucky: "Alexandria Wilson. There were a few times where we had to pretend that we had sex to keep up the charade. I hated having to pretend to even do that. There was one time, however…"

Nicholas: "What do you mean?"

Lucky: "There was one night where we were being watched and we were forced to have sex."

Nicholas: "Oh, my god, Lucky."

Lucky: "Yeah, I know. I hated the whole thing. But there was nothing I could do since we were being watched. Nicholas, I did _not_ want to do this…thing with Michelle, but they would have killed me if I didn't go along with it."

(Nicholas puts his hand on Lucky's shoulder)

Nicholas: "It's ok, buddy. It's over and done with."

Lucky: "Yeah, it is. But…"

Nicholas: "But…what? There's more?"

Lucky: "Nicholas, Elizabeth doesn't know what happened, but I get the feeling she knows there's something going on between me and Michelle."

Nicholas: (confused) "Where would she get that from?"

Lucky: "There was a few times a few months ago where I admitted to Elizabeth that I was being nice to Michelle. I told her I was helping Michelle out regarding her pregnancy."

Nicholas: "I take it she didn't like that idea?"

Lucky: (shakes his head a little) "No, not really, no. What if Michelle decides to tell Elizabeth what happened?"

Nicholas: "Unless she wants to risk this Gislo Yasmen guy trying to find her, I don't think she'd risk it."

Lucky: "Yeah. But I'll tell you one thing. As soon as the baby is born, I'm gonna have a talk with her and find out what she's told and hasn't told. I need to protect Elizabeth and the baby just incase."

Nicholas: (nods) "True. Well, Michelle is close to her due date so it shouldn't be long before you can talk to her."

Lucky: "I don't care if I have to stay by Elizabeth's side all day, I will NOT let Michelle get near her side again. At least until the baby's born."

(Back at the hospital, Emily and Liz are busy talking in Elizabeth's room when Bobbie comes in)

Bobbie: "Hey, you two."

Emily: "Hi, Bobbie."

Liz: (little tiredly) "Hi."

Bobbie: (chuckles softly) "Still tired, I see?"

Liz: "Yeah, I guess I am."

Bobbie: "Well, it's to be expected when you've been in a coma for a little over 48 hours."

Liz: "How's the baby? Do you have any news yet?"

Bobbie: "Well, we've been trying to make it so the baby isn't born yet. You're almost 7 months pregnant so we need to be careful until the baby's born."

Liz: "Let me guess: stay calm and as always, drink plenty of fluids?"

Bobbie: (chuckles) "Yes, you're right."

Emily: "Well, I'm going to go see Michelle and see if she needs anything."

Liz: (nods) "Okay. Have fun."

Emily: (smiles a little) "Always."

(Bobbie and Emily both leave Elizabeth's room. Emily walks in the halls when she sees Max come out of Michelle's room. She's puzzled as to why Max would see Michelle. Emily goes into Michelle's room. Michelle sees her and says she can come in)

Michelle: "Emily. Hi. How are you?"

Emily: (stutters) "I'm…fine. What was Max Evans doing in your room? Do you two know each other?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter 31 Preview "Will Emily find out Michelle's secret about Max?"

**Please comment so I know whether or not you like the stories/chapters! Thanks!**


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 "Secrets Exposed"**

(Emily is in Michelle's room, confused at seeing Max come out of Michelle's room)

Emily: "What was Max doing in your room? Do you two know each other or something?"

Michelle: (stutters) "Oh…uh…he...he was just visiting me and saying that he hopes me and the baby will recover. That's all."

Emily: "O…k."

Michelle: "So, what brings you by?"

Emily: "Oh, uh, I just thought I'd check on you and to see if you need anything before I go home."

Michelle: "Well, I wish Nicholas was here, but he said he can't come till after supper time."

Emily: "If you want me to hang around here till he gets here, I can."

Michelle: "Thanks for offering, but I should be fine."

Emily: (nods) "Ok."

(Emily leaves. Elizabeth is in her room, talking to herself)

Liz: "I wonder when I'll be out of here. I suppose since I've been in a coma, it'll be a little while." (talking to her unborn baby) What do you think little one? Why can't I get that dream out of my head? Why can't I forget about Lucky and Michelle and her baby?" (sighs) "I wonder if I should tell Lucky about my dream? I told Emily and she didn't think much of it. Oh well. I think I'll ask Bobbie if I can go for a little walk in the halls. Anything to get out of this bed."

(Elizabeth presses the button on the little machine so a nurse will come in. A nurse comes in)

Nurse: "What can I do for you?"

Liz: "Hi. Um…can you page Dr. Spencer please so I can ask her if I can go for a walk around the hospital?"

Nurse: "Um….I'm not sure you can being you're still very weak, but I can sure ask Dr. Spencer anyway. I'll be back in a little while."

Liz: "Thanks."

(After a half hour of waiting, Bobbie appears in Elizabeth's room)

Bobbie: "What can I do for you, Elizabeth?"

Liz: "Is there a way I could go for a short walk around the hospital?"

Bobbie: (sighs) "I don't think that's a very good idea being you're still very weak."

Liz: "Please?"

Bobbie: "I'll tell you what…keep resting and tomorrow we'll see. Ok?"

Liz: (sighs) "Ok."

Bobbie: "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I know you're getting restless. But we can't jeopardize the baby's well being. Where's Lucky?"

Liz: "He went to go home and change. He should be back later."

Bobbie: "Ok. Well, I better go. I'll talk to you later."

Liz: "Bye."

(Bobbie leaves. Elizabeth wonders when she'll ever get to take a walk. At Nicholas' place, Lucky and Nicholas are still on the couch)

Nicholas: "What are you going to do now?"

Lucky: "What do you mean?"

Nicholas: "Well, you said you were going to wait till to tell Elizabeth till the baby's born. But that'll be a few months yet. What now?"

Lucky: "Well, I'm gonna go to her room and she how she's doing. Then, when I'm done visiting her, I suppose I should go see Michelle so she knows I haven't forgotten about her."

Nicholas: (chuckles softly) "Yeah. I think I'm going to go to Kelly's and get some food."

Lucky: "Have fun with that."

Nicholas: "Always, man. Always."

(They both laugh. Lucky leaves Nicholas' place. He goes to the hospital. He walks to the 2nd floor and heads to Elizabeth's room. When he goes in, he finds her in a daze)

Lucky: "Elizabeth? Hello?"

(She comes out of her daze)

Liz: "Huh? Oh. Hi."

Lucky: "You ok?"

Liz: "Yeah. I guess I was a million miles away just now, right?"

Lucky: (slowly) "Yeah. What happened?"

Liz: "Well, I've been having this dream over and over in my sleep."

Lucky: (puzzled) "What kind of dream?"

Liz: "I-I don't know what to make of it."

Lucky: "Well, what do you remember?"

Liz: "Well, Michelle keeps talking about the baby as if you were the father, but I know that can't be true because you couldn't possibly be the father."

Lucky: (thinking to himself) "Oh, my god. She's close to finding out." (to Liz) "Yeah, you're right."

Liz: "I thought so. I mean, why would you father Michelle's baby?"

(Liz chuckles. Lucky looks like he's seen a ghost)

Liz: "Anyway, Bobbie said it's not a good idea to walk around yet being I'm still very weak."

Lucky: "Well, doctors know what they're talking about."

Liz: (groans) "I know. But it just frustrates me that I can't do anything besides lay here in the hospital bed!"

Lucky: (chuckles) "Well, you don't want to hurt the baby, do you?"

Liz: (little angrily) "No."

Lucky: "Well, honey, just rest for a few more days and I'm sure by then, you'll be able to go on walks."

Liz: "Well, it's so boring here!"

Lucky: "How about I bring you some magazines?"

Liz: "I guess that would help."

Lucky: (chuckles softly) "Any certain magazines?"

Liz: "Um…People, US Weekly, and Soap Opera Digest."

Lucky: "Ah…want to know all the latest gossip, huh?"

Liz: "Oh, yes. I live for gossip."

(They both chuckle)

Lucky: "I'll be back in an hour or two with your magazines, ok?"

Liz: "Ok."

(Lucky gives her a kiss on the cheek)

Lucky: "Love you."

Liz: "Love you."

(Lucky leaves. Elizabeth moans to herself)

Liz: "There's nothing to do around here. I think I'll just take a little nap and by the time I wake up, Lucky should be here."

(Lucky goes to the grocery store and finds the magazines that Elizabeth wanted. After he pays for them, he goes back to the hospital. He goes to Elizabeth's room, but she's sleeping. He doesn't want to wake her up, so he decides to go to Michelle's room for a little while. He peeks in and sees her reading a magazine. He goes in)

Lucky: "Hey."

Michelle: "Hi."

Lucky: "Whatcha reading?"

Michelle: (shows him the front of the magazine) "US Weekly."

Lucky: "Ah. I got Elizabeth that magazine too."

Michelle: "How is she doing?"

Lucky: "Well, now that she awoke from her coma, she's on bed rest till the baby is in better shape. Bobbie is giving her medication to help her so she won't go into early labor."

Michelle: "I see. In less than 2 weeks, I should be giving birth."

Lucky: "Getting excited about that?"

Michelle: "Excited for this kid to get out of me."

Lucky: "I'm sure you also can't wait to hold him or her."

Michelle: "Yeah. I bet you can't wait to hold him or her, either."

Lucky: "I'm not the father, though, Michelle."

Michelle: "Of course you're the father, Lucky. There was a paternity test done months ago. Why do you insist that the baby I'm carrying isn't yours when you _know_ it is yours?"

(Lucky sighs. Back in Elizabeth's hospital room, she wakes up from her nap and doesn't see Lucky around)

Liz: (yawns & stretches) "Oh, my. I guess that nap made me more tired. Ha-ha."

(She moves around in her bed and decides to go for a little walk)

Liz: "I know Bobbie and Lucky doesn't want me to go for a walk, but I think if it was just a short one, nothing could hurt the baby. I think I'll take a walk around the halls."

(Elizabeth gets out of her bed and brings the iv/water bag with her. She waits till a nurse doesn't look her way, then she walks out of her room. She wanders the halls where people don't see her. All of a sudden, she hears voices coming from a room)

Liz: "Hmmm…I wonder what that noise is? I think I'll go take a look."

(Liz goes closer to the door where the noises are getting louder and louder)

Liz: "Wait a second. That sounds like Lucky's voice. He must be talking with someone. I wonder who he is talking to? Wait a minute. That sounds like Michelle. I wonder what they're talking about?"

(Just as she's about to go in the room, she overhears something so she stops to listen)

Michelle: "Lucky, I don't know why you keep insisting that this baby isn't yours when you know it is yours. There was a paternity test done on the baby."

Lucky: "Michelle, I don't have time for this right now. I have to go to Elizabeth's room to give her the magazines I told her I'd bring her."

(Elizabeth is still listening from outside of the room by the doorway)

Liz: (thinking to herself) "What did they just say? It…it sounded like Michelle said Lucky was the father of her baby. But…but…that's impossible because how could he be? He barely even knows her."

(Elizabeth walks a step forward when she accidentally makes a noise outside. From inside the hospital room, Lucky looks at the door then back at Michelle)

Lucky: "Wait. Did you just hear that?"

Michelle: "Hear what?"

Lucky: "It sounds like someone is outside. You're not expecting company, are you?"

Michelle: "Nicholas said he's not coming till after supper, so no, I'm not. I wonder who it is?"

Lucky: "I don't know. But I'm gonna go outside the room to see if anyone is there."

Michelle: "Ok."

(Lucky goes outside the room, but doesn't see anyone. He walks around the hallway a little and still doesn't see anyone. He

goes back in Michelle's room)

Michelle: "Did you see anyone outside?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No. But…"

Michelle: "But what?"

Lucky: "I don't know. I just have this bad feeling that someone was listening to our conversation."

Michelle: "So?"

Lucky: "So? Not very many people know about our secret. What if someone overheard us talking?"

Michelle: "I wouldn't be too worried. If someone overheard us, it was probably a nurse or something."

Lucky: (looks right at her) "Do you know for sure it was a nurse?"

Michelle: "No, I don't."

Lucky: "Well, then don't make assumptions when you're not sure."

Michelle: "Ok. Fine."

Lucky: "Well, I'm gonna go to Elizabeth's room because she's probably wondering why I'm not back yet. You going to be ok till Nicholas comes by?"

Michelle: "Yeah. I'll just finish reading my magazine, and then I'm going to take a little walk to get out of this hospital bed."

Lucky: (chuckles) "Ok, Whatever you say. Just make sure you don't go near Elizabeth's because you've upset her enough."

Michelle: "Yes, sir."

(Michelle laughs. Lucky leaves her room. He goes to Elizabeth's room. He walks in and notices her looking down at her belly)

Lucky: "Hi there."

(He leans down and is about to kiss her when she moves her head so he can't)

Lucky: "Is everything ok?"

(Elizabeth looks up at him and then shrugs her shoulders)

Liz: "You tell me."

Lucky: (confused) "I don't understand."

Liz: "I thought I'd take a little walk while you were gone after my nap."

Lucky: "Elizabeth, what did Bobbie tell you about taking walks while you're recuperating?"

Liz: "Lucky, nothing bad happened to me. I'm fine. I feel fine."

Lucky: "Well, just promise me that you won't get out of your bed anymore until Bobbie says you can."

Liz: (stares at him) "Why should I promise you anything?"

Lucky: (puzzled) "Elizabeth, what's going on? Did someone come in here while I was gone that you didn't want here?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No."

Lucky: "Well, then what's going on because I don't understand."

Liz: "Oh, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

Lucky: "No, sweetheart, I really don't."

Liz: "_Don't_ call me sweetheart."

Lucky: "Elizabeth, would you PLEASE just tell me what you're so angry about? It's not good for the baby."

Liz: "Oh, you actually care for someone else besides yourself?"

Lucky: (confused) "Elizabeth, I-I don't understand. What's going on?"

Liz: "You really don't know?"

Lucky: "No, I don't."

Liz: "I overheard your little chat with Michelle earlier."

Lucky: "You overheard our chat? What chat?"

Liz: "Don't play dumb, Lucky."

Lucky: "Yeah, I went to Michelle's room earlier to see how she and the baby are doing."

Liz: "Oh, you did more than ask her how the baby's doing."

Lucky: "Elizabeth, just tell me because I don't understand."

Liz: (clearly) "I overheard Michelle saying that you're the father of her baby. Care to explain that?"

(Lucky's jaw drops. Elizabeth looks at him angrily)

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please read & review so I know what you thought of the chapter! Thanks!**


	34. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 "Consequences"  
**

(Emily is studying in her room when there's a knock at her door. She tells the person to come in. The door opens, revealing Max)

Max: "Hey, there."

Emily: "Oh, hey."

Max: "Whatcha doing?"

Emily: "Oh, nothing much. We have a test tomorrow in POD and I wanted to study my notes for a little while before taking a break. You?"

Max: "I just got done studying and decided to see what you're up to. Ha-ha. Don't you ever take a break from studying? I bet you're been studying for the past few hours."

Emily: "Ha. No. I just started an hour ago."

Max: "I don't know why you study because you always ace Mr. Gaarder's tests. I bet the worst you've ever gotten was a B."

Emily: "An A-, but it should have been a B."

Max: (chuckles) "Oh, really?"

Emily: "Oh, yes."

(They both laugh. The radio that Emily has on in her room plays a slow song)

Max: "Would you like to dance, Miss Quartermaine?"

Emily: "Why, yes. Thank you, Mr. Evans."

(Max brings her to the floor in the middle of the room. They slow dance)

Max: "Wouldn't it be perfect if there was no one but us in the world?"

Emily: "What about all our friends?"

Max: "As long as you're right here with me, that's all I need."

Emily: "Are you flirting with me?"

Max: (smiles) "Is it working?"

Emily: "Maybe."

(They both chuckle a little. She puts her head on his shoulder)

Max: "Whatcha thinking about?"

Emily: "How happy I am right now. You?"

Max: "That it's been a bumpy road and look at us now. We're here…together again…finally."

Emily: (chuckles a little) "I know."

(She puts her head up again, staring right in Max's eyes)

Max: "You have beautiful eyes."

Emily: "So do you."

(They look into each others eyes. They start to kiss when all of a sudden, there's a knock at the door)

**knock-knock**

Monica: "Emily."

(Emily and Max break free. Emily goes to open the door, which she opens)

Emily: "Yeah, mom?"

Monica: "Hi, honey. I don't mean to bother you, but you have a guest waiting downstairs."

Emily: (confused) "I'm not expecting anyone."

Monica: "It's Nicholas. He's waiting in the living room for you. I told him I would get you and bring you downstairs."

Emily: "Ok. Thanks, mom. I'll be down in a minute."

Monica: "Ok. I'll tell him. Hi Max."

Max: "Hi, Mrs. Quartemaine."

(Monica leaves Emily's room and Emily goes to Max)

Emily: "Sorry about the interruption."

Max: "That's fine. I have to go anyway. I have some more studying to do myself. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Emily: (smiles) "Tomorrow it is."

(He gives her a light kiss on the cheek. Emily walks Max to the door. After Max leaves, Emily goes into the living room, where she sees Nicholas)

Emily: "Hi."

Nicholas: "Hey. Sorry to show up unannounced."

Emily: "That's ok. Sorry for the waiting. Max came over for a little while."

Nicholas: "Cool."

Emily: "So, what brings you by?"

Nicholas: "I'm going to the hospital to see Michelle. I told her I'd bring her some magazines."

Emily: "I see."

Nicholas: "I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

Emily: "Ummm…."

Nicholas: "Unless…you have other plans?"

Emily: "No, I was just studying upstairs. I think Michelle would like it if I visited for a little while before I went back to studying. Besides, it's always nice to take a break now and then, too."

Nicholas: "Do you need to get anything here before I bring you to the hospital?"

Emily: "I'll grab my backpack with my POD book so I can study a little when I go to Kelly's later."

Nicholas: "I'm gonna get something to eat to go there. Do you want a soda or something?"

Emily: "No, thanks. But thanks for asking."

Nicholas: "No problem."

(They leave the Quartemaine house. In Elizabeth's room, she angrily looks at Lucky)

Liz: "Care to explain what I heard in Michelle's room earlier?"

Lucky: "Elizabeth…."

Liz: "I don't want to hear any sorry excuses, Lucky. All I want is the truth. I think I deserve that much."

Lucky: (nods a little) "Yes, you do."

Liz: "Do you admit that you got Michelle pregnant?"

Lucky: "Elizabeth, please…I -."

Liz: (getting angry) "Lucky, just tell me the truth. You either tell me, or I'll go to Michelle for the answer. I'm sure she'd have no problem answering my questions."

Lucky: "I don't want you talking to Michelle, Elizabeth, ok? She upset you before when you were in a coma and I don't want her upsetting you again."

Liz: "You don't have to worry about me, Lucky. I'm fine. I'm not in pain anywhere. I'm perfectly calm for a woman in my condition. Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Is Michelle pregnant with your child?"

Lucky: (stutters a little) "Y-Yes. She-she is. I mean, she –""

Liz: (interrupts) "How long have you known that she is pregnant?"

Lucky: "It doesn't matter."

Liz: "It matters to _me_. Now, how long have you known about her pregnancy?"

(Lucky puts his hands in the air)

Lucky: "Elizabeth, what does it matter?"

(He then takes his hands down)

Lucky: "We should be concentrating on you getting better."

Liz: "I won't ask again, Lucky."

Lucky: (sighs) "Since she was 2 months along."

Liz: "She's around 8 ½ months now. So, you're telling me you've known about this pretty much since she announced her pregnancy and you didn't tell me?"

Lucky: "I didn't want to tell you."

Liz: "Why not?"

Lucky: "I don't even think she's pregnant with my child."

Liz: (puzzled) "Why do you say that? I thought you just said –."

Lucky: (interrupting her) "I know I said that. But what I meant was that she had a pregnancy test done on the baby, but Elizabeth, she could have gotten pregnant before we…slept together."

Liz: "Well, when the baby's born, we'll do a paternity test on him or her. But if the baby is yours, Lucky, I will never forgive you. If the baby is yours, we're through."

Lucky: "Elizabeth, she could have been with another guy since then."

Liz: "Well, we won't know until we do a paternity test on the baby. But if the baby is yours, I want a divorce."

Lucky: (tears in his eyes) "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry."

Liz: "I don't want your apologies, Lucky. I just want the truth."

Lucky: (crying a little) "I never meant for you to find out this way."

Liz: "Who else knows about this?"

Lucky: "I don't want you getting all worked up, Elizabeth. We can talk about this when you have the baby."

Liz: "No, I want to talk about it NOW."

Lucky: "Do you want our baby to get hurt?"

Liz: "Lucky! I'm perfectly fine. I don't feel any pain in my body. I can take care of myself. I've done that for most of my life."

Lucky: "I've taken care of you, too, Elizabeth."

Liz: "Well, right now, I feel that our whole relationship has been a lie."

Lucky: "Don't say that. Our relationship has _not_ been a lie. We've been in love since we were practically teenagers."

Liz: "You're right, Lucky. We have been in love since we were teenagers, but ever since I found out what you and Michelle did, I don't know if I can get past it."

(Lucky sits down on the chair next to her bed and takes Elizabeth's hands into his own and kisses them)

Lucky: "Yes, we can. I know we can. We can get past this. I love you and I know you love me."

Liz: "Right now, I feel like I can't even trust you."

Lucky: "Yes, you can. I didn't want to keep that thing with Michelle from you."

Liz: (tears in her eyes) "Then why did you, Lucky? Huh? I thought we built a life together of love and trust. Now, I find out that you lied to me about something this important."

Lucky: "It happened months ago. I thought it was over, but I guess I was wrong when Michelle said she was pregnant."

Liz: "Pregnant with your child, you mean. Who else knows, Lucky?"

Lucky: "What?"

Liz: "Who else knows about what went on between you and Michelle?"

Lucky: "Elizabeth, why do we need to get into that?"

Liz: "Because I want to know. You either tell me, or I'll talk to Michelle myself and find out."

Lucky: "I'm not going to let you risk hurting yourself when you're still in critical condition."

Liz: "Lucky, you heard what Bobbie said. I'm much better. The antibiotics and the medication cleared any infections. But if you don't tell me, then I'll call Michelle or have her come here to talk. But I'll find a way to talk to her. It's up to you what you want me to do."

Lucky: "Alright, I'll tell you then."

Liz: "Who else knows?"

Lucky: (sighs) "Nicholas knows."

Liz: "When did you tell him?"

Lucky: "About a week or so ago. Somewhere around there."

Liz: "Anyone else knows?"

Lucky: "Well, Michelle obviously. That's it."

Liz: "Are you telling me the truth now?"

Lucky: "Yes, I swear."

(Elizabeth starts to cry. Lucky tearfully tries to comfort her. Elizabeth pushes him away)

Liz: "Don't! Stay away from me, Lucky! I don't want you near me."

Lucky: "Elizabeth, please! Don't push me away!"

Liz: "_You_ pushed me away, Lucky, when you had sex with Michelle!"

Lucky: "It didn't happen the way it sounded!"

Liz: (sniffles) "I'm sure I'm going to regret asking this, but what are you talking about?"

Lucky: "I would rather wait till after the baby's born to tell you about what happened."

Liz: "You can either tell me now or you can leave."

Lucky: "Alright. I'll tell you everything. But just promise me one thing."

Liz: "What, Lucky? Why should I promise you anything, huh?"

Lucky: "Just…Listen to the whole story and then you can say whatever you want."

Liz: (sighs) "Okay. I'll listen first. But something tells me I'm not going to like this."

Lucky: "I can't guarantee that you will like it, but at least you'll know the whole truth."

Liz: "Alright. Tell me what happened."

Lucky: (sighs) "Okay. Here goes."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please read & review so I know how you liked/disliked the chapter! Thanks! Thank you to those who post their comments. I appreciate it!**


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 "Elizabeth learns the Truth"**

(Nicholas and Emily are at Kelly's. Nicholas is ordering some food while Emily is at the table. After Nicholas orders, he decides to go to Emily and wait till the food is done. He sits at the chair across from her)

Nicholas: "Hey."

Emily: "Hey."

Nicholas: "Have a lot of homework to do?"

Emily: "Yeah, I have a test tomorrow in POD."

(Nicholas chuckles)

Emily: "What's so funny?"

Nicholas: "I don't know why you study when you ace your tests every time."

Emily: (chuckles softly) "Well, I like to be prepared. And I don't always ace my tests."

Nicholas: "Oh, I'm sorry. An A – then."

Emily: "Oh, you're funny."

Nicholas: "I know. I can't help myself. You must be one of those people who don't have to study and get A's."

Emily: "I guess I'm just lucky to know the material fast."

Nicholas: "Yeah, I guess."

(Melody brings him his food, which is in a bag)

Melody: "Here you go."

Nicholas: "Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

Melody: "$8.25."

(Nicholas digs in his jeans and pulls out a ten dollar bill)

Nicholas: "Here you go."

Melody: "Okay, I'll be right back with your change."

(She is about to leave when Nicholas tells her to stop)

Melody: "What?"

Nicholas: "You can keep the change."

Melody: "You don't have to do that, Nicholas."

Nicholas: "I WANT to do it, Melody. Keep the change."

Melody: "Okay. Well, thank you, then."

Nicholas: (smiles) "No problem."

(Melody goes back to the kitchen to finish cooking)

Nicholas: "I just want you to know that I appreciate you coming to visit Michelle with me."

Emily: "Oh, it's not a problem, Nicholas. I want her to know that I'm there for her, too. I know what it's like to not have any friends when a person first moves into a new neighborhood."

Nicholas: "Is there a certain time you need me to bring you home?"

Emily: "I'll probably go home at 8 or so. If that's ok?"

Nicholas: (smiles) "That's perfectly fine."

Emily: "Okay."

(After about 20 minutes or so, Melody brings the food in a paper bag to Nicholas)

Melody: "Here you go."

Nicholas: "Thanks."

Melody: "No problem. Have a nice day, you two."

Nicholas & Emily: "You two."

(Nicholas and Emily grab their stuff and leaves Kelly's. At the hospital in Elizabeth's room, Lucky is about to tell her the truth about him and Michelle)

Elizabeth: "I want the whole truth, Lucky."

Lucky: "I just wish you would wait till after the baby's born. I don't want you to get all excited."

Liz: "Do I look like I can't handle the truth?"

Lucky: (nervously) "Well, no…but…"

Liz: "No 'buts'. Like I said, you either tell me the truth, or I will go to Michelle and I'm pretty sure she'll fill me in on everything."

Lucky: "I _don't_ want you going anywhere near Michelle."

Liz: "Then tell me."

Lucky: "Okay, I will."

(Lucky moves around in his chair till he gets comfortable)

Lucky: "Okay, here goes."

(He takes a deep breath, then exhales)

Lucky: "I was at work at the construction site with Ricky one night. I had to get some construction supplies for him in the alley. All of a sudden, I heard some guys about 250 feet or so away talking. I'm not sure how far away being it was dark."

Liz: "What were they talking about?"

Lucky: "Drugs."

Liz: "Drugs? Could you see them?"

Lucky: "No, I couldn't see them. I was about to go to Ricky with the stuff when I heard them talking more. They were talking about a shipment that was coming from San Diego. When I was trying to get back to Ricky, I accidentally made some noise behind some bushes. I quickly ran away from the guys and they saw me running."

Liz: "Did they chase you or try doing anything?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No. I think they didn't want to create a scene, so they didn't come after me."

Liz: "What happened next?"

Lucky: "Well, Ricky noticed I was a little shaky, so he asked me what the problem was, but I just said nothing. Later on, when work was done for the night, I was about to get into my pickup when someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth so I couldn't speak."

Liz: (worriedly) "Oh, my God, Lucky."

Lucky: "Well, I'm fine as you can see."

Liz: "What happened next?"

Lucky: "They blindfolded me and said if I screamed that they would kill me."

Liz: "Well, obviously they didn't or you wouldn't be here right now."

Lucky: (chuckles) "That's what Nicholas said when I told him."

Liz: "Ahem." (hinting at him to continue talking)

Lucky: "Anyway, they brought me to a warehouse and tied me to a chair and told me if I tried to scream, that no one would hear me. They threatened to kill me, but decided not to. They asked me what I overheard. I said nothing worth telling someone. They didn't believe me and put a gun to my head. I told him that I only overheard them talking about drugs and to and from they were shipping them to. I told them that was all I overheard. He said he had a job for me to do. I figured in my mind he wanted to keep a close eye on me. He said I was going to go undercover for a few weeks, which turned out to be a month or so. He wanted me to smuggle drugs in San Diego or something."

Liz: "That's why you were gone for so long. I was wondering why."

Lucky: "That's not the worst part."

Liz: (sighs) "Oh, great. What?"

Lucky: "They hired this woman to pose as my 'girlfriend'."

Liz: "Who was this woman?"

Lucky: "You know who it is."

Liz: (confused) "I know who this person is? Lucky, there are how many women in this town. How am I supposed to know who the person is?"

Lucky: "She's new in town. She's currently in a hospital room because her baby has a low heartbeat."

Liz: (thinking out loud) "Her baby…"

(She starts to understand whom he is talking about)

Liz: "You're talking about Michelle."

Lucky: "Yes."

Liz: "That's right. I remember you telling me a little about her. How did that guy let you come back to Port Charles?"

Lucky: "He said my job was done and that if he needed me again, he knew where to find me. He said if I told anyone, I would be dead. But I had to tell someone. I was going out of my mind."

Liz: "So you told Nicholas."

Lucky: (nods) "Yes. I haven't heard from this guy since everything happened. I didn't plan for Michelle to be involved in this, though, Elizabeth."

Liz: "How do I know whether or not to believe you, Lucky? Because you've lied to me before."

Lucky: "I'm not lying about this."

Liz: "I bet you also didn't plan on sleeping with her, either."

Lucky: "I was forced to do that, Elizabeth."

Liz: "Lucky. Come on. Do I look that stupid to you? No one forces you to sleep with someone."

Lucky: "They were going to kill me if I didn't do what they told me."

Liz: "Okay, I believe you on that."

(Liz looks down at her belly)

Liz: "How many times did you sleep with her?"

(She looks up at Lucky)

Lucky: "What should it matter how many times I've slept with Michelle? It doesn't matter."

Liz: "Because I want to know."

Lucky: "We slept in the same bed every night, but we only had sex…once or a few times. I don't know. I don't remember."

Liz: "Did you enjoy it, Lucky?"

Lucky: "What do you mean?"

Liz: "Did you enjoy having sex with Michelle?"

Lucky: "No! Of course not! Every time I slept with her, I was thinking about you. I kept picturing you. That was the only way I got through everything, Elizabeth, was knowing that you were waiting for me in Port Charles."

Liz: "Whatever."

Lucky: "Elizabeth, it's true! I love you, not Michelle!"

Liz: "Just tell me the rest of the story."

Lucky: "Okay. One night, we…we were forced to…to…"

Liz: "To what?"

Lucky: "Sleep together."

Liz: "You mean have sex, right?"

Lucky: (stutters) "Y-Yeah."

Liz: "I see."

Lucky: "Elizabeth, you need to understand something. I didn't want to do this…any of this. But they would have killed me if I didn't."

Liz: "I understand that part. I just can't believe you slept with someone. Mainly Michelle."

Lucky: "Not by choice."

Liz: "I can't believe that you were kidnapped. Well, at least now I knew where you were. I was worried sick when I didn't hear from you."

Lucky: "They said I could call someone and at least tell them I was ok."

Liz: "I'm glad you called me. But I wish you would have told me the truth."

Lucky: "I didn't want to put you in any danger. I feel like that now…that I'm putting you and the baby in danger."

Liz: "You never told me who the guy was that was in charge of this whole thing."

Lucky: "Gislo Yasmen."

Liz: "Interesting name."

Lucky: (chuckles softly) "Yeah, no kidding."

Liz: "So…what now?"

Lucky: "What do you mean?"

Liz: "I mean, what happens now with this whole thing with Gislo Yasmen and Michelle?"

Lucky: "I don't know about Gislo. Michelle and I were not supposed to tell anyone about this, but I needed to be honest with you and I couldn't keep it a secret from Nicholas because I didn't know what to do."

Liz: "I'm sure you didn't. What has Michelle said about this whole thing?"

Lucky: (chuckles) "She still thinks in the back of her mind that I'm going to leave you for her."

Liz: (confused) "Have you given her any reason to think that?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No. No. Absolutely not. I have told her time and time again that I love you and only you."

Liz: "And she still thinks that you would eventually leave me for her?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yep. Although, she's starting to have a thing for Nicholas. Nicholas told me awhile ago that he was developing feelings for her, but after everything that has happened, I don't know if he still does."

Liz: "There was something about her when I first met her all those months ago. Something that wasn't right."

Lucky: "You would have been right."

Liz: "She always wanted to talk to you and she just made me feel kinda uneasy."

Lucky: "You didn't really say anything about that."

Liz: "I guess I didn't want to sound negative about her. She was new in town and I didn't want to give her a bad time being she didn't know anyone."

Lucky: "Yeah, that's understandable."

Liz: "I can't believe that she'd think you would leave me for her."

Lucky: (chuckles) "Yeah, me either."

Liz: "Thank you for telling me what happened."

Lucky: "My only regret is that I should have told you sooner."

Liz: "Yes, you should have. But I understand now why you didn't."

Lucky: (surprised) "You do?"

Liz: "It doesn't mean that I'm going to forget what happened, Lucky. But I understand that you didn't want to sleep with Michelle."

Lucky: "I'm glad you understand. I would never intentionally hurt you, Elizabeth."

Liz: "I know. Now there's only one thing left to talk about."

Lucky: (puzzled) "What's that?"

Liz: "The paternity of the baby Michelle is carrying. If she's pregnant with your child or not."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please let me know if you liked it or not! If you really liked it, you can also favorite me & my story. It's always appreciated. Thanks!**


	36. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 "Elizabeth and Michelle talk"**

(Nicholas and Emily are at the hospital and head to Michelle's room. They go into her room, and they see she's having supper)

Michelle: (in between bites) "Hey there."

Emily: "Hey. Looks like supper is half way decent anyway."

Michelle: (laughs) "Yeah. It's not the best, but hey, it's better than nothing."

Emily: "That's true."

Nicholas: "So, besides eating, what are you up to?"

Michelle: "Not a whole heck of a lot. The nurse said I could walk a little bit, so I took a little stroll along the hallways."

Nicholas: "How is the little one?"

Michelle: "Oh, not too bad. I wish his or her heartbeat was faster, but they said it shouldn't be too harmful as long as it doesn't go down more."

Emily: "I hope you don't mind me coming here to visit."

Michelle: "No, not at all. It's actually nice to have company besides the nurses."

Emily: (chuckles) "I suppose you're right."

Nicholas: "Be careful, Emily. If you say she's right again, she'll think she's on a roll or right all the time."

(They all laugh)

Emily: "I'll remember that. Anyway…"

(Emily brings out a card game. She places it on the table by Michelle's plate)

Michelle: "What game is this?"

Emily: "Uno. It doesn't take up that much room and this'll pass the time."

Michelle: "You're a lifesaver."

Emily: "I know. We'll play it when you're done eating."

Michelle: "Ok."

Nicholas: "Well, I'm gonna go take a little walk, ok?"

Michelle: "Sure."

Emily: "Go for it."

(Nicholas leaves the room. He walks to Elizabeth's room. He peeks in and sees Elizabeth and Lucky talking. Elizabeth sees Nicholas. She says he can come in, which he does)

Nicholas: "What are you two up to?"

Lucky: "Nothing much."

Liz: "We were having a chat."

Nicholas: "Really?"

Liz: "Yeah. Something you know a lot about."

Nicholas: (puzzled) "Excuse me?"

Liz: "Lucky told me all about him and Michelle, so you don't have to act like you don't know."

Nicholas: "Oh."

Lucky: "Don't worry, man. It was about time that she learned the truth from me."

Nicholas: (to Liz) "You seem surprisingly calm."

Liz: "Let's just say I wasn't very happy at first, but Lucky explained everything to me."

Nicholas: "And now?"

Liz: "Now…I understand why he did what he did."

Nicholas: "Well, that's good that you understand. Did he also tell you about the baby?"

Liz: "Yes, he did. I wasn't very happy to learn he slept with Michelle, but I believe Lucky when he said he didn't want to sleep with her."

Lucky: "And I love her for understanding everything."

Nicholas: "What happens now?"

Lucky: "That's the same question Elizabeth asked. I don't know. I haven't heard anything from Gislo Yasmen. For all I know, he's following me around."

Nicholas: "Do you really think he'd do that? That he hasn't contacted you but he's following you around?"

Lucky: "Hey, with guys like that, I'm not surprised by anything anymore."

Nicholas: "Anyway, how are you doing, Elizabeth?"

Liz: "I feel better. I wish I could go for a walk, but everyone is telling me it's a bad idea."

Lucky & Nicholas: "It is a bad idea."

Liz: "Jeez, everyone is attacking me."

(Lucky and Nicholas laugh)

Lucky: "I'll tell you what. I'll get a wheelchair in here and I'll take you on a little walk. Is that better?"

Liz: "At least I'll be able to get out of this room for a little while."

(Audrey comes into the room)

Audrey: "Hello, Elizabeth."

Liz: "Hey, gram."

Audrey: "How are you feeling today?"

Liz: "Good enough that I'd like to get out of here."

(Lucky, Nicholas, and Audrey laugh)

Audrey: "Well, you'll get to get out of here soon. Just keep getting better."

Liz: "Yeah, I know. How's work, gram?"

Audrey: "Oh, same as usual. Many of my patients never want me to leave."

Liz: (smiles) "It must feel nice when your patients like you that much. That they never want you to leave."

Audrey: "Yes, it does feel nice. But that's part of the job. I love making people happy."

Liz: "That's good."

(Audrey looks at her watch)

Audrey: "Well, I better go. I have more patients to see. I will talk to you later, dear."

Liz: "Thanks, gram."

(Audrey kisses Elizabeth on the forehead. She then leaves)

Lucky: "I'll get a wheelchair for you."

Liz: "Ok. I'll see you when you get here."

(Lucky leaves, leaving Elizabeth by herself. Michelle gets out of her bed and goes to walk the halls. She walks by Elizabeth's room and sees no one in there but her, so she decides to go in)

Michelle: "Hello, Elizabeth."

(Elizabeth looks up to see Michelle)

Liz: "Hello, Michelle."

Michelle: "I see you're out of your coma."

Liz: "And I see you're doing better. Your baby's heartbeat must be better if you're walking around."

Michelle: "The heartbeat could be higher, but at least it's not lower."

Liz: "What brings you by? I thought you'd be resting or something."

Michelle: "Oh, I just thought I'd check on you. See how you are doing."

Liz: "Well, as you can see, I'm doing fine."

Michelle: "That's…good. Good."

Liz: "You sound surprised from the tone in your voice."

Michelle: "Well, everyone was wondering when you'd wake from your coma. But everyone was glad when you did."

Liz: "Everyone?"

Michelle: "Of course. Why wouldn't everyone be happy?"

Liz: "Even you, Michelle?"

Michelle: "Why are you asking me that? Of course I was happy that you woke up. Even Lucky was. He wouldn't stop talking about what happened and that you'd get better."

Liz: "I know Lucky would be happy that I'd be ok in the end. It just shows our love for each other."

Michelle: (to herself) "Yeah, right."

Liz: "Excuse me?"

Michelle: "Oh, nothing."

Liz: "Is there anything else you needed, Michelle?"

Michelle: (chuckles softly) "In a hurry to see me leave?"

Liz: (chuckles softly) "It's totally up to you if you want to go back to your room. I thought you were enjoying our little chat."

Michelle: "Of…of course I am. I haven't spoken to you in the longest time."

Liz: "Lucky should be here any minute, you know."

Michelle: "Oh. Where is Lucky?"

Liz: "He went to get me a wheelchair so I can get out of this bed for a little while."

Michelle: "I bet you're looking forward to that."

Liz: "Sure. Anything to get me out of this hospital bed."

Michelle: "How long have you and Lucky been together?"

Liz: "Ever since we were teenagers. I was 15 and he was 16. And we're almost 21 and 22 now."

Michelle: "You two have been together a long time."

Liz: "It just shows how in love we are. We can't imagine our life without each other."

Michelle: "You sure are happy about it."

Liz: (puzzled) "Why wouldn't we be? Just ask Lucky's parents, my in-laws. They've been together since they were mine and Lucky's age. And they're more in love now than the day they got married."

Michelle: "How about your parents? Have they been happily married for as long as Lucky's parents?"

Liz: (thinks for a second then answers) "Y-Yeah. They're still together even after two daughters. No couple is perfect, but they're still in love."

Michelle: "You're right on that. No couple is perfect. Just like you and Lucky. You two aren't perfect."

Liz: (nods her head a little) "True. But you'll never find someone as loving as Lucky."

Michelle: (to herself) "Not if I can help it."

Liz: "But then what do I know? I'm still growing up myself. Just like you…you're still growing up, too."

Michelle: "Yeah, I still have a little growing up to do. But then so does everyone. Shouldn't Lucky be here by now?"

Liz: "He probably ran into his aunt or a friend of ours."

Michelle: "You're not worried?"

Liz: (confused) "Worried about what?"

Michelle: "Well, like you said, no one is perfect. Some guys stray when they're not completely satisfied."

Liz: "If you mean that Lucky would cheat on me because he's not completely satisfied with our relationship, no, he would never do that."

Michelle: "You seem so sure of yourself."

Liz: "I am sure. Lucky and I love each other. We have no desire to cheat on one another."

Michelle: "I see."

Liz: "Are you trying to tell me something when you said Lucky might cheat on me?"

Michelle: "No. No. It's just that I've been around guys my whole life and not all of them are good."

Liz: "Well, you can be rest assured that Lucky would never cheat on me."

Michelle: "What if I know for a fact that Lucky cheated on you?"

Liz: "Unless you have proof of your accusations, I don't see how you're telling the truth."

Michelle: "What if I told you who Lucky cheated on you with?"

Liz: "Michelle, if you're trying to tell me that Lucky cheated on me with you, I already know that."

Michelle: (stutters & gasps a little) "Y-Y-You know about that?"

Liz: "Yes, I know about that. Like I said before, Lucky and I don't keep anything from each other."

Michelle: "Did he tell you everything that went on?"

Liz: "Yes, he did. He told me everything. And I think it is about time you and I had a little talk about it."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please review so I know what you thought of the chapter! I like hearing your opinions! Thank you for reading!**


	37. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 "Michelle's Secret Friend"**

(Lucky went to get Elizabeth a wheelchair so she could get out of her room for a little bit. Michelle stopped in Elizabeth's room and she informed Michelle that she and Lucky got everything out in the open. Michelle is surprised. Liz said it's time for them to talk)

(Lucky is busy getting a wheelchair when he runs into Bobbie coming out of an elevator)

Bobbie: "Hey, Lucky."

Lucky: "Hey, Bobbie. Where'd you just come from?"

Bobbie: "Oh, I had patients on the 3rd floor."

Lucky: "I see."

Bobbie: "I thought you would be with Elizabeth."

Lucky: "Oh, I was. I offered to get her a wheelchair so she could get out of her bed for a little while."

Bobbie: "Well, I'm sure she'll love that."

Lucky: "How's Michelle doing?"

Bobbie: "She must have decided to take a little walk because she wasn't in her room when I went in to check earlier. Why do you ask?"

Lucky: "She's still mad at me because I don't visit her as often as she'd like."

Bobbie: "Well, she can't expect you to be in two places at once."

Lucky: "I wonder where she is."

Bobbie: "Well, there's been a few times where I caught her peeking in on Elizabeth. I tell her it's not a good idea for her to see Elizabeth, so she just ends up going back to her room."

Lucky: (sighs) "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if she was in Elizabeth's room. I better go check."

Bobbie: "Well, I have to go anyway, Talk to you later."

Lucky: "Bye."

(Bobbie pats Lucky on the back, then leaves. Lucky gets a wheelchair and is about to go into Elizabeth's room when he hears voices inside. He stops by the door and he hears Michelle's and Elizabeth's voice from inside the room. He goes inside)

Lucky: "Michelle, what are you doing in here? You know you're not welcome."

Michelle: "For your information, Lucky, Elizabeth wanted me to stay when I offered to go."

Liz: "It's ok, Lucky. Michelle and I are just talking."

Lucky: "Why do I have a feeling I came at just the right time?"

Michelle: "Elizabeth brought up what happened between us when you were gone for that month."

Lucky: (looks at Liz) "Why?"

Liz: "Because I thought it was about time Michelle and I discussed it."

Lucky: "I don't want you getting stressed out, Elizabeth."

Liz: (getting annoyed) "Lucky, what have I been telling you? I'm fine. Quit worrying. If there was a problem, I would tell you."

(Elizabeth looks at Michelle)

Liz: "Michelle, how are you feeling?"

Michelle: "I'm feeling fine."

Liz: "Just checking."

Lucky: "Well, I still say it's a bad idea for you two to be talking about this. What's it going to solve?"

Liz: (looking at Lucky) "Lucky, we need to get everything out on the table. If we don't do it, all of us will never get past it. Michelle?"

Michelle: "I couldn't agree more."

Liz: "Good."

Lucky: "Well, then I want to stay in case either of you get too stressed."

Liz: "It's fine with me. Michelle?"

Michelle: "Fine with me."

(Lucky goes to get a chair and brings it to the left side of the bed. Michelle goes to sit in the chair that's by Lucky)

Liz: "Michelle, did you tell anyone what happened between you and Lucky while he was away for that month with you?"

Michelle: "I told Nicholas when I found out Lucky told him."

Liz: "I've been hearing that it was supposed to be confidential."

Michelle: "Yes, it was. But I figured that if Lucky can tell people, then so can I."

Lucky: "I'm not gonna keep secrets from Elizabeth."

Liz: (looks at Lucky) "Technically you did, Lucky. You didn't tell me right away. You waited months, as a matter of fact."

Lucky: (sighs softly) "Elizabeth, I have apologized how many times? I'm sorry. I don't know what else you want from me."

Liz: "I'm just stating a fact, Lucky. Michelle, I have a question for you."

Michelle: "Yes? What is it?"

Liz: "I'm just gonna come right out and ask it. Are you in love with my husband?"

Michelle: (surprised) "Excuse me?"

Liz: "I think you heard me. Are you in love with my husband? Don't lie because it's not gonna solve matters."

Michelle: "I-I won't lie to you. I have very strong feelings for Lucky."

Liz: "So, you're _not_ in love with him?"

Michelle: (shakes her head) "No."

Lucky: "You're lying."

Michelle: "No, I'm not."

Liz: "Lucky, why do you think she's lying?"

Lucky: "Because whenever you and I are together, Elizabeth, I can see the way Michelle looks at me and it's _not_ just friendship."

Liz: "Is this true, Michelle?"

Michelle: "No! Of course not! I admit, I had feelings for Lucky early on, but I wasn't in love with him. In fact, I'm-. "

(Michelle stops herself before she finishes her sentence)

Liz: "You're...what, Michelle? Go ahead. What were you going to say?"

Michelle: "I-I was just…I was just going to say I fell for someone else."

Liz: "And it's _not_ Lucky?"

Michelle: (shakes her head) "No, it's not."

Lucky: "Who is this person who you "fell" for, then?"

Michelle: "It's none of your business, Lucky. It's not you, so you don't need to worry about it."

Lucky: "Oh, come on, Michelle. When we had to pose as a couple for Gislo Yasmen, you were _very_ willing to go along with whatever it was that we had to do. So forgive me if I find it hard to believe that I'm not the one you're in love with."

Michelle: (getting angry) "I'm not gonna take this. I already answered your question. I'm not gonna keep getting attacked."

Liz: "We're not attacking you, Michelle. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of everything. Do you know Gislo Yasmen?"

Michelle: (puzzled) "Why would I know him?"

Liz: "You did associate with him."

Michelle: "Doesn't mean I know him."

Lucky: "So, you're saying you _never_ talked to him after our undercover work was finished?"

Michelle: "He just told me to never mention what we did or he would come after me."

Liz: "But you _did_ tell someone."

Michelle: "Yeah, I talked about it with Lucky."

Liz: "You don't think he would come after you two, do you?"

Lucky: "I don't know. I haven't heard from him, but then with guys like that…"

Liz: "Well, hopefully, he won't try come after you."

(A mystery person is standing outside Elizabeth's room, listening to the conversation, unseen. A nurse walking in the hall comes up to him and asks him what he is doing. He says he's visiting a friend at the hospital. Before the nurse can go up to the front desk, he grabs her arm and drags her to an empty room. He knocks her unconscious. He then puts her under the bed where no one can see her. He then goes to Elizabeth's room again and lurks around Elizabeth's room)

Lucky: "Are we done talking about this subject now?"

Liz: "For now, yes."

Michelle: "Good."

Liz: "There's one last thing we need to discuss."

Michelle: "What's that?"

Liz: "The paternity of the baby you're carrying."

Michelle: (annoyed) "I thought we were done talking about all this."

Liz: "Well, you seem to think the baby you're carrying is Lucky's."

Michelle: "I have no doubt, Elizabeth. I know it's his."

Lucky: "How do I know that you didn't get pregnant before you came to Port Charles?"

Liz: "My thoughts exactly."

Michelle: "Well, like Lucky and I agreed, we'll have a paternity done on the baby. But not now because I don't want to risk the baby's life. I know I could probably have a test done now, but there's still a risk of hurting the baby and I don't want to take that risk."

Liz: "That's understandable. But if the baby is not Lucky's –"

Michelle: (interrupting) "It _is _Lucky's, Elizabeth."

Liz: "We'll find out being you could go into labor in the next few weeks."

Lucky: "I won't believe I'm the father 'til that test says otherwise."

Michelle: "Fine. Believe what you want."

(Michelle is about to walk out the door when Lucky calls out her name. Michelle turns around)

Michelle: "What?"

Lucky: "We WILL have a paternity test done on the baby as soon as he or she is born."

Michelle: "I know that. Can I leave now?"

Liz: "For now."

(Michelle leaves Elizabeth's room and goes to her room. As she is about to climb into bed, someone calls out her name. Michelle screams. The person holds her mouth so no one can hear her scream again. The person turns Michelle around so she can see who the person is. A nurse comes in, but the stranger hides before the nurse can see them. She asks if there's a problem, that she heard a scream outside. Michelle says she just saw a shadowy figure, but she's fine. The nurse leaves)

Michelle: "You scared me!"

Stranger: (dark voice) "Sorry."

Michelle: "What are you doing here?"

Stranger: (dark voice) "Came to see what you've been up to."

Michelle: "Nothing much."

Stranger: "Are you busy?"

Michelle: (shakes her head) "No. Why?"

Stranger: "We need to talk."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please read & review! I'd like to hear your opinions on this story. Thank you to those who offer their opinions. Take care!**


	38. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 "Michelle's Secret Friend" Part 2**

(Michelle and the stranger are in her room, talking)

Michelle: "How did you get past the nurses?"

Stranger: "I have my ways."

Michelle: (little worriedly) "Oh, you didn't kill anyone, did you?"

Stranger: (shakes their head) "No, just knocked them unconscious. They'll be fine when they wake up. They might have a headache, though."

Michelle: (nods a little) "Okay. What are you doing here?"

Stranger: "Like I said, I'm just checking up on you. I haven't heard from you in a while. Why haven't you called?"

Michelle: "In case you haven't noticed already, I don't exactly have a lot of time to call you. Between being in the hospital because of the safety of my unborn child's health, having a lot of visitors, all the nurses that come in to check up on me…"

Stranger: "Well, I'm here now. So, any updates?"

Michelle: "Well, as you can see, I'm due within the next few weeks or so. Elizabeth Webber-I mean-Spencer was having troubles with her pregnancy. But she's fine now. They're just keeping her here in the hospital for a little while to be safe."

Stranger: "What about your baby?"

Michelle: "He or she has a low heartbeat, but the doctor's said as long as the heartbeat doesn't go any lower, nothing life threatening, although, they said I need to stay in the hospital till the heartbeat is up more. But they gave me some medication to help with that."

Stranger: "What's the update on Lucky Spencer?"

Michelle: "He's by his wife all the time so I don't really have a chance to talk to her."

Stranger: "You had a chance earlier."

Michelle: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Stranger: "I overheard you, Lucky Spencer, and his wife talking. What was that all about?"

Michelle: "Oh, little miss perfect decided to get on my case with all these questions."

Stranger: "What kind of questions?"

Michelle: "If I was in love with her husband."

Stranger: "Well, you DID work with him a lot during the undercover work. You've had to develop some feelings for the guy."

Michelle: "Yes, I did. I have strong feelings for him, but I wouldn't call it love."

Stranger: "Okay, then. Onto another subject. Anything you need to tell me?"

Michelle: "Elizabeth brought up the paternity issue."

Stranger: (confused) "What paternity issue?"

Michelle: "Lucky is convinced this baby I'm carrying isn't his. I think he's convinced Elizabeth of that, too."

Stranger: "I see."

Michelle: "So, they want a paternity test done as soon as the baby's born."

Stranger: "You know that can't happen."

Michelle: "I know that. I know Lucky may not be the father of this baby I'm carrying, but he can't know that. He doesn't know that other guy that was secretly part of the operation, too, may be the father of this child. I wish he wasn't, because he means nothing to me."

Stranger: "Yeah, well, you know why you had to sleep with him. Lucky was too insistent that he wouldn't sleep with you that one time because he was too concerned about his precious wife and that he'd be "cheating" on her. Whatever. Screw him. He won't be a threat for too much longer."

Michelle: (confused) "What do you mean by that?"

Stranger: "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Now, back to the subject. Paternity of your baby."

Michelle: "I still don't know what the big deal is if Lucky knows he may not be the father of this baby."

Stranger: "No one can know that the other guy, Eric Johnson, may be the father."

Michelle: "But you still haven't told me why."

Stranger: (sighs) "Like I said before, it doesn't matter. Now, are you done with the questions?"

Michelle: "Sorry. Regarding the paternity, I don't know how to stall. Any bright ideas?"

Stranger: "Switch the paternity tests."

Michelle: "And how am I supposed to pull that off?"

Stranger: "Don't worry about that. Leave it up to me."

Michelle: "Just don't kill anyone to do it, please."

Stranger: (chuckles) "I didn't know you had a soft spot."

Michelle: (shyly) "I don't. But I don't want to get involved because if you get caught, they'll eventually find out that I was in on it, too."

Stranger: "Have you ever got caught working with me?"

Michelle: "No."

Stranger: "Then don't worry."

Michelle: "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

Stranger: "Contact Lucky Spencer."

Michelle: "Why?"

Stranger: "The less you know the better."

Michelle: "Fine. Are you going to contact me again?"

Stranger: "Yes. You have a problem with that?"

Michelle: (shakes her head) "No. I was just wondering. Let me know what happens with Lucky."

Stranger: "We'll see."

Michelle: "You better go before someone catches you in here with me."

Stranger: "Okay. I'll be back."

(The person leaves, Michelle gets in her bed and pulls the covers over her legs)

Michelle: "I wonder what's going to happen when he talks to Lucky? Oh well. I'll find out later."

(Michelle puts her hands on her stomach)

Michelle: "Well, little one. Looks like it's just you and me tonight."

(She pours herself a glass of water. She drinks it then goes to bed. Elizabeth and Lucky are in her room talking)

Lucky: "So, do you feel better after that talk with Michelle?"

Liz: "Yes and no."

Lucky: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Liz: "I still have a feeling she is hiding something."

Lucky: "What do you think it is?"

Liz: "I don't know. But I intend to find out."

(Emily and Max come out of the movie theater, showing "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants". They go for a walk and end up at Kelly's)

Emily: "I don't know about you, but I liked the movie. I suppose you didn't."

Max: "Why do you say that?"

Emily: "Because it's a 'chick' flick."

Max: (chuckles) "I actually enjoyed it."

Emily: (disbelievingly) "You did? Yeah, right."

Max: (laughs) "Hey, now. Whether or not you believe me, I did enjoy it."

Emily: "Okay, what ever you say. What's the next movie you want to go to?"

Max: (chuckles) "Tonight?"

Emily: (chuckles softly) "Of course not. I mean the next time we go to a movie. It's your choice this time."

Max: "Oh, my choice, huh? Okay, let me think."

Emily: "Well, don't think too long. I have a curfew, you know."

Max: "Funny. Funny."

(Max folds his arms, and then puts his finger up to his lips. He smiles, looking at Emily)

Max: "My turn to pick, right?"

Emily: (chuckles nervously) "Something tells me I'm not gonna like this. Okay. What?"

Max: "It's a suspense film."

Emily: "I like those. What's it called?"

Max: "Flightplan."

Emily: "With Jodie Foster, right?"

Max: "Yup!"

Emily: "Sure. Why not? When's it playing?"

Max: "Ummm…" (he looks at the piece of paper that shows the listings) "Friday night at 8pm. What do you think?"

Emily: "It's a date."

Max: "Okey-dokey!"

(They both laugh. They share a soft kiss. Max then walks her home to the Quartemaine house. She goes up to her room, where she puts her purse on the bed. She calls the hospital and asks for Elizabeth Spencer. The nurse puts her through to Elizabeth's room. The phone rings, which Elizabeth picks up)

Liz: "Hello?"

Emily: "Hey!"

Liz: "Oh, hey. What's up?"

Emily: "Just thought I'd check up on you. How's the baby?"

Liz: "Oh, he or she is okay. I wish he or she was doing better, though."

Emily: "The baby will get better. You just have to have faith."

Liz: "Yeah, I know. Lucky is going to take me for a wheelchair ride tomorrow morning."

Emily: "I suppose you get bored lying in bed all day."

Liz: "Yeah, I do."

Emily: "I would come and visit you, but it's past visiting hours."

Liz: "Well, there's always tomorrow after school."

Emily: "Very true."

Liz: "Well, I think I'm gonna lay down. Is it ok if I talk to you tomorrow?"

Emily: "Not a problem. I'll talk to you tomorrow, then."

Liz: "Bye, Em."

Emily: "Bye."

(They both hang up the phone. Lucky goes the apartment. He unlocks the door and goes into the apartment, when all of a sudden, someone grabs his mouth so he can't talk. The stranger shuts the door and tells Lucky to shut up. The stranger throws Lucky on the bed. Lucky gets up from the bed)

Lucky: "Who are you?"

(The stranger breathes loudly. Lucky can't see the person, but he can hear them)

Lucky: "I know you're there. I can hear your breathing."

(The stranger turns on the light, revealing themselves. Lucky takes a step back, falling on the bed, where he sits. Lucky gasps)

Stranger: "Hello, Lucky."

Lucky: "It's you."

(The stranger smiles.)

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please read & review & let me know what you thought of the chapter! Who do you think the mystery person is that was with Michelle & Lucky separately? Any other opinions, feel free to add!**


	39. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 "Is Lucky in Danger?"**

(Lucky is sitting on the bed in disbelief. He slowly gets up. The stranger walks towards him. Lucky stares at him, with a worried look on his face)

Lucky: "H-How'd you know where I live?"

Stranger: "I followed you."

Lucky: "What are you doing here in Port Charles?"

Stranger: "Unfinished business."

Lucky: "Me?"

Stranger: "You and other unfinished business."

Lucky: "If you're wondering if I've told anyone about the undercover work, the answer is no."

Stranger: "Don't play dumb with me, Spencer. I'm not in the mood for it."

Lucky: "How long have you been following me?"

Stranger: "Full of questions, I see."

Lucky: "Have you seen Michelle yet?"

Stranger: "Why do you care?"

Lucky: "I was just wondering."

Stranger: "Yes, I did see Michelle. Now I've come to see you."

Lucky: "Why?"

Stranger: "You've been a very bad boy, Lucky. Very bad."

(Michelle is in her room, walking around, when Nicholas comes in)

Nicholas: "Hey there."

Michelle: "Hey. What are you doing here? It's past visiting hours."

Nicholas: "I sweet talked a nurse into letting me see you."

Michelle: (chuckles) "I see. Well, you're here. Whatcha need?"

Nicholas: "You."

(Nicholas pulls her into a passionate kiss. Michelle suddenly wakes up, smiling and yawning)

Michelle: "Interesting dream. If only it would come true."

(Nicholas knocks at her door)

Michelle: "Come in."

(Nicholas comes in)

Michelle: (smiles) "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

Nicholas: "Oh, the nurse down the hall said I could come in. Is that okay?"

Michelle: (whispering to herself) "My dream came true."

Nicholas: "What'd you say?"

Michelle: "Oh, nothing. It's nice to see you."

Nicholas: "Well, it's nice to see you, too. How's the baby?"

Michelle: (looking at her stomach) "Still kicking."

Nicholas: (chuckles) "Wouldn't it be interesting if there were two babies in there instead of one?"

Michelle: (chuckles nervously) "Don't say that!"

(They both laugh)

Nicholas: "I bet you can't wait for the little one to come out, huh?"

Michelle: "I've been ready since I found out I was pregnant. But I guess it wasn't a good idea for that to happen because then the baby wouldn't have survived."

Nicholas: "Yeah, I suppose. Have you come up with any names for the baby when he or she is born?"

Michelle: "Well, for a boy, I like the name Andrew John."

Nicholas: (nods) "That's a good name for a boy. You could always name the baby Nicholas after me."

(Michelle laughs)

Michelle: "Oh, really?"

(They both laugh)

Nicholas: "Oh, come on. You know you want to."

Michelle: (chuckles) "We'll see."

Nicholas: "Any names if it's a girl?"

Michelle: "Well…" (thinking to herself and saying out loud) "…I like the name Shaylee."

Nicholas: (nods) "Another good name."

Michelle: "I thought so."

(All of a sudden, Michelle feels a sharp pain in her stomach.)

Michelle: "Ouch!"

Nicholas: (worriedly) "What? What's wrong?"

Michelle: (holds her stomach) "Some-something's wrong with the baby."

Nicholas: "Hold on. I'll get a nurse."

Michelle: (screams) "Ow! Hurry!"

(Nicholas goes out into the hallway. He spots a nurse, who he calls out to. The nurse goes with him in the room. She goes by Michelle)

Nurse: "What's the matter, Michelle? Are you okay?"

Michelle: "My…my baby…"

Nicholas: "She's experiencing pains in her stomach."

Michelle: "What's wrong with the baby?"

Nurse: "I'll get Dr. Spencer."

(The nurse leaves the room. Nicholas tries to comfort Michelle)

Nicholas: "Every-everything's going to be ok, Michelle. Just try and stay calm."

Michelle: "I'm….ow…I'm trying to. It….it hurts so bad, Nicholas."

(All of a sudden, Michelle passes out)

Nicholas: "Michelle? Michelle! Come-come on! Wake up! Please!"

(Lucky and the stranger are still at the apartment)

Lucky: "What do you want?"

Stranger: "We have some unfinished business."

Lucky: "What unfinished business?"

Stranger: "You and Michelle…the undercover work."

Lucky: (stutters) "Look…Gislo…"

Gislo: (getting angry) "Don't push me, kid. I'm not in the mood for it."

Lucky: "Okay. What do you want to know about the undercover work?"

Gislo: "I want to know who you told."

Lucky: "I don't know what you're talking about –"

Gislo: (interrupting) "Save it! Either tell me or I'll go after someone close to you…if you know what I mean."

Lucky: "No…you stay away…"

Gislo: (chuckles softly) "That's right, Spencer. I'll go after your pretty little wife."

Lucky: (getting angry) "You stay away from her or I'll –"

Gislo: (interrupting) "Or you'll what? Hurt me? You try to hurt me, I'll knock you so fast off your ass, and you won't know what hit you."

Lucky: "You wouldn't dare."

Gislo: "Try me. Now, getting back to the subject. Who have you told about the undercover work and don't even think of lying to me."

Lucky: "I told my wife because I didn't want to lie to her anymore."

Gislo: "Aw…how sweet. That was your first mistake. I told you I didn't want anyone to know."

Lucky: "I'm sure Michelle told people, too."

Gislo: "I'll deal with her later. Right now, I want to know who you told."

Lucky: "I didn't tell that many people."

(Gislo takes out a gun out of his coat and aims it at Lucky)

Lucky: (putting up his hands) "Wait…what…"

Gislo: "I'm through playing these little games. You either tell me or you're dead and so are your little friends."

(Lucky puts his hands down)

Lucky: "They have nothing to do with this."

Gislo: "I'll decide that. You have to the count of three…"

Lucky: "I told Elizabeth and my brother, Nicholas."

Gislo: "Is that all?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yes."

Gislo: "That better be the truth."

Lucky: "What did Michelle tell you?"

Gislo: "That's not for you to be concerned about."

(Gislo turns around and is about to go out the door, when Lucky calls out to him)

Lucky: "Where you going?"

Gislo: "None of your business."

Lucky: (angrily) "You stay away from Elizabeth! I'll kill you before I let you touch her."

Gislo: "You don't have to worry about your pretty little wife…yet."

(Gislo leaves the room, shutting the door behind him)

Lucky: "I need to warn Nicholas about Gislo."

(Lucky leaves the apartment and heads to the hospital. He heads to Michelle's room, but no one is in there. He is about to go to Elizabeth's room, when he spots Nicholas in the waiting room. He calls out Nicholas' name out)

Nicholas: (going to Lucky) "Oh, thank god you're here."

Lucky: "We need to talk."

Nicholas: "Yeah, I know."

Lucky: "It's about -."

Nicholas: (interrupting) "Something's wrong with Michelle and the baby."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please read & review! Were you surprised on who the mystery person that was talking to Lucky or did you already think it was Gislo? Do you think Gislo will go after Elizabeth? What do you think will happen to Michelle's baby? I like hearing your comments! Thanks!**


	40. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 "Michelle & Elizabeth go into Labor"**

(Nicholas and Lucky are at the hospital in the waiting room)

Lucky: "Wait. What do you mean something is wrong with Michelle and the baby?"

Nicholas: "I think Michelle went into labor. We were talking when all of a sudden she felt a huge pain in her stomach. She passed out."

Lucky: (little worriedly) "Is she okay?"

Nicholas: "I don't know. Bobbie is with her right now. Or a nurse is getting her as we speak."

Lucky: "Well, her due date is almost here so that's probably what happened. I'm sure she'll be ok."

Nicholas: (sighs) "Are you here to see Elizabeth?"

Lucky: "Yeah. Emily was going to visit her after she gets out of her last class. I was going to see her till Emily came. Update me later on how Michelle is. I'll come see how she's doing later."

Nicholas: (nods) "Ok. See you later."

(Lucky goes to see Elizabeth in her room. He peeks in, seeing Elizabeth reading a magazine)

Lucky: "Hey, beautiful."

(He goes in. He goes to give her a kiss on the lips and then sits down next to her on the chair)

Liz: "Hey you."

Lucky: "How's my beautiful pregnant wife?"

Liz: "Oh, just fine. Just catching up on my reading."

Lucky: "There's something we have to talk about."

Liz: (nods slowly) "Okay. What is it about?"

Lucky: "Michelle and the baby and the undercover work we did together."

(She puts her magazine down)

Liz: "Do I need to be worried?"

Lucky: "M-Maybe."

(In the operating room, Michelle is on the operation table, unconscious from the anesthesia. Bobbie Spencer does a C-section procedure where she gets the baby out of Michelle's stomach. Bobbie gives the newborn to a nurse, and she wraps the baby up in something warm and then puts the baby on a soft table where she cleans the newborn up. The nurse notices that the baby isn't crying. The nurse then tells Bobbie to come to her, which she does. Bobbie sees, too, that the baby isn't crying. Emily comes to the hospital and goes to Elizabeth's room. She knocks on the door. Elizabeth and Lucky say she can come in)

Liz: "Hey, Em."

Emily: "Hey there."

Lucky: "Hey, Emily."

Emily: "Hi."

(Emily notices there's a little bit of tension in the room)

Emily: (stutters) "Uh….did…did I come at a bad time?"  
Lucky: "No."

Liz: "I thought there was something you had to tell me about Michelle and the baby?"

Lucky: "I can talk to you about that later."

(Lucky leans forward to give Elizabeth a kiss on the lips. He says goodbye to Emily. She says bye back. After Lucky leaves, Emily goes to sit at a chair by the bed)

Emily: "Did I interrupt something when I came in?"

Liz: "I guess not. Lucky sounded like what he had to say was important, but I guess not as important if he decided to leave."

Emily: "Well, I'm sure he'll tell you later."

Liz: "Yeah."

Emily: "So..."

Liz: "So…"

Emily: "How are you doing about the whole Michelle and Lucky situation?"

Liz: (sighs) "Well, I'm praying that Lucky isn't the father of Michelle's baby."

Emily: "I hope so. It seems like you and Lucky have all these problems to deal with."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "No kidding. It's like no one wants us to be happy."

Emily: "Well, I know a few people that want you to be happy."

Liz: "Well, you know what I mean. If Michelle had her way, she'd be with Lucky."

Emily: "But she's _not_ with Lucky. _You_ are."

Liz: (smiles) "Whenever I'm with Lucky, I feel like the luckiest woman in the world."

Emily: (smiles) "I'll bet."

Liz: "Does Max make you feel like that, too?"

Emily: (smiles) "Yeah, he does. We go to the movies like a normal couple does. We help each other with our homework. I…I think I'm falling in love with him, Elizabeth."

Liz: (her eyes wide open) "Really? You think you're in love with Max?"

Emily: (smiles) "Yeah, I think I am. After everything's that's happened, it's like we're stronger than ever."

Liz: "Well, I'm happy for you."

Emily: "Thanks. I'm happy for myself, too."

(They both laugh. In the waiting room, Lucky and Nicholas are busy talking when Luke and Laura come up to them)

Lucky: (confused) "Hey. What are you two doing here?"

Luke: "Well, hello to you, too."

Lucky: "You know I didn't mean it like that."

Nicholas: "I called them. I thought they could be here, too, for Michelle."

Lucky: "Is she worse than before?"

Nicholas: "Bobbie came out earlier and said the baby wasn't breathing on its own. That was 15 minutes ago. I haven't heard anything since."

Laura: "I'm sure Michelle and the baby will be just fine. Just have faith."

(All of a sudden, Bobbie comes out of the room where Michelle is at. She walks up to everyone)

Bobbie: "Hey guys."

Nicholas: "How are Michelle and the baby doing?"

Laura: "Please tell us they're going to be okay."

Bobbie: "I'm afraid that the baby isn't breathing on his own."

Luke: (worriedly) "Oh, no."

Lucky: "Wait…you said on '_his'_ own."

Bobbie: (smiles) "That's right. Michelle had a beautiful baby boy."

(Everyone smiles at the thought of a baby boy being brought into the world)

Bobbie: "But I have some more bad news."

Nicholas: "What is it, Bobbie?"

Lucky: "What happened?"

Bobbie: "I'm afraid that the baby's lungs aren't fully developed, so the baby needs to be in the incubator for a while yet. I don't know if the baby will make it. "

Laura: "What can we do, Bobbie?"

Bobbie: "Pray. Pray that the baby makes it."

Nicholas: "Is Michelle awake yet?"

Bobbie: "She'll be asleep for a few more hours."

Nicholas: "Can I go see her?"

Bobbie: "Yes, but don't stay too long."

Lucky: "Do you want me to come with you, Nicholas?"

Nicholas: "Is it ok if I see her for now by myself?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah, that's fine, bro. No problem."

(Nicholas walks to Michelle's room, where he sees she's sleeping. He goes to sit by her. He takes her hand into his hand)

Nicholas: (softly) "You'll be fine, Michelle. I know the baby will be fine, too. And when you and the baby are released, I'm hoping you'll come stay with me. I know we haven't gotten along well in the past, but I want to change that. I didn't want to admit this, but I think I'm in love with you. Gosh, I've give anything not to feel this way, but I can't help it. I don't know when I realized I felt this way, but I do. Please wake up so I can tell you this. Please."

(Lucky goes to Elizabeth's room. He goes in. Emily is still there still talking to Elizabeth)

Lucky: "Hey there, you two."

Liz: "Hey, there."

Emily: "Well, I suppose I better go."

Lucky: "You don't have to go yet, Emily. If you two are still chatting, I can leave for a little while more."

Liz: "Lucky, we were done anyway. Stay."

(Emily gets up from her chair and says 'bye' to them, then leaves. Lucky goes to sit in the chair by Elizabeth. He kisses her on the cheek)

Lucky: "Hey you."

Liz: "Hey you back."

(They both chuckle)

Lucky: "So, did you and Emily talk about anything interesting at all?"

Liz: "Actually, we were talking about Michelle and the baby. And the undercover work."

Lucky: "What does she think of the whole thing?"

Liz: "She's not too crazy about Michelle, but she doesn't hate her."

Lucky: "I've never seen Emily hate someone. She may have issues with the person, but she wouldn't hate them."

Liz: "Has that guy, Gislo, tried to get into touch with you yet?"

Lucky: (nervously) "Ummm…"

Liz: "He did, didn't he?"

Lucky: "Yeah, he did. I went to our apartment earlier and he decided to pay me a little visit."

Liz: (worriedly) "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Lucky: "No, no. He didn't. But he pulled a gun on me to show he wasn't messing around."

Liz: (puts her hand to her mouth) "Oh my god."

Lucky: "It's ok. I'm ok."

Liz: (puts her hand down on her lap) "What happens now?"

Lucky: "He said he'd go see Michelle to see what she knows about everything."

Liz: "It'll be hard to talk to her if she's unconscious."

Lucky: "I'm sure if he has his way, he'll find a way to talk to her."

Liz: "I'm sure he'll threaten her."

Lucky: "He threatened to hurt you and everyone else that I love and I told him I won't let him hurt anyone…especially you."

Liz: "He won't hurt me. I'm safe in the hospital."

Lucky: "I'm putting a guard by your door to be on the safe side."

Liz: "I'm fine, Lucky."

Lucky: "I don't want him touching you, Elizabeth. Please, just let me do this."

Liz: (nods) "Ok. I won't argue."

Lucky: (smiles a little) "Thanks."

(All of a sudden, Elizabeth experiences pains in her stomach)

Liz: "Ow!"

Lucky: (worriedly) "What? What's the matter?"

(Elizabeth puts her hands on her stomach)

Liz: "Lucky, I think something is wrong with the baby. I-I think I'm going into labor."

Lucky: "It's too soon, Elizabeth. You're only around 6 ½ months along."

Liz: "I know, but I think the baby is coming."

Lucky: "I'll go get Bobbie."

(Lucky leaves the room and goes to the front desk. He has a nurse page Dr. Spencer. A few minutes later, Bobbie goes to the front desk, where Lucky is. He leads her to Elizabeth's room, which they go into)

Bobbie: "What seems to be the problem?"

Liz: (holds her stomach) "Ow! I think my water broke."

Bobbie: "You shouldn't be going into labor. You're only around 6 ½ months along."

Lucky: "That's what I said."

Liz: "There's no time to debate what should happen and what shouldn't happen. The fact is that I'm going into labor."

Bobbie: "Let me check how dilated you are."

(Bobbie goes in front of the bed. She tells Liz to lift her legs up and spread them on the foot rest machine on both sides. Bobbie then lifts up her covers and her gown and feels inside her private area with her rubber gloves and after a minute or so, she has a worried look on her face)

Bobbie: "We have a problem here."

Lucky & Liz: (worriedly) "What?"

(Liz screams in pain. Lucky tells Elizabeth to hold onto his hand, which she squeezes tightly)

Bobbie: "It looks like the baby doesn't want to be born head first. Ok, Elizabeth, I need you to use all your strength and push!"

Liz: (panting & breathing hard) "I-I c-can't."

(Lucky kisses her cheek)

Lucky: "Yes, you can, baby. I know you can. Just think of our baby coming into the world."

Liz: (panting) "But…but it's too soon."

Lucky: "I know it is. But just have faith that the baby will be ok."

Liz: (nods her head a little) "Okay."

(Bobbie tells her to push, which she does)

Bobbie: (encouraging Liz & talking loud) "Keep pushing, Elizabeth! Come on! You can do it! Then your baby will be out!"

(Elizabeth screams again from the pain)

Lucky: "Come on, baby! Come on. You can do it!"

(Elizabeth screams and starts panting)

Bobbie: "I see the baby's legs! Now I see the stomach!"

(Elizabeth screams louder)

Lucky: "You're doing it, honey! You're doing it!"

Bobbie: "One more push, Elizabeth. Give me one more good push!"

Liz: (screams) "One more push!"

Bobbie: "I see the baby's head! There! The baby's here!"

Lucky: "Did you hear that, baby? Our baby's here."

(Elizabeth starts panting again)

Liz: "Let-let me see my baby."

Lucky: "How is he or she, Bobbie?"

(Bobbie holds the baby in her arms)

Liz: (panting) "Bobbie, how is the baby?"

(Bobbie gives them a worried look)

Lucky: "Bobbie, what's wrong with the baby?"

Bobbie: (looking at Elizabeth and Lucky) "The baby's not breathing."

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter 39 Preview: "Will the Babies Make It?"

**Please read & review! Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Do you think the babies will make it? What do you think Lucky has to tell Elizabeth about his undercover work with Michelle and the paternity of her baby? Feel free to add any other comments! Thanks for reading!**


	41. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 "The Babies' Heart's Stops"**

(Emily and Max are at the Quartermaine house, listening to music and doing their homework. They keep looking at each other, smiling at each other)

Emily: (laughing) "Quit it."

Max: (laughs) "What?"

Emily: "You're making me laugh."

Max: "Well, you're making me laugh, too."

Emily: (seriously) "Max! Stop it! We need to concentrate."

(Max gets situated on the bed)

Max: "Okay, I'm serious."

(They look at each other and both laugh again)

Max: "I hate to say it, but I don't think we're getting much homework done."

Emily: "Yeah, no kidding. Well, do you want to go to the hospital and see how Elizabeth and Michelle are doing?"

(Max looks like he's about to pass out)

Emily: (touching his shoulder) "Hey, are you ok?"

Max: (stutters) "Uh…yeah…yeah, I'm fine."

Emily: "Are you sure because you look pale."

Max: "No. Yeah, I'm fine. Really. What's the latest news on them?"

Emily: "Well, last I heard….Nicholas was with Michelle and Lucky was with Elizabeth. Should we go find out what's going on?"

Max: "Sure."

(They leave their homework on the bed and leave Emily's room and the Quartermaine house. They go to the hospital, where they see Luke and Laura in the waiting room. They go up to them)

Emily: "Hey, you guys. What are you doing here?"

Luke: (confused) "You don't know?"

Emily: (confused) "Know what?"

Luke: "Oh, boy."

Emily: "What's going on? What am I missing?"

Luke: (looks at Laura) "You want to tell them?"

Emily: "Tell me what?"

Laura: "It's not good news."

Emily: "Would you please just tell me what's going on? You're making me worried."

Laura: "Elizabeth and Lucky's baby is not breathing."

Emily: (worriedly) "Oh, my god."

(She almost faints. Max gets her before she hits the floor)

Laura: "Are you ok, Emily?"

Emily: (stutters) "I'm-I'm ok. I-I just can't believe it. Have you heard anything else?"

Luke: "Nicholas told me a little while ago that Michelle's baby is not doing well, either."

Max: "Why? What's wrong?"

Laura: "Michelle's baby…well…his lungs aren't fully developed yet."

Emily: "Are you serious? How far along was she? Wasn't she farther along than Elizabeth?"

Luke: "Yeah, but I guess the baby's lungs decided to take more time to develop."

Emily: "Well….have you heard anything else regarding Elizabeth's baby or Michelle's?"

Laura: (shakes her head) "No, we haven't."

Emily: "How long's it been since you've heard any news?"

Luke: "It's been a good half hour."

Emily: "I wonder what's taking so long to hear more news."

(All of a sudden, they see Nicholas coming out of Michelle's room. They go up to him)

Emily: "Hey."

(Nicholas and Emily hug, and then break free)

Laura: "Hi, honey."

Nicholas: "Hi."

(They hug, and then break free)

Luke: "So, what's going on with Michelle and Elizabeth?"

Nicholas: "Well, I don't know what's going on with Elizabeth being I've been with Michelle the whole time."

Luke: "Ok, then what's going on with Michelle?"

Nicholas: "The baby's lungs aren't fully developed. He's in an incubator."

Emily: "Wait. You said "he". I take it Michelle had a baby boy?"

Nicholas: "Yes. She had a baby boy. It's not looking good for the baby."

Laura: "Well, I mean, the baby could get better, right?"

Nicholas: "Well…I mean…yeah, there's always a possibility, but it doesn't look good."

Emily: "How's Michelle now?"

Nicholas: "Well, they had to do an emergency C-section. They took the baby out a few hours ago. She's still unconscious. We're not sure when she'll wake up. Probably in a few hours."

Laura: "Can we see the baby?"

Nicholas: "You won't be able to see much being the baby's in the incubator."

Laura: "That's ok. We just want to get a quick peek."

Nicholas: "Ok. I'll bring you to the nursery room."

(Laura, Nicholas, Max, & Emily are about to leave, when Luke stays back, which Laura notices)

Laura: "Aren't you going to come with?"

Luke: "I think I'm going to check on Elizabeth and Lucky and see how the baby and they are doing."

Laura: (nods) "Okay. Well, tell them we'll be there in a little bit."

Luke: (nods) "Okay."

(Luke heads to Elizabeth's room, where he sees Elizabeth sleeping and Lucky's arms folded on the bed and his head resting on the bed with his eyes closed. Luke walks to Lucky, resting his hand on Lucky's shoulder. Lucky wakes up and sees Luke. Lucky gets up from the chair and goes outside the room with Luke)

Luke: "Hey."

Lucky: "Hi. Where's mom?"

Luke: "Oh, she, Emily, and Nicholas are by the nursery checking up on Michelle's baby."

Lucky: "Hmm. How is the baby doing?"

Luke: "The baby's lungs aren't fully developed yet, so they're keeping the baby in an incubator."

Lucky: "I think I'll go see the baby."

Luke: "No, stay here incase Elizabeth wakes up."

Lucky: "Ok."

Luke: "How's your kid doing?"

Lucky: "The baby stopped breathing."

Luke: (worriedly) "Oh, no. The baby did start breathing again, right?"

Lucky: "Yeah. The baby's lungs aren't fully developed, so they have to keep her in an incubator in the nursery, too."

Luke: "'Her?'"

Lucky: (smiles) "I have a beautiful baby daughter."

Luke: (smiles) "The next generation of the Spencer's/Webbers."

Lucky: (briefly smiles) "Yep."

Luke: "I'm going to go see my granddaughter."

Lucky: "I'll come, too. I want to see her."

Luke: "Of course you can come."

(They leave the door to go to the nursery. They see Emily, Laura, Max, & Nicholas there, too. They see Luke & Lucky coming to them)

Nicholas: "How's it going, bro?"

Lucky: "Things would be better if the baby was better. How's Michelle's baby?"

Nicholas: "Like you said, things would be better if the baby was better."

Lucky: "Yeah, no kidding."

Laura: "Lucky, would you like to go into the nursery to look at your daughter?"

Lucky: (smiles softly) "Yeah, I think I will."

(Lucky goes into the nursery, where the nurse in there gives him a gown to put on. After he puts it on, he goes to the incubator where the baby girl is at. He sits down next to the incubator, where the baby is sleeping. He gently puts his hand on the incubator, then takes his hand off)

Lucky: "Hey, baby girl. How're you doing? Your mommy can't wait to meet you. You look so beautiful. Your mom & I still have to think of a name for you. I'm sure the name will be perfect just like you."

(Nicholas goes into the nursery and puts on a gown, too. He sits by the incubator that has Michelle's baby in and gently places his hand on the incubator, then takes his hand off, watching the baby sleep)

Nicholas: "Hey there, baby boy. How're you doing? You're mommy's asleep right now, but she can't wait to meet you. Your mom's been waiting to meet you since she found out about you. I'll bet she'd love it if you'd get better."

(All of a sudden, the machine that shows the heartbeats of Michelle & Elizabeth's baby flatlines. Lucky and Nicholas step back. The nurses open the incubator and perform emergency CPR on the two babies)

Lucky: (tears coming down his face) "Our baby has to live. Please!"

Nicholas: (tears in his eyes) "Oh, please, let Michelle's baby live."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please read & review! I like hearing your comments! Let me know what you liked/disliked about the chapter and what you think will happen to the babies. Thanks for reading!**


	42. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 "Where's Elizabeth?"**

(A few hours later, Lucky and Nicholas are walking the halls to Elizabeth's room, with tears streaming down their faces)

Lucky: "I'm sorry, man."

Nicholas: "Yeah, me, too. I'm sorry, too."

(They both put their arms around their shoulders. They let go of each other and open Elizabeth's door. They go in, and are surprised to find her gone. They go by her bed)

Lucky: (confused) "Where's Elizabeth?"

Nicholas: (shakes his head) "I don't know. Is she allowed to leave her room?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No, she isn't. I wonder where she is."

Nicholas: "Maybe a nurse knows where. Or maybe they had to do some tests on her."

Lucky: "Only one way to find out."

(They leave her room and go to the front desk where a nurse is at)

Lucky: "Excuse me?"

Nurse: "Yes? What can I help you with?"

Lucky: "My-My wife isn't in her room. Is Dr. Spencer doing tests on her?"

Nurse: "Not that I've heard. That's weird that your wife isn't in her room. I'll call Dr. Spencer."

Lucky: "Thanks."

(The nurse picks up the phone and calls Bobbie Spencer's number)

**Ring-Ring**

Nurse: "Yes, Dr. Spencer? This is Linda. Is Mrs. Spencer having tests done on her? Her husband, Lucky, said she wasn't in her room. Okay. Okay. Thanks. I'll look for her. Yes, I'll call you as soon as I find her."

(The nurse puts down the phone)

Linda: "That's weird."

Lucky: "What is?"

Linda: "Well, Mrs. Spencer isn't due for tests. Would she wander off maybe?"

Lucky: "Well, she's been saying how much she enjoys her wheelchair rides."

Nicholas: "Maybe she's just out somewhere in the halls in her wheelchair."

Lucky: "She could be, but I still want to make sure."

Linda: "Do you want me to use the speakerphone over the hospital to see if she's somewhere in the halls?"

Lucky: "Yes, please."

(Linda picks up the phone and puts it to her mouth)

Linda: "Would Mrs. Elizabeth Spencer please come to the 2nd floor to the nurse's station? I repeat, would Mrs. Elizabeth Spencer please come to the 2nd floor to the nurse's station? Thank you."

(She puts down the phone)

Linda: "I would say wait 10 minutes in case she's on a different floor being she can't go very fast in the wheelchair."

Lucky: (nods) "Okay."

(Ten minutes pass and still no Elizabeth)

Lucky: "Okay, now I'm getting worried."

Nurse: "No need to be alarmed yet. I'll call all the nurses and doctors's on duty and alert them to the situation. I'll call the guards and tell them, too. Don't worry, sir, we'll find your wife."

(Lucky and Nicholas go to Michelle's room and see her just waking up)

Nicholas: "Michelle? Hey."

Michelle: (yawns) "Hi. What are you two doing here?"

Lucky: "You wouldn't happen to know where Elizabeth is, would you?"

Michelle: (shakes her head) "Nope. As you can see, I've been asleep."

(She looks down at her stomach, which is flatter than it normally is)

Michelle: "Ummm…"

Nicholas: "What is it?"

Michelle: "Did I have the baby or something because my stomach is not as big as it should be?"

Nicholas: "As a matter of fact, you did have the baby."

Michelle: "Well, I remember passing out so what happened to the baby?"

(Just as Nicholas and Lucky are about to answer, a nurse knocks on the door and then comes in)

Linda: "Excuse me?"

(Nicholas and Lucky both turn around)

Nicholas: "Yes?"

Lucky: "Did you find my wife?"

Linda: "No, but I've heard from all the nurses and the guards and no one has seen your wife. Should I call the police?"

(Just as Lucky is about to answer, his cell phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket and answers it)

Lucky: "Hello?"

Stranger: "Hello, Lucky."

Lucky: "Gislo?"

Gislo: "I see you remember my voice."

Lucky: "What do you want?"

Gislo: "Now, is that any way to treat your boss?"

Lucky: "Like I said, what do you want?"

Gislo: "Uh-uh-uh. It's not what _I_ want. It's what _you_ want."

Lucky: "I don't understand."

Gislo: "Here. Listen yourself."

(There's a noise in the background)

Lucky: "Who's that in the background?"

Gislo: "Let me put the phone up to her ear and you can hear for yourself."

Lucky: "Wait-you said "her"."

Gislo: "Good ears, kid. Listen."

(There's another noise in the background, when all of a sudden, someone speaks)

Liz: "H-Hello?"

Lucky: "Hello? L-Liz? Elizabeth? Is that you?"

Liz: "Lucky, where am I?"

Lucky: "Gislo! Where is she?"

Gislo: "Now, hold on, boy."

Lucky: (screams in the phone) "_Where is she?!"_

(Gislo laughs)

Lucky: "Where is my wife, Gislo?!"

Gislo: "You want your wife. I want you. Let's make an even trade."

Lucky: "I would have gone with you wherever you wanted. You didn't have to take her."

Gislo: "I wanted you to know that I'm serious."

Lucky: "Okay, I know you're serious. Release her now."

Gislo: "Not quite yet. I want you and Michelle at the old warehouse where you two were last time. You know where it is."

Lucky: "Michelle just had a baby. She's not well enough to go to the warehouse."

Gislo: "Well, then I guess you better bring her here in a wheelchair because I want you both here. If not, your pretty little wife dies."

Lucky: "You touch her and I swear to God I'll kill you!"

Gislo: "Not if I kill her first. Be here with Michelle in an hour…or else."

(Gislo hangs up. Lucky puts away his cell phone on the side pocket of his jeans)

Nicholas: "Was that Gislo?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah."

Nicholas: "What'd he want?"

Lucky: "He wants Michelle and me to come to the warehouse in an hour or he'll kill Elizabeth."

Nicholas: "But Michelle isn't well enough to leave the hospital."

Lucky: "I know. That's what I told him, but he wouldn't listen. He said to bring her in a wheelchair, then."

Nicholas: "Lucky, I don't think Bobbie will let her go."

Lucky: "Look, Nicholas, she'll be in a wheelchair and I won't let anything happen to her. But if I don't bring her, he'll kill Elizabeth. Do you want that?"

Nicholas: "You know I don't. Alright, but I want to call the police."

Lucky: "No. No. No police."

Nicholas: "Lucky –. "

Lucky: "Nicholas, it has to be just me and Gislo."

Nicholas: "At least bring your father with then. He'll know what to do."

Lucky: "Nicholas, have you forgotten that he doesn't know what happened between Gislo and me?"

Nicholas: "Lucky, you're going to have to talk to him sooner or later about it. Minus well be sooner. If you don't, I will."

Lucky: (sighs) "Okay. Okay. I will. I'll tell him on the way to the warehouse."

(Lucky calls Luke and tells him what happened to Elizabeth. Luke tells Lucky he's coming with. Lucky reluctantly tells him what happened between him and Gislo and his undercover work with Michelle & that the baby she had may be his. Luke scolds him, saying he should have come to him about this sooner, but of course he'll help them out. Luke tells them to meet him at the apartment. When they both show up, Luke shows them some guns he brought from the club)

Lucky: "Dad, what are you doing with these from the club? You could get into trouble with that."

Luke: (shakes his head) "Don't worry about it. Where's Michelle at?"

Lucky: "She's still at the hospital."

Luke: "Did this Gislo person tell you anything else that I should know about?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No, just to bring Michelle. I don't want him to see you because he might try to hurt Elizabeth."

Luke: "Don't worry. He won't."

Nicholas: "I'll stay with Luke so don't worry about me."

Lucky: "Okay. I called Bobbie on the way over here and she said it's not a good idea to bring Michelle out of the hospital."

Nicholas: "Did you tell Bobbie what's going on?"

Lucky: "Of course not. I just told her that I'd have her back in a few hours."

Luke: "You want me to talk to Bobbie?"

Lucky: "Think it's going to do any good?"

Luke: "Have faith in your old man, Lucky."

Lucky: (sighs) "Okay."

Nicholas: (nods) "Sure, Luke."

(Luke gets the gear ready; He puts it in his pickup. He calls Bobbie at the hospital. She asks him what is going on and why Michelle needs to leave the hospital for a few hours. He explains everything to her and warns her not to tell anyone because this Gislo guy is a bad guy & he thinks only a few people know everything. Bobbie criticizes Luke for taking Michelle out of the hospital, but he tells her he won't let anything happen to her. She says there better not be and that if anything happens to Michelle, it'll be on Luke. Luke understands. Luke tells Nicholas & Lucky what Bobbie said and then they get everything ready)

Luke: "Okay, let's go to this warehouse!"

Nicholas & Lucky: (nods) "Okay."

(They leave the apartment and head to the warehouse)

TO BE CONTINUED

Preview for Chapter 41: "Will the Men be able to rescue Elizabeth in time?

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please leave feedback and let me know what you thought! Do you think the guys will rescue Elizabeth in time? How do you feel about Luke finally knowing the truth about Lucky's undercover work? Do you think he should have been told a long time ago, or did you understand Lucky's reasoning that he didn't want to bother Luke about it? Feel free to add other comments! Thanks!**


	43. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 "Secret Exposed & Rescue of Elizabeth"**

(Lucky, Nicholas, and Luke are on the way to the warehouse in Luke's pickup)

Luke: "I still say I should come in with you, cowboy."

Lucky: "Dad, we've already been through this. If Gislo sees you, he'll hurt Elizabeth and I won't have that happen."

Nicholas: "He's got a point, Luke. As much as I want to go in there with him, I don't want Elizabeth hurt."

Luke: "Fine. But we're going to come up with a signal. That way, incase you DO need us, we'll be there."

Lucky: "What kind of signal?"

Luke: "Let me think for a second. Ummm…"

Nicholas: "How about 'family'?"

Luke: (confused) "Where'd you come up with that?"

Nicholas: "I just thought of it. I don't know what made me think of it. How about that?"

Lucky: "Sure."

Luke: (nods) "Okay. Good enough."

(They stop a block away from the warehouse. They get out. Nicholas and Luke get out, grab the guns, and hide outside around the warehouse where they can hear what's going on inside. Lucky goes inside the warehouse)

***Inside the warehouse***

Lucky: (walking around and looking everywhere) "Hello? Elizabeth? Gislo? Anyone?"

(There's a noise. Lucky tries to figure out where the noise is coming from)

Lucky: "Gislo, is that you?"

(There's a small panting noise)

Lucky: "I'm here, Gislo. Where's Elizabeth?"

(Gislo comes out of the dark, with Elizabeth in front of him. Her hands are tied up and there's tape over her mouth)

Lucky: "I'm here. Let go of my wife."

Gislo: "Not so fast, boy."

Lucky: "Elizabeth, are you ok? Nod your head if you're ok."

(Elizabeth worriedly nods her head)

Lucky: "It's ok, baby. I'm here now."

Gislo: "Where's Michelle at?"

Lucky: "At the hospital."

Gislo: "Why isn't she here?"

Lucky: "I told you. She just had a kid. She wasn't in any condition to go anywhere. Just like Elizabeth wasn't."

Gislo: "That was your first mistake."

(Gislo puts his gun against Elizabeth's head. Elizabeth screams softly. Lucky puts out his hands worriedly)

Lucky: "No! Please!"

Gislo: "I told you, kid. I'm not screwing around. You either do what you're told or you pay the consequences. Or should I say your pretty little wife will."

(Lucky is about to take a step forward)

Gislo: "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

(Gislo is about to pull the trigger when all of a sudden, he hears a noise)

Michelle: "You don't need to pull the trigger, Gislo. I'm here."

(Lucky looks behind him and sees Michelle)

Lucky: "Michelle…"

Gislo: "How'd you get here?"

Michelle: "I have my ways."

Gislo: "Who brought you here?"

Michelle: "I had a friend bring me here."

Lucky: "W-Who?"

Michelle: "No one you know."

Gislo: "How do I know someone who knows about his place didn't bring you here?"

Michelle: "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Gislo: "Your words, not mine."

Michelle: (shakes her head) "Whatever. Look, I'm here now so what'd you want?"

Gislo: "Who'd you tell about the undercover operation?"

Michelle: "Nicholas Cassadine."

Gislo: "Who else?"

Michelle: "I only told Nicholas and obviously Lucky to discuss what happened."

Gislo: "If either of you are lying…"

Lucky: "We're not lying, Gislo. We have no reason to."

(Gislo takes Elizabeth and gets a chair to have her sit on)

Gislo: "This should make you feel more comfortable, Lizzie."

Lucky: "Just let her go, please."

Gislo: "Quit begging. It doesn't suit you."

Michelle: "What do you want from us?"

(Luke and Nicholas are busy listening in on their conversation from a hidden open window by the warehouse where Lucky, Michelle, Elizabeth, and Gislo are at. Luke and Nicholas are whispering from outside)

Luke: "Maybe we should go in."

Nicholas: "No. Remember? Lucky doesn't want us to. He'll say the secret word if he is in trouble."

**In the warehouse**

Gislo: "So, Michelle, where's your brother at? I assume he's in town."

Lucky: (confused) "What? What brother?" (looks at Michelle) "Michelle, what is he talking about?"

Michelle: "He doesn't need to be involved."

Gislo: "You got him involved the day he came to Port Charles."

Michelle: "Leave him alone. This doesn't involve him."

Lucky: "Michelle, is there something I should know about?"

Gislo: (chuckles) "I see there is always something Michelle decides to leave out."

Lucky: "Michelle, do you have a brother here in Port Charles?"

Michelle: "Now is not the time to talk about it, Lucky. We'll talk about it later."

Lucky: "Michelle…"

Michelle: "I said not now, Lucky! Later."

Gislo: (smiles) "Yes, let's talk about it now, Michelle."

Michelle: "No."

Gislo: (tilts his head) "But doesn't Lucky deserve to know yet _another_ one of your secrets?"

Michelle: "Shut up, Gislo."

Gislo: "Come on, Michelle."

Michelle: (shouts) "I said shut up!"

Gislo: "Tell him his name, Michelle."

Michelle: "No."

Gislo: "If you don't, I will."

Lucky: "Do I know the person?"

Michelle: "Lucky…"

Gislo: "Yes, as a matter of fact, you do. You've been around him and you've talked to him before."

Lucky: (slowly) "Okay. How old is he?"

Michelle: "Shut up, Gislo."

Gislo: "He is the same age as your pretty little friend, Emily."

Lucky: (confused) "Same age? Same age as Emily? I…I don't under…wait. The only person I know that is the same age as Emily is Max Evans."

Gislo: "Ding-ding-ding-ding!"

Lucky: "It's Max…_Max Evans_? Michelle, that's who your brother is?"

Michelle: "Not here, Lucky."

Lucky: "Just answer the question, Michelle."

Michelle: "Lucky…it's not what you think."

Lucky: (angrily) "How can this not be what I think? Max is your brother. I KNEW there was something fishy about him!"

Michelle: "He is not the bad guy you make him out to be, Lucky."

Lucky: "Cheating on Emily? That's not bad? Did he help you to try conspiring to keep Elizabeth and me apart?"

Michelle: (shakes her head) "He had nothing to do with that. Don't take it out on him. He's changed since what happened to Emily. I thought you knew that."

Lucky: (trying to make sense of everything he just heard) "I did…I do. I… I don't know."

Michelle: "Yes. Yes, you _do_ know, Lucky. He's changed since what happened with him and Emily."

Lucky: "But…If...if you and Max are brother and sister, why do you have different last names?"

Michelle: "Max is actually my step-brother. His mother married my father, and his mother took my father's last name….Thomas. But Max wanted to keep his mother's maiden name…Evans. So that's why his last name is Evans and mine Thomas. Understand?"

Lucky: "Yeah, I get it. Huh. Wow. Interesting. But we'll talk more about this later. Not now."

Michelle: "I've been trying to tell you that, but you wouldn't listen."

Gislo: (sighs loudly) "This is like a damn soap opera."

Lucky: "I want my wife, Gislo. Do what ever you want with me, but let Elizabeth go."

(Elizabeth mumbles "no" in her screams. Gislo shouts at Elizabeth)

Gislo: "Shut up!"

(Elizabeth softly cries. Lucky tries to take a step forward to Elizabeth, but Gislo puts the gun to Elizabeth's head)

Gislo: "You should have listened the first time, boy. But you don't know how to listen, do you?"

(Gislo's gun clicks)

Gislo: "Say goodbye to your pretty little wife."

(Gislo is about to pull the trigger. Lucky takes a step towards Gislo and Elizabeth, terrified)

Lucky: (shouts) "No! Leave my _family_ alone!"

Gislo: (confused & holds the gun up a little) "Family? What family? What are you talking about?"

(All of a sudden, there's a sound of a gun that comes out of the dark. It clicks and there's a shot fired. Gislo screams and fires his gun at Elizabeth)

Lucky: (shouts) "No-o-o-o! Elizabeth!"

(Elizabeth falls to the ground and Gislo tries to leave the warehouse, when all of a sudden Luke and Nicholas come out of the dark and aims their gun at Gislo)

Luke: "Alright, Gislo or what ever your name is, you have two choices here: either drop your gun or surrender to the police when they come or don't surrender to the police and I could kill you. Personally, I like the second choice better, but I suppose I better do what's right. What's your choice, _pal_?"

(Gislo holds his left side, where Luke's shot fired at. He doesn't move. Luke calls the police. They wait 15 minutes and when the police finally come, Luke, Nicholas, and Lucky all explain what happened while Lucky unties Elizabeth and takes the tape off her mouth. She softly cries. He takes her in his arms and tells her everything is going to be ok)

Lucky: "It's going to be okay, baby. I'm right here. I ain't going anywhere."

(Elizabeth lets go and breathes heavily, and then starts to breathe more regularly)

Liz: "I-I was so scared when I heard someone come into my room when I was sleeping and all of a sudden, there was a piece of cloth against my mouth and I couldn't breathe. It made me lose consciousness. Then, I wake up in this place."

Lucky: "I know. It's ok."

Liz: "I'm just glad you're here now."

(She smiles a little)

Liz: "Thanks for saving my life."

Lucky: (smiles) "No problem. Hey, did Gislo shoot you?"

Liz: "Oh."

(Elizabeth and Lucky looks around her body and sees a grazed shot on her shoulder)

Lucky: "Oh, thank God. I'm glad he didn't really get you anywhere. I thought I lost you."

Liz: "You didn't lose me. I'm yours forever. Permanent lock."

Lucky: (smiles) "Permanent lock."

(They kiss softly. Everyone watches as the police haul Gislo Yasmen to the police car in handcuffs. All of a sudden, Elizabeth remembers something)

Liz: "Wait!"

Lucky: (worriedly) "What? What's wrong?"

Liz: "How's the baby? Did I give birth to a boy or a girl?"

Lucky: (stutters) "Ummm…"

Liz: "Lucky, please tell me the baby is okay."

(All of a sudden, Michelle comes up to them in her wheelchair)

Michelle: "Lucky, what happened to my baby?"

(Nicholas comes up to them after talking to the police)

Nicholas: "Whew! That was a close one!"

(He notices Michelle and Elizabeth have a worried look on their face)

Nicholas: "What-What's going on? What'd I miss?"

Liz: "Lucky, what happened to our baby?"

Michelle: "Lucky, tell me. Is the baby ok?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Preview for Chapter 42: "Which baby survived & who will be left devastated?"

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please read and review so I know your thoughts! Also, what did you think when Lucky found out the connection between Michelle and Max? Feel free to add comments! Thanks!**


	44. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 "Which baby survived?"**

(At the hospital, Lucky, Elizabeth, Emily, Nicholas, Michelle, Luke, & Laura are in the waiting room waiting for Bobbie Spencer to come to them. When she finally does, they all talk at once. Bobbie tells them one person at a time)

Liz: "Bobbie, what happened to my baby?"

Michelle: "Bobbie, where's my baby at?"

Bobbie: (puts her hand up) "I will answer your questions in just a minute."

(She puts her hand down. Lucky and Nicholas walk away from everyone, so they can be alone)

Nicholas: "I wonder what Michelle and Elizabeth will say or do when they find out what happened?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "I don't know, man. They'll be devastated, I know that for sure. Maybe we should tell them instead of Bobbie telling them."

Nicholas: "You have a good point."

(They walk back to everyone)

Michelle: "Bobbie, will you _please_ tell me what happened to my baby?"

Lucky: "Hey, Bobbie."

Bobbie: "Excuse me."

(Bobbie and Lucky walk away)

Michelle: "Wait – ugh!"

(Nicholas goes to Michelle)

Nicholas: "It's going to be okay, Michelle."

Michelle: "How can you say that? You don't know for sure."

(Lucky brings Bobbie away from everyone)

Bobbie: "Lucky, what are you doing? Why'd you bring me away from everyone?"

Lucky: "I think it'd be best if Nicholas and I told Michelle and Elizabeth in private what happened to the babies. That way, they can mourn in private."

Bobbie: "Good point. You and Nicholas can tell them in private."

Lucky: (nods) "Thanks."

(Bobbie goes to Michelle and Elizabeth)

Liz: "Bobbie, what aren't you telling me? You keep talking to Lucky in private. What's going on?"

Bobbie: "Nicholas and Lucky have asked me if they could talk to you and Michelle in private."

Liz: "But…why….I mean….what aren't you telling me?"

Michelle: "Bobbie, would you please tell me already?"

(Max comes to the hospital and arrives on the 2nd floor where everyone else is at. He goes by Emily)

Max: "Emily, what's going on here? Why are Michelle and Elizabeth so hysterical?"

Emily: "They both want to see their baby, but Lucky and Nicholas asked if they could be the one to tell them something."

Max: (confused) "Tell them what?"

Emily: "That's what I don't know. Bobbie hasn't said anything to anyone yet."

Max: "I see."

(Lucky goes to Elizabeth and tries to calm her down)

Lucky: "Elizabeth, honey, calm down, please. Come with me. Please."

Liz: "What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

Lucky: "Just-Just come with me, please?"

Liz: "O-Okay. Where are we going?"

Lucky: "You'll see."

Liz: "Are we going to see our baby?"

Lucky: "Shhh. Just come with me."

Liz: "Ok. Ok. Let's go."

(Elizabeth and Lucky walk away)

Michelle: "Wait. Where are they going?"

Nicholas: "Let's go for a walk."

Michelle: "Where?"

Nicholas: "It's a surprise."

Michelle: "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to my baby."

Nicholas: "It's about your baby, Michelle."

Michelle: "It's bad, isn't it?"

Nicholas: "What?"

Michelle: "Something's wrong with my baby, isn't there?"

Nicholas: "Please…just…just come with me."

Michelle: "Ok. Fine. But you're scaring me, Nicholas."

(Nicholas and Michelle go for a walk. When they get to the nursery, Michelle stops)

Michelle: "Wait. Why are we here?"

Nicholas: "This is where I wanted to bring you."

(Michelle looks around in the nursery through the window)

Michelle: (happily) "Where's my baby, Nicholas? Where's my child? Did I have a boy or a girl?"

(Nicholas just stares at Michelle)

Michelle: "Nicholas, why are you looking at me like that? Where's my child?"

Nicholas: "You had a baby boy."

Michelle: "A baby boy? Really? That's great!"

Nicholas: "Yeah, it's great, Michelle."

(She looks around the nursery through the window again)

Nicholas: "Mi…Michelle, your baby isn't in the nursery."

Michelle: (looking at Nicholas) "Why not? Why wouldn't he be?"

Nicholas: "I have something to tell you."

(Lucky brings Elizabeth to the nursery as well, but on the other side of the nursery where Nicholas and Michelle aren't)

Liz: (confused) "Lucky, why did you bring me to the nursery?"

Lucky: (sadly) "Elizabeth, listen…"

Liz: "Wait. I know why. You wanted to show me our baby."

Lucky: "Elizabeth…"

Liz: "Where is he…or she?"

Lucky: "We had a baby girl."

Liz: "Well, where is she?"

Lucky: "I have something to tell you."

Liz: "Can it wait? I want to hold our daughter."

Lucky: "Let me tell you what I need to say first, please."

Liz: "Okay, tell me. Then I want to hold our little girl."

Lucky: (stutters) "I-I have…I have some…some bad news, Elizabeth."

Liz: "What? What bad news?"

(Lucky looks like he's about to cry)

Liz: (worriedly) "Lucky, you're…you're scaring me. Please, just…just tell me."

Lucky: "It's about the baby."

Liz: (gets tears in her eyes) "Lucky, please tell me our baby is ok."

Lucky: "Elizabeth…"

Liz: (loudly) "Tell me!"

(Elizabeth starts to cry. She starts hitting him, till he takes her into his arms. Michelle and Nicholas are still by the nursery)

Michelle: "Where's he at, Nicholas? Where's my son?"

Nicholas: (sadly) "Michelle…"

Michelle: "Why aren't you showing me where he is?"

Nicholas: "I can't show you where he's at."

Michelle: "Why not? Are they doing tests on him or something?"

Nicholas: "No, they're not. I'm…I'm…."

Michelle: "You're what? What are you trying to tell me?"

Nicholas: (tears in his eyes) "I'm so sorry, Michelle. I'm so sorry."

Michelle: "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Nicholas: "Your baby…he…"

Michelle: "He what? What happened to him?"

Nicholas: "He's not here. In the nursery anyway."

Michelle: "Is he in this hospital?"

Nicholas: "I'm not sure."

Michelle: "Well, where is he?"

Nicholas: "The doctor's had complications regarding the baby after the C-section."

Michelle: (shakes her head a little) "Ok. What kind of complications?"

Nicholas: "When he was born, the doctors found out that his lungs weren't fully developed and he had a lot of trouble breathing."

Michelle: "Well, you said you're not sure where he is. Which other hospital would he be in?"

(Nicholas turns around and walks around a little, putting his hands through his hair)

Nicholas: "God, this is so hard."

Michelle: "What's so hard, Nicholas? Just tell me."

Nicholas: "Michelle…"

Michelle: (shouts) "Just tell me!"

Nicholas: (loudly) "Your baby died!"

Michelle: (shocked) "W-What?"

Nicholas: "Your baby died."

Michelle: (slowly) "My…baby…died? (laughs) "You're just joking around. I hate it when you joke around. Tell me what really happened to my child."

Nicholas: "Michelle, listen to me."

(Michelle realizes he's not joking)

Michelle: "You're not joking, are you?"

Nicholas: "Michelle, listen to me."

Michelle: "You're not laughing."

Nicholas: "Come here."

Michelle: (voice breaking) "Nicholas…"

Nicholas: "Come here."

(He takes her in his arms)

Michelle: (voice breaking) "Where's my baby?"

Nicholas: (voice breaking) "Its ok, Michelle."

Michelle: (crying) "W-Where's my baby?"

(She starts hitting his shoulders. She cries loudly. She loses her balance and falls in his arms. He falls to his knees, and then his buttocks, which she sits on)

Michelle: (crying) "Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't God have me instead of my child?"

Nicholas: "Let it out. Let it out. It's ok."

(Lucky and Elizabeth are at the nursery, with Elizabeth crying)

Liz: "Please tell me my baby is here."

Lucky: "Shhh. It's ok. It's ok, honey."

Liz: "How can it be ok when our baby is gone?"

Lucky: "No. No."

(Lucky takes Elizabeth out of his arms)

Lucky: "You misunderstood."

Liz: "What-What do you mean I misunderstood?"

Lucky: "Our baby is not dead."

Liz: "S-She's not?"

Lucky: (smiles lightly) "No."

Liz: "But you just said our baby –"

Lucky: "No. No. No. I meant Michelle's baby….her baby didn't make it. Nicholas is telling her right now."

Liz: (sadly) "Oh, my god. I can just imagine what she's going through."

Lucky: "I'm sorry if I mislead you. I was just sorry that her baby didn't make it. I tried to tell you, but I guess you thought I was talking about our baby."

Liz: "Please don't ever scare me like that ever again."

Lucky: "I won't. I promise."

Liz: "So, our baby is REALLY ok?"

Lucky: "Well, Bobbie said her lungs aren't fully developed yet, so that's why they need to keep her here for a little while, but she's expected to make a full recovery."

(Elizabeth briefly places her hand on her check before letting it fall back to her side)

Liz: "Oh, thank God."

Lucky: "Yes, indeed."

Liz: "Can we see our baby?"

Lucky: "I'd have to ask Bobbie first, but I don't see why not."

Liz: (smiles) "Let's go see our baby, Lucky."

Lucky: (smiles) "Let's go see our baby."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks for reading! I hope to hear what you thought of the chapter in a review, if you would be so kind. What did you think when I teased a little bit between going back and forth with Michelle and Elizabeth before revealing whose baby died? I know it's not a laughing matter when a child dies, but I hope I kept you in suspense. Any other comments feel free to share in your review!**


	45. Chapter 43

**Thank you for those of you that read my story! I hope to hear your thoughts on what you think of my story and the chapters. I like hearing what you have to say. Feel free to favorite/follow my story if you're enjoying it. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 43 "Lucky & Liz Name Their Baby"**

(Elizabeth and Lucky are outside the nursery, looking through the window at their baby girl. They stare at the baby. In front of the incubator, shows "Baby Girl Spencer". They smile at each other, excited to hold their baby girl. Nurse Linda goes by the nursery and sees them staring at the baby in the incubator)

Nurse Linda: (smiles) "Would you like to get a better view of your baby?"

Lucky: "Yes."

Liz: "Yes, thank you."

Nurse Linda: "Okay."

(Nurse Linda goes into the nursery and brings out 2 green gowns. She gives them to Elizabeth and Lucky)

Nurse Linda: "If you two would put this on…"

Lucky & Liz: "Okay."

(They put the gowns on. Nurse Linda brings them to the incubator, where they see their little girl. Lucky and Elizabeth smile as they go to the incubator)

Liz: "Oh, she's so beautiful!"

Lucky: "There's my beautiful little girl."

Liz: "Look at her, Lucky."

(They sit down on 2 chairs by the incubator)

Nurse Linda: "She's very beautiful."

Lucky & Liz: "Thank you."

Nurse Linda: "Let me know if you need anything."

Lucky & Liz: (nods) "Ok."

(Nurse Linda leaves. Lucky and Elizabeth talk to their baby daughter)

Liz: "Hey baby."

Lucky: "Hey there, sweetie."

Liz: "I'm your mommy…."

Lucky: "And I'm your daddy."

(They touch the side of the incubator, which shows the baby sleeping)

Liz: "I wonder if she can hear us."

Lucky: "Oh, yeah, she can hear us."

Liz: "I hope so."

Lucky: "Hey, there, little girl."

Liz: "We can't wait to take you home."

Lucky: "I wonder how long she'll have to be in here for?"

Liz: "I would guess a few weeks being she's premature."

Lucky: "True."

Liz: (smiles) "I can't wait to hold her."

Lucky: "Oh!"

Liz: (looks at Lucky) "What?"

Lucky: "You know what I just remembered?"

Liz: "What?"

Lucky: "What should we name our daughter?"

Liz: "Well, are there any names you have in mind that you like?"

Lucky: (smiles softly) "Well, of course I like the name Elizabeth."

Liz: (laughs softly) "I like the name, too. But I'd actually like to name her something else."

Lucky: "Like what?"

Liz: "I have the perfect name for our baby."

Lucky: "Well, don't keep me in suspense. What'd you choose?"

(Michelle is sleeping in her hospital bed. Nicholas is sitting down on a chair next to the bed. Michelle dreams that she sees her baby in the nursery. She smiles as she goes in there. All of a sudden, the baby disappears. She moves around in her bed)

Michelle: (whispers in her sleep) "Wait! Where'd you go?"

(Michelle goes out into the hallway, where she sees her baby boy in a crib. The crib moves away from Michelle)

Michelle: (whispers in her sleep) "Come back."

(The crib moves farther away from Michelle. In the dream, she tells the crib to stop, but it won't stop. The baby boy cries, but Michelle is unable to get to the baby. She tells the crib to come back, that she wants her baby, but the crib finally disappears. All of a sudden, Michelle moves her head back and forth. She then starts screaming)

Michelle: (screams) "No!"

(Nicholas stands up and pleads with her to wake up)

Nicholas: "Michelle! Michelle! Wake up! You had a bad dream."

(Michelle wakes up from her bad dream and slowly sits up)

Michelle: "Where's my baby?"

Nicholas: "Michelle…"

Michelle: "I want my baby. Where's my child?"

Nicholas: "Michelle, you're…you're baby isn't here."

Michelle: "Why? Where is he? I…I dreamed that I kept walking to see my baby and the baby kept moving away from me."

Nicholas: "It-It's just a dream. A bad dream. You're here in the hospital."

Michelle: (worriedly) "My baby isn't here?"

Nicholas: (shakes his head) "No. Your baby is not here."

Michelle: (stutters) "Where…where is he?"

Nicholas: (sighs) "Do-Do you remember what happened earlier today?"

Michelle: (tries to think out loud) "I-I-I….I'm not sure. Wait. You told me…that my baby…"

(She starts to cry)

Michelle: "My baby, Nicholas. My baby."

Nicholas: "It's ok, Michelle."

Michelle: "No, it's not ok, Nicholas! My baby died! Remember?"

Nicholas: "Of course I remember, Michelle. I'm the one that told you."

Michelle: "I bet that you wanted my baby to die."

Nicholas: "W-What? What did you just say?"

Michelle: "That's right. You wanted my baby to die."

Nicholas: "Of course not! I didn't want your baby to die! How could you say that?"

Michelle: "Well, obviously Elizabeth and Lucky's baby lived and you were happy about that. But we weren't really getting along so when I was having complications, you were hoping the baby would die."

(Nicholas looks right in Michelle's eyes and says clearly)

Nicholas: "Michelle, listen to me, ok? Listen to me. I wanted your baby to live. I wanted your baby to live more than anything in the world. I-I fell in love with your baby."

Michelle: "Y-You-you what?"

Nicholas: "That's right. I loved your baby."

Michelle: "Nicholas, you and me, we weren't exactly getting along while I was pregnant."

Nicholas: (tilts his head) "Well, what did you expect? You kept trying to interfere with Lucky and Elizabeth's relationship."

Michelle: (sighs) "Yeah, I know."

Nicholas: "And you kept saying that Lucky was the father of your baby."

Michelle: "Okay! I get your point."

Nicholas: (chuckles softly) "Well…."

(Michelle laughs)

Nicholas: "Hey, at least I got you to laugh."

Michelle: (chuckles) "True."

(Michelle stops laughing)

Nicholas: "Hey, why'd you stop laughing?"

Michelle: "I shouldn't laugh."

Nicholas: "Why not? Laughing is healthy for you."

Michelle: "If I laugh, I'm being insensitive."

Nicholas: (sighs) "If you're talking about the baby, Michelle, it's ok to laugh. There's nothing wrong with it."

Michelle: "Yes, there is, Nicholas. My baby died and God would be mad to see me laughing."

(Michelle looks the other way)

Nicholas: "Michelle, listen to me, ok?"

(Michelle continues to look the other way)

Nicholas: "Look at me…please?"

(Michelle slowly looks at him)

Nicholas: "God is not going to get mad that you're laughing. He would be happy that you're moving on, but not forgetting about your baby. Have I ever lied to you?"

Michelle: "No. No, you've never lied to me." (sniffles) "It's just hard that my baby boy is not here."

Nicholas: "I know. I know."

Michelle: "Nicholas."

Nicholas: "Let me hold you."

Michelle: "Thanks."

(Michelle slides over a little on her bed so Nicholas can get on too. He lies on his back. Michelle lays her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her. About an hour later, Nicholas wakes up and looks down at Michelle and sees that she's still sleeping. He kisses her on the head)

Nicholas: (whispers) "Michelle? Michelle?"

(Michelle is still sleeping)

Nicholas: "I love you."

(Nicholas goes back to sleep with Michelle is his arms. A few minutes later, Michelle wakes up from her nap. She looks back behind her, and sees Nicholas still there beside her)

Michelle: (whispers) "Nicholas? Nicholas?"

(Nicholas is still sleeping)

Michelle: "I love you."

(She goes back to sleep. Nurse Linda comes into the room to check on Michelle's vitals and her monitors, which look normal)

Nurse Linda: (whispers) "Everything looks normal."

(She watches them sleep)

Nurse Linda: (softly sighs) "I don't want to wake the young man up. They look so peaceful sleeping. Oh, they look so much in love."

(Nurse Linda smiles, and then exists the room. In Elizabeth's room, Lucky and Elizabeth are talking)

Lucky: (smiles) "So, what's this great name for our baby girl?"

Liz: "You might think it's dumb."

Lucky: "I may not agree with all your ideas, but I would never think it is dumb."

Liz: "True."

Lucky: 'Well, don't keep me in suspense! What's our new baby girl's name?"

Liz: "What do you think of the name Ashlynn Rose?"

Lucky: "Ashlynn Rose, eh?"

Liz: (little worriedly) "What do you think of that name?"

Lucky: "I…like it."

Liz: "Are you sure?"

Lucky: "Yeah, I do."

(Lucky looks at their baby girl)

Lucky: "Hi, Ashlynn."

Liz: (chuckles) "Hi, sweetie. That's your new name, Ashlynn. Ashlynn Rose."

Lucky & Liz: "We love you, Ashlynn Rose."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thank you all for reading! Feel free to leave a review as I love hearing your thoughts! Also feel free to follow/favorite my story as well! Take care! Until next time!**


	46. Chapter 44

**Thank you to those to have continued to read and review my story. I so enjoy hearing from you! All reviews welcome! Have fun reading! Please let me know what you think! Also, I'm not sure if the words are too small to read. I tried making them bigger, but I didn't have much luck. Let me know if you have problems and I'll try again. Thanks!**

**Chapter 44 "Dreams"**

(Lucky and Elizabeth are in the nursery with baby Ashlynn)

Lucky: "I wish she wasn't in the incubator."

Liz: "I know. I wish we could hold her."

Lucky: "In a few weeks or so when her lungs are developed, we'll be able to."

Liz: (pouts a little) "It seems so far away."

Lucky: "I know. At least she's alive, though."

Liz: (sighs sadly) "I feel so bad for Michelle. I really do. I mean, when you were telling me about Michelle's baby, I thought you were talking about our baby. I thought our baby died. I don't know what I would do without Ashlynn…" (smiles a little at Lucky) "…or you."

Lucky: "Well, you'll never have to know what it feels like because I'm right here…and so is Ashlynn."

Liz: "I'm glad."

(They kiss, and then stare again at Ashlynn. In Michelle's room, she's asleep dreaming. Nicholas comes into her room, sits on the side of the bed)

Michelle: "Hey there."

Nicholas: "Hey."

Michelle: "What brings you by?"

Nicholas: (smiles) "You."

Michelle: (smiles) "Me, huh?"

Nicholas: "And this."

(Nicholas kisses Michelle, and she kisses him back. She pulls back)

Nicholas: "Why did you stop? Is something wrong?"

Michelle: (shakes her head) "No. I…"

Nicholas: "You what?"

Michelle: "I just can't believe this is happening."

Nicholas: (smiles) "Well, you better believe it."

(They kiss again. They both then pull back, breathing a little loud)

Michelle: "I've wanted to kiss you for so long."

Nicholas: "Same here. I tried to stop myself from fantasizing about you, but my heart knew the truth."

Michelle: (chuckles softly) "I would have dream after dream after dream about us together. Kissing each other, among other things."

Nicholas: (chuckles) "Oh, really?"

Michelle: "Really."

Nicholas: "You have no idea how long I've wanted you or how much I wanted to kiss you."

Michelle: "I wanted you to make love to me so many times."

Nicholas: "I feel the same way. I wanted to do that, too."

Michelle: "We can, you know."

Nicholas: "We can…what?"

Michelle: "Make love."

Nicholas: (blushes) "What…here?" (looking around a little then back at her)

Michelle: (chuckles) "Sure. Why not?"

Nicholas: "I'll tell you what? When you are released from the hospital, I'll take you out to a movie, out to a romantic restaurant , and we'll see what the night brings. How's that?"

Michelle: (nods her head) "Not bad, Cassadine. I have a better idea."

Nicholas: "What's that?"

Michelle: "Come here and find out."

(Nicholas moves closer to Michelle)

Nicholas: "Now what?"

Michelle: "Kiss me."

Nicholas: "No problem there."

(They kiss. Their kiss gets so passionate that Nicholas slowly pulls away)

Nicholas: (chuckles) "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What was that?"

Michelle: "It's called a kiss."

Nicholas: "Well, no kidding."

Michelle: "I want you, Nicholas."

(She kisses him. She pulls back)

Michelle: "Make love to me."

Nicholas: "You had surgery a few days ago. Are you sure? I don't know if the doctors will allow that."

Michelle: (half serious/half jokingly) "Do you know me that well that I would listen to a doctor when I know what I want?"

Nicholas: "True."

(She starts kissing him)

Michelle: (in between kisses) "Make love to me, Nicholas. Make love to me."

Nicholas: "I want you so much, Michelle."

Michelle: "I want you, too."

Nicholas: "There's one thing I've wanted to say for a long time."

Michelle: "What's that?"

Nicholas: "I love you, Michelle."

Michelle: (little shocked) "Did you just say you loved me?"

Nicholas: "Yes, I did. I don't know if you wanted to hear that, but I wanted you to know that."

Michelle: "Nicholas…"

Nicholas: "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have told you."

Michelle: "Nicholas. Shut up."

Nicholas: "W-What?"

Michelle: "I said 'shut up'."

Nicholas: "Sorry."

(He laughs a little, embarrassed)

Michelle: "There's something I want to tell you, too."

Nicholas: "What's that?"

Michelle: "I love you, too."

Nicholas: "Y-You do?"

Michelle: (nods) "Yes. I've loved you for a long time, too."

Nicholas: "Wow."

(They both chuckle softly)

Michelle: "I love you."

Nicholas: "I love you."

(All of a sudden, Michelle awakes from her dream. She stretches and sits up on her bed and yawns)

Michelle: "Oh, man. I had the best dream ever. Why did I have to wake up?"

(Nicholas comes in her doorway all of a sudden, and knocks against the wall and then goes into her room. She seems him and smiles)

Michelle: "Hey there."

Nicholas: "Hey. How are you doing?"

Michelle: "What's up?"

Nicholas: "Just checking up on you. Did you sleep well?"

Michelle: "Hmm. You have no idea."

Nicholas: (chuckles) "I'll take it as a yes."

Michelle: (chuckles) "Yes, I slept very well. I didn't want to wake up."

Nicholas: "That good, huh?"

Michelle: "It was about you."

Nicholas: (chuckles) "Me? You had a good dream about me? What was it about?"

Michelle: "If I tell you what it's about, it might not come true."

Nicholas: "Oh, come on. Not even a little hint?"

Michelle: "If it comes true, I'll have no problem telling you."

Nicholas: "Okay."

Michelle: "Have you gone by to visit Lucky and Elizabeth?"

Nicholas: "Actually, no, I haven't. I was going to see them later."

Michelle: "You can visit them now, if you want. I don't mind."

Nicholas: "I don't want to leave you here alone."

Michelle: "I'm fine. Really."

Nicholas: "Is Max going to visit you when he's done with school for the day?"

Michelle: "I think he said he was going to later on after doing some homework at Emily's place."

Nicholas: "I still can't believe you and Max are brother and sister. Why did you two keep it a secret?"

Michelle: (sighs) "I…I guess…I didn't know how you and everyone else would react. Max and I haven't always gotten along. Growing up, we weren't very close. It wasn't until recently, actually, that we did grow closer. In the last few months, we've grown closer than we have our whole life. Our parents married when we were young, but you know how siblings fight."

(Nicholas nods)

Michelle: "I guess…You might have thought that he and I were working together to try split up Elizabeth and Lucky."

Nicholas: "True. Lucky thought that too, but after you and Max explained everything to him and Elizabeth, he understood. I guess we both just wish that you had told us everything in the beginning instead of keeping it to yourself, you know?"

Michelle: "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that. I really am. Are you still mad at Max and me?"

Nicholas: (shakes his head) "No, I'm not mad. I was at first, but now I understand."

Michelle: "I'm glad you understand."

(Michelle sighs and then thinks about the baby's paternity. She looks a little sad, which Nicholas notices and asks her what's wrong)

Michelle: "Do…Do you think Lucky will ever truly forgive me telling everyone, even him, that I believed he was the father of my baby?"

Nicholas: (sighs softly) "I know he was really upset at it at first, but considering everything that's happened since then…you know, with your baby…I think he has forgiven you."

Michelle: (nervously) "I hope so. I feel really bad that I kept insisting that the baby I was carrying was his. I remember sleeping with this other guy, Eric Johnson, who was part of the undercover operation that Lucky was a part of and when Lucky refused to get more involved because of Elizabeth, Gislo decided to include Eric. Eric used protection that one time we slept together as well and because of that, I never would've guessed he was also possible the father."

Nicholas: (points out to Michelle) "Yeah, but remember, Lucky used protection when he slept with you that one time, as well."

Michelle: (nods) "Yeah, I know. I guess I was so into Lucky at the time I willed myself so much to believe he was the father that I began to believe he actually was."

Nicholas: (nods a little) "And with the paternity test revealing that Eric was the father.."

Michelle: (nods quickly) "Yeah, he was surprised to find out that he was possibly the father, but he understood that I needed to know for sure whether it was him or Lucky."

Nicholas: "Was he interested in becoming a part of the baby's life if your son had lived?"

Michelle: (shakes her head) "No, he wasn't. He was honest about it, which I understood. He never wanted kids and he told me that. He wasn't rude about it, which I appreciated."

Nicholas: (sighs) "Well, at least everything is out in the open now."

Michelle: "Yeah."

(All of a sudden, Max knocks on the door and peeks in)

Max: "Hey. Can I come in?"

Michelle: "Sure."

Nicholas: "I have to go anyway. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Michelle: "I'm counting on it."

Nicholas: (chuckles softly) "Okay. Talk to you later."

(Nicholas leaves the room. Max sits down on a chair next to Michelle's hospital bed)

Max: "How's everything going?"

Michelle: (sighs) "I wish I had my baby boy with me."

Max: "I'm really sorry about that, sis. I know this doesn't help much, but the doctor did say you could have more children, right?"

Michelle: "Yeah, he did, but I want my little boy back."

Max: "I know you do, sis. I know you do. Did you have a name picked out for your baby before everything happened?"

Michelle: (smiles briefly & nods a little) "Yeah. Andrew John."

Max: (smiles) "That's a good name, Michelle."

Michelle: "Thanks."

(They hug)

Max: "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Michelle: "Well, actually, there is."

Max: "What is it?"

Michelle: "I-I've been having these dreams."

Max: "What kind of dreams?"

Michelle: "About Nicholas."

Max: "Really? What kind of dreams do you have about him?"

Michelle: (smiles a little shyly) "We told each other we loved each other and almost made love."

Max: (his eyes widen) "Are you serious?"

Michelle: (nods and smiles) "Yeah."

Max: "Michelle, are you in love with Nicholas?"

Michelle: (shyly) "Would it be bad if I was?"

Max: (smiles) "Not at all. I'm happy for you."

Michelle: "Thanks, but I don't even know how Nicholas feels about me. For all I know, he only considers me a friend, if that. With all the bad things I've done in the past, I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see me again."

Max: "I'm sure he doesn't feel that way. I'll bet he feels the same way about you."

Michelle: (confused) "What makes you say that?"

Max: "The way he looks at you."

Michelle: (puzzled) "What do you mean 'the way he looks at me?'"

Max: "I've noticed he gives you looks. I think he loves you, too. I wouldn't be surprised."

Michelle: "Are you sure?"

Max: (smiles a little) "Yeah. I'm sure."

Michelle: "I don't think he'd ever admit it to me."

Max: "Do you want me to talk to him, try to get him to open up?"

Michelle: "I don't know if he will."

Max: "It's worth a try."

Michelle: "True."

Max: "I'll speak to him around supper time at his place. I'll let you know what I find out."

Michelle: "Thanks, bro."

Max: "No problem. Well, I better go. I want to get some of my homework done before supper."

Michelle: "Okay. Take care."

Max: "You, too. Let me know if you need anything and I mean ANYTHING."

Michelle: "Thanks."

Max: "No problem."

(They hug)

Max: "Things will get better, Michelle. You just have to have faith."

Michelle: "I know."

(Max leaves, leaving Michelle to read her magazines)

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter 45 Preview: "Will Nicholas Confess his feelings for Michelle?"

**Thanks for reading & hope to hear from you on what your thoughts on the chapter! Until next time!**


	47. Chapter 45

**Thanks to all of you that have read my story! I hope to hear from you on what you think so far. Please review so I know your thoughts! Thanks.**

**Chapter 45 "Nicholas Confesses"**

(Nicholas is at his place, cleaning his living room, when he hears a knock at the door. He goes to the door and opens it, which shows Max)

Nicholas: "Hey, Max."

Max: "'Hi. Can I come in?"

Nicholas: "Yeah, come on in. I'm doing a little cleaning, though."

Max: "That's fine."

Nicholas: "Whatcha need?"

Max: "It's about Michelle."

(Nicholas looks at Max)

Nicholas: (little worriedly) "Is she ok?"

Max: "Oh, yeah, she's fine. Well, except about the baby."

Nicholas: (sighs) "I wish I could do more for her, but I don't know what to do."

(He puts down his rag on the table and sits down on the couch with Max)

Nicholas: (sighs) "Do you have any idea on how to help her?"

Max: "I guess all you have to do is be there for her. If she needs to cry, let her cry. She's done that with me."

Nicholas: "Yeah, I've seen her at her worst. I was the one that told her that her baby didn't make it."

Max: "That must have hit her hard."

Nicholas: "Yeah, it did. She didn't take it too well, but what do you expect?"

Max: "No kidding. I've been bringing…well, Emily and I have been bringing her magazines to read. I think it keeps her mind off what happened."

Nicholas: "I try not to bring up the baby unless she does. Surprisingly, she seems to be better, unless she's just putting on a brave face."

Max: "She tends to do that. She doesn't like anyone who pities her."

Nicholas: "That's understandable. I wouldn't want anyone pitying me, either."

Max: "I think she values your friendship."

Nicholas: (smiles a little) "So do I."

Max: "She often tells me she's surprised you don't hate her with everything that's happened."

Nicholas: (confused) "Why would she think I hate her?"

Max: "Well, she kept the fact that she and I are brother and sister."

Nicholas: (sighs) "Well, I wish she would have told me…everyone…but…I don't know."

Max: "You don't know about what?"

Nicholas: "I…I don't…I don't think she knows…"

Max: (confused) "You don't think she knows what? What are you trying to say?"

Nicholas: (sighs) "W-With everything that's happened the last 7 or so months, I've been thinking."

Max: "Thinking about what?"

Nicholas: "I don't know. I don't even know what I'm saying."

Max: (chuckles softly) "Losing your train of thought?"

Nicholas: (looks at Max) "Huh? Oh."

(They both laugh)

Nicholas: "Sorry."

Max: "It's ok. I think I know what you're trying to say."

Nicholas: "O-kay. What am I trying to say?"

Max: (smiling a little) "That you have feelings for my sister."

(Emily is in the hallway and goes by the door to Elizabeth's room. She sees Elizabeth alone, looking at magazines. Emily knocks on the door. Elizabeth looks up from her reading to see Emily)

Liz: "Hey. Come on in."

Emily: "Are you sure?"

Liz: "Yes, I'm sure. Come on in."

(Emily comes into the room and sits down on a chair by the bed)

Emily: "What's up?"

Liz: "Oh, nothing much. I realized a few days ago that I need to pick up some baby supplies for Ashlynn."

Emily: "Ashlynn? Is that the baby's name?"

Liz: (nods) "Yep. What do you think?"

Emily: (smiles) "I like it. Who thought of the name…you or Lucky?"

Liz: "I thought of it, but he liked it, too. We both agreed it was the perfect name for our little angel."

Emily: "How's the baby doing so far?"

Liz: "She's still in the incubator. Lucky is with her right now. We wanted one of us to be with her so she doesn't feel alone in the nursery."

Emily: (smiles) "That's thoughtful. Then when she grows up, you and Lucky can tell her how one of you were by her side the whole time so she wouldn't be alone."

Liz: "Yeah." (smiling) "I still can't believe that I'm a mother."

Emily: "Is that good….or bad?"

Liz: "Oh, it's good. I love being a mother. I couldn't imagine not being a mother. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world."

Emily: "I bet Lucky feels the same way."

Liz: (smiles) "Yeah, he does. I…I feel so blessed, you know? I've got a great, loving husband and a beautiful baby girl."

Emily: "Have you seen Nicholas at all today?"

Liz: "Ummm…oh yeah. He said he was going clean up his place a little bit. I guess it's a little dirty."

(They both laugh)

Emily: "Nicholas….clean his place? Interesting picture."

Liz: "Yeah, no kidding. How often does he clean?"

Emily: "When he has the ambition. Or when he has company over. But lately, he's been really good about cleaning his house."

Liz: "I'm sure he has."

Emily: "Yeah."

Liz: "What do you think of Michelle?"

Emily: "I can't believe her and Max are brother and sister."

Liz: "Yeah, no kidding. I sure didn't see that coming."

Emily: "How does Lucky feel about that?"

Liz: "Oh, in a way, he's not surprised because Michelle kept a lot of secrets. Like the paternity of her baby. Shortly before the emergency C-section of her still-born baby boy, she confessed the truth about the paternity of the baby. She admitted to Lucky about the other guy that he was the father and that Gislo made her keep it a secret."

Emily; "Michelle…forced to keep a secret? That doesn't sound like her."

Liz: "Yeah, no kidding. But she didn't want any more secrets and she felt Lucky had a right to know. He was a little upset that he didn't know sooner, but he understood being Gislo was involved. Gislo was a bad guy and Lucky wasn't surprised he forced Michelle to keep it a secret. Being the baby was still-born, everyone involved, except for Michelle of course because of her tragedy, felt it was necessary that the baby's father didn't need to know."

Emily: (nods) "Yeah, I agree.."

Liz: "We all felt being Michelle was going through enough, and that we didn't need to add to the heartache of talking about it."

Emily: "Yeah, that's understandable. When were you going to visit Ashlynn again?"

Liz: "I'll let Lucky be with her for a little while longer, and then I'll go see her."

Emily: "Can I come with?"

Liz: "Of course. You haven't seen her yet?"

Emily: "I saw her from the window outside the nursery."

Liz: "Okay. Well, you can get a better look at her by the incubator."

Emily: "Okay. How big was she when she was born?"

Liz: "Five pounds four ounces."

Emily: "She was small."

Liz: "Yeah, but she was in my tummy for a little less than 7 months, so we're glad she weighed as much as she did."

Emily: "Yeah, no kidding. How is she doing these days?"

Liz: "She's doing better. Her lungs are slowly developing more and more."

Emily: "That's good."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Yeah, it is."

Emily: "Well, I suppose I better go see how Michelle is doing. She's probably reading her magazines or something."

Liz: (smiles) "It's really nice of you and Max for bringing her magazines…and me too. Thank you. I appreciate it."

Emily: (smiles) "No problem."

(They hug)

Emily: "Well, talk to you later. I'm going to see Michelle, and then I'll be by later to see Ashlynn."

Liz: "Okay. See you then. Bye."

(Emily leaves, leaving Elizabeth to read her baby magazines again. Back at Nicholas' place, he and Max are still talking)

Nicholas: "What did you just say?"

Max: "I think you were trying to say, but couldn't get the words out, that you have feelings for my sister."

Nicholas: (stutters) "What makes you say that?"

Max: "The way you look at Michelle. You stare at her and the way you look out for her."

Nicholas: "We're just friends, Max. That's all. I care for her the same way I care for Lucky, Elizabeth, Emily, you, and everyone else. Friends."

Max: (shakes his head) "I don't believe you."

Nicholas: (confused) "What?"

Max: "I don't believe you. I think you're just saying you care for Michelle as a friend because you don't want to get hurt. She doesn't want to hurt you, either."

Nicholas: "What do you mean she doesn't want to hurt me, either?"

Max: "She cares for you, too, Nicholas. She would never admit it, but I can tell she care about you…the same way you care for her."

Nicholas: "W-What? Wait. Where are you getting this?"

Max: "Like I said, I can tell when two people care about each other the way you and Michelle care for each other."

Nicholas: "Like I said, Michelle's a good person…friend."

Max: "I see you're denying it, too."

Nicholas: (stutters & puzzled) "W-What? Let's say for a minute that Michelle wants more than friendship…why didn't she tell me this?"

Max: "Just like why you wouldn't admit your feelings for her…you don't want to get hurt and you didn't know how she feels about you."

Nicholas: "Huh."

Max: "Just admit it, Nicholas; you're in love with my sister."

Nicholas: "What difference would it make, Max, if I did love your sister? She doesn't feel the same way."

Max: (shakes his head a little & smiles) "I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Nicholas: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Max: (sighs) "Nicholas, don't you get it? My sister loves you. She's loved you for a while now. She just didn't want to admit it to you…or anyone…but I saw through her."

Nicholas: "And let me guess. You're seeing right through me, too."

Max: "Yep. Even if you and Michelle didn't notice the looks you're giving each other, I can. I'm sure other people have too, they just won't admit it."

(Nicholas sighs)

Max: "There's nothing wrong with the way you feel about my sister, Nicholas. She feels the same way toward you."

Nicholas: "Are you just saying that so you and Michelle can laugh in my face?"

Max: (shakes his head) "No, I'm not just saying that. She admitted to me how she feels."

Nicholas: "When?"

Max: "Before I came over here. I told her I'd see how you feel about her."

Nicholas: "What are you going to tell her?"

Max: "What ever you want me to tell her. But I'm sure she'd be happy to find out how you feel about her."

Nicholas: "Really? You sure about that?"

Max: "Yes. Now, if only you'd admit it to yourself."

Nicholas: "What?"

Max: "That you love her."

Nicholas: (looks directly at Max) "You want me to admit how I feel?"

Max: "Yes."

Nicholas: "Fine."

Max: "'Fine, what?"

Nicholas: "I love your sister, Michelle. Was that what you wanted?"

Max: "Was that so hard?"

Nicholas: (sighs) "I don't know. When are you planning on talking to Michelle?"

Max: "After supper…unless you want to talk to her yourself?"

Nicholas: "I don't know yet."

Max: "Okay. Well, I'm going to go. Just thought I'd stop over."

Nicholas: "And get me to spill my guts?"

Max: "Yeah, but also to chat with you."

Nicholas: "I see."

Max: "Are you coming by to see her later?"

Nicholas: "In an hour or so, probably."

Max: "Okay."

Nicholas: "So you're saying Michelle shares the same feelings for me as I do for her? Or are you just saying this?"

Max: "Nicholas, I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. You can ask her yourself. She loves you, too. Like you said so yourself, she doesn't want to get hurt."

Nicholas: "Alright. Well, I suppose I better finish up cleaning."

Max: "Alright, man. See you later."

(They shake hands, and then Max leaves. He closes the door behind him. Nicholas wonders to himself)

Nicholas: "Does Michelle really love me too? I thought she only considered me a friend? I didn't know she had these feelings for me. I'll find out whether or not she feels this way. I think I'll go visit Elizabeth, then Michelle."

(Nicholas grabs his coat on the hanger by the door, puts it on, and then leaves)

TO BE CONTINUED


	48. Chapter 46

**Thank you to those who continue to read my story. I hope you will review so I know what you think. Even if you haven't reviewed until now, I don't mind that at all. I just love to hear from you and what you think of the story. To those to review, thank you. I hope you continue to.**

**Chapter 46 "Elizabeth is released"**

(Emily and Max are at Kelly's sitting at a table. Max is drinking orange juice and Emily is drinking a soda. They're talking when all of a sudden, Nicholas comes through the door. He walks to the counter and orders a coffee. Emily calls out Nicholas' name and Nicholas turns around and sees them. Emily and Max tell him to come to their table to sit down. Before he goes to Emily and Max, he tells the waitress to bring the coffee to their table. Nicholas goes to sit down at their table)

Nicholas: "Hey guys."

(He sits down)

Nicholas: "What's up?"

Emily: "Oh, nothing much. We were going to see Michelle in a little while."

Nicholas: "Oh, really?"

Max: "Unless you wanted to see Michelle first…"

(Max gives Nicholas a look as a hint. Nicholas gets the hint)

Nicholas: "Yeah, I'll probably see Michelle first, if that's alright?"

Emily: "No problem. I'll go home for a little while. I have a test to study for anyway."

Max: (looking at Nicholas) "She's always doing homework."

Nicholas: "Yeah, no kidding. You're always doing homework, Em. When are you going to take a break?"

Emily: "When the study guide is done. It's 3 pages."

Max: "She's half way through it."

Nicholas: "What about you, Max? How much do you have left?"

Max: (laughs sarcastically) "Who, me?"

Nicholas: (gives him a weird look) "O…kay."

Emily: "He hasn't started it yet."

Nicholas: (chuckles) "Really?"

Max: "Hey, I haven't had much time to do it. Between seeing Michelle and school, there's not a whole lot of time for schoolwork."

Nicholas: "I see."

Emily: "I help him with his homework when I can.

Max: "Yeah, she's a great help, too."

Nicholas: "When's this test anyway?"

Emily & Max: "Friday."

Nicholas: "So…you have 3 days to study for it, eh?"

Emily: "Yep."

Max: "She'll ace it."

Emily: "How do you know I'll pass it? Maybe I won't."

Max & Nicholas: (looking at each other) "She'll ace it."

Emily: (laughing) "Shut up! No fair! You two against me?"

Nicholas: "Oh, Em, you know we're just picking on you."

Max: "Yeah, we love to pick on you."

Emily: "Yeah, you sure do. Don't worry. I'll get my revenge."

Max & Nicholas: (slowly) "Uh-huh."

Emily: "I will! You just don't give me enough credit because I'm a girl."

Nicholas: "Okay, I'll tell you what….when you can pull off a great practical joke, then MAYBE I'll stop."

Max: (pretends to cough & covers his mouth a little) "Yeah, right."

Nicholas: (looks at Max) "I heard that."

Emily: "You're not very secretive, Nick."

Nicholas: (shrugs) "Oh well. I tried."

(15 minutes later and Nicholas' coffee all drunken up, he gets up from his chair)

Nicholas: "Well…." (putting on his coat) "…I'm going to go to the hospital. I'm gonna visit Michelle for a little while."

Max: "Okay dokey. Emily and I will visit her in a few hours after her and I do that study guide."

Emily: "We'll give you some privacy so you two can chat."

Nicholas: "Okay. Uh…thanks. You two going to go back to the Quartermaine house for awhile?"

Emily: "Yeah. We'll go to my room where we'll have our privacy."

Nicholas: (teases) "Ooooo…privacy."

Emily: (laughs) "Not _that_ kind of privacy! Gosh!"

Max: (laughs) "You just love picking on us, don't you, Nicholas?"  
Nicholas: "Well, I try to anyway."

Emily: "There's never a dull moment in the Quartermaine house these days."

Max: "I know that for sure. When's your mom supposed to be home?"

Emily: "I think she said a half hour because she had to finish her rounds. I wanna surprise her because lately whenever I'm there she's not and whenever she's there I'm not. She gives her heart and soul to the hospital. I admire that so much about her."

Max: "I'm sure you do. She's a great doctor."

Nicholas: "I can vouch for that."

Emily: (smiles) "Thank you. I appreciate that."

Nicholas: "Well, I'll talk to you two later."

Max & Emily: "Okay. Bye."

(Nicholas leaves Kelly's)

Emily: "Hmmm."

Max: (taking a drink of his orange juice) "What's on your mind?"

Emily: "I wonder what Nicholas has to talk to Michelle about."

Max: "Uh…I'm not sure. I'm sure just a friendly visit. Doesn't he always do that?"

Emily: "Well, yeah, but it was different this time."

Max: "What do you mean?"

Emily: "I just got the impression from Nicholas that what he had to talk to her about was important, that's all."

Max: "I'm sure it's just a regular chat."

Emily: "Didn't you pick up on it?"

(Max loses his train of thought)

Emily: "I'm…"

(She looks at Max, who looks like he's in his own little world)

Emily: "Max? Max?"

(Max looks back at her)

Max: "Uh…sorry. What?"

Emily: "Are you ok?"

Max: (stutters) "Uh…yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Emily: "You…You just seem like there's a lot on your mind."

Max: "Oh. I'm fine."

Emily: "You sure?"

Max: "Yep." (thinking to himself) "If Emily found out right now the feelings Michelle and Nicholas have for each other…no one may not like it. But then again, I could be wrong."

Emily: "Did you bring your homework from school with you?"

Max: "Uh...yeah, I think I did. Hold on a second."

(He digs in his backpack and finds his homework in his books)

Max: "Yep! I have it."

Emily: "Ok. Good. Shall we go to my place where I can help you with the study guide?"

Max: "Aw…you're so sweet."

Emily: (blushing) "Shut up. Ha-ha."

(Max and Emily get up from their seats. He helps her with her coat)

Emily: "Thank you."

Max: "You're very welcome."

(He then puts his coat on)

Max: "Ready?"

(She zips up her coat. He does the same)

Emily: "Yep. Whenever you're ready."

Max: "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

(Max goes to the counter to pay for their drinks. After that, he touches Emily on the shoulder as a signal that he's ready to go. They leave Kelly's. At the hospital, Elizabeth puts on her shoes when there's a knock at the door)

**knock knock**

Liz: "Come in."

(Lucky comes in the room)

Lucky: "Hey, beautiful."

Liz: "Hey, handsome."

(She finishes putting her shoes on. He then gives her a kiss on the cheek)

Lucky: "Ready to leave the hospital?"

Liz: "Yes and no."

Lucky: "What do you mean?"

Liz: "Well, yes I'm ready to leave because I've been in this hospital for a while."

Lucky: "And no because…?"

Liz: (sighs) "I think you know the reason."

Lucky: "Ashlynn Rose?"

Liz: "Yeah. I don't want to leave her here by herself."

Lucky: "She won't be by herself. You wanna know why?"

Liz: (smiles a little) "Why?"

Lucky: "Because we'll be here every single day to visit her until she's released."

Liz: (pouts) "I know, but…"

Lucky: "Honey, I know you were driving yourself crazy in the hospital. Not being able to hold Ashlynn or get out of the

hospital bed much."

Liz: (sighs) "Yeah, I know."

Lucky: "It'll be good for you to get back to work. And just think…after all your shifts are done, you can visit our beautiful daughter."

Liz: "I want to visit her before we leave."

Lucky: "Of course we can. I want to visit her, too."

(Elizabeth gets her stuff ready in a little suitcase she has with her. Lucky helps her. After about 10 minutes, they are ready to leave. They go to the nursery. Elizabeth and Lucky hang their coats up on the coat hanger by the door. Lucky takes her suitcase and puts it by their coats. The nurses give them hospital gowns to put on. After they put them on, they go sit on two chairs by the incubator. They look at her)

Liz: "She's so beautiful."

Lucky: "Yes, she is."

Liz: "Hi, honey."

(Ashlynn turns her head and looks at Elizabeth and Lucky. She smiles a little)

Liz: "Look! She smiled at us!"

Lucky: "Yes, she did."

(A nurse comes to them)

Nurse: "She's very beautiful."

Liz & Lucky: "Thank you."

Lucky: "How are her lungs?"

Nurse: (smiles) "They're getting stronger every day. They've been doing so good, in fact, that you could probably hold her in a few days."

(Lucky and Elizabeth look at each other)

Lucky: "Really?"

Liz: "Are you sure?"

Nurse: "Yep. And I'll bet she'd love her parents to hold her, too."

Liz: (happily) "Oh, I can't wait!"

Lucky: "Neither can I, sweetie."

(The nurse walks away and leaves them with Ashlynn. After about an hour, they decide to go back to their apartment. Nicholas walks to Michelle's room, with flowers in his hand. He knocks at her door, and she says to come in. He walks in)

Michelle: "Hey, Nicholas. What brings you by?"

Nicholas: "Oh, I was just wondering how you are."

Michelle: "Oh, peachy."

Nicholas: "What's going on, Michelle?"

Michelle: "Just thinking of my little boy."

Nicholas: "Come here."

(He puts the flowers by her bed on the stand and then takes her into his arms. She softly cries)

Nicholas: "It'll be okay, Michelle. It's going to be okay."

Michelle: "How do you know that?"

Nicholas: "Do you trust me?"

Michelle: "I….yes, I do. But what's with the question? Why are you asking me if I trust you or not?"

Nicholas: "We need to talk, Michelle."

Michelle: "You sound serious." (worriedly) "Is it bad?"

Nicholas: "No. No. It's nothing bad. There's something I want to talk to you about."

Michelle: (slowly nods) "Okay. What is it?"

Nicholas: "It's…"

Michelle: "It's what? Nicholas, you can tell me anything."

Nicholas: "I know."

Michelle: "So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Nicholas: "Our…our feelings for each other."

(Michelle sits back against her pillow)

Michelle: (stutters) "What-What did you just say?"

Nicholas: "We need to discuss our feelings for each other, Michelle."

TO BE CONTINUED

Preview for Chapter 47: "Will Nicholas & Michelle finally admit their feelings for each other?"

**Please read & review. Thanks for reading!**


	49. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 "Confessions from the Heart"**

(Elizabeth and Lucky are at the apartment where Lucky is getting ready for work and Elizabeth is putting on her waitressing outfit, which is a pair of black pants with a white t-shirt that reads "Kelly's")

Liz: "Are you excited to get back to work after a long break with everything that's happened the last month or so?"

Lucky: "Yeah, I am. I also can't wait to bring our newest addition to the family."

Liz: "Mmmm…me either. Didn't Luke and Laura say they were going to visit Ashlynn today?"

Lucky: "Yeah. They were going to visit her around 6:30 tonight or so. With the way mom likes babies, dad will probably have to pull her out of the nursery."

Liz: (laughs) "I'll bet. My shift gets done at 6 pm, and then I'm going to see our little angel. If Laura is there, we can visit Ashlynn together."

Lucky: "She loves that little girl, mom does."

Liz: "Yeah, she does."

(Lucky finishes putting his work clothes on and puts some deodorant and cologne on. He gets his shoes. He sits on the bed and puts his shoes on. Elizabeth puts on her shoes. Lucky is getting his keys and his wallet and goes to Elizabeth and kisses her on the lips)

Lucky: "See you at lunch, right?"

Liz: "Yep. Our usual place?"

Lucky: "Yep. At 'Jakes' with their ribs and baked potato."

Liz: "Sounds good to me. After lunch, I'm going to visit Ashlynn quick. I miss her already and I already saw her last night."

Lucky: "It'll be even better when she gets to come home with us."

Liz: "There's something that's been on my mind for the past few days."

Lucky: "What's that?"

Liz: "Do we need to consider getting a bigger place now that there are three of us in this little family instead of two?"

Lucky: "Hmm…I was actually wondering the same thing."

Liz: "You were?"

Lucky: "Yeah, I was. "

Liz: "Well...what do you think?"  
Lucky: "Well, we could always consider getting a bigger apartment or a house."

Liz: "Well, there are two bedrooms in this apartment. I don't really want Ashlynn in a different room than us, though."

Lucky: "Neither do I."

Liz: "I mean, we have a bathroom, another bedroom, a small kitchen, and a living room."

Lucky: "Does that bother you that we our apartment is a little small?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. Does it bother you?"

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No."

Liz: (smiles a little) "Well, then I guess we don't really have to discuss a bigger place, do we?"

Lucky: "No, I guess not."

(Lucky leaves the apartment and goes to work. Elizabeth gets her purse, and then leaves the apartment, too. She goes downstairs where the diner is and goes to the counter, where she puts a pot of coffee on. She checks the clock, which shows 9 A.M. Tammy shows up)

Tammy: "Sorry I'm late."

Liz: "You're not late. You're right on time."

Tammy: "Then I guess my car clock is off by a few minutes."

Liz: "No one has come in yet."

Tammy: (sighs) "That's good because I need my morning coffee."

Liz: (chuckles) "You should be so happy. I just put on a fresh pot."

Tammy: "You're a lifesaver."

Liz: (laughs) "No problem."

(The pot of coffee is done and Tammy gets a cup from below the counter. She pours the coffee into the cup. She takes a drink, and then sees customers start to come in. She is about to put her coffee down when Elizabeth grabs a few menus and then goes to them)

Tammy: "Thanks, Elizabeth, for getting them for me."

Liz: (turning around halfway while still walking) "Not a problem."

(Elizabeth is by the customers, who is a male and a female)

Liz: "Good morning."

Female: "Good morning."

Male: "Good morning."

Liz: "Here…" (giving them menus) "…are some menus for you two. I will give you a few minutes."

Male & Female: "Thank you."

Liz: "No problem."

(Elizabeth walks back to the counter and when the customers signal for her to come back after a few minutes, she grabs a little notepad and a pen and goes to them)

Liz: "I take it you have decided what you want?"

Female: "Yes."

Male: "Yes."

Liz: "What'll it be?"

Female: "I'd like an omelet with hash browns with a glass of milk."

Liz: (writing it down) "Okay. Would you like regular milk or chocolate milk?"

Female: "White, please."

Liz: (writing it down) "Okay. And you sir? What would you like?"

Male: "I would like a salad with French dressing and croutons on the side, please. And an orange juice with that."

Liz: (writing it down) "Okay. I will be out with your salad and your breakfast in about 15 minutes."

Male: "Thank you, ma'am."

Female: "Yes, thank you."

Liz: "No problem."

(Elizabeth goes to the counter. Tammy takes a drink of her coffee before going to the kitchen to make the omelet and hash browns)

**15 minutes later**

(Tammy is done with the omelet and hash browns. She brings it to the counter)

Liz: "All done?"

Tammy: "All done."

(Elizabeth goes to the fridge in the kitchen and pours a glass of white milk. She puts the milk back in the fridge, and then gets the orange juice and pours some in a glass. She puts the carton back in the fridge. She brings the milk and orange juice with her to the counter. She grabs a tray from below the inside of the counter and puts it on the counter. She puts the omelet plate and white milk and the salad with French dressing and the orange juice on the tray. She carries the tray to the male and female, giving them their food)

Liz: "There you go and there you go."

Male & Female: "Thank you."

Liz: "You're welcome."

**20 minutes later**

(Elizabeth brings them their bill, which they pay and leave a few minutes later. Customers come in and out of Kelly's)

**Noon**

(Elizabeth takes a little break and sits down in a chair by the counter)

Liz: "Man, this has been a busy day!"

Tammy: (chuckles) "No kidding. Thanks for getting the customers while I finished my coffee this morning."

Liz: "Not a problem, Tammy."

(She gets up from the chair a few minutes later)

Liz: "Well, I'm going to go to Jakes to meet Lucky for lunch."

(Elizabeth clocks out and goes to Tammy while putting on a jacket & taking her purse with her)

Liz: "Well, I'm off to lunch! I'm meeting Lucky at 'Jakes'."

Tammy: "Okay. See you later."

Liz: "I'll be back at one. I'm going to see Ashlynn before I come back."

Tammy: "I saw her the other day. She's such a doll."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you. She's only a few weeks old and I love her so much already."

Tammy: "There's nothing wrong with that."

Liz: "Well, I'll see you at one!"

Tammy: "Bye!"

(Elizabeth leaves Kelly's. She heads to 'Jakes', where she sees Lucky's pickup parked in front of the building. She parks her car by his pickup. She gets out of her car and heads inside. She sees Lucky sitting down at a booth and goes to him. He sees her and gets out of the booth and kisses her on the lips)

Lucky: "Hey, you."

Liz: "Hey, yourself."

Lucky: "How was work so far?"

Liz: "Very busy. I don't think there was an hour where we didn't have customers."

Lucky: "Ha-ha. I guess you were busy."

Liz: "Yep! How was your day so far?"

Lucky: "Oh, Ricky and I are building a storage facility for this company a few blocks down the street."

Liz: "I see."

Lucky: "Yeah, we've been working non-stop so it was good to have a break."

Liz: "I guess so."

Lucky: "So, what do you want to eat?"

Liz: (chuckles) "You know what I want."

Lucky: "Of course. I'll go order your dish and mine."

Liz: "I want to go see Ashlynn before I go back to Kelly's."

Lucky: "I want to see her, too."

Liz: "I know and I can't wait to see our little girl."

(Lucky chuckles and then goes to the front counter to order the food. At the hospital, Michelle and Nicholas are talking)

Michelle: "What are you talking about, Nicholas? What feelings?"

Nicholas: "Let's just say Max paid me a little visit earlier."

Michelle: (confused) "What are you talking about?"

Nicholas: "He…He said…"

Michelle: "Yes? He said what?"

Nicholas: "He said that you had feelings for me."

Michelle: (crosses her arms) "Oh, did he?"

Nicholas: "Y-Yeah."

Michelle: "Well, I don't know what he said, but it wasn't true."

Nicholas: (confused) "What?"

Michelle: "I don't have feelings for you."

Nicholas: "So, you're saying that you have NO feelings for me? None whatsoever?"

Michelle: (sighs softly) "Nicholas…"

Nicholas: "I'm not going to get mad or anything if you did admit it to me."

Michelle: (turns her head crookedly kinda sarcastically) "Really?"

Nicholas: "Yes. I mean, as…as a matter of fact –"

Michelle: "Look, Nicholas, I don't know what my brother told you-."

Nicholas: (sighs) "Would you just listen to me, Michelle!"

Michelle: (sighs) "What?"

Nicholas: "I-I have…"

Michelle: "You have what?"

Nicholas: "Don't you know by now, Michelle?"

Michelle: "Know what, Nicholas?"

Nicholas: "Don't you know by now how I feel about you?"

(Michelle doesn't talk for a minute or so)

Nicholas: "Did-Did you hear me?"

(Michelle looks at Nicholas, trying to understand him)

Michelle: (stutters) "What-What did you say?"

Nicholas: (sighs) "I said 'don't you know by now how I feel about you'?"

Michelle: "I-I don't understand, Nicholas. What are you talking about?"

Nicholas: "Michelle, come on. I mean, you have had to know by now the way I feel about you."

Michelle: "Then I must be blind or something."

Nicholas: (snorts) "Yeah, right."

Michelle: (scoffs a little) "What was that for?"

Nicholas: "Michelle, I don't know how you could not see it."

Michelle: "See what?"

Nicholas: "Max…hell…everyone could see it but us."

Michelle: "See what, Nicholas?"

Nicholas: "The way we feel about each other. Emily, Lucky, Elizabeth, even Max could see our friendship developing into something more. The way we'd stare at each other, I guess."

Michelle: "If what you're saying is true, Nicholas, then why didn't someone mention it before?"

Nicholas: "I guess they were waiting for us to pick up on it. I don't know."

Michelle: (sighs) "I see."

Nicholas: "Michelle, the fact of the matter is…is that I have feelings for you."

Michelle: (smiles a little) "You do?"

Nicholas: "Yeah, I do. I…I guess I've had them for awhile."

Michelle: "Why didn't you say anything?"

Nicholas: "Because I didn't know if you felt the same way about me."

Michelle: "How could you say that?"

Nicholas: "I don't know. You didn't say anything regarding your feelings to me."

Michelle: "Yeah, well, neither did you."

Nicholas: (chuckles softly) "True."

Michelle: (chuckles softly) "I guess that makes two of us."

Nicholas: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Michelle: "I have feelings for you, too."

Nicholas: (smiles a little) "You do?"

Michelle: (smiles) "Yeah, I do. Like you said, I didn't know if you felt the same way."

Nicholas: "True, true."

(They both chuckle)

Michelle: "The way you would talk to my unborn child…and way you would take care of me…it…it made me…"

Nicholas: "It made you what?"

Michelle: "Nicholas…"

Nicholas: "Yeah?"

(Michelle stutters)

Nicholas: (chuckles softly) "Michelle, you can tell me anything. I hope you know that."

Michelle: (smiles softly) "I do. I know I can."

Nicholas: "Then what were you going to say?"

Michelle: "I…I have more than just feelings for you, Nicholas."

Nicholas: (confused & moves his head a little) "What do you mean?"

Michelle: "I-I fell in love with you, Nicholas."

Nicholas: "You-You did?"

Michelle: "Yeah. I probably shouldn't have said that. I don't even know if you feel the same way towards me…"

Nicholas: "Michelle…"

Michelle: (interrupting) "For all I know, you don't think of me like that yet."

Nicholas: "Michelle…"

Michelle: (interrupting) "I mean…"

(She notices he was trying to say something)

Michelle: "What?"

(Nicholas laughs)

Michelle: "Sorry. I guess I talk too much."

Nicholas: "No, you're fine."

Michelle: "What were you trying to say before I started going on and on?"

Nicholas: "What I was going to say is that…"

Michelle: "What?"

Nicholas: (smiles a little) "I fell in love with you, too, Michelle."

Michelle: (surprised) "You did?"

Nicholas: "Yeah, I did."

Michelle: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Nicholas: "Probably the same reason you didn't tell me."

(They both chuckle)

Michelle: "Well, being we both told each other how we feel, what do we do now?"

Nicholas: "I guess that's the big question, ain't it?"

Michelle: "Yeah, I guess it is."

Nicholas: "What do you want to do?"

Michelle: "Well, there is a question I've been wondering the last few days."

Nicholas: "What's that?"

Michelle: "I'm wondering when I can get released."

Nicholas: (chuckles) "Do you want me to go find out?"

Michelle: (smiles) "Yes, please. See if you can find Dr. Spencer."

Nicholas: "Okay."

(Just as he gets up from his chair and is about to walk away, Michelle calls out his name. He turns around. Michelle tells him to come toward her. He does. She says to come closer. He is inches away from her face. She surprises him by giving him a kiss on the lips. She pulls back after she kisses him)

Nicholas: (smiles a little) "What was that for?"

Michelle: "I've wanted to do that for awhile now. Is that ok?"

Nicholas: (smiles) "Yes, it is. I've wanted to do that, too."

Michelle: (smiles) "Really?"

Nicholas: "Yes."

(He kisses her again then leaves the room)

Michelle: (sighs) "Oh, Nicholas. I'm glad you feel the same way I do."

(She leans back against her pillow and smiles)

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks for reading. Please review so I know what you think. Thanks.**


	50. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 "Michelle gets Released"**

(Michelle is asleep in her bed at the hospital, having a bad dream. During the dream, she wakes up to see a baby in a crib in her room)

Michelle: (sleepily) "What-what is that? What's going on?"

(She slowly gets up from her bed and sees that the baby is not moving. She rubs her eyes a little to wake herself up. After a minute, her focus is back on the baby in the crib)

Michelle: (worriedly) "Why aren't you moving? Are you sleeping?"

(She slowly walks to the crib and notices that the baby is not moving)

Michelle: (worriedly) "Why aren't you moving?"

(She takes the baby out of the crib and gently tries talking to it to wake the baby up. When that doesn't work, all of a sudden, the baby disappears)

Michelle: "W-What…What happened?"

(Michelle looks around the room, but doesn't see the baby anywhere. All of a sudden, a little boy, about 3 years old, dressed in a blue striped shirt with blue pants and has blonde hair, appears by the door. Michelle notices the little boy and is confused)

Michelle: "Who are you?"

Little boy: "Don't you know who I am?"

Michelle: (shakes her head slowly) "No. Am I supposed to?"

Little boy: "You're my mommy."

Michelle: "W-What? What did you say?"

Little boy: "You're my mommy. Why don't you remember me?"

Michelle: "Where did you come from? I don't have a little boy."

Little boy: "Yes, you do."

Michelle: "What's your name?"

Little boy: "What you wanted to name me…Andrew. Andrew John. Don't you remember?"

(Michelle starts crying a little)

Michelle: "I remember I had a baby who was a baby boy. But I never got to name him."

Andrew: "I was the baby."

Michelle: "How old are you now?"

Andrew: "I'm 3."

Michelle: "You're very handsome for a 3 year old."

Andrew: "Thanks. You're pretty."

Michelle: "Thank you. Can you come closer? It's kinda hard to see you."

(Andrew goes closer to Michelle. All of a sudden, he starts to disappear)

Michelle: (puts out her hand out like she's trying to reach for the little boy) "No, wait!"

(Andrew disappears)

Michelle: "Don't go! Please!"

(Michelle wakes up from her bad dream, crying)

Michelle: (crying) "No. Please don't go."

(Nicholas opens the door and sees that Michelle is crying, so he goes to her)

Nicholas: "Hey. Hey, what's wrong?"

(He sits on the side of the bed and comforts her. Michelle is still crying)

Michelle: "Come back."

Nicholas: "Who do you want to come back?"

Michelle: "My son."

Nicholas: (sighs softly) "Michelle…."

Michelle: "Please…"

(He stops hugging her and puts his face in front of hers)

Nicholas: "Michelle, you're son isn't here."

Michelle: (sniffles) "Yes. Yes, he is. Andrew. He-He was here."

Nicholas: (puzzled) "Andrew?"

Michelle: "Yes."

Nicholas: "Michelle, listen to me, ok?"

Michelle: "Please find him."

Nicholas: "Michelle, look at me."

(Michelle doesn't look at him, so he gently moves her face so her eyes are looking right at him)

Nicholas: "Michelle, do you remember what happened?"

Michelle: "What do you mean?"

Nicholas: "Do you remember what happened to your baby?"

Michelle: (tries to think) "I…uh…um…"

Nicholas: "Your son died at birth."

Michelle: "No. Wait. Where am I?"

Nicholas: "You're at General Hospital in Port Charles."

Michelle: "Oh."

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Michelle: "My…my baby died?"

Nicholas: (softly) "Yes."

Michelle: "What happened to him?

Nicholas: "He was still-born."

Michelle: (tears in her eyes) "He died?"

Nicholas: "Yes."

Michelle: "What was his name?"

Nicholas: "You never had a name picked out."

Michelle: "Oh."

Nicholas: "Do you know what you would have named him?"

Michelle: "Yes. Andrew. Andrew….John."

Nicholas: "I take it John was his middle name?"

Michelle: "Yeah. How much did he weigh?"

Nicholas: "7½ pounds, 2 ounces and 19 ½ inches."

Michelle: "Sounds like he weighed just right."

Nicholas: "Yeah."

Michelle: "Nicholas?"

Nicholas: "Yeah?"

Michelle: "I want my baby boy back."

Nicholas: "Oh, Michelle…"

Michelle: "Can you get my baby back?"

Nicholas: "Michelle, I can't."

Michelle: "Why?"

Nicholas: "Because he was still-born."

Michelle: "Why did he have to die, Nicholas?"

Nicholas: (sighs softly) "I guess it was his time. God had better plans for him."

Michelle: "Well, I don't care about God's plan. I want my son back."

Nicholas: "Michelle, please…."

Michelle: (angrily) "Nicholas, I don't care what God's plan was! I want my son back. I would know it if he died and I don't feel it."

Nicholas: "I know."

Michelle: "Why did Elizabeth's baby live and mine had to die? Her baby was born about two months early and mine was born about the right time."

Nicholas: (sighs) "I don't know, Michelle. I wish I had the answers for you, but I don't."

Michelle: "It's not fair!"

Nicholas: "I agree with you. It's not fair."

Michelle: "I want to see him."

Nicholas: (confused) "See who?"

Michelle: "My son."

Nicholas: "I-I don't think that's a good idea, Michelle."

Michelle: "Why not?"

Nicholas: "You don't want to see him when he's in that kind of condition."

Michelle: "I'll be the judge of that."

Nicholas: "Michelle –. "

Michelle: (interrupting) "Nicholas, I want to see my son."

Nicholas: "Can I say something for a second?"

Michelle: (sighs) "What?"

Nicholas: "I brought your release papers."

Michelle: "My what?"

Nicholas: "Your release papers. So you can get out of the hospital."

Michelle: "Oh. I…I actually forgot about that I was getting released soon."

Nicholas: "Yeah. I can see that. I spoke with Dr. Spencer and she said you can leave anytime today."

Michelle: "Well, I'm happy that I finally get to leave, but, Nicholas…"

Nicholas: "What? What is it?"

Michelle: "I don't have a place to live. Where would I go? To a hotel? I know Kelly's, so if I had to live somewhere, I'd live there."

Nicholas: (stuttering) "Um…I had another place in mind where you could stay. But it's totally up to you."

Michelle: "Where'd you have in mind?"

Nicholas: "You've been there before. Actually, ahem, you've stayed there before."

Michelle: "Where are you talking about?"

Nicholas: "Um…"

Michelle: (chuckles) "Spit it out, Cassadine."

Nicholas: "You-You could always stay at my place if you want."

Michelle: "Really? Are you sure?"

Nicholas: (smiles a little) "Yeah."

Michelle: "Nicholas, you don't have to do that. I'd be more than happy to stay at a hotel for a few days or something."

Nicholas: "Michelle, it's not a problem. I want you to stay at my place with me. Unless you don't want to."

Michelle: (smiles) "I have no problem in staying at your place. But I don't know how long I would stay in Port Charles."

Nicholas: (confused) "What do you mean you don't know how long you'd stay in Port Charles?"

Michelle: "Well, there's nothing really for me here."

Nicholas: "There's me."

Michelle: (smiles a little) "I know there's you. But besides you, there's nothing for me here."

Nicholas: "Aren't you forgetting someone important?"

Michelle: "I know…Max. But he's got his own life. I don't want to intrude. Besides, I haven't exactly been the best sister, you know?"

Nicholas: "Well, you'll have time to be a good sister to him if you stay."

Michelle: "True."

Nicholas: "So what do you say, huh? Will you stay in Port Charles…at least for a little while?"

Michelle: (smiles) "I think I will. Thank you."

Nicholas: "For what?"

Michelle: "For telling me what I'd be missing if I left Port Charles."

Nicholas: "Well, then I'm glad I convinced you."

Michelle: "Come here."

(Nicholas gets off of the chair by her bed and goes to her)

Michelle: "Closer."

(Nicholas goes close enough that they can feel each other's breath)

Nicholas: "How's this?"

Michelle: "Perfect."

(Michelle kisses him, which he responds. All of a sudden the door opens. A nurse comes in)

Nurse: "Oops. Sorry."

(Michelle and Nicholas break apart from their kiss)

Nicholas: "Ahem" (chuckles) "Sorry."

Michelle: (chuckles) "Sorry."

Nurse: (smiles) "Nothing to be sorry about. It's nice to see a couple so in love."

(Nicholas and Michelle both look at each other and softly chuckle. Nicholas then gets off the bed and starts walking)

Michelle: "Hey. Where are you going?"

Nicholas: "You do want to get released, right?"

Michelle: "Yes."

Nicholas: "Well, I have to get the papers and bring them to you so you can get released."

Michelle: "Oh, ok."

Nicholas: "I'll be right back."

Michelle: "Hurry back."

Nicholas: (smiles) "I'll try."

(Nicholas leaves Michelle's room. He shuts the door behind him. The nurse then goes up to Michelle and asks her how she's doing & if she needs anything. Michelle says nothing at the moment and thanks her for asking. The nurse leaves. Michelle gets comfortable on the bed when all of a sudden, she hears whispering)

Michelle: (confused) "What-What was that?"

(She hears more whispering)

Michelle: "Who are you? I can't see you. Where are you?"

(She hears the word "mommy" whispered)

Michelle: "Mommy? What-What? Please…where are you?"

(All of a sudden, a little boy appears on the right side of her bed. He's in a blue old navy shirt and blue jeans)

Michelle: "Who are you? Wait a second. Aren't you the same little boy who appeared to me before?"

Boy: (nods) "Yes."

Michelle: (confused) "Andrew, right? What do you want?"

Andrew: "I came to tell you something important."

Michelle: "What?"

Andrew: "I'm alive."

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter 49 Preview: "Will More Details come out regarding Michelle's baby's death?"

**Thank you for reading. Hope to hear what you thought in a review. Take care!**


	51. Chapter 49

**Thank you for reading. I hope you will review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**Chapter 49 "Are things as real as they appear?"  
**

(Michelle is in her hospital room talking to a little ghost who says is her son Andrew)

Michelle: (puzzled) "What do you mean you're alive?"

Andrew: "I'm the baby who died."

Michelle: (still confused) "Ok. I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Andrew: "Remember when you were told that I died when I was a baby?"

Michelle: (nods slowly) "Yes, I remember."

Andrew: "Mommy, I didn't die. I'm alive."

Michelle: "Andrew, I-I don't understand. The doctor told me you died at birth. I don't even remember seeing you because I must have been so out of it. How are you three years old if you were a baby when you died?"

Andrew: "I don't know how to explain it, mommy. It's like someone sent me to come to you and tell you that you weren't wrong when you told yourself you felt I was still alive."

Michelle: (shakes her head, confused) "But I was told by the doctors that you didn't make it."

Andrew: "The doctor's don't know I'm alive. Mommy, someone took me."

Michelle: "What do you mean?"

Andrew: "A mean guy took me. He took me from the hospital. He had a woman disguised as a nurse come in the delivery room when you had me and said I wasn't breathing and she took me."

Michelle: "Andrew, didn't you cry at all when you were born? How could you be alive if you didn't cry?"

Andrew: "I think the nurse covered my mouth enough so that no one would hear me. I don't know. But mommy, I'm alive."

Michelle: "But, Andrew, the doctor said your lungs weren't fully developed when you were born so if someone took you from the hospital, how would you be alive? I-I don't understand." (sighs & still confused)

Andrew: "The person who told you that must have been the nurse because she was paid to say that. The bad man wanted revenge against you for turning against him during your work with him. So he paid a doctor and/or a nurse or threatened them or whatever to tell you that my lungs weren't fully developed and that I didn't make it. But mommy, please believe me. I'm scared. Please come get me."

Michelle: "Do you know where you're at?"

Andrew: "I know who has me."

Michelle: "Who?"

Andrew: "Gislo Yasmen."

(Emily and Max just got done going to the movies and they're by Kelly's)

Emily: "So, what did you think of the movie?"

Max: ""World Trade Center?' I loved it. I'm SO buying it when it comes out on video."

Emily: "Yeah, me too. It was a long movie, but it was worth it."

(Emily wipes a few tears from her cheek, which Max sees. He starts gently wiping her tears off her cheeks, too)

Emily: (chuckles softly) "Thanks."

Max: "You're welcome."

Emily: "I always cry at movies, especially when they're true stories and have good or sad endings."

Max: "Yeah, I know what you mean."

(Max sniffles)

Max: (chuckles) "Sorry. I guess the movie affected me, too."

Emily: "There's nothing wrong with a movie affecting a person. It just shows that they care about the movie, especially when it's a true story. I love it when the movie I see is a true story."

Max: "Yeah."

Emily: "You looked like you were tearing up, too, during the movie."

Max: (smiles a little) "I hope that seeing me cry a little doesn't make me a softy or something. Hehe."

Emily: "Not at all. I think that it's kinda sexy that you showed your emotions during the movie."

(Max slowly puts his arms around Emily, showing his arms around her back)

Max: "Oh, really?"

Emily: (smiles) "Uh-huh."

(She puts her arms around him, too, showing her arms around his neck. They kiss. After a few kisses, they break free)

Max: (chuckles softly) "Oops, did I mess with your lipstick?"

Emily: (chuckles) "Nothing that can't be fixed."

(She kisses him one last time, then breaks free)

Max: (checks his watch) "Well….it's about 9:45 p.m. I suppose I better take you home…or walk you home is what I should say."

Emily: "Okay. At least it's the weekend…Friday anyway…so you can sleep in."

Max: "Oh, yeah. Thank God for that. Ha-ha. You know me too well."

Emily: "Yep! But you gotta love me. I mean, like me. Hehe."

Max: "I think you had it right the first time."

Emily: (a little shocked) "What?"

Max: "I said I think you had it right the first time."

Emily: "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

Max: "I think you know what I mean."

Emily: "Max…you don't have to say what I think you're gonna say."

Max: "Do you want me to say what you think I'm gonna say?"

Emily: "Um…I guess I never thought about it."

Max: "Do you want me to say what you think I'm gonna say?"

Emily: (hesitantly) "I don't know."

Max: "How do you feel towards me? Do you know?"

Emily: "I care about you a lot."

Max: "I care about you, too, Emily."

Emily: "I guess I don't know how I feel about you yet."

Max: "That's ok."

Emily: "I-I'm sorry, Max."

Max: "Emily…"

Emily: "No, I feel so stupid."

Max: "Emily, listen to me, okay? You are not stupid. You don't have to be ashamed or anything at all. There's nothing wrong with what you're feeling. If you don't feel the same way towards me right now, it's okay."

Emily: "Are you sure?"

Max: (smiles a little) "Yes, I'm sure. You'll know how you feel when the time is right. Don't worry. I'm not mad at all."

Emily: (nervously) "Are you sure?"

Max: "Yes, I'm sure. If it takes you one day, one week, or one year for you to know, I'll wait. I don't mind waiting."

Emily: "I don't know when I'll feel the same way, Max."

Max: "It's ok."

Emily: (sighs) "No, it's not."

Max: "Emily, listen to me. Look at me."

(Emily looks at Max)

Max: "I don't care how long it takes. I'll wait. I love you, Emily. I'll wait forever if that's how long it takes. I'm not pressuring you. I would never do that. Please know that."

Emily: (smiles a little) "I know that, Max. I know you would never pressure me."

Max: (smiles) "I'm glad you know that."

(They hug, look at each other and smile and break free. Max then takes Emily home. Lucky and Elizabeth brought Ashlynn home from the hospital today. She is about two weeks old. Lucky is making supper and Elizabeth is walking around holding Ashlynn when she starts to get a little fussy. Elizabeth caresses her and softly talks to her, singing a lullaby. Lucky tells Elizabeth that supper is ready. Before he dishes himself a plate, he warms up Ashlynn's bottle for Elizabeth. When the bottle of milk is done warming up, he checks the bottle to make sure the temperature is just right. After he does that, he gives the bottle to Elizabeth. She sits down on a rocking chair and rocks Ashlynn while giving her bottle to her. Ashlynn drinks it hungrily)

Lucky: (chuckles softly) "Someone's very hungry tonight."

Elizabeth: "I know."

Lucky: "I can't get over how beautiful she is. Almost as beautiful as her mother. She must get that from you."

Elizabeth: (chuckles) "Sorry, I can't take credit for that one, even though I wish I could."

Lucky: "Do you need me to finish feeding her so you can dish up?"

Elizabeth: "No, that's ok. She won't take long. Thanks for offering, though."

Lucky: "No problem."

Elizabeth: "Let's see."

(She looks at the clock)

Elizabeth: "It's 10 p.m. right now."

Lucky: "She's gotta be real sleepy by now."

Elizabeth: "She's usually asleep by now, but for some reason, she can't fall asleep. Maybe it would help if I rocked her some more."

Lucky: "What time are you going in to work tomorrow?"

Elizabeth: "Tammy said I don't have to be in to work till 10 in the morning or so."

Lucky: "You said that Audrey is gonna watch her tomorrow, right?"

Elizabeth: "Yes. She took tomorrow off so that she could watch Ashlynn."

Lucky: "That was nice of her to do that."

Elizabeth: (sighs) "Well, she worked all week, so she thought it'd be nice to have a day off, especially since she hasn't gotten to see her great grandchild much since she came home."

Lucky: "Well, look at the bright side. At least you only have to work every other Saturday and have Sunday's off.

Elizabeth: "Yeah, no kidding. It'll be nice hanging out with my little girl when I don't have to work."

Lucky: (smiles) "Yeah, me too. I love being a father."

Elizabeth: (smiles) "And I love being a mother."

Lucky: "Ricky wanted to get together tomorrow and go fishing. Is that ok?"

Elizabeth: (looks at Lucky weirdly) "Why are you asking me? Ha-ha."

Lucky: "Because I wanted to make sure it was ok with you. I won't be gone for the whole day. Just for a few hours. I'll probably leave around 11 a.m. or so and be back before suppertime."

Elizabeth: (chuckles) "Lucky, I have no problem with you going fishing with Ricky tomorrow. I'll be working and gram will have Ashlynn, so feel free to have fun." (jokingly) "Just don't have too much fun."

Lucky: (laughs) "Don't worry. I won't."

Elizabeth: "Well, I'm gonna put her to bed now in her crib while she's content and done with her bottle."

Lucky: "I can put her in there."

Elizabeth: "No, it's ok. I already have her. Thanks for offering, though."

Lucky: "Well, then I will get up with her the next time she wants her bottle."

Elizabeth: "Okay. I'm sure she'll love seeing her daddy and having him rocking her to sleep."

(Elizabeth puts a sleepy Ashlynn in her crib, where she falls fast asleep. Elizabeth and Lucky lovingly stare at their baby girl in her crib)

Lucky: "Look at how lucky we are? We've got a beautiful baby girl created out of our love for each other."

Elizabeth: "I know. We are so lucky."

(They look at each other. Then they get their pajamas on and crawl into bed. They kiss and Elizabeth lies down in Lucky's arms and they go to sleep. Michelle lays down in her hospital bed thinking)

Michelle: "What if that little boy I saw was right, even though he was a ghost? I would know if my baby was dead. I mean, I would feel it, and I don't. I feel as if he's still alive. But I know what Nicholas would say. He'd say it's just my imagination or it wasn't real. I need to talk to someone who would know. And I know exactly who to talk to. Gislo Yasmen. But I don't think he'd be honest. Who else can I get information from? I know who I can talk to that will be discreet."

(Michelle sits up on the bed and picks up the phone and dials a number)

Michelle: (clears her throat) "Hello? Yes. This is Michelle Thomas. I need to speak to you. It's important. I need to see you

first thing in the morning. Come at 9 A.M. I need to talk to you and only you have the answers. Okay. I'll be expecting you."

(Michelle hangs up the phone. She lays down in the bed and crosses her arms)

Michelle: "Tomorrow I will find out the truth if my baby is alive."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thank you for reading. I hope you will review so I know what you thought. Thank you.**


	52. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 "Will the Truth Come Out?"**

(Michelle is in her hospital bed, wide awake and waiting for the stranger to arrive at her door at the hospital. A nurse comes in the room)

Nurse: (smiles) "Hello, Michelle."

Michelle: (smiles) "Hello."

Nurse: "I'll bet you're happy you're being released today."

Michelle: "You have no idea. When do I get the release papers?"

Nurse: "Dr. Spencer should be here within an hour or so and as soon as you sign the papers, you're good to go!"

Michelle: "Can I get dressed while I'm waiting?"

Nurse: "Sure. You can go in the bathroom so you have some privacy. I'll be back later with the papers."

Michelle: "I'll be waiting."

(Michelle then goes to the bathroom to get dressed. She uses the outfit that Nicholas brought for her the day before to wear)

Michelle: (tells herself out loud) "Today, I will find out if my baby is alive."

(Michelle finishes getting dressed. She then sits on her bed and waits for the stranger to arrive. It's a half hour past 9 am and he/she are still not there. Michelle starts to get impatient. She hears a noise outside her room. She hears them coming into her room)

Michelle: (sighs loudly) "It's about time."

(Nicholas comes in her room)

Nicholas: (sarcastically) "Nice to see you, too."

Michelle: "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Nicholas: "Who were you expecting?"

Michelle: "No one in particular."

Nicholas: "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Michelle: "I have to wait for Bobbie to bring me the release papers."

(Nicholas flashes the release papers in his hands and smiles)

Nicholas: "You mean these?"

(He gives them to Michelle)

Michelle: "How'd you get these? I was told Bobbie wouldn't be in to see me for another hour or so."

Nicholas: "I guess I'm just special."

Michelle: (chuckles softly) "Whatever. Thanks."

Nicholas: "No problem. Bobbie said you could sign them and then give the papers to the nurse at the front desk."

(Michelle puts the papers on the table and flips to the page that requires a signature and signs it. She then gives the papers to Nicholas, who says he'll give them to the nurse and that he'll be right back. Michelle sits on the bed and sighs)

Michelle: "Damn it. Where is he? Why isn't he here? Well, as soon as I bring my stuff to Nicholas' place, I'm gonna find him."

(Elizabeth is at work at Kelly's with Tammy, Melody, & Taylor. It's just after 10am. It's not very busy this morning. Elizabeth is pouring coffee for a customer and then gives the cup to them)

Liz: "Here you go."

Customer: "Thanks."

Liz: "No problem."

(The customer takes a little sugar packet and opens it up and pours the sugar in the coffee. Elizabeth decides to take a small break being there are hardly any customers)

Liz: "Not very many people in here this morning."

Tammy: "Yeah, I see that. They must be at work or getting their refreshments at their workplace."

Melody: "Oh well. I'm sure there will be people coming in later."

Tammy: "Yeah."

(About 2 hours later, Elizabeth says she's going on her lunch break and will be back at 1pm)

Elizabeth: (getting her coat) "I'll be back in an hour, you guys. Don't miss me too much."

Tammy: (jokingly) "Okay, we won't."

Melody: "See you later, Elizabeth."

(Elizabeth leaves Kelly's)

Taylor: "Melody, you can go for your break if you want. There are not really any customers."

Melody: "Ok. I'll be back in a half hour."

(Melody leaves Kelly's. Elizabeth goes to Laura's house. She knocks, then goes in)

Liz: "Hello?"

(Laura comes out of the kitchen with baby Ashlynn)

Laura: "Hi!"

Liz: "Hi! How's my angel?"

(Liz & Laura walk to each other)

Laura: "She's a lot better now. She was a little fussy earlier, but that's because she wanted her bottle."

Liz: "Oh, she was hungry?"

Laura: "Yeah. I just fed her about a half hour ago. I was just going to put her down for her nap."

Liz: "Can I do it?"

Laura: "You certainly can."

Liz: "Thanks."

(Elizabeth gently takes Ashlynn from Laura)

Liz: "I can't thank you enough for watching her while Lucky and I are at work, Laura."

Laura: "I love spending time with my granddaughter, so it's not a problem."

Liz: "I didn't want some daycare watching her."

Laura: "I don't blame you on that. You never know what germs the other babies or kids will give her."

Liz: "How's Luke?"

Laura: "Luke is very good. He manages his club during the day and evenings, and then comes home to spend time with Lesley Lu. He comes by often during the day to see his granddaughter."

Liz: "I'm going to put her in her crib and then we can chat a little."  
Laura: "Okay."

(Elizabeth takes Ashlynn to her crib upstairs in Luke and Laura's bedroom. She uses one hand to rearrange the blanket and then places Ashlynn in the crib. Ashlynn is sound asleep)

Liz: (whispers) "I love you."

(Ashlynn continues to sleep. Elizabeth walks downstairs to the living room, where she and Laura sit on the couch. Elizabeth takes out a check out of her wallet and gives it to Laura)

Laura: "What's this?" (looking at the check)

Liz: "It's a check for you for watching Ashlynn during the day."

Laura: "Elizabeth, you don't have to give this to me. It's not necessary."

Liz: "Yes, it is. You could be doing other things for your time, but Lucky and I just want you to know we appreciate everything you do for us."

Laura: "Well, I love watching my granddaughter everyday, so it's not a problem. I can't take this check."

Liz: (insistently) "Please. I want you to have it."

(Laura takes the check and puts it in her purse)

Laura: "Well, thank you. But you don't have to."

Liz: "You're welcome. I'll give you a check every month."

Laura: "I would be much happier if you spent it on Ashlynn."

Liz: "Don't worry. Lucky and I spend money on her. Lucky loves to spoil his daughter, as do I."

(Laura chuckles softly. Elizabeth then tells Laura she needs to go because she was going to meet Lucky in the park, their usual spot. Elizabeth gets her coat, gives Laura a quick hug, then leaves. In the park, Lucky and Elizabeth see each other and go to each other. Lucky gives her a kiss and then breaks free)

Lucky: "Hello."

Liz: "Hello yourself."

Lucky: "How's Ashlynn at moms?"

Liz: "Everything is going well. I put her down for her nap before I left."

Lucky: "I can pick her up when I get off of work."

Liz: "What time do you get off?"

Lucky: "Around 5pm."

Liz: "Ok."

Lucky: "Did you eat yet?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. I'm not really hungry. I'll probably just have some toast and juice when I get back to Kelly's."

Lucky: "Ok. Yeah, I'm not very hungry, either. Do you want me to pick up anything for supper tonight?"

Liz: "Can you get me a grilled chicken Caesar salad with ranch and French dressing?"

Lucky: (smiles) "No problem. I think I'm gonna get a cheeseburger and French fries."

Liz: "Ok. Well, I better get back to Kelly's."

Lucky: "Ok. See you tonight, then."

(They kiss, then break free and walk away from each other. They each go back to work. Nicholas and Michelle are at Nicholas's house. Nicholas opens the door and carries Michelle's suitcase to the couch. Michelle has her purse around her shoulder. Michelle walks to the couch and sits down)

Michelle: "Whew! It feels good to finally get out of that hospital."

Nicholas: (chuckles) "I'll bet. Are you hungry? I didn't think you'd want to eat the hospital food."

Michelle: (chuckles) "Yeah, their food wasn't the best. Would you actually mind if I left for a little while?"

Nicholas: "Oh. Where to?"

Michelle: "I just need to run a few errands."

Nicholas: "Do you need me to come with you? You did just get out of the hospital."

Michelle: "No, I'll be fine by myself. Thank you for offering, though. I'm sure there are things you need to do."

Nicholas: "Well, I was going to go to the hospital and get some work done. Are you sure?"

Michelle: "Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry."

(Michelle gets up from the couch and gets her coat and puts it on. She then goes to Nicholas and gives him a kiss on the lips)

Nicholas: (chuckles) "What was that for?"

Michelle: "Nothing. Haven't done that in a long time, so thought I'd surprise you."

Nicholas: (smiles) "That you did."

(Nicholas then kisses Michelle. They break free. Michelle walks to the door. They say their goodbyes and she leaves. She's outside of Nicholas's house)

Michelle: "Now, I'm gonna find that guy and make him tell me if my baby boy is alive."

(She walks thru the park when she notices someone. She recognizes him. She goes up to the guy)

Michelle: (angrily) "Where the hell were you? I waited for you at the hospital this morning, but you didn't show up."

Guy: "Gislo had me take care of something. I couldn't get away."

Michelle: "How is he having you do work for him when he's in jail?"

Guy: "Just because a person's in jail doesn't mean they still don't have business to do. He has his ways."

Michelle: "Does he know you are in contact with me?"

Guy: (shakes his head) "No. If he did, he wouldn't like it. I'm not supposed to have contact with you or that Spencer guy. I got to go."

(The guy starts to walk away, when Michelle grabs his arm and makes him face her)

Michelle: "You're not going anywhere. Not until I get some answers."

Guy: "Michelle, I don't know anything."

Michelle: "Scott, you were with Gislo, Lucky, and I when we did that undercover work. You were around when Gislo held Lucky's wife hostage."

Scott: "No, I wasn't there when Gislo kidnapped his wife. He had me load a shipment to San Diego from here in Port Charles."

Michelle: "Whatever. Were you with Gislo when he kidnapped my son?"

Scott: "What are you talking about, Michelle? Gislo kidnapping your son? He's not alive."

Michelle: "Do you know that for sure or are you just saying that?"

(Scott has a guilty look on his face)

Michelle: "You're not telling the truth, are you, Scott?"

Scott: (sighs) "Michelle…"

Michelle: (loudly) "Are you?!"

Scott: "Maybe. I don't know. I don't remember."

(Michelle pulls out a gun from her purse and aims it at Scott)

Scott: (stutters) "M-Michelle. What are you doing?"

(Michelle's still aiming the gun at Scott)

Michelle: "I won't ask again, Scott. If anyone knows whether my baby is alive or not, it'd be you."

Scott: "How would I know? If the doctor said your baby died, that's what happened. I wasn't there when you had your kid."

Michelle: "If my baby died, I would feel it. And I don't feel it. I feel my baby is alive, Scott. Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Is my baby alive and if yes, does someone have him?"

Scott: "Michelle, I already told you. I don't know."

Michelle: "Answer me!"

(She is about to pull the trigger when he talks)

Scott: "Okay! He's alive! He's alive! Is that what you wanted to hear? He's alive. Your baby is alive."

(Michelle lowers her gun, can't believe what she just heard. Her jaw drops)

Michelle: "Oh, my god. So it's really true."

Scott: (takes a deep breath, then exhales) "Yes, it's true. The baby you had is alive."

Michelle: (tears in her eyes and raises her gun to Scott) "How do I know you're telling me the truth? You could be lying just to save yourself."

Scott: "Why would I lie, Michelle? Huh? Don't people tell the truth when they have a gun pointed at them? I don't want to die. And you had a right to know that your baby's alive."

Michelle: (lowers her gun) "So my baby is really alive?"

Scott: (softly) "Yes, your son is really alive."

Michelle: (softly) "Oh, my god."

(She starts to cry a little)

Michelle: (speaks louder) "Where-Where is he?"

Scott: "I don't know where he is."

Michelle: "Don't start with that again."

Scott: "I'm telling the truth, Michelle. I swear to you, I am."

Michelle: "I believe you. Can you at least tell me who has him?

Scott: "Gislo has this woman watching him. She's had him ever since he was born. Where she is, I don't know."

Michelle: (softly cries & sniffles) "I can't…I can't believe he took my baby. I knew I couldn't trust him, but I didn't know he was this ruthless. To take a baby away from his mother and making them think the baby died?"

Scott: "Michelle, if he knows I told you, he'll kill me."

Michelle: "Scott, I'm not going to go to Gislo…yet. I'm going to Nicholas and telling him everything."

Scott: (worriedly) "Michelle, you can't. If you do, Nicholas will be in danger, too. Plus, how do you even know he'll believe you?"

Michelle: "He'll believe me when he hears it from you."

Scott: "Michelle, what did I tell you? Gislo, he…he'll go after you and Nicholas. Do you want that?"

Michelle: "No, but I trust Nicholas. He'll know what to do. Plus, Lucky's dad, Luke, will know what to do if Lucky or Nicholas aren't sure. I don't want Gislo knowing yet, ok?"

Scott: "I don't want him to know I'm involved. Leave me out of it."

Michelle: "We'll protect you, Scott. Don't worry."

Scott: "How can you protect me from Gislo? If I tried to hide, you know he'd find me if he could."

Michelle: "Don't worry."

Scott: "Well, I gotta go before Gislo knows I'm talking to you incase he tries to find me."

Michelle: "Wait a minute."

Scott: (sighs) "What?"

Michelle: "You never told me how my baby got stolen from the hospital."

Scott: "I thought I already told you."

Michelle: "No, you didn't."

Scott: "Do you really want me to tell you this in public?"

(Michelle looks around the park, but doesn't see anyone. She looks back at Scott)

Michelle: "No one's here besides you and me. Tell me what happened the day my baby was kidnapped."

Scott: (nods) "Okay."

(Just as he's about to, he hears someone coming towards them)

Scott: "Wait. I hear someone." (loudly) "Who's there?"

(All of a sudden, Nicholas comes from around the corner)

Nicholas: "Hey."

Michelle: "Hello. What are you doing here?"

Nicholas: "Just going for a walk. Did you take care of your errands?"

Michelle: (nods) "Almost. Yep."

(Nicholas notices Scott)

Nicholas: "Who's this?"

Michelle: "This…" (looks at Scott) "…is Scott. He's a friend of mine."

Scott: "Hi. Um…" (chuckles nervously)

Nicholas: "How do you know him?"

Michelle: "He's a friend of mine, Nicholas. I told you that."

Nicholas: "Uh…yeah. You already said that. But how do you know him is what I'm asking, Michelle."

Scott: "Maybe you should just tell him."

Nicholas: "Tell me what? What's going on here, Michelle?"

Michelle: (nods) "Okay. I'll tell you." (sighs) "His name is Scott. He works for Gislo Yasmen. I had a dream that my baby was alive. So I called Scott and confronted him. Nicholas, a mother would feel if her baby was gone or still alive and I don't feel he is gone."

Nicholas: "Wait…he?"

Michelle: "In my dream, the baby was a boy."

Nicholas: (sighs) "Michelle, we've been over this. The doctor told you your baby didn't make it. Asking this Scott guy about what Gislo knows isn't going to bring him back."

Michelle: "I had a dream where my son told me Gislo Yasmen has him and I knew Scott would know."

Nicholas: "You don't know if this guy is telling you the truth. For all we know, he's lying."

Michelle: "Yeah, well, that's what I'm going to find out."

Nicholas: "Find out what?"

Michelle: "I'm going to confront Gislo about my baby being alive."

Nicholas: "Okay, let's say you confront him, how do you know he's gonna tell the truth?"

(Michelle shows Nicholas her gun)

Michelle: "With this."

Nicholas: "Whoa. Are you sure you want to do it this way, Michelle?"

Michelle: "Yes, I'm sure. Now, you can either stay out of my way when I go to Gislo, or you can come with me. It's up to you."

Nicholas: "I'm going with you. I don't want you going by yourself."

(Nicholas goes closer to Michelle)

Nicholas: "We'll need backup, though."

Michelle: "Okay, well, what do you suggest?"

Nicholas: "I want to bring in Luke because he was involved when we rescued Elizabeth when she was kidnapped by Gislo. Luke knows the story and he would want to help."

Michelle: (nods) "Okay. We'll go to Luke and tell him what's going on."

(Scott starts to walk away)

Scott: "Well, I'm going to take off."

Michelle: "Where are you going? Not to see Gislo, I hope."

Scott: "No. I'm gonna check on that shipment that I told him I'd look at. He shouldn't be there. He said he had other things to do."

Michelle: "Don't know how many things you can do from a jail cell, but okay. Well, we'll talk to you later, then."

(Nicholas and Michelle, and Scott go their separate ways. Michelle and Nicholas go to see Luke)

TO BE CONTINUED

**I hope you will consider leaving a review so I know what you think. Thank you.**


End file.
